Pulling Him Up
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. HPDMSS. PostOotP. WIP. A new phase of their lives begins with Severus bringing Harry & Draco home. Have they really conquered their past, or will it return to haunt them?
1. Apologies

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Apologies (01 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot?  
**Summary: **Draco is broken. Severus is the only one who can get close to him. Until the moment Harry decides to visit Draco and Severus.  
**Genre: **Slash, Romance, bit of angst.  
**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS. Slash. OOC. Written before the release of Book 6, so it's post-OotP. Fluff without plot? This one, it is normal for Harry and Draco to call Severus by name, except in situations where formality is needed. Harry calls Draco by name in his mind, and vice versa until it's time where casualness is forgivable.  
**Rating: **M (to be safe)

**oOooOo  
****CHAPTER ONE: APOLOGIES  
****oOooOo**

Frantic screams woke Severus from his uneasy nap and he jumped up to his feet almost immediately. He looked around in the dim room and finally found his student hiding in the corner. Sandwiched between an unforgiving wall and a closet, Draco sobbed and screamed.

Pain tugged forcefully at Severus' heart and he cursed the gods vehemently in his mind, for they had allowed the Death Eaters to break his prized student. When he saw Draco reaching up to pull at his hair, already tangled from distress, his legs moved automatically. In one fluid movement, Severus bent, grabbed Draco's shoulder, and forced the young Slytherin out of his ball and out of the tight space.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Draco yelled, sobbing incoherently.

"Dr-Draco," Severus uttered the teenager's name and wrapped his arms around the struggling body. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You lie! You left me there! You left me there … left me with…"

Severus gritted his teeth and winced when Draco's elbow connected sharply with his hip. "Draco, calm down!"

A sudden push from Draco caused him to fall hard on his rump. He snarled, and managed to regain hold of the young man.

"Traitor. Traitor. Traitor," Draco chanted. Severus shuddered and looked away from Draco's crazed eyes.

"I didn't know, Draco." Severus cursed himself silently. "I didn't know." It _was _his fault. His ignorance had caused Draco to experience something he should not have. "I didn't know." Severus steered Draco closer to him and started to rock Draco back and forth gently. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The fourth time he said it, his voice broke, and he buried his face into Draco's sour-smelling hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Draco, I'm sorry."

Draco started to cry again, but rather silently. His arms came up and circled around Severus' neck, and Draco buried his face against the crook of it. Severus continued the gentle rocking, and when Draco fell asleep, he wondered whether he was soothing Draco or himself.

Cautiously, Severus carried Draco back to the bed. His student curled up around the pillows the moment Severus' hands withdrew. The Potions Master retrieved the blanket that had been thrown away and tucked it around the sleeping wizard, before collapsing on his chair. He let out an explosive sigh and stared at the window. Deep, gold light of the setting sun draped over the windowsill and the gray, stone floor of the bedroom.

Someone tapped softly on the door. He turned to look, and Dumbledore's head poked into the room warily. Tiredly, Severus rose to his feet and approached the Headmaster.

"How is he, Severus?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"I managed to hold him today," he replied wearily. "He did not push me away."

Dumbledore sighed with relief. "He's responding then. That is good."

"What has been happening, Headmaster?"

"Not that much has happened, but there are still chaos erupting every now and then. What is good is that those events are keeping the Ministry busy."

"It is not likely they would forget about me, Headmaster," Severus reminded the old wizard in a quiet voice.

"They will _not _apprehend you, Severus." Dumbledore's tone was stern and determined.

Severus opened his mouth to oppose the Headmaster's words but decided against it. He changed the subject instead. "Harry. Is he-"

"All right, yes," Dumbledore replied. "He is already talking to Hermione and Ron."

Severus nodded, relieved. Dumbledore looked at him questioningly but he chose not to explain. He glanced over his shoulder, in time to see Draco frowning in his sleep.

However, Dumbledore stopped him before he could move away. "Severus, Tonks is here. If you allow her to take care of her cousin..."

"No, Headmaster. I'll take care of Draco. She can relieve me when the time comes for me to brew the Wolfsbane potion," Severus answered. Dumbledore nodded and Severus approached the bed cautiously. He heard the door close with a slight creak.

He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, and reached out to caress Draco's cheek. His fingers danced along the stubborn jaw, and they moved up, to massage the scowl away. But it was as though he was erasing his own mask, to reveal a face that belonged to a man who had once loved. Who had once felt. His normally stoic expression crumbled away and it left him feeling helpless and unsure.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I truly am. I didn't know you were captured. I was out there, with Harry. I didn't know you were inside." Severus continued to mumble as the sun went down.

It was nearly dark when Draco opened his eyes, and Severus froze. He expected the young wizard to slap him, push him, or scream at him. However, a small voice in his mind reminded him that Draco was not himself and would probably not react, even with Severus kissing his face at the moment.

Silver eyes blinked slowly and Severus paled. Those eyes did not appear mad - they were perceiving, and sane.

"Severus..." Draco whimpered. Shaky hands came to cling around his neck, pulling him closer. "Severus..."

He did not fight. He could not fight. He was too weary. He was suffering as well, and he lowered his head gently on Draco's chest. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter Two**


	2. Hopes

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Hopes (02 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot?  
**Rating: **M (to be safe)  
**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS. OOC. Fluff without plot?

**oOooOo  
****CHAPTER TWO: HOPES  
****oOooOo**

Severus was the only one who could be with Draco without sending the young wizard into fits, and so he had told himself that his own personal dilemma could wait. He frowned slightly as he watched Draco slowly eat the food a house-elf had brought in. That had to change soon - it was nearing the full moon and he had to brew the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin. For the past several days and at every four hours, Dumbledore would bring in Draco's friends, in the hopes that one of them could replace Severus when he could no longer abandon his duties as a Potions Master. Dumbledore had even brought Draco's distant cousins, and a Mudblood.

Finally, when it felt as though they had exhausted all possibilities, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore had pulled him aside and told him that Draco might need to be sedated while Severus worked on the potion. Severus did not like the idea of giving Draco a mind-drug, especially when Draco was still unstable, but he knew he did not have a choice.

Then Lupin had come and had snarled almost angrily when Severus had told the werewolf that he could not find a suitable replacement.

"I have survived without the potion before, and the Shrieking Shack is still out of bounds to the students. I will retreat there. You stay here with Draco," Lupin had said before stalking off.

Severus still had eleven days.

"I can't eat any more," Draco said softly, and set the bowl down on his lap.

Severus nodded and stood to collect the bowl. While he arranged the contents of the tray neatly, he noticed that Draco looked almost expectantly at the door.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked quietly. Draco started and looked at him wildly. Ivory cheeks reddened vividly and the Slytherin shook his head vigorously. Severus did not press the issue and he went on with his task.

Hours later, Severus woke at the sensation of something wet against his leg and in a befuddled state of mind, he looked down to investigate. He stared at something that was pale, almost silver. However, he had always worn dark clothing and hence, could not understand why his knee appeared white.

He heard a sniff, and alertness seeped back into his system. Then it hit him.

"Draco?"

The pale thing on his knee moved, and then he could see the outline of Draco's head. Draco sobbed softly and Severus reached out to press his hand against a cheek almost instinctively.

"I'm here. Shhhhh."

"I hate them ... I hate dreaming about them," Draco whispered, and then hiccuped. "Their hands ... and I ... I..."

Severus pushed Draco away gently. Then he shifted and a few seconds later, he was on his knees. His fingers curled around Draco's neck and pulled the younger man closer.

"They're dead, Draco. All of them. They did not survive after the raid."

"But I still can feel them ... as though they're inside me. Inside my skin. Inside my head." Draco let out an anguished cry. "Broke me. Made me ... treated me ... beast. Not worthy ... alive. Should be dead ... dead ... and rotten."

"No," Severus said almost harshly. "Don't think that."

"I'm not brave ... like H-Potter. I'm not ... I'm insane ... all cracked inside." Draco curled up against him and Severus cursed himself for not knowing what to do. "Why me? Why me? Why am I alive? I can't get them out. Dumbledore tried to help - they won't vanish. I still see them. Feel them on me. In my mouth. In my guts. Inside. Everywhere."

"Draco, stop." Severus was appalled to find his eyes watering. He blinked furiously and Draco's gray eyes suddenly pierced him. He saw. An unwilling keen escaped from his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Draco to him tightly. He cursed the gods and wished that he could take Draco's pain away.

When Dumbledore came to check in the morning, it was to find them both in each other's arms and sleeping against Severus' chair. The old wizard frowned slightly at the sight. In the end, he sighed, and closed the door quietly.

Severus jerked slightly at a sound but the weight that pressed against his side stopped him from moving. Draco slept soundly and his calm expression mesmerized Severus. Then Draco turned and swayed, but Severus caught him before he could drop on the floor. The silver-haired wizard made a soft sound as Severus lifted him and put him back on his bed.

He stood by the bed looking at Draco for several minutes before the need to retreat to the bathroom became intense. Severus was washing his face when a sharp cry penetrated the bathroom door. His eyes flared. While one hand turned the tap off, the other reached out for the small towel.

Draco was sitting up on the bed and was hugging his knees desperately. A face streaming with tears looked up at Severus and steel-gray eyes stared back at him pleadingly.

"I can't handle them, Severus. I can't ignore them. They come. They're making me mad," Draco whispered in a strained voice. "I don't want to go mad. I want to live. I want to be myself. I don't want to stay like this."

Severus sat on the bed and held out his arms. Draco hesitated but crawled over to his side finally. Even as he comforted the young man with gentle strokes on the hair and back, he tried to tell Draco that he did not know how to help him. He did not know where to start. He knew nothing about healing broken souls. He bit his lip fretfully.

After several minutes of deep thinking, he decided that he should bathe Draco and get a new set of clothing for the young man. He asked Draco in a quiet voice, whether he wanted to do that, and sighed thankfully when the young man nodded weakly.

"I won't be long. I'm going to the dungeons and collect some of your things."

"Okay." Draco withdrew and curled up on the bed. "I won't sleep."

"That is fine. Just rest."

Severus left quickly - the less time he took to get the things he wanted, the better. As he briskly walked down the staircase, students seemed to be surprised to see him. He did not acknowledge their mumbled greetings - instead, he hurried down to the lower levels.

He entered Draco's dormitory without trouble and sifted through the clothes in Draco's wardrobe. He refrained from taking any black-colored shirts and robes, as he feared they might trigger painful memories the young wizard might have. Dobby appeared several minutes later with a bag. Severus took it and placed what he had singled out into it.

Then he used a shorter route to go back to the small classroom that had been turned into a ward for Draco. He ascended a spiraling staircase two at a time and when he reached the fourth floor landing, he stopped.

Harry was standing near the entrance of Draco's room, and was simply looking thoughtful. Severus saw a look of frustration flickering in the Gryffindor's face and then Harry muttered something inaudible. The latter then turned around and walked away quickly. Severus blinked. _Why is he here?_ Severus wondered. Then a thought hit him, and before he knew it, he sprinted after the emerald-eyed teenager.

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter Three**


	3. Stubbornness

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Hopes (03 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot?  
**Rating: **M (to be safe)  
**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS. OOC. Fluff without plot?

**oOooOo  
****CHAPTER THREE: STUBBORNNESS  
****oOooOo**

Harry had ventured to the floor where Hermione had said Draco would be, but he had went up alone, since Hermione had thought that Ron needed to be distracted so that Harry could visit the Slytherin like he wanted. The corridor was silent and empty, but he noticed that the door to the ward was open. Almost timidly, he crept toward it, and peered around the doorframe.

Draco was curled up on his side and he was staring dreamily at the window.

_Not as bad as what Hermione had told me, _Harry observed. _But that was days ago._

He took another step forward but he froze before his feet could cross the threshold. _Severus is not here. Maybe I should wait and ask him for permission. _He snorted derisively at the idea of asking the Potions Master that. However, the longer he hesitated, the more he wanted to withdraw.

He swore, turned around and walked away swiftly. He turned a corner and looked straight ahead. _Why? I came up here just to run away? No. That wasn't my plan._ He swore silently and did a quick hundred-and-eighty-degrees' turn, and smacked his nose against something solid. A bolt of agony shot to his shoulder and he winced.

Someone else grunted with pain and Harry backed away with two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He readjusted his glasses and felt his insides freezing the moment his vision cleared.

"Uhmmmm ... sorry, Professor," Harry apologized, although quite reluctantly.

Severus managed to arch his eyebrow even as he continued to glare. "Why the politeness, Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Potions Master's sarcastic voice. Severus' glare slowly vanished and seriousness took over.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Severus asked in a somewhat grudging tone.

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you? Seventh years aren't required to attend classes, with the NEWTs over," Harry answered. "But we're not completely free - he gave us tasks such as to monitor the younger students and some patrolling duties."

"Why aren't you doing your duty then?" Severus looked at him suspiciously.

"My so called duty doesn't start until after dinner." Harry tilted his head to one side and considered Severus' still-dubious expression. "You can check with Professor Dumbledore if you want to, Severus."

Severus gazed at him for another second before nodding. "Why are you here?"

Harry looked thoughtfully at the older wizard. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I don't know. Maybe I should go in and see if I can be your replacement while you make the potion for Remus. But I ... never mind." He smiled crookedly. "I'm volunteering."

He was quite amazed when Severus actually nodded.

"Severus, are you completely sure? D-Malfoy hexed Hermione, and Ron and Ginny slept for twenty-seven hours after their 'visit'."

"Cold feet, Harry?"

"You're the one who constantly tell me not to rush into things."

"Are you going to do it or not?" Severus scowled at him slightly.

Harry sighed. "Of course I am. But only because you permitted it." He ignored Severus' curses and walked back to the room where Draco stayed. His schoolmate was still staring at the window.

He licked his lips nervously, before raising his hand to rap on the door. Draco turned his head at the sound and Harry braced himself for an immediate case of hexing. However, nothing happened. Draco simply watched.

Harry entered the room somewhat uncertainly, and stopped again at a respectable distance from the bed. He gazed at the silver-eyed wizard and tried to read Draco's expression. However, Draco's face was unreadable and Harry knew he would not be able to learn anything, unless if he used Legilimency. So far, Draco did not make any move to hex him. That troubled him, somewhat.

He drifted closer while his eyes scanned the room. He saw a chair that looked comfortable, but he did not sit on it. It felt like it belonged to Severus and Harry thought it would be wise of him to leave it alone. Green eyes focused on a dark brown stool, and he waved his wand at it. He planted it near Draco's bed. Then he sat down on the stool, all the while looking apprehensively at Draco.

There was a period of silence after that. Then it struck him that he had not asked Severus about what he should avoid discussing with Draco. His mind went blank and he cursed himself for not knowing what to say.

Then something urged him to take Draco's hand, but he paused. That was wrong, wasn't it? It was probably not the time to shock the Slytherin with a few facts about himself. As he mulled the idea in his head, Draco moved, and without a warning, he cried.

"What in the - Dra-" Harry shook his head slightly. "Malfoy, what's wrong?"

Harry half rose from his seat and extended his hand to turn Draco to his side. The moment he touched the Slytherin's arm, Draco pushed him away forcefully with both of his hands, before curling up into a ball. Harry's vision blurred, his body tripled with pain, and one arm immediately went up to clutch tenderly at his shoulder.

"Harry, leave."

"The hell I am," Harry snapped at Severus without thinking. "I didn't walk all the way up here to stretch my legs, you know." He ignored the sharp discomfort in his shoulder as well as the older wizard's presence. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, so that he did not have to force Draco to move. "Malfoy."

Draco did not respond to his call so he used some strength to pull those hands that covered the fair, fine, aristocratic face. And Harry hated it that such an elegant feature could appear so pitiful. He shook his head slightly to make that thought disappear.

"Malfoy, stop that. You'll make yourself sick, I tell you."'

"And how would you know that?" Severus asked in a sarcastic voice.

Harry glared at the Potions Master, for an instant hating the wizard for bringing up old memories. His eyes fell back to his crying schoolmate. "Malfoy, stop crying. If those tears are of shame, you should stop them." Draco just kept crying harder.

"Malfoy," Harry scowled and clasped Draco's hands tightly in his, "there is nothing for you to be ashamed of."

"You don't understand, Potter," Draco spat quite angrily.

_That's odd. Shouldn't he ask me to leave?_ Harry felt slightly perplexed. "No, I don't understand. Why don't you make me?" He gave Draco a serious look before lifting his eyes to stare at Severus. The older man watched him with dubiousness before nodding. Then the Potions Master left the room and closed the door behind him.

"What don't I understand, Draco?" Harry asked slowly, and uttered Draco's name uncertainly.

Draco looked at him helplessly, still trying to free his hands from Harry's grasp.

"That you wished you weren't so frail. That you wished you had sharper wits. That you wished you didn't spend most of your time here chasing fruitless pursuits."

Draco whimpered and his face scrunched up in pain.

"That you wished you were braver. That you wished you had friends that would stick with you and help you. That you wished you were like me, when you were trapped."

Draco looked frightened and it sent a pang of sorrow in Harry's heart. Slowly, he released Draco's hands and watched as the other wizard withdrew into himself.

Harry sat on the bed, and touched the face that appeared to be in much agony and stress. "But Draco, you aren't me. You can't be me." _So soft._ "You can only be yourself."

Wet, sticky tears fell onto his fingers and his fingers traveled up to wipe the tears coming out from the corner of almond-shaped eyes.

"Do you know who you are?" Harry asked softly.

Silver eyes looked at him and Harry spent several moments admiring them. _I ought to be ashamed of myself._ Draco shook his head slightly.

"You are Draco Malfoy. A seventh year Slytherin of Hogwarts. For starters." Harry looked thoughtfully at Draco. He also wanted to say to Draco that he was someone whom Severus treasured, but decided to let the fellow tell the silver-haired wizard himself. "You are Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter is wondering if he can be friends with him now."

"But-" Draco sniffed.

"That part of you is entangled with your past, Draco. It is up to you if you wish to behave like you were before ... but..." Harry smiled weakly. "Never mind. One thing added at a time. You haven't answered my question, Draco. Do you think you can be friends with me?"

"Not everything can be easily mended, Harry," Draco answered softly. "I wouldn't be like this if that was the case."

"I know. But I'd still like to be friends with you."

* * *

**To be continued on Chapter Four**


	4. Secret Healer

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Secret Healer (04 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot?  
**Rating: **M to be safe  
**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Fluff without plot?

**oOooOo  
****CHAPTER FOUR: SECRET HEALER  
****oOooOo**

It was about three in the afternoon when Severus finally could not stand working in his office. Grumbling slightly to his own self, he went up to Draco's room. It was frighteningly silent when he stood before the door. Even as one part of him was worried about Draco, another part of himself was just as anxious for Harry's safety.

He opened the door slowly and saw Harry taking his shirt off. It was on the tip of his tongue to demand Harry what in the hell the Gryffindor thought he was doing, until he finally saw the wound on Harry's shoulder. Severus entered and as he pushed the door close, Harry turned around immediately.

Harry paled quickly. "Severus, I know how much you love having an opportunity to yell at me, but this is not the time. Draco just fell asleep."

Severus did not speak, and while he remained stonily silent, his eyes drifted over to the bed to look at the sleeping wizard. Draco looked calm and relaxed, as well as cleaned and refreshed. His eyes narrowed and looked carefully at the white shirt Draco wore. Yes, it was definitely a fresh set of clothing.

"Explain yourself," Severus ordered.

"You know what happened to my shoulder," Harry said diffidently. "I just overworked it, that's all."

"You know that you have to visit Pomfrey, Harry." He scowled.

"It's fine, really."

"_That_ is not fine, Gryffindor," Severus hissed, staring pointedly at the bleeding wound.

"I'm not going back to the hospital wing and trouble her." Harry shuddered.

"If she screams at you, it's because you deserve it."

"Tell me something I don't know," Harry snapped. Draco made a soft sound and the Gryffindor swore softly.

Severus frowned a little when Harry caressed Draco's cheek. However, he was not prepared to admit to himself that he was jealous. What made it even worse that he was also envious that it was Draco that Harry was touching.

Draco quieted and slept again.

Still frowning, he ordered Harry not to move. He walked over to the young man and started to examine the wound. It had only just started to heal. Severus sighed. "What happened earlier?"

"Well, bumping into you started it," Harry answered. "Then Draco pushed me away, when I first started talking to him. And then Draco nearly slipped in the bathroom and I had to catch him."

"You should have been more careful," Severus said finally.

"I guess one can't be careful enough," Harry said softly.

Severus winced at the truth that lay hidden in Harry's words. If he had been more careful, he would not have developed any feelings for the two wizards, who had somehow become close to him. "Come away," Severus finally said.

He conjured two stools in one corner of the room and motioned Harry to sit on one. "Face the drawers," he ordered.

He saw Harry frowning slightly at his instruction. "Why?"

"Do you want me to march you off to the hospital wing?" Severus scowled.

* * *

Draco sighed softly and sleepily reached for the pillow near his leg. He brought it up close to his chest and buried his face in its softness. He could distantly hear voices - soft, gentle murmuring that was somewhat soothing to listen. Draco wanted to hear more; he wanted to see who were making those calming noises.

Silver eyes opened with deliberate slowness. He could see two forms sitting on what appeared to be stools. Draco blinked and watched the figures contemplatively. The voices became clearer as sleepiness faded from his body.

"This will hurt slightly, Harry," said the wizard sitting behind the Gryffindor.

"I will never know the difference, Severus," Harry replied drily. "I hurt everywhere."

"You're an idiot."

"I hadn't counted on doing anything physical when I came here."

He could feel it; he could see it. There was something special about the two. Draco pulled the pillow further up to cover half of his face. He did not want them to see that he was blushing and have them inquire him as to why he was. A part of his mind reminded him that he should feel sick about thinking that Harry and Severus made a pretty picture, but his heart ignore it.

"I didn't know you could heal, Severus," Harry said softly.

"I didn't make a habit of letting everyone know what I'm capable of," Severus replied in the same sarcastic voice Harry had used earlier.

Draco smiled. He knew that Severus was capable of bantering in a friendly kind of way. "So that's why Madam Pomfrey was surprised that I didn't have any physical injuries," he murmured softly. Two heads turned to look at him immediately. Draco was glad that he had the pillow close to his face.

Severus looked seriously at him. Draco knew the wizard well enough to know that it should remain a secret. Gray eyes flickered to watch Harry.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered after several minutes of staring at his schoolmate.

Harry smiled and Draco felt warm all of a sudden. "_This_ was not your fault. I should have agreed to let Madam Pomfrey mummify me. And I suppose I should have conjured some carpeting on the bathroom floor or something."

Draco's lips quirked into an involuntary smile.

"Ah, let's add one more thing. You're Draco Malfoy who can smile without it turning into a malicious smirk."

His eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I wasn't looking at your lips, Draco. Your hair isn't quite covering your eyes," Harry answered.

That gentle voice that was almost smiling stirred something within him, and it was blooming, almost lazily. Draco looked at the wizard sitting behind Harry, and he wondered at the look of astonishment in Severus' face. Severus seemed to be asking what that was all about.

Therefore, Draco answered the Potions Master's silent question. "I want to know who I am."

Severus jerked slightly and looked at him curiously. "You're Draco Malfoy," Severus answered, looking at Draco as though the latter had asked a ridiculous question.

"But who is Draco Malfoy?" Draco tilted his head to one side and gave the obsidian-eyed wizard a somewhat challenging gaze. Severus appeared mildly startled and Draco waited patiently for the wizard to answer.

"You're also quite patient, Draco," Harry said.

"Shut up, Harry," Severus said absently.

Draco smiled as Severus' eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

* * *

**To be continued on to Chapter Five**


	5. Rest

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Rest (05 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot?  
**Rating: **M to be safe  
**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS. Fluff without plot?

**oOooOo  
****CHAPTER FIVE: REST  
****oOooOo**

"But who is Draco Malfoy?"

That question made Severus feel as though a thunderstorm had just broken over him. _Who is Draco Malfoy? _Severus repeated the question in his mind.

"You're also quite patient, Draco," Harry said into the silence.

Severus was not annoyed by the interruption, but he had to say it anyway, out of habit. "Shut up, Harry."

He did not see the younger wizard making a face at him.

"You're Draco Malfoy," Severus said softly. He became acutely aware that whatever he had to say had to be given a lot of thought beforehand. Draco had been ripped of his identity when he was violated. It was a chance for him to gain a new life, one without masks and illusions. Without really knowing what he was asking, he turned to Harry.

"Draco Malfoy - seventh year Slytherin, has a hesitant truce with Harry, very thoughtful and patient, loves chocolate, and-"

"You fed him chocolate?" Severus interrupted.

Harry blinked. "Er, yes. I believe I did."

Severus glared at Draco. "What did I tell you about chocolate?"

He felt quite indignant when Draco just shrugged at him.

"I haven't developed rashes, Severus. I don't understand why you forbade me to eat chocolate. I don't have any allergies."

"And it will help replenish his energy, Severus," Harry added. Black eyes glittered with unfriendliness. "Where were we? Oh, Draco loves chocolate and ice cream-"

_Ice cream?_ Severus screamed in his mind.

"- and he can smile without giving me the feeling as though I want to smack him. Anything to add to the list, Severus?" Harry had said it so meekly that an alarm went off in Severus' mind. He looked at the Gryffindor suspiciously.

"Draco Malfoy is an extremely talented potion maker, unlike some, who can't even follow instructions that's already written on the blackboard," Severus said with a small frown. Harry looked at him innocently.

"Keep it short, Severus. You don't have to add additional details that isn't related to him."

A soft trill of laughter came from the bed.

"And he is someone who can laugh as well." Severus heard Harry's soft words. "So," Harry's voice was louder, "what else?"

Severus' expression became thoughtful again and he licked his lips. Should he say it?

_Not yet._

Then what could he say? Did he really know the silver-haired wizard resting on the bed well enough to say anything further?

"No one is perfect. No one can be purely good," Draco said suddenly. "But ... you have only said good things about me."

"This is not the right time to demoralize you, Draco," Harry answered swiftly. "We'll point out your bad characteristics when you are more stable."

"_We_ will?" Severus arched an eyebrow as he questioned Harry.

"You want to do it alone?"

_Impudent brat._ Those words floated in his mind when Harry mirrored his expression.

Harry almost knew he could not respond to the questions and he started to talk again. "I still have four hours of free time, Severus. Why don't you use the time to catch up on your sleep?"

Severus frowned and shook his head slightly.

"Severus, I'm sorry," Draco whispered then. "I'm sorry for being a burden."

He stared hard at the silver-haired Slytherin, as if daring his student to repeat that statement. Draco's cheeks turned pink at his gaze.

"I can stay with Draco for another few hours. Go ahead and rest. Bathe, eat, take a walk..." Harry blinked when Severus continued to glare at him. "Uhmmm." Green eyes flitted over to the bed. "Oh," Harry said, as though he finally perceived that Draco felt guilty. "Uh, don't feel bad, Draco."

"Severus, you should sleep. I'll be fine, with Harry," Draco said demurely.

An upholstered divan appeared nearby and Severus looked at it with amazement.

"If you feel better sleeping in this room, then by all means," Harry said without any signs of mockery. "It's more comfortable than falling asleep in that chair anyway. You're not twenty anymore."

"Impudent brat," Severus muttered darkly under his breath.

* * *

Draco screened his smile by hiding his face behind his pillow once more. It was not a good idea for the greasy-haired Potions Master to know that Draco thought he was quite adorable, when he was angry and embarrassed at the same time. He pitied Harry however, who kept wincing as Severus continued to heal him.

"Mister Draco Malfoy, sir?"

Draco blinked and craned his head up. There was a very small house-elf holding a saucer of chocolate cake. His mouth watered upon seeing the delicacy.

"No."

Draco groaned in disappointment and looked pleadingly at his Head.

"But, sir, Headmaster Dumbledore ordered Draco to take it," the house-elf insisted.

"No."

"Why not, Severus?" Harry asked with a small sigh. "Surely you aren't keeping him from eating anything to do with chocolate because it's unhealthy."

When Severus started to explain why Draco should refrain from eating chocolate to Harry, Draco swore silently and took the saucer from the house-elf. Eighteen years of his life had been dedicated to eating cakes at least once a day. It was no wonder why Severus had thought he was addicted to it.

"I'm not addicted to chocolate, Severus," Draco grated. "I'm not addicted to sweets. I just have a liking for them."

Severus stopped in mid-lecture and his jaw dropped the moment Draco started eating the cake. Draco could not help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Severus looked utterly ... dumbfounded.

"Ouch! That hurt, you greasy snake!" Harry yelped.

Draco watched the emerald-eyed Gryffindor curiously and listened intently to the hisses Harry produced. He had never heard Harry swear in snake language before - it was peculiarly smooth. He smirked - he had never heard anyone call Severus a snake so boldly before.

"Something amusing, Draco?" Severus snapped and Draco looked away from Harry immediately.

"Not at all, sir."

"I think you really need to sleep. Your tongue ought to be sharper. _You _ought to be more verbal," Harry said. However, Draco found it strange that Harry had said it with a very somber expression. "The younger students are quite used to see you as a figure with absolute authority. You'll get into trouble with them next year if they think you're not so bad after all."

_Severus getting along with the students? _Draco snorted at the very idea.

"And instead of trying to think of something clever to reply and wasting away precious minutes, you should lie down. Draco and I will keep our conversation soft so as not to disturb you."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, Potter," Severus said harshly.

"I think you do, Professor," Harry said just as sternly. "I really want to say this, but I won't. You aren't ready to hear it, from a bloody, barely fledged wizard."

_What is going on?_ Draco looked at Harry and Severus curiously. He could feel tension brewing between the two and Draco only understood the edges of it.

Then Harry broke eye contact and stood. Draco was glad that he was somewhat preoccupied with the taste of chocolate exploding in his mouth to think about Harry's naked torso. A slow blush crept to his cheeks when his mind connected the taste of chocolate to Harry's chest.

_I am sick. How can I think about such a thing in my current state? Maybe I'm going mad._

Draco had a splendid view of Harry's thorax as the Gryffindor leaned forward slightly to reach for the shirt he had left on the stool near to Draco's bed. _Chocolate, _Draco thought as he studied Harry's nipples. He blushed even harder and wrenched his eyes away. He focused on the cake instead.

* * *

**To be continued on Chapter Six**


	6. Readings By Draco

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Readings by Draco (06)  
**Author: **asmini a.k.a. Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot? This chapter was helped along by the Faeries and their Oracles.  
**Rating: **M to be safe

**oOoxoOo  
****CHAPTER SIX: READINGS BY DRACO  
****oOoxoOo**

Harry knew that Draco had been staring at him. His own face flamed slightly as his nipples hardened in reaction with the air around him. He wore his shirt quickly and sat down on the stool. Now that he was clothed, he had quickly focused his attention on the boy who was eating the cake quite slowly.

"Are you sure you're not addicted?" Harry asked in a dubious voice. The way Draco licked the fork after each bite seemed quite disturbing.

"I'm not," Draco muttered in reply.

Behind him, Harry heard Severus swearing quite indignantly. He glanced over his shoulder to find the Potions Master sitting on the divan and removing his shoes. He smiled roguishly and chuckled slightly when Severus gave him a glare.

Harry was relieved that Severus was going to rest after all. His gaze lingered on the professor for several more seconds before he turned his head to face the window. He fell into deep contemplation not long after that.

_I should have brought something along, _Harry thought. Then he shrugged.

"Do you feel like doing anything, Draco?" he asked abruptly.

Draco froze at his question and lifted his gray eyes. They appeared cloudy with hesitance and indecision.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Divination."

Harry blinked his eyes in disbelief. "I beg your pardon?"

"Divination. I want to do a reading."

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"No."

"I didn't know you like Divination," Harry muttered.

"I don't," Draco replied calmly. "I'm not into reading fate in the bottom of teacups or in crystals." The Slytherin shrugged. "I like to do oracular readings."

Harry could not help but feel surprised. "How?"

"By using a deck of oracle cards."

"You mean like tarot?" Harry tilted his head to one side.

"Something like that, but it's not tarot. Tarot is too confusing for me," Draco replied shortly. "Jabret."

The house-elf materialized out of the thin air and looked at the wizard who had summoned him expectantly.

"Get the black pouch inside the second drawer."

"Yes, sir."

The house-elf disappeared and Harry stared unblinkingly at Draco. _Is he in the right frame of mind to do that?_

Two minutes later, Jabret reappeared with a huge pouch. This he handed carefully to Draco. Harry had noticed that the pouch was made of good quality velvet, and for the second time, he was surprised.

All forms of hesitancy vanished from the Slytherin as he pulled at the strings and carefully poured the cards onto the bed.

"Can I pick one? Just to see?" Curiosity got the better of him. Surprisingly, Draco nodded.

"But I will lay them out first," Draco said.

"Wait ... I don't expect you to do a reading..." Harry's voice trailed off at Draco's penetrating gaze. "All right."

"You know how to meditate, don't you?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes." Harry watched Severus' immobile form briefly. "As well as grounding and centering."

"Good. Do all three."

Rather than wonder about Draco's seemingly earnest gesture, Harry closed his eyes and blanked his mind. After a few minutes of meditation, he transited swiftly into a state of grounding, and from there, centering. Harry reopened his eyes with a somewhat tranquil mind. Draco himself was just coming out of his trance.

"Look at the back of the cards and pick one that seems to be calling you," Draco said softly.

Harry nodded and allowed his eyes to scan the spread of cards on the mattress. It was as though he was looking at wooden tiles, for the back of the cards had appeared as though they were barks of trees. Harry noticed that Draco had laid out the cards into six rows, and that there were sixty-six cards altogether. Finally, after much observation, he reached out to pick the sixth card from the first row.

"Can I turn it over?" Harry asked Draco as he felt the texture of the card. Quite contrary to its looks, it was smooth. Draco nodded again. Harry slid his finger along the side of the card before turning it over.

"It's upside down," Harry mused. He flipped the card over and read the silver inscriptions at its bottom. The words 'The Journeyman' were written on it.

Harry peered at the background. Harry realized it was of forest foliage painted in hues of dark blue and green. Then he focused his sight on the two woodland nymphs before reversing the picture.

"What does the card mean?" he asked Draco quizzically.

"What do you think it means?" Draco questioned him back.

"Hang on a second - aren't you the one who's supposed to give me clues?"

"That's not the way it works," Draco replied with a gentle smile.

Harry lifted his eyebrow. He stared at the card again. _Am I walking on the right path?_

"Pick five cards." Draco's clear voice interrupted his musings. Harry eyed Draco dubiously before following the Slytherin's instruction.

"Place the first two cards vertically next to each other."

"Face down?" Harry inquired.

"Face down." Draco nodded. "The third card; place it above the first two in a horizontal fashion. Then place the fourth vertically next to it, and the last card vertically above them."

Harry arranged the cards at the foot of the bed with a serious expression. "Like this?"

Draco nodded. "Get me a stool."

Harry looked suspiciously at Draco before summoning one of the stools Severus had conjured earlier over to his side. Draco got out of bed and sat beside him.

"Turn the first card over," Draco said to him.

"Okay," Harry replied. He flipped the card over from the left and studied what it revealed. Draco sniggered. "I wonder why I am doing this," Harry muttered. Unity was the word at the bottom of the card, and it was a reversed card. "So ... am I unstable?"

"Sorry. No, it doesn't necessarily mean you're at war with yourself." Harry looked at the thoughtful wizard sitting next to him.

"It could be ... well, maybe you are lonely." Draco coughed. "Allow others to be closer to you. Don't wait for them to make the first move, but reach out to them with ah ... an open heart."

Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "Next card?" he asked with a strained voice.

"Go ahead."

Harry could not tear his eyes away from the single, bright eye that peered out at him through long and thin fingers.

"This card speaks of a breakdown of some sort. In your case, I don't think we're talking about emotional breakdowns, but perhaps a breakdown of a problem. Whatever it is, remember that you need relatively huge space to work with."

"Okay," Harry answered although he did not quite understand Draco's words. Without waiting for Draco to prompt him, Harry turned the horizontal card.

"The reason why I had asked you to place the third card horizontally was because this card might represent a problem," Draco said.

Harry nodded and picked up the oracle card. A nymph smirked at him in an unpleasant kind of way. Harry also noticed that the nymph had two faces. "Deception?" he asked Draco.

"Close." Draco reached out for the card solemnly. "Do not make any decisions when you're clouded by lust, Harry. Be it for a person, an object or an idea. Think carefully and take your time to consider before committing."

Harry stared at Draco in disbelief before looking down at his shoes. 'Right. I shall not move impulsively."

Draco set the card down and turned the fourth over. "Bodach, eh? This brownie is a meddler, but it means bad had the card been upright. Since it's reversed, this means that someone who is meddling in your life and who has messed up before finally gets to do whatever it is, right. A 'thank-you' is in order."

Emerald eyes blinked several times. _Dumbledore?_

"The last card." Draco chuckled. "Undressing of a Salad. It is hard to predict an outcome when a lot of things are in motion." The card transferred hands.

The nymphs appeared to be playing with many balls. "Okay. What else?" Harry asked.

"You need to remain calm in the future, but you also have to be flexible when the need arises. You can also use your powers to help you keep in balance, but you have to be careful."

"I see." Harry smiled. _He doesn't sound like himself. _"Shouldn't I ask a question before we start this?"

"This way is more interesting and it is less confusing."

Harry snorted. "Let's add one more thing then. You're a fortune teller."

"I'm not."

"Oracle reader."

Draco snorted derisively.

"A Slytherin who gives people readings purely on a whim," Harry continued with a straight face. However, Draco ignored him and stacked the cards neatly. "Okay, okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

Harry _ignored _Draco's response. "Are these cards related to the first one I picked? The Journeyman?"

"Of course." Draco looked at him with bright, silver eyes. "Don't you think so?"

Harry pondered on all the things Draco had told him, right up to the card he had chosen on his own. It seemed to him that caution was the main theme. He pondered on the matter as Draco shuffled his cards.

* * *

Draco placed his first card horizontally before placing his second and third card next to it. Then one by one, he turned them over. He sighed. He did not like what the cards showed him but to ignore them would be unwise. 

_Am I following my own path, or the paths that others had set for me? _Draco thought sadly. _Should I start thinking about _who_ I want to be?_

He looked at the second card. _Be generous? That is not like me._

"_But you are. Harry would not be sitting here if you aren't,"_ a small voice said in his mind.

The third card troubled him however. _Self-destruction toward self or others, _came the soft whisper in his mind. Draco drew three more cards, turned them over without analyzing them, and then picked another card and set it over the three cards.

_I need courage. To show my gratefulness. To prevent myself from destroying things? People? Dreams? And I need courage, to trust. Trust._ Draco lifted his eyes and locked with green ones before they strayed to watch the sleeping professor.

"Draco?" Harry touched him briefly on the shoulder. Draco saw the worried look in the pair of green eyes.

"Although you shouldn't hang your life on the readings, to ignore them totally is wrong," Draco said softly. Harry picked the Singer of Courage.

"I don't understand what the others mean. But this one, I think I do." Then Harry only looked at him and did not speak. Draco could only wonder what was going through the Gryffindor's mind.

* * *

Severus turned over and stretched slightly. He felt better now. _But I'm not going to say thank you to that brat. _He opened his eyes to watch the antics of two students sitting cross-legged on Draco's bed. 

"One?" he heard Harry ask.

"No," Draco replied. Severus looked at his own student. Draco looked puzzled.

"Two?"

"Yes." Draco frowned. "What in the hell were you asking?"

"How many humor bones you have." Then Harry laughed. "Just joking. Anyway, I didn't mean to sound cryptic but I'd rather no one knows the question."

"Whatever." Severus saw Draco rolling his eyes. "What else?"

"Are they mad at me?"

"Weasel and Granger? No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Is Severus a nice person?"

Draco burst into laughter and Severus saw him drawing another card. "No," the young Slytherin replied, still chuckling.

"Is he evil on purpose?"

"Yes. Why on earth are you asking ridiculously, ridiculous questions?"

"For fun, obviously. Is he good at flying?"

"No."

"Because he'd never had a good broom?"

"Yes."

Severus' eyes widened. _They're extracting answers from a deck of cards?_ Not to mention that it was _he_ who had presented the deck to Draco.

"Yes or no?"

"You're being irritatingly cryptic, Potter." Draco glared at the dark-haired wizard. "Just tell me the blasted question." Draco took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Okay. Thanks. No more inquiries."

"I have one. Is he mad at us?" Draco queried.

"No," Harry answered after turning a card.

"Does he think we're silly?"

"Yes."

Then both of his students turned to face him and they grinned.

"The two of you _are_ silly," Severus confirmed in a sarcastic tone as he sat up.

"I have to go now," Harry announced. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Nine o'clock. Sharp," Severus added.

"Whatever, Severus. You want nine? Nine it is."

Severus watched Harry leave the room, puzzled at the Gryffindor's mood. He stood up to stretch his limbs. Then he studied the cards on Draco's bed. "I hope Harry's not enough of an idiot to take these cards of yours seriously."

Draco looked at him seriously. "It's up to a person whether he or she wants to believe." Draco piled the cards again and shuffled them quickly. Then he separated the cards into three stacks. "Past, present, future."

Severus arched his eyebrow.

"Yours." Before he could say anything about it, Draco revealed his cards. "Past. You might have been confused about what might have been truths. You might have been silent when you're not supposed to. Present. It might be time for you to say that 'I can' instead of the opposite. On the other hand, you might need to consider whether it is the appropriate time for you to carry out the task. Future. Your actions may lead you on the correct path, and great joy and great accomplishments may be within reach. Ekstasis heals the past, intensifies the present, and enlightens the future." Then Draco cocked his head to one side. "Well?"

_Huh. And I'd be a fool if I disregard them, _Severus thought.

* * *

**To Be Continued in Chapter Seven**


	7. Ready or Not

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Ready or Not (07 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot?  
**Rating: **M to be safe  
**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Fluff with a bit of plot?

**oOooOo  
****CHAPTER SEVEN: READY OR NOT  
****oOooOo**

There were tall figures in dark green robes around him. They wore no masks, but all that Harry could see were dark, almost black, holes. Harry heard them chant in low voices and then they started to walk around him. Harry turned with them and tried to focus his eyes on just one figure. He failed, however. They were drawing back, and Harry was still walking in circles.

It finally reached the point where he felt nauseous and the ground suddenly disappeared from beneath his feet. Harry sensed the slight tug at his navel and he awoke with a start.

"You all right, mate?" Ron was shaking him gently.

"Yeah," Harry replied and sat up. "I just had a weird dream."

"Weird or wet dream?" someone asked cynically.

"Bloody hell! Hermione!" Ron appeared shocked.

Harry stared fiercely at the blurry figure before plucking his glasses from the bedside table. "I can't believe you actually said that," he muttered and raked his fingers through his thick hair.

"That's a natural occurrence in boys so you don't have to be embarrassed about it," Hermione replied calmly.

"Whatever." However, Harry made no move to push off the blanket that covered him from the waist down. He took a second glance at Ron and Hermione, and frowned slightly. _It's Saturday. Why are they dressed up?_

"We're allowed to go to Hogsmeade today, Harry. Didn't anyone inform you?"

"No," Harry replied. Then he watched as Ron exchanged an odd look with Hermione.

"So, Harry." Ron looked nervously at him. "Can you go with us?"

"But we'd understand if you want to be with Draco," Hermione interjected.

Harry gaped at her in astonishment.

"Wait, that sounds wrong," Hermione muttered. "What I mean to say is, we'd understand if you want to go out with Draco."

"That doesn't sound right, either, Hermione," Ron said in a strained voice.

Harry could only smile weakly at his friends. "Why don't you guys go ahead and save a seat for me? I'm not sure whether Draco is ready to go out, into crowded places, but I'll ask him anyway."

"Sure." Ron nodded his agreement.

"I'm amazed you're being good-natured about this," Harry said.

"Malfoy deserves a break," Ron shrugged and looked away.

"Get out of bed and get ready, Harry. We'll wait for you at the courtyard."

"All right. If I'm not there in an hour, go without me."

Harry washed quickly and put on new robes while he pondered about Ron's generous nature that morning. He did not spend too much time dealing with his hair and fifteen minutes after Ron and Hermione left the dormitory, Harry made his way to Draco's room.

The castle was alive with excited students but fortunately, the corridors of the hospital wing and Draco's haven were deserted. He saw the opened doorway of Draco's room and he walked up to it slowly.

"... out with Harry," he heard Severus say.

"I can't," Draco said softly. "People ... they'll stare."

"They will always stare at you, Draco."

"I'm not ready, Severus."

Harry moved so that he stood at the center of the doorway and in a position where Severus and Draco could see him clearly. However, Draco and Severus had their backs to him - both were facing the window. Harry cleared his throat loudly.

Severus reacted quicker than Draco. Harry saw the brief flicker of annoyance in the pair of coal-black eyes. Severus inclined his head in greeting, which Harry returned. Green eyes shifted slightly to watch Draco.

Draco stood by the window with confidence that did not seem feigned to Harry. The expression on Draco's face was not one he was familiar with.

_No. That's untrue, _Harry said to himself. _I've seen that look before. _Harry remembered how Draco had looked just before Slytherin fought with Ravenclaw during the Quidditch semifinals. All set and stubborn.

"I think you know why I'm here, Severus," Harry began. The Potions Master nodded gravely. "Draco, do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"No." Draco looked at him in the eye for several seconds before turning away.

"Why?" Harry inquired. _I bloody know why._

"You know the reason why!" Draco hissed. "I can't, all right! Not now."

"You still should go out for a walk," Severus insisted.

"Shut up, Severus!"

"I guess you're not ready after all," Harry muttered softly to himself.

* * *

Draco clenched his fingers tightly and looked blankly at the trees below. _They're not trying. They aren't trying hard enough. _He wanted them to bring him out. He wanted them to be with him when others shunned him. He wanted someone to give him support and a place to turn to, when the stares and whispers become too much for him to bear. _They aren't trying hard enough._

* * *

Severus left the room before Harry could stop him. _Great. Now what in the hell do I do? _He studied Draco's tensed figure. "Draco, tell me why you can't go out like the rest of us," he said quietly. 

"Because everyone knows why I'm here. Thanks to Dumbledore. Thanks to Severus."

"You know that they were just trying to help you, Draco," Harry said wearily.

"You're not the one whose body had been raped and your soul broken!" Draco shouted angrily. The silver-haired wizard spun around and stormy gray eyes flashed dangerously at Harry.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco! Do you think Dumbledore would announce that to the whole world? And how could you think that Severus would do something like that to you?" Harry walked around the bed and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. He looked intently at the Slytherin. "Severus cares for you too much, and he is careful when it comes to you. People around here only thought you had a bad encounter with Dementors. Even Hermione believed that."

Draco stared back at him with incomprehension clear on his aquiline face.

Harry shook his head in disappointment. "I assure you, Draco. Severus may be evil, but he won't do anything that would have a detrimental effect on you."

When Draco dropped his eyes and head, Harry lifted Draco's face by pressing the tips of his fingers under the pointed chin. "We don't have to go anywhere that is crowded." Harry paused for a moment. "Actually, it's good if we go into crowded places. You'll blend right in."

"With this hair of mine?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

Harry pulled his fingers away and smiled gently. "So, you want to go?"

Draco looked at him uncertainly.

"It'll be all right. I'll be with you." Harry wore a hopeful expression. "Just don't go off exploring without telling me first."

"You're not my keeper, Harry."

"Strange. I feel as though I am."

* * *

Harry held out the chocolate ice cream but just as Draco reached for it, he pulled his arm back. "Are you sure you can eat this?"

Draco made a noise. "Just give me the damned ice cream."

"Are you sure you're not addicted to chocolate?" Harry asked dubiously.

"I'm not," Draco grated. "Can we at least get out of direct sunlight?" The Slytherin squinted. "I'm melting."

Harry chuckled and gave Draco the ice cream. "Come on. Let's get under that sunshade." The two wizards sauntered over to the dark green shelter. There were others like them, standing and eating their dessert. Harry ate his with a thoughtful expression.

"What?"

"What?" Harry cast a puzzled glance at Draco.

"Just say it, Potter," Draco growled.

"Well ... no more ice cream or chocolate for you today," Harry said to Draco in a diffident tone. "Let's not annoy Severus too much."

"Hmmmm."

"Draco, I mean it," Harry told Draco, glaring slightly.

"Why are you so concerned about his mood, Harry?"

"Are you trying to insinuate something, Draco?"

Draco gave him a half-smirk. "It is just that Severus is my Head and I know when not to overstep the boundaries. You're just a Gryffindor, and an insolent one I might add."

_Well, yes. That's true. But I've been working with Severus on terms that we treat each other as equals. So I can't help the need to be considerate to him, _Harry thought to himself. "Well, Severus is not used to be in a caring role. Just let him do his duties without you planting ideas in his head, that you're going to make yourself sick."

"You think I want his attention?" Draco asked with a small frown.

"Don't you want attention?" Harry countered, and Draco blushed. Then Harry sighed wearily. "Finish the ice cream. Then we'll go to that shop that has recently opened."

"Don't expect me to enter a shop that's filled with junk, Harry," Draco mumbled.

"I don't think a shop selling crystals and gems is a junk shop, Draco." Harry nearly pouted.

"Oh ... is that Harry?"

Harry blinked as he heard a girl mention his name.

"Malfoy? What is he doing with Harry?" another girl whispered urgently.

'No idea. But what is Harry thinking? Befriending a Slytherin?"

"Beats me. He's changed. Believe me."

"And you know ... can't help but pity Malfoy. I still don't understand why Harry wants to help the git though."

Harry stared at the group of gossiping witches grimly. "I think we've stayed in this spot long enough, Draco. Come."

"All right."

* * *

He could not understand why the ancient wizard had acted as though Draco was fully healed. Severus was frustrated as well, because Dumbledore seemed to have the impression that Draco was rude to him all the time. That was incorrect.

"Sir, I will not allow anyone to give Draco sweets, chocolates or whatever that might appease his sweet tooth," Severus said firmly.

"Why, Severus?" Dumbledore finally looked at him, his brows creasing with weariness.

"Because eating them gives him energy that may be used negatively," Severus replied quickly.

The Headmaster peered at him from under a pair of tinted lenses.

_He still doesn't understand? _Severus nearly threw his hands up in defeat. "If he's exhausted, he won't be able to spend much time brooding about what he had experienced! If he's exhausted, at least he won't be able to do any destruction upon himself!" _By all the Gods above, make this ancient wizard understand!_

Dumbledore stared at him with mild surprise. "Are you certain?"

"I am, Headmaster." Severus started to swear in his mind.

* * *

Harry walked past the shelf for the fourth time. Draco was examining a box of crystals ten feet away from him. He decided to head back to the Slytherin, but something held him rooted to the spot. He groaned, took several steps back, and studied the rune set that had caught his eye the moment he entered the shop.

"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" a witch, probably the shop assistant, inquired politely.

"Can you tell me what is special about this?" Harry indicated the stones with a jerk of his chin.

The witch looked at him with surprise but it quickly changed into an expression that Hermione always wore when he felt cluesless. _So, either she's trying to appear mysterious, or she's trying to hoodwink me._

"They're healing runes," she said softly. "Works with people who have troubled souls or emotions."

"Bloody coincidence," Harry muttered to himself. "How much do they cost me?"

"Twenty Galleons, sir."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened at the price.

"They're special," the witch said simply. She took the box of runes from the shelf and beckoned at Harry to follow her. The witch led him to a niche in one corner. Harry raised his eyebrow at the crystal balls and tarot cards on the table.

"Please sit."

Harry seated himself on a red-cushioned stool and watched as the witch placed the rune stones into a bag. Then she handed it to Harry.

"Focus a question in your mind."

He stared at the witch across him for several moments before forming a query. _How can I be of help to Draco?_

"If you're ready, you can draw a rune stone from the bag."

Harry reached into the heavy pouch and selected a stone, which tingled peculiarly. Then he looked at it.

"_I am the Rune of Faith," _the stone spoke. _"Have faith in yourself. Have faith that you may make a difference."_

_Is my question answered? _Harry wondered. _Blind faith?_ He set the stone on the table. _But how can I ... I don't want to hurt him, even by accident. _Without being conscious about it, Harry dipped his fingers into the bag and drew out another rune stone.

"_I am the Rune of Love. Listen to your heart. Listen to those whom you love and listen to your inner voice. With love, you will heal yourself and others."_

Harry stared at the rune engraved with a sign that looked like a collar in total disbelief. His hands started to shake and he quickly set it down. He studied his hands for several minutes. Finally, he spoke, but in a small voice,

"Can you wrap this up? I'm going to give it to someone."

* * *

**To Be Continued On Chapter Eight**


	8. Hallucinations

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Hallucinations (08 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot?  
**Rating: **M (for brief mentioning of rape and 'adult' talk)  
**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS. Fluff with a bit of plot?

**-oOooOo-  
****CHAPTER EIGHT: HALLUCINATIONS  
****-oOooOo-**

Draco's hand stopped moving as the owner started to stare again at the raven-haired wizard who read quietly in one corner of the room. He would never get bored studying Harry. Peculiarly, the emerald-eyed Gryffindor exuded some kind of calming power and Draco rarely flared in the past three days.

_It could be that I have run out of energy, _Draco mused. He saw Harry's hand moving and all thoughts froze in his mind. His eyes loyally followed the graceful movement. The hand swept up to let fingers drive into the thick, black mane.

His thoughts were allowed to run free when Harry settled down to read again. As usual, Draco tried to analyze his behavior. Why had he allowed Harry to get close to him? They had been enemies. Harry did not have to be so nice to him, just because they had a truce. However, there he was, reading a book in companionable silence.

"Why?" Draco unwittingly asked the question aloud.

"Hmmmm?" Harry responded in a preoccupied tone. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his handsome nose and Draco gulped as dreamy green eyes gazed at him.

"I don't understand why you volunteered to keep me company," Draco mumbled.

"I don't either." Harry smiled at him.

"But _why_? You hate me!" Draco insisted stubbornly.

"I _used_ to hate you, Draco. But after S-Sirius' death ... well, I just felt numb." Harry's eyes turned sorrowful. "Maybe, I'll tell you why later. Once I understand why."

Draco was _not_ satisfied with Harry's reply but he could not do anything about it. He sighed and turned his attention back to the notes on the desk. He heard Harry yawn and looked again at his schoolmate.

"Merlin. I don't understand how you can look so energetic and write an essay when it's almost midnight."

"I did wake up late today," Draco reminded him.

"Huh." Harry yawned again.

There was a soft rap on the door, and Severus entered. It was time for a shift change.

"I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Harry said as he rose from his seat. "Good night." The Gryffindor waved at him and nodded at Severus. Draco watched as Severus followed Harry with moody black eyes, and he felt guilty all of a sudden. Although it would be uncharacteristic and ridiculous to think that the Potions Master was feeling wistful, Draco knew it was true. With Severus taking care of him during the night and Harry taking care of him during the day, the two rarely found the time to talk to each other. He was able to glean that much from Severus, that Harry and the greasy-haired wizard used to spend hours talking to each other.

"So, Severus. Care to explain why I'm writing the protocol of how to brew a sleeping draft potion?" Draco asked conversationally.

"Were you busy with something?" Severus shot him a sardonic look.

"Well, no," Draco admitted and started writing. "I haven't eaten any forms of desserts for the past three days. The vanilla ice cream was the last sweet thing I had tasted. Why?"

"Because I told the house-elves not to send any sweets or the like to you." Severus gave him an evil smirk.

"I suppose you have a valid reason for doing so," Draco said calmly. He was going to follow Harry's advice, about not adding worries to the Potions Master.

Severus looked at him with his right eyebrow elegantly raised. "Yes. In fact, I do." Severus undid the clasps of his robes before letting them fall from his shoulders. Then he quickly folded it and draped it over the back of his armchair.

Draco dropped his eyes to his parchment and quite unexpectedly, he yawned. He blushed slightly and looked guiltily at Severus.

"It's almost midnight, Draco. You should go to bed now," Severus said in a serious tone.

"But I'm not done yet." Draco waved his parchment in emphasis.

"I don't expect you to be me, to stay up all night," Severus snorted.

His eyes grew heavier and he placed his quill down. Draco resisted the urge to rub his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Go to bed."

"Why don't you sleep as well?"

"I'll take a nap later."

Severus looked at him peculiarly but Draco maintained his silence and simply tidied the things on the small desk. The moment he left the spot for his bed, Severus came to replace him. His eyes never left the older wizard even as he prepared for bed.

Draco sighed softly in relief. Severus had brought something to work on, which meant Severus would not watch him while he slept. Draco did not really mind the attention, but he had rather not have his sleep induced by any kinds of dreams.

Candles that brightened the room vanished, except for one that burned on the small desk.

"Sleep well," Severus murmured as Draco slipped under the covers.

"Good night, Severus." Draco gazed at the ceiling while he tried to make a decision whether he should lie on his right or his left. It felt slightly uncomfortable if he gave his back to Severus, but so would he if he faced him.

At last, Draco closed his eyes. He allowed his thoughts to slow and when they quieted, sleep blanketed his mind and he fell to slumber. His body relaxed and in his sleep, he turned to be on the most comfortable of positions - he turned to his left.

**

* * *

**

Severus had resumed teaching classes for a reason. He had thought that it was the best way to keep his mind busy, and to distract himself from the confusing emotions deep inside him. Therefore, he had brought with him a stack of that day's essays. However, the task was not infinite, and after three hours of steady working behind the desk, he was done.

With a small frown, Severus gathered the papers and rolled them carefully into a neat bundle. Then he secured the roll with a simple binding spell and left it on the table.

Severus blew out the candle and got up from his seat, the chair creaking softly as the weight vanished from it. He made his way to Draco's bed without any difficulty and sat cautiously on the edge of it.

The slight shifting of the bed caused Draco to turn fully on his side and his left hand came to rest against Severus' knee. Severus brushed pale gold strands away from Draco's face, all the while trying not to focus on how troubled his heart felt. His fingers strayed and ghosted over Draco's pale eyebrows and broad forehead. Resignation filled him then. He could not bring himself to show his affections during broad daylight, but this way, it might be less embarrassing for him and easier for him to live with. _That is not true, _Severus thought darkly.

Harry's face flashed in his mind and he pulled his fingers away. They curled into fists and Severus swore silently. He cursed himself for being weak, for allowing them to get close to him. Then he cursed himself, for letting his emotions go out of control. Then after five seconds, he wished he did not feel as though he had betrayed them.

"You are not mine," Severus muttered angrily to himself.

He transferred himself to the divan that had been moved to the foot of Draco's bed. He sat there with his head bowed and covered his face with his hands. It had been a long time since he had felt this torn and anxious within himself.

It was not right to harbor strong feelings for Harry and Draco. Wasn't it? They were still students of Hogwarts and he still had authority over them as their teacher. Furthermore, they were nearly twice as young as he was. Severus snorted derisively. _I am mad for wanting them both._

Severus could not understand why he wanted them to know. He had spent almost half of his life being a rather heartless Potions Master who did not understand what the word 'compassion' meant. Why was he changing now? Why was he almost _craving_ for attention? Why was he generously _giving_ them that? He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

_Get a hold of yourself, Severus. You're an adult. There are other important things to think about rather than try to sort out your emotions. _He took a deep breath and glanced at the bed.

Ever since Harry started helping out, Draco appeared mostly normal. Screams or whimpers had not awakened Severus, and although a part of him was rejoiced, a larger part of him had become more cautious and suspicious.

_It's just too sudden. Too miraculous._ Severus fretted a bit more.

A soft whimper coming from the bed reached his ears.

**

* * *

**

Draco froze. His brain yelled at him to run but his body could not carry out the command. Three Death Eaters surrounded him. Although the white masks covered their faces, he knew that his father was not one of them.

He tried to scream when he found himself lying face down on a rough surface. He tried to cry when something breached his body. He tried to wake when the whispers began.

_No..._

The whispers filled his ears and invaded his mind.

_Someone ... please._

He did not feel the pain even when teeth had bitten his neck hard.

_Help..._

_Help..._

He could not wake.

**

* * *

**

"Draco..." Severus shook Draco's shoulders with violently trembling hands. He paused and looked into Draco's impossibly wide eyes. They seemed as though they were frozen. _And dead. _He shuddered.

"Draco, snap out of it."

"Severus. What has happened?"

"I'm not sure, Headmaster. He must have had a nightmare," he replied quickly. "But he's not responding to me."

"Step aside, Severus," Dumbledore ordered. "Let me examine him."

**

* * *

**

He was being moved. Draco was only partly aware that he was sitting up. Then someone moved in front of him. Draco stared into blue eyes blankly. He blinked, and gasped in terror.

The pair of blue eyes was looking at him with evil intent.

'_Let's put your mouth into good use, beautiful one,' _whispered a voice.

"No..." He whimpered and inched away from the wizard.

The masked wizard reached out for him.

"NO!"

**

* * *

**

They were all surprised when Draco stared at Dumbledore as though the old wizard was a stranger. Severus grew alarmed when he saw the terrified look in Draco's eyes.

"Draco, we're here to help," Dumbledore said in a gentle voice. However, that did not calm Draco. He grew agitated instead and shouted. Then quick as lightning, Draco pushed Dumbledore away and the old wizard fell to the floor with a surprised oath.

"Draco!" Severus shouted the teenager's name when the latter bolted out from bed and grabbed his wand. Draco pointed the wand at Madam Pomfrey and fired off a spell. The nurse collapsed against the desk and unconscious, she slid to the floor.

_Gods. _Severus understood the crazed look well. Draco could not recognize them. However, Draco was not acting like when Severus had first found him. The young Slytherin looked at Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey as though they were the enemies.

_Merlin. He's hallucinating!_ Severus thought in alarm.

Draco suddenly ran off.

"DRACO!"

**

* * *

**

He could run. Draco let his legs take him away from the wizards. His eyes darted from his left to his right but he had no recollection of the place.

_Where am I going?_

When the question arose in his mind, his eyes focused on a parapet. _If I jump, no one will know. No one will know. _Draco skidded along the corridor and headed for the parapet. _If I die, they will never get me again. I'll be free._

**

* * *

**

Harry did not know why he was walking out in the corridors in the unholy hours of early morning. He remembered that he had been awakened by something - his dreams or Ron's snores. It did not make sense to him, however. Why had he not gone to sleep after that?

With his mind still foggy with sleepiness, he climbed up the staircase, conveniently forgetting that he would cost Gryffindor five points if anyone found him wandering around the castle when he was not supposed to.

He was about to make a right turn when he saw a figure running toward him at a very fast speed. Before his mind could formulate a question, his eyes noticed pale blonde hair flying in the wind, blank gray eyes, an aristocratic chin, and a Slytherin wearing only pyjamas.

Stunned, Harry watched as Draco skidded along the path. Then the Slytherin was off again, toward a dead end. Harry's throat went dry and his heart started to pound heavily in his chest.

_Not a dead end._

Slowly, he started to run as well.

_Draco._

Something started to scream inside him.

Draco scrambled up the parapet.

He could not breathe.

Draco had finally managed to get up onto the low wall and he was trying to stand on unsteady feet.

"Draco." His voice did not work. "Draco."

Green eyes looked on with fear and desperation. Harry reached out for Draco, to try to pull him back to safer ground.

"They won't know if I jump. It won't matter anymore," he heard Draco whisper.

"DRACO! DON'T!"

Severus' shout gave Harry the strength to run faster, but it had also caused Draco to jump in surprise.

"Draco!" Harry yelled when he saw Draco's eyes flickering with something akin to awareness. He saw them glowing with fear and alarm.

"Harry!" And Draco slipped.

Bright green tendrils shot out from Harry's palm and as Harry concentrated on them to wrap around Draco, his other hand grabbed hold of the parapet. However, Draco's weight pulled him over the edge. They would be instant goners had Harry not managed to grab the edge of the palisade. The suddenness of it all was too much for his just-healed shoulder to bear and he let out a hiss of agony.

Before he could cry out for help, magical ropes twined around his wrist, down around his arm, to his shoulder, and his torso. He lifted his head weakly, just in time to see Severus, his face a deathly pale color, leaning forward to grab at his hand.

The arduous task of getting him and Draco up seemed to take forever.

His legs seemed wobbly and he sank to the floor with Draco, who had fainted when he had fallen off the parapet. Harry leaned back against the low wall and tried to catch his breath.

"You stupid fool," someone muttered hoarsely.

Harry opened his eyes in tired bewilderment and gasped in astonishment to find Severus sweeping down on him. "Seve..." He coughed, suddenly short of breath.

"You stupid fool," Severus whispered in his ear. "Stupid, foolish Gryffindor." The Potions Master's arms wrapped tightly around him. "You stupid fool."

_We're all right, Severus._

A distant part of him was wondering why Severus was the only one who had come to help. _Where's Dumbledore? I know that Severus would inform him if anything happens._

**

* * *

**

Severus knew he should let go of Harry but after being frightened mostly out of his wits, he simply had no energy to make his arms comply. "Bloody reckless fool." For some reason, he could not think of something more creative to say.

"Severus, I'm all right. We are all fine. Okay?" Harry murmured soothingly into his hair.

"What were you thinking? You nearly killed yourselves..."

"I think that may be the problem, Severus. I wasn't. I was still half-asleep when I saw Draco running. Not all my wheels were functioning." There was a long pause. "Thank you, Severus."

They were all right. Severus repeated that to himself many times in his head. _You are all right. _He felt Harry moving, and stilled himself when Harry kissed his shoulder. Warmth returned to his body and chased away the coldness of fright. Finally, Severus was able to move. He pulled away slightly and looked at Harry. The black-haired Gryffindor appeared slightly flushed and bashful.

Severus felt his own cheeks coloring with embarrassment but he did not remove his right arm from Harry's shoulders. He dropped his gaze to the wizard lying on Harry's thighs. Severus stroked Draco's cheek gently before letting his fingers run into tangled silver hair to smooth it. He looked at again at Harry and simply stared into understanding emerald eyes.

**

* * *

**

Draco stirred, and he frowned slightly at the unfamiliar sensation. Was someone holding him? The arms felt strong, and Draco was comfortable. However, what was more important was that he felt protected and safe. _Who? _Draco wondered. His eyes fluttered slightly but they did not open. Someone was stroking his hair, but it did not feel like it was done by the same person.

Those fingers started to caress his face and he opened his eyes immediately. He was not wrong. The fingers and the touch belonged to Severus.

_Then who?_

Harry's image flashed in his mind and he craned his neck up.

_Harry._

He drank in the affectionate way Harry's eyes looked at him. _Affectionate?_

"Hey," Harry said softly.

Draco blinked his eyes in confusion. _What happened?_ He turned his attention inward and tried to remember what had occurred.

_Oh._ He had a nightmare. Draco blinked his eyes slowly. There were brief flashes of him pushing Dumbledore, hexing Madam Pomfrey, of him running and then...

"No..." He remembered the terrified look on Harry's face.

"It's all right, Draco," Harry murmured. "It's all right."

He had tried to jump off the parapet. Severus' voice had brought him back to his senses but he was so startled that he had lost his footing. He recalled staring at Harry, remembered calling the Gryffindor's name just as he started to fall. His lips began to tremble.

"It's all right, Draco," Severus echoed Harry's words gently.

_No. It's not all right. Not all right..._ Through blurred eyes, he watched Harry and then Severus. Hot tears spilled from his eyes and he whimpered. "It's not all right ... I nearly killed you. How can you say it's all right?"

"Shhhh."

Draco found himself being lifted to a sitting position and he cried into Harry's neck. "I nearly killed you, Harry." How was he going to live with that knowledge? Harry meant as much to him as Severus.

_It hurts ... so much._

"We're here, Draco. We're here."

He felt Severus wrapping his arms around his body. He felt safe. Still, he cried, and he cried, until exhaustion took over and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued On Chapter Nine**


	9. Catch

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Catch (09 of ?)  
**Author: **asmini a.k.a. Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot?  
**Rating: **M (for a bit of nudity)  
**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS. Fluff with a bit of plot?

**oOooOo  
****CHAPTER NINE: CATCH  
****oOooOo**

Harry held Draco gently in his arms and stroked his head where he could. Then Severus withdrew and Harry looked inquiringly at him. The Potions Master stared at him with a worried expression before glancing over his shoulder.

There were voices and sounds of footfalls. Harry saw the walls of the corridor flickering with orange light before he sighted the group of people coming in their direction.

Harry frowned a little at the grim expression Dumbledore wore. In front of him, Severus had risen to his feet and was approaching the old wizard. Deep inside, Harry knew what was going on. Dumbledore might be thinking that Saint Mungo's might be the best place for Draco to stay.

_No,_ Harry thought resolutely. _I have to try to help him first. I believe that with Severus, Draco could find stability at least._

"_Do not make any decisions when you're clouded by lust, Harry."_

The Slytherin's voice floated in his mind. Harry let the words wash over him while he muttered a Lightening Spell on Draco.

_It is not lust, Draco. I want to help you. I've had days to think about it after all._

Harry positioned his hands and when he finally had a secure grip on Draco, he lifted the wizard up. He walked over to Severus, to listen to what he had to say. As he had thought, Severus was negotiating with Dumbledore to allow Draco to stay at Hogwarts.

"We will look after him, Professor," Harry said quietly.

"It is too risky, Harry. He may get trapped in his own mind and a world of hallucination a second time," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Severus can call him back," Harry answered and walked away with Draco sleeping in his arms.

It was dark in Draco's bedroom and Harry had to conjure some candles before heading toward the bed. He set the wizard down and rearranged the pillows all around Draco. Then he covered the sleeping form with a light blanket before sitting down on Severus' chair.

He felt the Potions Master's presence and addressed him immediately. "Severus, what happens if Draco has the same dream?"

"I do not know," Severus said quietly. "But I'm not going to give him any sleeping potions."

"I understand that." Harry rubbed his sore shoulder gently.

"Are you hurt?"

"Nothing is dislocated. I'm fine."

Harry heard a soft rustle and Severus came around to sit near Draco's head. _He seems to be fond of caressing Draco's hair, _Harry thought inconsequentially.

"Harry, I won't be able to do much," Severus whispered. "Not after..."

"You need to brew the Wolfsbane potion. I understand." Harry nodded. "But..." He closed his eyes and leaned back. "He needs you too."

His breathing deepened and slowed. He had fallen asleep, as he was quite exhausted by what had happened. He did not stir when someone removed his shoes, or when the person carried him over to the divan. Harry slept undisturbed, but his subconscious seemed to hold on to the warm sensation of a hand cradling his neck and of lips brushing gently on his cheek.

Harry let out a sigh of contentment and curled up on the couch.

**

* * *

**

The place where Draco sat was dark and silent. He was in a part of his mind where he could take refuge. _What am I afraid of?_ The question lingered in his thoughts.

"Draco." Someone was calling him. He blinked slowly and watched as Severus looked down at him with concern. "I have to go. Harry is here." He merely stared unwaveringly into beetle-black eyes. "Draco?" A frown came over Severus' face. Abruptly, the older wizard stalked away, to go to the divan at the foot of his bed.

Silver eyes turned glazed once more as Draco retreated to his mental sanctuary.

_What am I afraid of?_

He was unaware of Severus returning to his side until fingers touched his face. He blinked, somewhat startled. Severus was looking at him with an apologetic expression. For some reason, that prompted Draco to smile, although faintly.

The slight quirk of Severus' lips warmed the remaining coldness that had not left him since his realization of what he had almost done. Then Severus went out with determined and brisk strides.

There was someone else in the room. Draco's eyes swept the area until they met unfocused, bottle green eyes.

_Harry. _Draco stared at the Gryffindor with unblinking eyes. He looked on with pure detachment as Harry ambled toward him. He would have yelped or responded dramatically had he not felt so disconnected. Harry had flopped ungraciously onto the bed and had acted as though he was at home with it.

"Hope you don't mind," Harry said dreamily as he lay down on the bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Draco watched Harry in an almost dispassionate manner, but something happened when Harry turned to face him. His hand had also moved, to rest gently on Draco's stomach. He studied the sleeping wizard with awe and amazement. A peculiar sense of tranquillity filled him and his memories told him that Harry had always felt so to him.

The sense of peacefulness was making him drowsy. As his eyes drifted shut, he laid his hand on top of Harry's and curled around the fingers slightly.

_Thank you._

**

* * *

**

Harry stepped into the cold shower and sighed explosively. It was Saturday and he was relieved that the full moon was nearing. He could not understand why, but Severus had caused him to feel anxious.

"I could count the number of hours he spent with Draco with the fingers on my hands and the toes of one foot," he grumbled. "I thought he understood that Draco needs the two of us."

He turned the tap off and flung his hair away from his eyes. He reached out for the bottle of shampoo and began to work on his hair.

"And his seemingly lack of attention is making Draco unhappy and unresponsive," he continued to mutter under his breath. "I'll be lucky if I can get Draco to eat a bit of breakfast later."

Ten minutes later, he was slipping on a pair of dark, gray jeans over his black boxers. "Damn. Where's my shirt?" He flipped and rummaged his last night's clothing. His blue shirt was not among them. He looked around the bathroom quizzically. "I must have left it on the chair."

He grabbed his used clothes and dumped them into the laundry basket before going out to the main room. Breakfast for Draco was already on the desk. Green eyes flickered over to the armchair and he saw his shirt. He quickly went toward it but stopped just as he picked it up.

Draco had pulled his blanket to cover half of his face. Gray eyes that were somewhat dreamy were peering through chin-long locks. Draco was staring at him. An image of the Slytherin doing the same thing with his pillow more than a week ago flashed in Harry's mind. His lips curved into an amused smile.

**

* * *

**

He had been up when Harry was showering and it was then that a house-elf had appeared with his meal. He felt that he was in a lighter mood that morning but still felt no urge to speak. Then Harry emerged from the bathroom, shirtless.

However, it was not the pair of snug-fitting trousers or the handsome chest that had caught his attention. It was the wet, unruly mop of black hair that had attracted his gaze.

A couple of words to describe how Harry looked popped in his mind but Draco settled for one. Overall, the sable-haired Gryffindor looked fetching. Harry seemed not to notice that he was awake so he pulled the covers, almost as though he was going to hide under it. Then Harry stepped forward and he realized that the wizard was reaching out for a light blue shirt on Severus' armchair.

_The owner hasn't sat on it for days. _Draco lamented silently.

Draco felt an intense sensation and focused his eyes on Harry. He blushed, glad that Harry could not see his face. Or he could. The Gryffindor smiled gently.

"Good morning, Draco," Harry greeted softly. Draco did not respond but he had continued to watch as the other wore his shirt.

_He looks good in blue, _he thought inconsequentially.

Harry was studying him with a thoughtful expression. "You look like an unused mop, Draco," the emerald-eyed teenager said teasingly. "That hair needs combing."

"Speak for yourself, Harry," he replied instantaneously.

Draco's eyes widened. He had not meant to speak. It was as though he had responded instinctively.

The smile on Harry's lips broadened. "Get out of those blankets and take a shower. It might improve your appetite." However, Harry did not wait for him to move.

In less than five minutes, Harry had gotten him undressed and had steered him into the bathroom. Draci gasped as water poured over his head, drenching him thoroughly. He felt a spot of warmth above his right nipple and his eyes widened in surprise to see Harry applying soap on his body. He blushed furiously.

"Harry, what are you doing?" he rasped. "Get out. You'll get wet."

The other wizard blinked and started to chuckle weakly. "I forgot," Harry said sheepishly. "I'll go and get your clothes."

Draco resolutely pretended that he had not seen green eyes drifting downwards to look at him before he had spoken. "Do that," he said with a voice filled with genuine embarrassment.

**

* * *

**

It was a little after one in the afternoon when Lupin had turned up in his office. Severus did not look up from his task, but he had went on cleaning his cauldron. He did not speak. He knew the werewolf's acute sense of smell would lead Lupin to the goblet full of acrid-smelling potion.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Severus?" Lupin asked him in a quiet voice.

He sneered without putting his heart into the expression. "When did your sight fail you, Lupin? I'm cleaning up."

"You know that's not what I meant, Severus."

He did not say anything and continued to scrub. He heard the soft scrape of the brass goblet against the surface of the wooden table as it was lifted. Lupin was silent for a long time.

"You've been working continuously without rest. Why are you putting it off?"

He froze.

"Draco's problem isn't going to go away and so is yours."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said finally.

"I beg to differ. I've seen how you look at them."

Severus' cheeks colored slightly.

"You have brewed the potion for me, as well as several potions for the school nurse," Lupin said abruptly. "You should go and spend time with them. If you avoid them for much longer, you know that Harry will come looking for you."

He and the Defense professor stared at each other for a minute. Then Lupin broke eye contact and left the office. Severus remained staring at the wide doorway until the voices of his students jarred him back to his senses.

The Potions Master turned around and stared at his cauldron.

_I..._

"_You don't know what you want."_

_I want-_

"_You don't want anything."_

_I want to see Draco happy._

"_Why would you care about another person's happiness?"_

_And I need-_

"_You're not a baby, Severus Snape! You don't need anything!"_

_I need Harry._

"_You don't need that insolent jinx!"_

_I do._

His fingers tightened around the rim of the cauldron. _And I want Draco._

"_Do not be an idiot!"_

_I love them. _Severus closed his eyes.

"_YOU DO NOT!" _a part of him screamed. _"YOU DO NOT FEEL - YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO FEEL!"_

_I'm human. I still have emotions._

"_That will cripple you..."_

_But I'll be happy. Is that why it is so frightening?_

**

* * *

**

Harry was sitting cross-legged at the foot of Draco's bed and he was studying the dreamy-faced Slytherin, who had not spoken to him for almost two hours. He sighed softly.

_It is hard to know what he is thinking, _Harry thought worriedly. _Is he all right?_

"Where is Severus?"

Draco's voice brought him back to the present world. "I don't know," he replied with a weary sigh.

"It's almost dinnertime," Draco whispered and Harry saw the blonde wizard looking at the door wistfully. The Slytherin sat up on his bed immediately. "He didn't come when I was asleep, right?" Draco looked at him with panicking eyes.

"Come," Harry said and took Draco's hand. He crawled out of the bed, pulling Draco along. "Where are your shoes?" he asked in a preoccupied tone. "And no, Severus hasn't been here since yesterday."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked as Harry helped the silver-haired wizard put on his boots.

"Since Severus is not coming to us, let's go to him. I'm tired of waiting for him to make an appearance." He slipped his feet into his comfortable trainers. "I kind of miss looking at his greasy hair and penetrating eyes."

"Miss looking?" Draco whispered.

He blinked. He had not realize that he had spoken aloud. He noticed that Draco's cheeks were slightly red and the Slytherin had averted his eyes away when Harry looked at him. "Yes. I miss him," he confirmed.

Harry led the way out and absently held Draco's hand as they walked. It did not occur to him that he should be embarrassed of holding another boy's hand, especially someone that had been his rival. It was the fact that it felt good and he liked being close to Draco that he continued to hold on.

"Let's look in the staff room first. If he isn't there, we'll go to the Great Hall. We can have our dinner there as well," he said to the other wizard conversationally.

"If he isn't there, we go to the dungeons?"

"I guess."

They arrived at their first place of searching but Severus was not there. Harry tugged at Draco's hand gently after seeing the disappointed expression. The Great Hall was alive with conversation as they neared the area. He felt Draco's fingers tensing in his grasp.

Harry glanced at Draco worriedly. "If you don't want to have dinner there then it's okay with me. We'll go back to your room to eat, all right?"

Draco gave him a tight nod. Then his eyes brightened and Harry turned his head quickly. He had not meant to, but he grinned upon seeing the surprised look on Severus' face.

"Hello," he greeted cheerfully.

"Harry, Draco." Severus spoke in a way that told Harry that their appearance was unexpected.

Without warning, Severus' eyes rolled back to his head and the Potions Master started to fall.

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelped. Still holding on to Draco's hand, he jumped forward and managed to grab Severus' left elbow while Draco caught the right. The older wizard slumped against the young Slytherin.

"I should have guessed," Harry muttered to himself. "You've been working too much." He grumbled inaudibly and lifted his eyes. Dumbledore was hurrying toward them.

"It's all right, Professor," Harry said with a weak smile. "We have him." He turned to Draco, who looked somewhat bewildered. "We'll carry him back."

Silver eyes blinked repeatedly. "Okay."

Harry uttered a Lightening spell and draped each of Severus' arms around their shoulders. They started to walk back to Draco's room.

"And you just have to fall over dramatically in the Great Hall," Harry sighed. "Do you think he'll kill us once he wakes?"

"What do you think?" Draco responded.

"Severus, you're an idiot."

"Harry, it is entirely possible that he can hear you."

He shrugged but his movement was impended by the weight over his shoulders. "I don't care and Gryffindors aren't known to hesitate when they're fired up."

Draco stopped walking. "You're angry?"

"Aren't you?" Harry asked quietly. "But don't worry. It's hard for me to stay angry with him nowadays." He moved and they resumed their journey. They were silent as they ascended the staircase, with Severus hardly making a sound as he slept.

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter Ten**


	10. Trust

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Trust (10)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot.  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS. Fluff with a bit of plot?

**oOooOo  
****CHAPTER TEN: TRUST  
****oOooOo**

Draco's mind had been blessedly quiet for the past few nights, but its tranquillity was shattered with the echoes of Harry's words. The latter had openly admitted that he had missed Severus, and Draco was confused, angry and torn all at once. Then he felt guilty and looked past the unconscious wizard to watch Harry.

It was confusing. He was jealous because he missed Severus as well, and that he was of a mind that Severus was his first. He was confused, because Harry had given him affectionate looks when he was resting. He found that he liked having those emerald eyes on him, especially when they're dreamy and soft, with just a hint of a smile.

He shook his head gently to clear his thoughts and licked his dry lips. Suddenly, Harry stopped and Draco looked at him inquiringly.

"I think I heard something," Harry whispered and wriggled his eyebrows at the greasy-haired wizard.

Draco snorted derisively - Harry looked ridiculous doing that.

"... obnoxious Gryffindor..."

He blinked. That had definitely come from Severus. "You must feel very special, Harry. He even grumbles about you in his sleep."

"... Slytherin brat..."

An affronted expression dawned on his face and he sniffed disdainfully. "A brat indeed, Severus," he remarked sarcastically. He glared at Harry when the Gryffindor chuckled.

Severus was quiet and had remained so after they had passed the hospital wing. However, Draco turned slightly cold when his eyes met with the school nurse's. He looked away quickly.

"He finally did it," Madam Pomfrey observed. "It's a good thing that the two of you had brought him up instead of putting him in his dungeons."

Draco sensed the nurse's mood change slightly. Before he could apologize to her, for hexing her nights earlier, she spoke,

"I don't blame you for what has happened, Mister Malfoy."

He still felt guilty but maintained his silence.

They entered his room and at Harry's instruction, he lifted Severus' legs and laid the Potions Master on the divan.

"Move out of the way and let me examine him," Madam Pomfrey instructed and he stepped aside.

"He'll be all right, won't he?" he asked with a worried frown.

The nurse ignored him for a moment as she checked the unconscious professor. When she completed the brief check-up, she straightened and looked thoughtfully at him.

"He needs to rest in bed for two days at least. His blood pressure is a little low, but he'll be fine after he consumes his potion." Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly. "I shall inform the Headmaster that Severus is unfit for duty for the next several days."

"Mister Malfoy, sir?"

A house-elf holding a hefty tray looked up at him.

"Your dinner and Mister Potter's, sir."

Draco nodded and watched as the creature placed it on the desk. He turned and looked as Madam Pomfrey checked Harry's shoulder. He noticed that the school nurse had a puzzled frown on her face.

"Well, your wound is healing rather nicely." The witch poked her finger at the joint of Harry's shoulder and arm. "I'm going to give you a salve - apply it every morning after you shower and before you go to bed. I also want you to do rotating exercises on that arm."

"All right," Harry responded.

Madam Pomfrey went out to get the medicines and Harry moved over to the desk. Wordlessly, Draco sat down and lifted the lid off his plate. He and Harry ate their meal quietly. Well, Draco tried to eat, but for some reason, he could not even eat half of his venison.

"It's okay, Draco. Don't force yourself to eat," Harry said softly, and relieved, Draco put down his fork.

Another house-elf appeared, this time with a small tray with vanilla ice cream.

He perked up and looked at Harry hopefully. That ice cream looked appetizing to him.

"I'm sure you won't get into trouble since it's not chocolate," Harry said with a small smile.

Draco smiled a little in response and lifted the small bowl. He lingered on his dessert and ignored Harry's little smile of amusement.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a small basket and she waved Harry over to Severus' side. Draco listened intently as she instructed Harry about the potions that Severus needed to take, and sniggered when the nurse also gave him a note.

"Please make sure you read the instructions very carefully, Harry."

Harry blushed and muttered, "I will try."

"Now you need to give him one spoonful of this."

"But how? He's asleep." Harry frowned.

Draco tilted his head to one side as he heard the nurse whisper something too soft for him to catch. Then Severus groaned and he watched as the Potions Master writhed in bed.

"Let me sleep," Severus growled sleepily.

"You have to drink something first," Harry said and coaxed Severus into a sitting position.

He wanted to watch Harry care for Severus but then Madam Pomfrey approached him and checked him while he finished his ice cream.

"Something has to be done about your appetite," the nurse mumbled. Draco sat still as he locked eyes with her. "You seem to be fine, but looks can be deceiving. Do you feel distracted?"

"Abstracted will be more accurate," he said quietly.

"I see." Madam Pomfrey stared at him seriously. "If it helps, lad, talk to Harry." After the abrupt and mysterious advice, Madam Pomfrey went back to check on Severus and patted Harry's shoulder with approval before leaving.

He mulled on the witch's words but Harry's actions caught his attention. An expression that bordered on exasperation and amusement became evident on his face as he witnessed the raven-haired teenager making sure that Severus was comfortable. When Harry stepped back to study the figure asleep on the divan, Draco's eyes scanned Harry's back and wished he could run his hand along the wizard's spine. It looked beautiful to him for some reason.

"Do you think we should change him into sleeping robes?"

The abrupt question made him jerk in his seat. Draco looked sharply at Harry, who stared back at him thoughtfully.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked again.

Draco contemplated the idea. "He is expected to stay in bed," he agreed. "But he might hex you when he wakes."

"But if you're the one who does it, he won't," Harry said with bright, green eyes.

"I doubt it. Who do you think will be the first person he tries to snap at? You or me?" Draco questioned him as he stood. While Harry muttered and swore at him, he searched for a respectable sleeping robe and transfigured it to fit Severus.

Draco stood back and simply studied Harry's hands as they peeled Severus' clothing one by one. He winced, more each time, as Severus' body revealed the scars hidden by the robes.

"He can heal, can't he?" Draco walked up to the couch and looked down at Severus. Somewhat unconsciously, he trailed a hairline scar gently. "Why do you suppose..." His voice trailed away as he contemplated the answer.

"You understand, don't you?" Harry looked at him with a gentle smile stretched upon his lips.

Draco stared at Harry dubiously. "I don't know ... but..." He studied an ugly scar near Severus' navel. "That could have been mine," he whispered.

"Severus, even if he's irrefutably a git, he's not greedy," Harry said softly.

Draco frowned slightly in thought. "So, he does not take this Healing ability of his for granted?" He watched Harry nodding in silent agreement.

"That and he believes each mark he bears is a reminder of those people who he can heal." He fell silent and to make up for it, he helped Harry to redress Severus in his modified sleeping robe.

A few hours later, Draco was ready to go to bed. Harry had just showered and was applying the salve Madam Pomfrey had given onto his shoulder. Watching Harry massage his sore shoulder was making him drowsy and soon, his eyes were fluttering close with the need to sleep.

"Draco?"

He blinked at the soft call and lifted curious eyes on Harry, who looked lost and troubled.

"I have to ask you this, Draco," Harry said with the same, desperate voice. "How can I help you?"

He responded by asking Harry a question. "Why? Why do you even want to help?" he asked quietly.

Harry looked seriously at him. "I just do, Draco. I can't help it - the need to help you. I just..." Harry's expression fell.

Hesitantly, Draco reached out for Harry's hand. "Just stay here," he whispered. "With us." Harry blushed and stared at him with unblinking eyes. "That's enough help."

After several minutes of complete silence, Harry curled his fingers with Draco's.

"That is relatively easy to do," Harry answered with a grin. "I'll stay."

Without a change of expression, Draco smacked Harry's face lightly with a pillow. "I was serious, Harry."

Harry spluttered indignantly. "So was I! You didn't have to do that!"

**

* * *

**

Draco dreamt that night, and his silent question 'What am I afraid of?' haunted his dreams. Random dreams quickly degenerated into The Nightmare.

_It's just a dream. A nightmare. It won't happen again. It's not real._

However, the figures in his dreams changed, and they looked familiar to him.

_No... _He turned cold.

_Don't do this to me..._

In his dream, he broke into tears.

_No, Harry ... please ... not you..._

However, the familiar face continued to leer cruelly.

"_I'm going to feel great pleasure taking you," _a silky voice drawled.

**

* * *

**

Harry had been sitting at the edge of the divan and was studying Severus' face when he heard a noise.

"No ... please don't..."

He stood up immediately and went to Draco's bed.

"No ... not you, Harry. Please, don't do this to me..."

Harry felt that unspoken fear unfurling deep inside him. "Draco?" He sat on the bed and touched Draco's temple. The Slytherin did not respond and continued to mumble and whimper. He was not able to stand Draco's agonized expression and so he shook the dreaming teenager until silver eyes started to flutter.

When Draco woke and stared at him with huge, grey eyes, Harry let out a sigh of relief. That however, quickly turned into a howl of pain as Draco pushed him off the bed.

He landed badly, and saw stars for a moment. When he managed to sit up, he dimly realized that Draco was crying.

_Why do I keep thinking that I gain more injuries in a week taking care of Slytherins? _Harry thought inconsequentially. He stood up and saw the shivering form under the blanket. Ignoring the pain in his back, he clambered up the bed and sat on his heels.

"Hey," he said softly as he tugged at the blanket. "Draco?" He gazed at the huddled form. "It's just a dream," he whispered, and carefully turned Draco to him.

Their eyes met, and Draco started to cry harder and he kept muttering 'I'm sorry' repeatedly.

He hated seeing Draco like this. _You don't deserve this, _he thought in a mixture of anger and sorrow. He closed his eyes briefly and glanced at Severus, who still slept. It was a good thing that the older man was asleep and was not witnessing this. Harry was certain that Severus' health would worsen if he saw Draco breaking down again.

He took a huge, deep breath and hauled Draco up, so that the silver-haired boy could cry on his shoulder. Harry started to murmur softly in Draco's ear, and hoped that it would calm Draco.

It felt like an hour had passed before Draco stopped crying.

Harry lifted Draco's chin and stared deeply into the pair of stormy-grey eyes. "Tell me of your nightmare, Draco."

But Draco shook his head violently and the Slytherin's eyes started to glimmer with tears.

"Draco, please. I need to know." Harry ran his fingers in Draco's hair and looked at the pale face pleadingly. "I have to know."

"I can't," Draco whimpered. "I can't."

"Please."

"You know what happened to me," Draco whispered.

_And I wished that you hadn't had to experience that. _"Yes." Harry stroked Draco's cheek. "I know. Why did you push me away?"

Draco's face crumpled into an expression of pain and distress. "You ... Severus ... them..."

Harry wanted desperately to run and never looked into Draco's anguished-filled eyes. However, he did not. He took another deep breath. "Severus and I, replaced your attackers?" Draco nodded slowly. "I will never do that, Draco," he said softly. "Never," he repeated with conviction. "Severus will never do that you."

"How can you know that?" Draco snapped, his voice sounding almost hysterical.

"Because I know he loves you!" Harry swore himself mentally for shouting back at Draco. He tried to tone down his anger.

"You are not he, so do not assume that he does." Draco gazed at him fiercely.

"That is true but it does not erase the fact that I do know." Harry did not want to argue about the issue so he simply embraced Draco lightly.

**

* * *

**

Draco allowed himself to sag against Harry's strong and comforting figure. _Severus loves you. Not me, _he thought sadly.

"Draco?"

He did not answer until a minute had passed. "What?"

"Please. Trust me," Harry whispered in his ear.

_Trust._

Harry pulled away again. Tiredly, Draco raised his head and he was shocked to find tears streaming from the corners of emerald eyes.

"Draco, please be strong. I need you to trust me on one thing." Harry's voice cracked with emotion. "I will never hurt you like that. I'll never do that to you."

He wanted to curl back into himself but Harry's eyes and arms somehow prevented him from doing so. "I don't know," he whispered.

_I don't know if I can trust anyone ever again._

"I don't know," he whispered again.

"I'll never do that to you."

"I don't know." He closed his eyes and felt Harry's arms circling him and holding him tight.

Inside his mind, all sorts of voices were clamoring and demanding to be heard. They were all reasoning out why he could trust Harry.

"_Excuse me! This is Harry Potter, hello! One wizard who would go through nine hells to help a friend!"_

"_He is honorable."_

"_Use your common sense, you Slytherin brat!"_

Draco fell asleep while his inner debate continued to disturb his mind.

He woke up the moment he felt alone, or more specifically, he woke up the minute Harry's strong, comforting and protective arms left him.

_No..._ Sleepily, he made a grab for Harry.

"Ooophf! Ouch."

Draco sighed and curled his arm around the waist of the body lying on top of him. Something clattered noisily beside his head - it sounded like stones falling on each other.

He turned his head lazily, and opened an eye. He saw a green velvet pouch in the clutches of Harry's fingers. "What's that?" he asked sleepily. He watched as Harry poked the opening of the pouch with two fingers and widened the hole.

"Here - pick one," Harry mumbled.

"Huh?" Draco, puzzled, thrust his hand inside the pouch and rummaged around. His fingers touched something that felt like pebbles. Then he felt a peculiar tingling on one of the pebbles and retrieved it from the bag.

Draco shifted on the bed and looked sleepily at Harry's face. The Gryffindor looked expectant and embarrassed at the same time. Draco raised an eyebrow and wondered why, but decided not to look at the matter thoroughly. He liked the feeling of Harry on top of him and knew that he should not think about anything else, in case he did something that would embarrass them both.

Finally, he looked at the pebble and blinked. It was not a pebble but a rune stone. He blinked again as he studied the X-shaped symbol in gold.

"_I am the Rune of Trust."_

"What in the hell?" Draco gasped, and stared at the speaking stone incredulously.

"_Have faith in those who are trying to help you. Trust, so that you may heal your wounds."_

Draco gazed hard at the rune, which glowed softly.

"_With trust, comes love for the trust, and with it comes happiness. Trust in yourself."_

The words of the rune echoed loudly in his mind and he stared blankly at Harry. "I'll try."

Harry smiled, and Draco flushed slightly. _He should stop giving me those affectionate looks._

"I'll try and learn to trust you," he said softly. " I know that you will never disgrace me like that."

* * *

**To be continued on Chapter Eleven**


	11. Small Revelations

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Small Revelations (11 out of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot.  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Fluff with a bit of plot?

**oOooOo  
****CHAPTER ELEVEN: SMALL REVELATIONS  
****oOooOo**

Harry stared fondly at Draco and resisted the urge to snuggle with the silver-haired Slytherin. Draco was studying the rune in his hand again with astonishment and curiosity. It struck Harry how innocent Draco looked at that moment and how at ease he was to be in a position where others would have screamed due to their past experiences.

"Here."

He blinked at the sound of Draco's voice and when he looked, Draco dropped the stone back into the pouch and pushed it toward his hand.

Harry shook his head. "No, Draco. This is yours."

"What?" Draco scowled. "But I don't..." His voice trailed off and Harry smiled upon seeing the blush spreading on Draco's cheeks. "For me?" Draco whispered and his gray eyes gazed searchingly at Harry.

"Yes. It's for you." Harry smiled. There was a flutter of wings and Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the window. The purple sky was slowly turning pink. Morning had arrived. _Now, what on earth are we going to do today? _He gazed back at Draco who appeared contemplative.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" the Slytherin asked somewhat shyly.

"What?" There was something different in the way Draco had called his name and Harry was thrilled to hear it.

"Why - why do you look at me differently sometimes?"

"Er, I'm not sure if I understand your question," Harry said sheepishly.

"Harry, you ... are you ... gay?" Draco mumbled the question.

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked quietly and Draco shook his head frantically.

"It's just ... why do you give me the same look that you give Severus?"

_Bloody hell ... is this the right time? _Harry looked on nervously. "Uhmmmm ... Draco, can we talk about this another time?" _Next month maybe?_

He winced when Draco gave him an injured look.

"Never mind then. I don't want to know," Draco said sulkily and turned his face away.

_I'm getting to a very bad start here. _Harry winced again. He took a deep breath and raised his hands to cup Draco's face. "Draco." When the Slytherin tensed under him, he started to caress his face the same way Severus often did. Draco's gray eyes started to go out of focus at the attention. "Draco, do you understand?"

He waited for a long time before Draco responded.

"Do you love me the same way you love Severus?" There was a flicker of fear, and then hope, in Draco's eyes.

"We don't have to talk about this now, Draco." Harry was beginning to feel a little uneasy.

"No." Draco looked at him pleadingly. "Answer me."

Harry bit down on his lip briefly. "Yes."

"Is it possible?" Draco's voice was soft and his eyes had a yearning look.

"What is?"

"To l-love two at the same time?"

"Your example is right here," Harry mumbled. Then he sighed. _Yup, this was definitely the wrong time to have told Draco,_ Harry thought the moment Draco started to laugh and mercurially became grave the next second.

"I thought I was just imagining things, but I guess knowing that the person you fancy fancies you back tends to make you a little fuzzy-headed," Draco said somewhat ruefully.

"Caught your fancy, did I?" Harry murmured, embarrassed.

"It is the damned hair. It catches the attention quicker than the red the Weasleys have."

Harry could scarcely believe it but Draco was actually bantering with him.

"So what are you going to do about Severus?" Draco asked abruptly.

_He is talking to me. _Harry felt astonished. _He is talking to me. Before breakfast._

"Harry. Pay attention," Draco said grouchily. "How are you going to help him?"

He flushed a bit. "I'm not sure, but we can start off by helping him relax for two days."

"We?"

Harry grinned. "If he's going to shout, he might as well do it to the both of us."

Draco looked shocked. "Harry, you're a Gryffindor!" he exclaimed.

"So?"

"You're not supposed to think like a Slytherin!"

"Well, I'm dealing with two Slytherins right now..."

The silver-haired teenager gaped at him.

Harry laughed. He wanted to hug Draco, but he felt that he should ask for permission first, despite their current position. "Draco, may I hug you?" he asked in a hushed tone. _This must be the most ridiculous question I've ever asked._

Draco's face turned bright red. "I thought we were already doing that." He waved vaguely at their bodies.

"But I thought a hug means to squeeze tightly in one's arms," Harry said dubiously.

"Oh, shut up, Potter." Slowly, Draco's arms encircled Harry's waist, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders.

Harry sighed softly as he placed his chin in the junction of Draco's neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes and squeezed gently, then flushed with pleasure when Draco returned it. It felt good and refreshing, to allow himself to be close to someone. Then he released his hold and slowly lifted his body from Draco. He sat up and smiled as he gazed down at the other wizard. _It's a start._

Gray eyes returned his gaze. "It's a start," Draco began cryptically, "to a new day."

**

* * *

**

Draco lingered in the bathroom and he brushed his hair as an excuse. He could still hear their voices in the main room. Professor Dumbledore had apparently sent Granger to give Harry some of Severus' clothes.

He sighed and let his mind wander. Not surprisingly, Draco found himself thinking of the embrace he shared with Harry earlier. A faint smile touched his lips as warmth filled his heart. He considered it fortunate that his body had not reacted to the embrace in a sexual way. Then again, he would not be able to think it had been sexual because the effects of Harry's embrace were concentrated on his heart.

Draco felt renewed.

Silver eyes looked blankly at his reflection and he shook himself gently to break out of his daze. Then embarrassment rushed inside him the moment he saw his red cheeks. _Merlin ... why in the hell am I blushing like a bloody girl?_

Someone knocked on the bathroom door gently. "Draco?" Harry's voice called softly.

_Is she still there?_

He opened the door and his eyes roamed the room quickly.

"Hermione's gone," Harry said in a dry tone and Draco smiled crookedly in response. "Breakfast is ready."

Draco nodded and walked toward the desk but Harry made no move to follow. "Aren't you eating?" he asked the Gryffindor. Harry was hovering near the divan and he was looking at Severus somewhat anxiously. "Harry?"

"What? Oh." Harry grinned. "Later. I need to wake Severus first."

"Good luck." Draco sat down. He became amused when Harry glared at him.

The silver-haired wizard shifted in his chair so that he could watch Harry and eat at the same time. At the moment, Harry was whispering something in Severus' ear.

"Leave me alone."

Draco dropped his spoon, surprised at the sudden growl, and he quickly snatched it back before it could make too much noise.

"Come on, Severus. You have to get up and wash. Then you have to eat something and drink your medicines," Harry said persuasively.

Severus grumbled something inaudible and started to sit up. Then he grasped Harry's lower arm to pull himself up and without another word, he shuffled slowly into the bathroom.

"Do you need help, Severus?" However, the door shut in front of Harry's face. "Please be careful!" Harry stepped back and appraised the door with a gloomy expression. "Grouchy man," he muttered.

Harry was walking toward him and before he was asked, Draco pushed the tray of potions across the table so that Harry could examine them.

"Thanks," Harry said and started to read the labels on each bottle carefully.

Draco continued to eat his porridge. Harry frowned heavily and Draco looked questioningly at him.

"Do I give this before or after he eats?" Harry asked in a perplexed tone.

"Let me look at it." Draco held out his palm and took hold of the bottle. He read the label carefully. "This is supposed to revitalize him and it works best when his body is relaxed. Give this to him just when he is about ready to go back to sleep."

"Okay. Thanks."

_He seems to be taking his caring duties very seriously, _Draco observed. "This is his breakfast." He pointed his chin at a bowl marked 'S' at one side.

"Okay. Try to finish yours if you can, but don't force yourself if you can't."

Draco ducked his head shyly. _He's giving me that look again. _He brought the spoon up to his mouth but dropped it the moment the bathroom door opened and Severus came storming out.

"Who gave you the right to undress me, Potter? Do not treat me like a bloody invalid because I'm not!" Severus snarled. Draco could see his right eye twitching in anger.

The silver-haired wizard sighed. "I did, Severus," Draco said and placed his spoon calmly beside the bowl. "I agreed with him about getting your work-clothes off. If you're wearing something casual, it might encourage you to stay here and rest." Severus was not paying attention to him however; he was still glaring at Harry.

_Well, I did tell Harry that Severus would never believe that it was my idea. _Draco sighed.

"So you're not an invalid but a grownup. Then you should know by now that it would be pointless to argue about the matter, Professor," Harry said in an emotionless voice, but he had a deceptive smile on his lips. Draco could not tell if it was a real smile or if it was to mock the older man. "You've been given two days to rest, so please take advantage of it. And you are to do that here - not down in your dungeons or anywhere else."

When Harry took Severus by the elbow and led him to a spare chair, an astonished look encompassed the older wizard's face. It was as though Severus could not believe Harry's boldness and determination.

Draco's eyes focused on Harry, who smiled impishly.

"You know," Harry started and Draco followed the Gryffindor's gaze to the bed, "I think you should share the bed."

While Severus simply sat down, shocked by the suggestion, Draco protested. Loudly.

"POTTER! ARE YOU MAD?"

"No, I think I'm quite sane ... and logical." Harry smiled briefly. "That bed is capable of holding four people. It can certainly accommodate two," Harry continued. "Or you can sleep on the divan, Draco," he said sweetly. "Severus is an elder after all."

_There's no way in hell I'm going to sleep on that piece of stiff furniture. _Draco scowled.

"And I'm not going to sleep on the floor or conjure another divan - there's no place for an extra furniture, and I'm certainly not going to be chased out of here," Harry announced rather firmly. "So please be considerate."

"That's it. I'm going-"

Harry gave a loud groan. "How stubborn could you be, Severus?" Harry sighed and then he marched toward the bed. Draco saw him retrieve the pouch of rune stones from beside the stack of pillows. "Pick one, Severus."

Severus crossed his arms and looked back at Harry with a defiant expression.

"Isn't it too early to have a brawl?" Draco looked at Severus and Harry pleadingly. "And Harry, what good is a rune reading going to do for him?"

"I'm sure it would make him cooperate, at least a little. Choose one, Severus."

**

* * *

**

Severus had never felt so embarrassed in his life before. Spurred on by Draco's pleading voice he started to choose a stone. It managed to distract himself from the thoughts of the younger wizards undressing him and looking at the scars his body had accumulated, as well as the idea of sharing the bed with Draco.

_It's not as if you haven't done it. _A small voice said reasonably in his mind. _Not in a bed perhaps, but you held each other while you slept._

Absently, he drew a rune stone from the pouch and saw that it had a symbol closely resembling 'R'. He stared hard at it and the stone whispered,

_"I am the Rune of Surrender. Relinquish your control and allow yourself to heal."_

He froze when Harry placed his hand on top of his, and he looked up into brilliant green eyes.

"Severus, do you think that you are unworthy to be cared by others?" Harry inquired softly. "Do you think that it'll make you a lesser man if you receive it?"

For some reason, that inner voice that had always reminded him to be cold and apathetic was silent.

"Just because the Ministry doesn't acknowledge your worthiness, doesn't mean I don't. I know - we know that you're worthy."

Then before Severus could react, he was kissed gently by Harry, on the middle of his forehead. He blushed slightly when Harry stroked his hair with great tenderness.

"Now, will you be a good man and 'relinquish your control'? Let us take care of you for a little this time."

Severus dropped his gaze and started to eat in silence. He could almost sense the smirks coming from the younger wizards and looked at Draco from under his eyelashes. He saw that the young Slytherin wore a bemused expression. Severus quickly stared down at his soup.

Harry then joined them for breakfast and ate quietly. When they were nearly done, Harry spoke. "Since we can't take Severus out for a slow walk, we'll have to massage his feet," Harry said suddenly.

"Massage?" Draco sounded very interested much to Severus' alarm.

"Yes. It's supposed to help raise his blood pressure."

"Oh. And you know this how?"

"Hermione."

"You - no," Severus said and groaned silently when Harry's eyes gleamed.

"Scared?"

"Ticklish?"

Severus glared at the two of them briefly and examined the bottles of medicine in the small, orange tray.

"Do you know they say that people with lower blood pressure have the ability to live longer?"

"You mean to say that 'Hermione' said that." Draco snorted.

"No. A book that she gave me actually told me that."

Severus set a bottle down and scowled at them. "If you wish to eat - eat. Do not talk. Bloody, irritating brats." He did not see Harry and Draco exchange a conspiratorial glance.

After several moments of silence, they said, "We surrender, Severus. You win."

He stared at them helplessly. _What are they trying to do? Why are they acting so, encouraging my feelings? Why do they want to be close to me? And why do I feel as though they have conspired against me?_

"All right," he growled. "What are you up to?" Although his question applied to both of them, he only looked at Harry.

Harry appeared startled and confused. "I'm not up to anything," Harry answered hesitantly. "I just-"

"We," Draco corrected.

"Oh, er, well ... we just want to care for you."

"And why do you think that I need the two of you to care for me?" Severus asked with an arched look. He did not care if they were able to hear the bitterness and sarcasm in his voice.

"Because..." Harry was looking down at his hands. "Because," he repeated in a whisper, "you deserve it."

Severus' throat became slightly dry when Harry looked piercingly at him.

"You know, Severus. You need it."

_No. I need _you

"Is it so hard to do?" Draco's voice interrupted his silent musings. "To take off the cold, dispassionate mask?"

Severus opened his mouth to answer but no words came out.

"But I have seen you," Draco said softly. "I've seen the worry and weariness in your eyes. Something needs to be done."

"It's more important-"

"You are equally important," Draco said fiercely. "May I ask you something?"

The Potions Master frowned slightly and nodded.

"Do you want to see me happy?"

_I do._

"Let us take care of you while you're on sick leave. That'll make me very happy."

_Merlin ... I think I have fallen. _Severus closed his eyes. _After all these years, trying to ... I still fell._

_"Surrender."_

Slowly, he nodded.

_And not just one. But two. Harry and Draco. I can't remember for the life of me how this happened._

It was still difficult for him to accept it entirely, but at least he was not going to deny his feelings anymore. He sighed.

"If you're done, Severus, then it's time for you to take your potions and go to sleep. We can rub your feet while you do that," Harry said.

"Severus, when was the last time you had to drink your own potions when you'd gotten sick?" Draco asked curiously.

"The two of you talk too much," he complained and feigned a pained expression.

"What to do? I miss talking to you."

Severus held his breath after Harry said those words. Draco, Severus noticed, wore that same bemused look. Harry however, had gone slightly pale.

"I did not say that aloud. No, I did not," Harry started to mutter to himself.

* * *

**To Be Continued On Chapter Twelve**


	12. Admission of Emotions

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Admission of Emotions (12?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot.  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Fluff with a bit of plot? Finally, there's fluff!

**oOooOo  
****CHAPTER TWELVE: ADMISSION OF EMOTIONS  
****oOooOo**

"I did not say that aloud. No, I did not."

Severus watched and listened as Harry continued to mutter. _He misses talking with me? _Then Harry started to swear in a language Severus could not understand. The older wizard raised his eyebrow and used the mildest of his tones when he spoke. "If you wish to make something known to me, Harry, I suggest you do it in English."

Harry's reply was a mixture of hisses and growls. It finally ended with, "I was talking in snake language because I was scolding myself and I did not want you to throw back what you might hear to me someday."

The Potions Master gave a slight smirk and stood up. Then he serenely made his way to the bed, to the side closest to the window and sat down. He looked over his shoulder.

"If you're done with your self-chastisement, bring me that tray."

"You could have taken it along with you when you had gotten up," Harry said sourly.

"You wanted the responsibility. Now fetch," Severus replied in a calm tone.

Harry flushed and lowered his eyes before taking hold of the tray and getting to his feet. Severus was not certain whether he should connect the blush with shame or with pleasure. When Harry came to him however, his trivial thought vanished when Harry's voice filled his mind with details of the potions.

"You. Stop talking."

"Okay. Right. You know potions." Harry's face was incredibly red.

"Why, Mister Potter," Severus said mockingly, "I believe you are correct."

"You. Sir. Stop talking like that."

Black eyes flitted over to the silver-haired teenager behind the desk.

"You are making my hair stand," Draco continued.

Severus snickered, and still with a light smirk, he started to drink his medicine. Harry insisted on feeding the last one to him and since Severus felt a little drowsy, he allowed it.

"There," Harry said once Severus had the spoonful of aged red wine with rosemary. "Lie down and rest now."

"You really are making me share the bed."

Severus heard Draco speak but his fuzzy mind prevented him from understanding the young man's words. He looked up and saw Harry's eyes looking at him with tenderness. When Harry's hand came up and cupped the left side of his face, Severus stilled and stared at the Gryffindor with wide eyes.

"Sleep now, Severus."

The thumb that caressed his cheek slowly felt rough on his skin - no doubt callused by holding his wand and broom.

"Sleep."

**

* * *

**

Harry watched with a satisfied expression as Severus dozed off and took the tray of potions to the desk. "Yes?" he asked Draco innocently.

"It's not exactly comfortable," Draco mumbled.

"What? Don't tell me you're intimidated by him." Harry grinned.

"Bloody Gryffindor. Don't you know him?"

"Stop sulking, Draco. Go sit on the bed and start massaging his left foot," Harry said as he carried a stool over to the bed. As soon as he sat down, he took hold of Severus' right foot and began to examine it. He was surprised to find that Severus' toenails were well trimmed. Truthfully, when Harry spied on the foot that Draco held reluctantly, he thought Severus had very nice feet.

"Nice," Draco murmured.

Harry's head snapped up and he saw that Draco was blushing.

"If you ever tell him, Harry, I'll charm away all of your hair," Draco said threateningly.

"All of it?" Harry inquired mildly.

"I'm serious." Draco looked serious indeed.

"All right, all right. I won't tell. Don't get excited," Harry mumbled and tried not to think about losing his pubic hair.

Both became quiet as they concentrated on their tasks.

Harry was rather experimental with his touches. He noticed straightaway that Severus was in fact, ticklish, given his unconscious response to jerk each time Harry ran his finger lightly on the middle of his sole.

"Harry, stop that," Draco scolded. "You might wake him."

"Sorry." Harry grinned sheepishly and applied more pressure to his massage - not enough to hurt but hard enough not to give ticklish sensations. _Nice toes, _Harry thought as he carefully rubbed in between Severus' toes.

"Are we going to massage Severus all day?" Draco asked softly.

"Not if you don't want to," Harry answered.

"Let's just take it I don't want to do this all day. What are we going to do?"

"You could sleep."

Draco frowned and shook his head. "I'm not the type of person to waste the day doing that. I - oh."

"What's up?" Harry stopped and looked at Draco's face inquiringly. "Draco?" He touched the Slytherin's hand briefly.

"I forgot that Severus wants me to write down several protocols," Draco said slowly. "I've only done the potions of the first and second years."

"You know that Severus gave you that task to keep you busy." Harry smiled crookedly.

Draco chuckled softly. "It's better than not doing anything at all. We don't even have classes anymore."

"That's true. But if you do that, then what am I going to do?"

"You could sleep."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Draco," Harry said sarcastically. "I can't do that. It'll be rude."

"Rude?" Draco arched his eyebrow.

"It's just not polite. I'm supposed to keep you company," Harry explained.

"I fail to see why it would be rude for you to sleep when my attention would be on my work - not on you."

"It's still rude," Harry insisted stubbornly.

"I'm not a girl, Harry."

"No, you aren't. I just don't want you to feel lonely, that's all." Harry smiled gently. "I think I'll read a book."

To his surprise, Draco leaned forward to caress his cheek.

"Thank you," Draco whispered.

A goofy smile started to form on Harry's lips. "You're welcome."

**

* * *

**

Draco was fighting his sleepiness - Harry could see Draco jerking to alertness occasionally. He chuckled and shook his head a little. Draco glared at him.

"You shouldn't read after a meal, Draco," Harry said lightly. "It'd only make you drowsier."

"Huh."

Harry smirked but Draco ignored him.

The silver-haired Slytherin nodded off but righted himself almost instantly. However, a huge yawn escaped from him. Harry laughed and snatched the thick book out of Draco's hand. Then he gently pushed Draco back onto the mattress.

"Go to sleep, Slytherin."

"Oi!" Draco hissed when Harry muttered a charm to make the room dark. "I can't see - what if I lie down on Severus accidentally?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry rolled his eyes. He saw the faint outline of Draco's figure on the bed. _I wish that more light is coming in ... but it's too cloudy tonight._

There was a moment of silence before Draco's voice filled the air.

"What about you?"

Harry smiled lopsidedly and without a sense of embarrassment, he caressed Draco's forehead and slid his fingers into the mane of silky hair. He continued to stroke Draco's hair. "I'm staying up for a bit."

Draco grabbed his wrist suddenly and his sudden movement caused Harry to feel a little alarmed. Had he offended the Slytherin?

"Are you," Draco paused for a second, "staying up because of me?"

Harry tilted his head and looked inquiringly at Draco. The other boy sounded very guilty for reasons unknown to him. Then it occurred to Harry that Draco could not see his expression in the dark room.

"Kind of," Harry replied softly.

"Why?"

"You don't have to feel guilty, Draco. It's not unusual for me to stay up when others are abed. I used to have precognitive dreams and during those times, I found that staying awake was better than getting any sleep."

"But ... now you could sleep without having those sort of dreams," Draco whispered.

"I know," Harry said quietly.

"Then ... why?"

"Because ... I like to watch you sleep," Harry said in a voice that was barely audible. He could almost feel the shock from Draco. "That's not all. It's because I offered my help to you and I gave you my word to keep you company."

"I did not ask you that, Harry. And you still don't have to stay awake."

Harry felt Draco releasing his wrist but Draco went on to lace his fingers with his own.

"Go to sleep, Draco," Harry said after several minutes of silence.

"You're stubborn."

Harry stayed in his sitting position near the edge of the bed and stroked Draco's hand with his thumb occasionally. He felt Draco shifting in the bed a little, probably trying to get into the most comfortable position.

"At least you aren't silly enough to sing me a lullaby," Draco said in a sleepy voice.

The emerald-eyed teenager snorted and he waited for Draco to fall asleep. Just as Draco's breathing deepened, Harry suddenly had the feeling he was not alone anymore. Someone else was conscious.

"Did you sleep well, Severus?"

"What time is it?" Severus asked in a quiet voice.

"It should be about nine," Harry answered and wordlessly conjured a candle. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"I need a drink."

"There's hot tea for you. I'll get that," Harry offered and gently freed his hand from Draco's grasp. Fortunately, Draco slept through his movements and Harry rose to his feet. He went to the desk and checked the tea.

_I guess it needs a little warming. _Harry concentrated on getting the teapot warm but a small part of him paid attention to the sounds coming from behind him. When the spout started to produce misty smoke, Harry stopped the spell and poured some tea into a cup. Then he turned around with the intention of calling Severus, but the sight of the wizard sitting on the bed and stroking Draco's hair stopped him.

A soft smile played on his lips and he waited until Severus looked at him. When Severus did, Harry asked him whether he wanted eat. The older wizard shook his head, stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom.

Another candle appeared with a pop and Harry saw Severus jerked a little in surprise. Severus flashed him a glare and he grinned.

"Sorry," Harry apologized quickly. "Severus, please-"

"-be careful." Severus shook his head and entered the washroom.

Harry placed the teacup on the desk and went back to sit on the bed when Draco made a soft noise of distress. "Shhhh." He stroked Draco's hair lightly. "I'm here. You're not alone," he murmured in a soothing voice.

The slight creak of a door opening signaled Severus' return and Harry fetched the tea for him. He handed the cup to Severus once the older man sat down and Harry went to the window to study the night sky.

"Why were you two laughing earlier?"

"Hmmmm?" Harry stopped surveying the scenery outside the window and gazed thoughtfully at Severus. "What did you say?"

"Why did you laugh?"

Harry frowned slightly as he tried to recall if Draco and he had laughed earlier. _Did we laugh? _Then he paled. _Bloody hell ... if he knew that we made him laugh in his sleep, he'll kill us. _The soft but rich chuckle played in his mind. Harry forced the image of Draco handling a feather on one hand and Severus' foot on the other out of his mind. _But thank Merlin he did not kick at Draco._

He quickly thought of a lie.

"I think we'd been laughing about my preferences," he said glibly. "He was laughing at my doomed relationship with Cho Chang."

Severus' eyes narrowed a little. Harry shrugged and looked at the sky, as he prayed silently to the heavens that Severus would not pursue the subject.

"Did anything happen?"

"Uhmmmm ... are you asking whether something had happenned with me and Cho Chang or are you asking about Draco?"

"Draco, you idiot. Why would I want to know anything about you and the Ravenclaw girl?"

Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully, and that probably made Severus edgy. Harry was worried that if he told Severus, then Severus would feel guilty, but he still could not keep it a secret from the wizard.

"He had a nightmare last night," Harry said softly. "It was different because we had taken the places of the attackers." He walked toward Severus swiftly. He removed the empty cup from Severus' stiff fingers and set it on the small end table. Then he stared penetratingly into Severus' unblinking eyes. "Don't feel guilty. Okay?"

Severus was still frighteningly quiet.

"Severus?"

"I'm-"

"Don't be," Harry cut him off. He placed his hands on Severus' shoulders and squeezed them gently. "It wasn't your fault."

"I had neglected him," Severus whispered.

_That's true._

"I haven't done anything to help you or Draco."

It was so strange for Harry to listen to Severus admitting something like that. "That's not true."

"I was running away."

"From what?" Harry knelt so that he was at eye level with Severus, who appeared slightly ashamed.

"From you," Severus whispered. "From Draco. I didn't want - it's not right. But I..."

Harry's heart swelled with sudden emotion and he raised himself slightly so that he could hug Severus. He half-expected Severus to hex him, but that never happened. Harry blushed when the older wizard returned the embrace. "I know how hard this is for you, Severus. I know how hard it is to be humble when you've been who you are."

The emerald-eyed wizard pulled away and bravely cupped Severus' chin. Then with his heart pounding heavily in his chest, he leaned forward and tentatively kissed Severus on the mouth. Severus did not hex him.

"Thank you. For all of the things that you've done for us," Harry said nervously. Severus had not removed his hands from his waist. _Oh hell. I'm in trouble. _"Severus, I'm sor-"

Green eyes flared in surprise when Severus claimed his lips in an ardent kiss.

_Bloody ... hell..._

His eyes fluttered close and his hand slid up Severus' neck and into the man's black hair. A shiver of delight overtook his body as Severus' tongue shyly caressed his own tongue. Then the Potions Master withdrew and pressed his lips firmly against Harry's once more before pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry took that as a chance to bury his face in the wizard's neck.

The kiss they shared was worlds different compared to the one he had shared with Cho. The kiss he had just received was ... mind-blowing - Harry had never felt so intoxicated with joy before in his life.

_Draco._

Harry suspected that Severus had yet to disclose his feelings to Draco. "Severus," he whispered in the wizard's ear, "do you feel the same about Draco?"

Severus stiffened in his arms and Harry tilted his head back a little. Apprehension and guilt showed clearly in the eyes of the person before him. Harry pressed a finger on Severus' lips before the man could speak and he chuckled. Dark eyes gazed into him with bewilderment. "I feel the same way for him as well and he knows it." He smiled. "He feels the same for you and me, but he is still not certain if you'll reciprocate his feelings."

"But that wouldn't be right," Severus protested weakly.

"What? For having feelings for you?"

"It's just that..." Severus looked somewhat helpless.

Harry followed Severus' gaze and together, they stared at Draco. _What is he thinking? No way. _His eyes widened. _He couldn't possibly think..._

"Severus! I'm shocked!" he exclaimed, his expression aghast.

"Harry, this is Draco. Draco Malfoy," Severus said in a strained voice. "He might not want to share."

His scowl was almost instantaneous. "If he ever gets that idea, we'll have a cat-fight." Mercurially, his expression turned docile. "Severus," Harry moved his face closer to the man, "don't even think about the easiest solution to the problem, if it ever comes up."

_There's no way I'll ever allow you to walk out on us before we try to make it work._

_"But you can't force either of them," _his inner voice reminded him.

_I know, I know. But I love them both, and I'm trying to make them see that I love them. That'll be enough. For now anyway._

Harry leaned in to kiss Severus rather chastely for the second time.

_So bloody soft. _He sighed in contentment.

**

* * *

**

Draco knew the exact instant when his dreams took a turn for the worse. He was faintly aware of fear tugging at his heart and the chills that were traveling down his spine.

_It's just a nightmare. I'm safe in bed with Severus, and with Harry watching me. It's just a nightmare._

He watched his dream-Severus nonchalantly. He did not react at all when a pair of strong arms squeezed him tightly. He did not listen to the murmur of words that blew behind his ear.

_I trust Harry._

He did not see and he did not feel as he was forced down onto his knees.

_Harry may have his faults but he's not a rapist. He's not a sadist._

However, Draco winced and whimpered a little when something shoved forcefully into his mouth. He gagged.

_Severus - he cares for me. I believe him. I believe Harry. He may be snarky and warped, but he'll never do this to me._

_"Fuck ... you have such a wonderful mouth..."_

Draco let out an anguished moan. He might be successful at ignoring what his ghosts were doing to him, but their voices were still able to affect him. They were still able to make him feel unclean and afraid.

"Harry," he called in his sleep, and the next thing he knew, someone was shaking him awake.

Blearily, Draco opened his eyes.

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor's concerned face appeared above him. "Bad dream?"

He could feel another pair of eyes gazing at him. He turned to see and found himself staring into a pair of troubled eyes.

_I didn't mean to make you worry. _Tears stung his eyes and his lips started to tremble.

Then Severus stroked his cheek and Draco focused on the warm sensation instead of the fear building inside him.

"I'm..." His hoarse voice trailed off. He wanted to say that he was sorry but he realized that saying that would only make Severus feel more guilty and worried.

_I can do this. I'm not going to remain as this pathetic person. I'll heal. I'll make him happy._

Therefore, he smiled. "I'm okay. It's just a nightmare." However, the troubled look still remained. "I'm okay," he said to Severus reassuringly. He glanced briefly at Harry before turning back to Severus. "Thank you, for everything." Draco closed his eyes and reached out blindly for Harry's hand.

Draco started to move and ignored their startled oaths. _I'd better be careful or I'll push Severus over the bed. _Draco winced inwardly when he imagined the consequences. "The bed is big enough for the three of us. It's slightly uncomfortable to have two pairs of eyes watching you while you are trying to sleep."

"But-"

"I'm sleeping, Harry, so it's quite impossible for me to deal with your protests." Draco laid his cheek against the smooth silk sleeve of Severus' robe while he pulled Harry's arm and placed it on his waist. He breathed deeply and silently examined how his body reacted being so close to the two wizards.

_The fear is still there ... that they might... _Draco shook his head a little. _Bloody nightmares._

Resolutely, Draco pulled Harry even closer until he could feel the Gryffindor's chest against his back. The sensation was different from the one he had in his nightmare.

Protected.

Safe.

He smiled. "Thank you," he whispered.

Loved.

Severus stroked his face lovingly and Harry hugged him warmly.

"Attention seeker," Severus muttered suddenly.

"SEVERUS!" Draco opened his eyes and glared fiercely at the Potions Master, and then he sulked when he felt tremors from Harry. "You just know how to ruin a peaceful mood, don't you?" He huffed. "Just my luck to fall in love with inconsiderate fools."

"Fools?" Severus growled.

Draco closed his eyes and huffed. _You're a bloody fool, Severus. Didn't you hear what I'd said? _"I wish I could strangle you," he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not saying anything." He sulked even more.

Behind him, Harry continued to laugh.

_Just my luck ... I'm in love with two wonderful people. _Draco sighed. _Why in the hell am I even in love?_

* * *

**To Be Continued On Chapter Thirteen**


	13. Acknowledging The Three Way Bond

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Acknowledging the Three Way Bond (13?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot.  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Fluff with a bit of plot? Finally, there's fluff!

**oOooOo  
****CHAPTER THIRTEEN: ACKNOWLEDGING THE THREE WAY BOND  
****oOooOo**

On Tuesday morning, the day that Severus was to resume teaching, it was raining so badly that he had woken up with a blanket covering him from his toes all the way up to his nose. He had thought he was alone in the bed but then he had noticed a huge and strange lump beside him. Gently, Severus flipped the blanket and studied his younger companions.

Harry, dark-haired and slightly tanned, was curled around Draco much like the night before. Draco, fair-haired and pale, was clutching at the hem of Severus' nightshirt. The older wizard smiled weakly and turned cautiously on his side. He raised his hand and pushed Draco's silver-blonde hair away to reveal the sharp and elegant aristocratic features.

He contemplated on the things that had happened during the past two days and nights as he caressed Draco's cheek affectionately. It was still somewhat surprising that Draco did not mind that he had affections for Harry as well.

Yes, Severus had informed Draco of his feelings, but not through actions. He had told the silver-haired wizard that he cared, which did not come out right until his seventeenth try. Severus grimaced slightly at his own foolishness. However, there was no doubt that he felt better after he had said it to Draco.

His focus returned to the hand that clutched at his nightshirt and he chuckled with amusement.

While Harry had no qualms of showing his affections and Severus - though he hated to admit it - was somewhat thrilled with the attention, Draco was ... hesitant.

That puzzled Severus severely.

_He was certainly not hesitant about having Harry close to him. So what did I do?_

A muffled sound reached his ears.

Draco's face had tightened and he was leaning toward Severus. The Potions Master dimly realized that Draco felt cold. However, before he could pull the blanket up and tuck it around the younger wizards, Draco's face had found its way to his chest and Severus did not pull away. He rested his hand on Draco's nape and craned his neck carefully to look at the window.

_It's still early. _Severus closed his eyes and relaxed. _Just a while more. _Dreamily, he stroked Harry's hair as well.

Several minutes later, just when Severus started to feel sleepy again, Draco stirred.

Silver eyes fluttered open slowly and then they stared unblinkingly into his. Severus and Draco looked at each other in silence for several moments.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked softly.

Had Severus not understood what Draco was really asking, he would have simply thought it was an inane question. However, he understood. They were riding in the same boat after all. They were both Slytherins and Slytherins were not thought to be passionate with others but their ambitions. For Severus, his present arrangement with Harry and Draco seemed awkward and truthfully, a little weird.

"It feels strange, doesn't it?" Draco continued in a hushed voice. "It feels scary and wonderful at the same time." Draco's expression became troubled. "Severus, why do I feel like this? I'm not ... aren't I supposed to behave differently?"

"I don't know," Severus answered softly.

Draco's eyes glazed over. "And Harry - he scares me with the way he gives ... affection so freely, so unselfishly. Are all Gryffindors like that? Or is it because it's him?"

"He _is _reckless," Severus mumbled.

"That's not what I meant, Severus. I mean, he does things without expecting anything in return. It's frightening."

"It is who he is," Severus answered thoughtfully.

The silver-haired wizard beside him sighed softly. "We'd be laughed at if anyone knows about us, not to mention the slight alteration of how they would view the Slytherins, but frankly, I won't give a damn about what they think. I wish you could say the same."

Severus did not answer because Draco was right. He had gotten himself into this although he was aware that they were still his students.

"If you're given a Time-Turner, would you have used it, Severus?"

"To go back in time?" Severus' voice was filled with derision. "It would give me the opportunity to save you from them and to prevent this from happening as well. However, what if saving you meant Harry had to die?"

Draco gave a small gasp.

"What if I had used it but the two of you died in the end?" Severus closed his eyes briefly. "Once, I had gotten to know that someone had used it to save a man's life," he said somberly. "Although I might be wrong, but the man died _exactly _two years later." He exhaled loudly. "So my answer is no. I am not willing to tempt Nature into taking the two of you away from me. If it means that people would look at me and know that I am capable to feel, so be it. Life is always filled with sacrifices and I am enough of a man not to run away from a decision that I have made several weeks ago."

"What decision?"

Severus stared deeply into Draco's inquisitive eyes. "You took me in, remember?" He could very clearly remember the night Draco had embraced him and he had accepted the younger man's comfort.

"Oh." Draco blinked several times before looking away. It did not escape Severus' eyes that Draco was blushing. "So, Harry was right all along," the silver-haired wizard mumbled.

"Right about what?" Severus' eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Never mind that."

Draco pressed his face against Severus' chest again.

"It has been a long time since I have allowed myself to feel like this," Severus murmured.

"What? You mean with two men?"

"Certainly not that," Severus answered primly. "I have never thought of the possibility."

"I was just playing, Severus," Draco said softly. "So ... you won't regret this?" he inquired meekly.

"I will try not to," Severus said in a dry tone.

"You won't back out?"

"I am sturdy enough to find out where this will take me."

"Good." Draco paused. "Severus, I just want to tell you something. There's no Harry without you."

Severus felt Draco's fingers gripping the front of his shirt more forcefully.

"I had tried, you know, to think you're more important than Harry, but I can't. It's just - I don't know - you're not complete without him."

The Potions Master arched his eyebrow and looked at Draco with a somewhat cynical expression. "I see." _No, I do not see._

"Does this mean we're ... lovers now, Severus?"

A smile curved Severus' lips upon hearing the anxiousness in the younger Slytherin's voice.

"Severus..."

"I am not certain," he confessed.

**

* * *

**

Harry was trying hard not to give away any signs that he was awake, but it was very difficult trying to hide the gleeful smile on his lips. _Bloody hell ... Severus sounds so ... Merlin._

While Harry was busy trying to keep up the pretense that he was asleep and unwary of their conversation, Draco had struck a topic that was of great interest to him.

"Why me and Harry?" Draco asked diffidently.

"Why me?" Severus countered.

Harry felt Draco's chest expanding before he heard a sigh.

"I've always admired you," Draco said lightly. "Although you were a nasty, snarky git most of the time, some of what you'd said were really good advice." There was a thoughtful pause from Draco. "You're actually the only person around here who could intimidate Granger into politeness."

Harry stiffened slightly at the mention of his friend.

"I really liked what you'd said to her last year."

"Draco."

"Harry is sleeping, Severus. If he hadn't noticed that his friend had been rude and impertinent, not only to you and Trelawney, but to some of the other professors as well, then let him have the illusion that his friends are the epitome of good."

"Draco, he realizes that there is no person that does not have flaws. He knows," Severus said tiredly.

"Still..."

"You have been a Slytherin long enough to ignore the injustices directed at us, Draco."

"I know. I still remember what you'd said to me eight years ago. So, back to the subject. I like you because ... I just do. You, the secret, unknown hero of the wizarding world might have changed my simple innocent crush to something more." Draco was brushing his finger back and forth on Harry's hand and the sensation was slightly ticklish.

_Keep still ... or they'll know that you're awake, _Harry told himself.

"It doesn't matter if you're not recognized by the wizarding world - at least I hope it doesn't matter to _you_," Draco said in a quiet voice. "What matters most is that the people who you've helped acknowledge your efforts and give you credit for it - Harry, Professor Dumbledore, me ... Granger even."

"Draco," Severus sighed, "I had listened to Harry quite carefully the other night."

"I thought you needed more convincing to make you understand that you have the opportunity to be hated and to be loved," Draco answered in a too-innocent voice in Harry's opinion. "So, there ... now you know why I have affections for you."

"Indeed?"

_He is so bloody cynical today, _Harry mused. _Is it because he has to go back to work?_

"Severus." Draco sounded exasperated. "At least you can count on the fact that my affections are not exactly brought on by your looks."

"That is really comforting, Draco."

"Severus," Draco called the Potions Master in a dangerous sort of tone.

Harry listened to the older wizard's explosive sigh.

"So, why me and Harry?"

"I am not entirely certain," Severus began. "As illogical as it is, I feel closer to the two of you than to any other persons. I was - still am - fascinated by you, or more specifically, the way you think."

"And what are you sneering at?"

"I must say that I like it most when you look as though you are thinking hard and when you ask me important, _philosophical_ questions."

_His heart is beating fast, _Harry thought with amusement as he counted Draco's pulse.

"Huh. What about Harry?" Draco squirmed slightly and Harry took that as a chance to stir to 'wakefulness'.

"As for Harry, I had not counted on being fond of his willfulness over the years. Although his determination, recklessness and straightforwardness are quite annoying, those qualities make him all the more ... endearing," Severus said silkily. "Good morning."

"Severus, we've been talking for minutes and now you - oh."

Harry had caught Draco's wrist and he was lacing his fingers through the Slytherin's long ones. "Good morning, Severus, Draco." Harry began to rub Draco's hand the same way that the silver-haired wizard did to him a few minutes ago, and Draco jerked his hand away a little. "That really tickles quite a bit." He stopped and kissed Draco's shoulder briefly before propping himself up.

The sky outside was gradually turning pink.

"It's Tuesday," Harry said with a soft sigh. Then he looked at Severus with a gentle smile. "You have to go back being a Potions Master."

"Hmphf."

_So it is really because he has to go back to work. _Harry smiled a little. "What do you want to do today, Draco?" He lowered his eyes to focus on Draco's face and his eyes widened at the redness of Draco's cheeks. _Why is he embarrassed?_

"Will it be okay if I rejoin my classmates?"

Both Severus and Harry arched their eyebrows at the unexpected request.

"I'm bored."

Harry pouted slightly.

"Harry, you look ridiculous," Draco said impishly. "It is not that I find your company boring, but..."

"But?" Severus appeared sardonic.

"I miss studying," Draco mumbled.

"Right." Harry grinned.

"I'm not like you!"

Harry laughed and buried his face in Draco's hair. "I get what you mean, Draco. I miss studying too."

Severus snorted derisively.

"For subjects like Defense, Charms or Herbology."

"What about Potions?"

"I'll be lying if I say that I miss his classes," Harry said wryly. "I miss our practices though." He squeezed Draco's hand rather affectionately. "But are you sure you want to be around people now?"

"I have to do that sooner of later," Draco said seriously. "I don't want to remain like this for too long."

"All right," Harry said, nodding his approval. "Severus?"

The older wizard looked as though that he did not care for the idea. "All right. I believe this will be good for you," he said finally. Severus' eyes turned penetrating. "You will not let him out of your sight," he said to Harry. "And you - go to Harry if things become too uncomfortable."

"Severus, the other Slytherins..." Harry's voice trailed off when Severus stared unblinkingly at him. "All right." Harry sighed. _But what if they think Draco's weaker now?_

"Okay. But ... I'm not going to return to my dormitory." Draco was slightly tense under Harry's hand. "Pansy and the others ... they might..."

"We understand," Harry answered. "That's why the three of us are going to return here when night comes."

"Can we?" Draco asked hopefully.

"That is not appropriate," Severus said. He appeared slightly uneasy.

"I know it isn't but it is the only way I can ensure that we can spend some time with each other," Harry said seriously. "I wasn't joking when I said I missed you."

"Besides, you're not fully healed. You still need to rest," Draco added in a polite voice.

"I don't need nurse maids."

"You don't but you need someone to care for you," Harry answered with a bright smile. "Behind closed doors only if that's what you want."

**

* * *

**

At around eight o'clock in the morning, Harry stepped out of McGonagall's office holding a roll of parchment. _And just how in the hell do I tell the seventh year Gryffindors that they have classes to attend? I don't feel like chasing them from all over the castle. Why didn't she just announce using the system?_

While Harry contemplated about how he was going to deliver the message to the other students, his feet took him back to the Great Hall. He had been there earlier to eat breakfast before Sir Nicholas had popped up to say that McGonagall wanted to see him.

The din in the Hall gathered his attention and Harry's emerald eyes flitted over to the Slytherin tables.

The silver-haired Slytherin was sitting apart from his bodyguards, and he was wearing a look on his face that seemed to warn people not to get too close to him.

Harry was a little surprised by it. _Just like the old times..._ However, that thought disappeared when a couple of sixth years gave Draco contriving looks.

Draco must have had sensed their malice because he was slowly turning his head. Harry had never seen Draco giving such an icy stare. The Slytherin's expression had always been taunting but this time, it was different.

The sixth years finally noticed the difference in the way Draco stared at them and they looked away quickly. The food on the table seemed to appear attractive to them suddenly. Amused, Harry continued to watch them until he realized that he was being spied on. His eyes moved and they swiftly locked into a pair of silver eyes.

Draco smiled faintly at him before eating his breakfast.

_That was different, _Harry thought absently.

He approached his friends and scanned their faces. One was missing. "Where's Dean?" he asked, stopping behind Ron.

"He's still sleeping, I think," Seamus piped up. "I'm not sure."

"We don't have classes so it doesn't matter if he wakes later than usual."

"Not fair," muttered one of Harry's juniors.

"What's up?" Parvati inquired, her face curious.

"Okay." Harry paused for a moment. "I guess I'm lucky there are only nine of us and not twenty. Listen up, seventh year Gryffindors _only_. We have to attend Charms class at nine. It'll end at eleven and we are to report immediately to Professor Sprout after that. Lunch will be from one to three in the afternoon. After that, we're expected to carry out our patrolling duties."

"We have _lessons_?" Hermione squealed with delight but the others groaned loudly.

Harry smiled lopsidedly and peered at the small words written at the bottom. "Flitwick wants us to bring all of our Charms textbooks and notes, and ... gloves for Herbology. I guess we're doing some transplanting or re-potting."

"We have lessons!" Hermione looked enthusiastic at the announcement.

"So ... Hermione, Lavender and Parvati. You are to patrol and check the lavatories of the school from three to five. Meet Hannah at two-thirty to be briefed. Neville and Seamus, you are to patrol the library grounds from four to six. Ron, you have night patrol with Dean."

"Wonderful," Ron answered with great sarcasm.

"At least you'll know then that he won't be hitting on your sister," Seamus said meekly.

"You're bloody right about that," Ron muttered darkly.

"What about you, Harry?" Neville asked him.

Harry glanced at the list and recited, "I'm to go with Draco ... and supervise flying lessons with Hooch?" He blinked. _With Draco?_

However, his eyes were not lying to him. Draco's name was on the list.

"This is great," Harry said dreamily. He did not notice his friends' astonished looks.

Harry and his friends quickly ate their breakfast before bounding up to their tower to get their bags. They met Dean in the common room. They shocked the boy with news of that they had classes and that he would have no time for breakfast.

"We have classes?" Dean moaned.

"Better news, Dean. We're doing the night patrol together." Ron smirked.

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes."

"Hurry up, you two!" Hermione's voice drifted into their dormitory.

"Coming!" Harry yelled. "Hurry up, would you?" he told his friends and trotted down into the common room.

Hermione was braiding her hair by the fireplace and she had a somewhat worried look on her face as Harry went to her side. He could not help but give her a questioning look.

"What has changed, Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"Nothing has," Harry answered earnestly.

"No, something has." Hermione gave him a penetrating sort of look. "You have."

Harry was ready to deny it. "I haven't, Hermione."

"You're ... light." Hermione frowned. "You don't look so lost anymore."

"Lost?" Harry gazed back at her, perplexed.

"I don't know how to describe it. It's just that ... you feel different. You're more ... here." Hermione shook her head and laughed weakly. "Never mind, Harry."

"Damn. We're going to be late if we don't run now," Seamus said abruptly when he came within sight. In a flash, Seamus was out of the common room.

"Let's get going."

Harry nodded absently and followed Hermione out.

**

* * *

**

Everything felt strange to Draco. It felt as though he was a stranger to the castle and his acquaintances. Even the dungeons and the Slytherin common room felt different.

Draco lingered before the notice board and read some of the news clippings on them. Before long, he was disturbed by the movements of someone approaching him. He scowled heavily as that person reached out to touch him.

"Don't touch me," he warned Pansy Parkinson quietly. The idea of being touched by someone else other than Harry or Severus made him sick inside.

"But Draco, I-"

"You what?"

"I'm your-"

"How many times," Draco slowly turned to look at her, "have I told you not to call yourself that?"

Pansy flinched at the sound of his cold voice. "I'm sorry, Draco." Although she sounded humble, he knew she was not being sincere about it.

"I've warned you that I might not like girls."

"I know, but I'm still worried about you. You were gone for so long - what really happened?"

"That's for myself to know, Pansy," Draco said flatly.

"Draco, you know I can't possibly-"

"I know you, Pansy, and I know you'd do anything just to get everybody's attention." Draco's expression was stony. "I don't trust you." He stood back and waited to see if she would respond.

"Oh? So you don't trust me but you can trust a half-blood Gryffindor? What have you been doing? Trying to make him your pet or are you sucking up to him now?" Pansy hissed.

There was an explosion of whispers from one corner of the common room. Draco's lips curled into a slight snarl and his hard, gray eyes looked at the group of Slytherins dangerously until they blabbered something and fled. His eyes flickered back to Pansy.

"I'm not like you, Parkinson," he spat. "Bowing down to someone else is beneath me. And I'm not a weakling - I'm not someone weak and cowardly not to find my own ways to survive." He reined in his temper. "People like you don't deserve my trust."

"People like you don't deserve to have friends! You're nothing but a selfish, self-conceited brat!"

"That is how you know me, Parkinson. That is how I wanted you to know me. Do you know why? I know of all the games you'd play." Draco sneered a little. "People like you don't know what friendship means."

"And you do?"

Draco did not answer her question but swiveled on his foot to leave. "Oh, before I forget ... if you ever utter something degrading about Potter or me again, I'm going to make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life, _Death Eater_."

"H-how ... h-h-how..."

Draco left quickly and bumped into Harry as he ascended the staircase. Surprised, he managed to stammer, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you obviously," Harry answered with slighty, preoccupied eyes. "Is everything all right? You look slightly pale."

"I always look pale." Draco snorted and stepped into the Entrance Hall.

"You're angry. What happened?" Harry caught his elbow.

"We can't talk here, Harry," Draco said, and rolled his eyes in aggravation.

"Oh. I suppose you're right."

"Come up," he urged Harry. Draco paused and looked over his shoulder. Then he stared at Harry as though it was the first time he had laid eyes on the Gryffindor. _Are we lovers? _His cheeks felt hot when Harry smiled and gazed fondly at him. He abruptly turned and went up the stairs fast, and he hoped that by the time he reached his temporary haven, his blushes would have cooled off.

A tray of light snacks and glasses of iced pumpkin juice waited on the desk when he entered.

_I forgot about lunch, _Draco mused. He put his bag down and shrugged off his black school robe.

"What's the rush?" Harry came in just as he was hanging his robe on a hook. The raven-haired teenager closed the door gently and cast several spells to secure it.

"Isn't Severus coming up?" Draco tilted his head to one side and stared at Harry questioningly.

"What? You miss him already?" Harry teased.

Draco scowled.

Harry sighed. "I was just teasing you." The Gryffindor looked coyly at him. "I talked to Severus briefly before I managed to find you. He said he'd join us later in the evening." Harry's expression turned rueful all of a sudden. "I think he's being a workaholic already."

"I hope he's not doing it to escape from his earlier actions," Draco mumbled. Then he shook himself. "Have you eaten?" he asked Harry as he sat down.

"Yes, but can I still have that?" Harry pointed at the glass of pumpkin juice in front of him.

"And what if I say no?" Draco snorted and took one of the glasses. He leaned back and sipped on his drink leisurely.

Harry made a face and sat on the desk. "How did things go for you today?"

"It doesn't feel the same," Draco said softly. "I can't even act the way I once did."

"But you were still intimidating."

"I've been intimidating?" Draco's eyebrow arched elegantly.

Harry blushed.

Draco smiled slightly and raked his hair with his fingers. "Does it make me look weak?" he asked softly.

"You are not weak, Draco," Harry answered just as softly.

Draco moved his gaze toward the window. "I can't even put on a facade ... the Malfoy facade. It's just ... that feels so distant."

"Don't be something you cannot be."

"I am not strong. Doesn't that mean I'm weak?"

Before him, Harry placed his glass on the tray and jumped off the desk. Without speaking to Draco, Harry pulled the glass out of his hand and set it on the desk. Then Harry knelt and pulled Draco into his arms.

Although surprised, Draco was not alarmed by it. He inhaled slowly, and shivered as the scent of cinnamon from Harry's hair invaded his nostrils. That was quite an alluring scent.

"Are you going to let your experience pull you down?" Harry murmured into his chest.

"No. No, I won't," Draco answered after a few minutes. His fingers snaked up to smooth Harry's untidy mane. "It's a shame to waste the rest of my life feeling haunted." Idly, he wondered if he could be as confident as he sounded in the future.

"I nearly forgot!" Harry exclaimed and pulled away. Draco stopped playing with his hair for a moment. "We are to oversee some of our juniors as they practice flying at five."

Draco smiled. "I know. I'm looking forward to that."

At least his love for flying would never change and for that, Draco was happy.

"I'm glad." Then Harry's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"We have homework." Harry had answered his question so sullenly that a chuckle escaped from Draco's throat before he knew it. "I was so looking forward to rest later."

"You're lazy," Draco said in mock disapproval. "We still have two and a half hours before flying practice. Get your books."

"I don't mind learning and attending classes, but assignments really suck."

"Then how do you expect the teachers to know that you've been using your brain cells to apply your knowledge if they don't give homework?"

Harry stared at him.

"What?"

"Ever fancy yourself as a teacher?"

"Only for potions."

"Poor kids."

"Just what are you trying to insinuate, Harry?"

**

* * *

**

At about nine in the evening, Harry, Draco and Severus were settled on the bed once more, and the younger wizards were massaging Severus' feet.

Draco was trying hard to concentrate on his task but he was constantly distracted by memories of his afternoon with Harry. The wizard sitting beside him saw his disgruntled expression but Draco made no move to explain.

Again, Draco saw the flash of gold in Harry's eyes as the Gryffindor flew past him. The silver-haired Slytherin swore under his breath at the image. _Why does he have to look so bloody charming when he's flying?_

"What is bothering you?" Severus asked, exasperated.

"Put your foot back here," Draco ordered the instant the older wizard removed his left foot. Severus surrendered his limb to Draco. Gray eyes flitted over to watch Harry. "Why do you like Severus?"

"Are you beginning to get a little possessive, Draco?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco rolled his eyes in aggravation. "If you want to know what's bothering me, it's you, Harry Potter. I can't get that image of you racing toward the sun out of my mind."

"Well, well, well," Severus murmured.

"It's making me feel funny inside, Gryffindor, and it's quite uncomfortable, because I am not used to feeling funny inside." Draco snapped his mouth shut. _Damn it. _He was blushing furiously.

"Er ... sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Draco, I don't need to know why he likes me," Severus said in a strained voice.

"I do though." Draco looked stubbornly at the two of them.

"I like the two of you for similar reasons, but there are a couple of differences," Harry said shyly.

"I didn't ask you why you like me," Draco mumbled.

"It's impossible to explain why I like him without explaining why I like you," Harry sighed.

"Hmmmm."

"Both of you are mysterious, and I found _you _interesting after the talks I had with Severus and Professor McGonagall," Harry said thoughtfully. "I started to admire Severus after it finally sank into my head that he was trying to help me."

Severus snorted and Harry made a face at the Potions Master.

"It's somewhat hard not to like him, once he stopped being an evil git for several moments. My feelings changed, the moment I realized that he was only one who understood what was going on inside me. Inside my head, if not my heart." Harry's eyes became distant. "Ron, Hermione ... it was hard, trying to tell them. But Severus was there."

Draco could not stop studying Harry's facial features. "You were lonely," he observed.

"Yeah. I guess I was." Then Harry snorted with amusement. "It really amazed me that Severus did not kick me out immediately when I had started whining one night."

"So, you admit now that you were whining."

"You listen better when you're provoked," Harry said mischievously. "So, let's talk about why I like you, although you're the third most annoying person."

"Third most?" Draco grinned.

"Hermione is the second most annoying," Harry replied sheepishly. "I know you must be thinking that I should not have been harboring any feelings for you then given that you were, after all, my archenemy."

"You read my mind."

"That isn't possible, Draco, or so Severus says," Harry said after a quick, amused glance at Severus. "Just logical thinking. Anyways, at the beginning of the year, McGonagall said a couple of peculiar things to me. One of them was to look for good things in the bad, and the bad in good."

Draco pursed his lips slightly.

"I started to look into things more deeply. In this case, I started to observe the people around me much more carefully," Harry said. "So I saw how you could be when you're relaxed. I won't lie to you, Draco, but you're quite pleasant to look at."

_If I were a bird, I would have preened my feathers off right now._

"I see now why you said differences."

"I won't believe you if you think that there's nothing about you that could attract a person," Draco snorted.

"It's how his hair always fall over his eye when he turns, isn't it?" Harry guessed shrewdly.

"That and his neck. And throat," Draco added in a contemplative voice. "They're nice."

"You forgot one thing, Draco," Harry said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"My voice?" Severus looked dubious.

"Oh, yeah," Draco said belatedly. "I forgot."

**

* * *

**

Severus groaned and felt his own cheeks warming with embarrassment. _Blessed Merlin. They like my voice? _He looked at Harry and then at Draco. Both looked equally abashed.

"That's unbelievable," Severus muttered. "I hope the other students are not as silly as the two of you."

"It's their loss," Draco said with a haughty sniff.

Harry remained silent. Severus looked at the dark-haired man curiously. Harry was looking down at his foot but he was not massaging it.

Then before Severus' eyes, Harry's face turned crimson. That left the older wizard to wonder what had caused Harry's further embarrassment.

Harry started to knead his foot.

"Uhmmmm ... can I ask the two of you something?" Harry had asked the question so softly that Severus had to lean forward to catch every word.

"What?" Draco questioned, his pale eyes filled with curiosity.

"Are the two of you," Harry's voice dropped to a near inaudible whisper, "willing enough to accept me as your lover?"

Silence filled the room almost immediately.

_Does he know what he's asking? _Severus looked at Harry, who had dropped his emerald eyes to his hands - and Severus' foot.

"Harry," Draco called the Gryffindor softly. "Do you remember your oracle readings?"

"I do but I've thought about this carefully and I want to commit my heart to this."

"You won't be able to change the direction of your journey."

"I know."

_Things will never be normal if I ... accept this, _Severus thought seriously.

"Severus?"

_"You may get hurt."_

"There is no me without you. There is no Harry without you," Draco said to him quietly.

Severus buried his face in his hands - he felt greatly hesitant. He had been content with the way he was, until his heart and his soul had started to feel again.

_"This is one mistake you can avoid."_

How was he going to know if it was the angel whispering in his mind or the devil?

_Gods ... I need them._

"It's okay. You don't need to answer immediately. I understand that you need time to make a decision."

"No," Severus said and pulled his fingers away from his face. He observed as sadness filled Harry's eyes. "This is something that I want. But I do not know if I can be a good lover," he whispered.

Draco grinned at him. Harry stared at him with disbelief.

"You're accepting this?" Harry asked, astonished. "You're not rejecting me?"

Severus managed a faint smile.

"So ... we're officially lovers," Harry said and he chuckled shyly.

"Harry, this is quite ridiculous, you know." Although Draco's voice was serious, his eyes were twinkling with mirth. "You could have asked after we had finished our dinner. Proposing to people while holding their feet isn't exactly the trend."

While Harry glared at Draco, Severus laughed softly.

"At least I was thoughtful enough to ask formally, rather than making us all confused."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Four-Eyes?"

"Don't you start being offensive now, Draco."

The older, black-haired wizard sighed and promptly made the candles vanish. The room plunged into sudden darkness, and Draco gave a slight squeak of surprise. Severus pulled his feet from the grasps of the younger men and carefully moved to the far right of the bed. He smiled again as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he could watch Harry and Draco - his lovers now - without the aid of magical illumination.

He observed as Harry poked at Draco, silently urging the silver-haired Slytherin to move. Still smiling, Severus turned to his left. Draco uncertainly lay down on the space beside him and Harry followed soon after.

Harry and Draco spent several minutes after that staring at the ceiling above them.

Severus rolled his eyes upward and inched closer to Draco, who automatically turned to his left.

"Don't you dare turn away from me, Harry," Draco said warningly.

"Who said I was?" Harry had shifted a little so that he was slightly higher than Draco on the bed, almost at the same level as Severus was.

The Potions Master began to stroke Draco's hair and enjoyed the serene quietness that they shared.

"You still haven't told us about the similarities." Draco had buried his face in Harry's chest so his voice came out a little muffled.

Severus shifted his eyes and contemplated Harry's expression.

"I was drawn to the two of you," Harry answered. He raised his arm as though to hold Draco but he unexpectedly planted it on Severus' hip. "I don't know how to explain it still. Ever since Voldemort's death, I have the urge to be near you, to help you, to care for you."

The hand that was on Severus' hip was slowly moving upward. The Potions Master held Harry's emerald eyes as Harry cupped his face. Then he felt Draco pulling at his own hand and Draco placed it near his beating heart.

When Harry bent his head slightly to kiss Draco's forehead, Severus turned his face and brushed his lips gently on the back of Harry's hand.

"It's like ... the two of you were calling out to me," Harry continued. "And I just ... I felt like I need to respond, to be there for you."

It was minutes before anyone spoke again.

"A change is upon us," Severus murmured.

"True."

Severus leaned closer to Draco and after being reassured by Draco that he was not uncomfortable being sandwiched by two black-haired wizards, Severus closed his eyes.

"Goodnight," Harry said softly.

"Goodnight," Draco answered sleepily.

"Sweet dreams," Severus whispered and kissed Draco's temple.

* * *

**To Be Continued OnChapter Fourteen**


	14. Severus' Invitation

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Severus' Invitation (14 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot.  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS. OOC. Fluff.

**oOooOo  
****CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SEVERUS' INVITATION  
****oOooOo**

It was raining again early that Wednesday morning and the first struck of lightning had woken Harry from his sleep. The young, dark-haired wizard blinked drowsily and he took some moments to understand what had roused him out of his slumber.

Lightning flashed and the interior of the room brightened for a second. Then the air shook with a loud growl of thunder and he remembered. Harry stared at the ceiling and watched as the dance of lightning created shadows up there.

He felt a slight movement and turned his head, just in time to see Draco's face swiveling in his direction. Harry smiled as Draco unconsciously took hold of his hand.

Emerald eyes traveled up to look at Severus, whose hair had screened one side of his face. A pleasant feeling exploded inside Harry's chest as he examined his two sleeping lovers and he squeezed Draco's hand gently in his happiness.

Minutes passed and then Harry sensed someone approaching the room. He frowned slightly and stared at the closed door.

_That's McGonagall._

Harry carefully disentangled his hand from Draco's grip and slipped out of the bed. He picked up his glasses from the end table and put it on. Then he combed his hair back with his fingers, trying to make it look presentable at least, while he cautiously de-activated the wards. He opened the door and McGonagall stared at him calmly.

_What could she want at this hour? _Harry thought curiously. "Professor McGonagall," Harry greeted.

"Harry." McGonagall inclined her head slightly. Her eyes flickered to Harry's left. "Is Severus awake?"

"No, he's asleep. Why?"

"I'm afraid you have to wake him, and Draco as well. Professor Dumbledore wants to see all of you in his office," she said gravely.

"He wants to see us ... but for what?"

"I can assure you that it won't be because of the arrangement that the three of you have agreed on," McGonagall said with a faint hint of a smile. "However, I'm afraid it'd be a shock to Draco. His father is here."

He froze. After he managed to pull himself together, he nodded. "Okay, I'll wake them. We'll get there as soon as we can."

McGonagall nodded and then she walked away.

Harry closed the door and stood there for a minute. Then he walked over to Severus' side and gently shook the wizard awake.

"Severus, Professor Dumbledore wants to see us," he said quietly.

His shaking and murmuring caused Draco to stir as well. "Hmmmm?" Draco turned over and opened one eye sleepily. "What for?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Several candles appeared and Draco groaned softly.

"Severus."

The Potions Master muttered something too softly for Harry to hear as he sat up. Severus took a moment to push his long hair back and then stared up at him. "Did he say why he wanted to see us?" Severus asked in a grouchy tone.

Harry gazed at Severus unblinkingly before shifting his eyes to look at Draco, who was sitting up and looking a bit groggy. "Draco's father is here."

Draco, who had been rubbing his right eye, froze. "What?"

"Your father's here," Harry repeated and looked back at his silver-haired lover with a worried expression.

Draco's face turned white immediately. The Slytherin's obvious fear roused Harry's instincts to ease that fear and he crawled up on the bed to take Draco in his arms.

"Hey. It'll be okay," Harry murmured into Draco's hair.

**

* * *

**

_No, no, no._

Draco tightened his arms around Harry. Dread filled his entire being. There could be only one thing that had brought his father out of prison, and that was to make certain that Draco was still loyal to his family name.

_I have just found you. _Draco nearly sobbed into the available shoulder. The idea of being in a situation that would required him to be without Severus and Harry was so painful that his chest hurt.

"Draco." Severus' voice reached his ears. Draco only managed to lift his face when he felt Severus holding him from behind.

"S-Severus ... my father will..."

"No matter what happens, Draco, _we_ will _not_ leave you," Severus said sternly.

"No matter what happens, we will always be with you," Harry whispered.

Harry's emerald eyes stared at him so lovingly that it made his heart ache.

"I love you, Harry," he said suddenly.

The fear that he might not be able to stand up to his father eased slightly after he had said those words. Then his emerald-eyed lover pulled him into an embrace again.

"And I love you," Harry whispered and kissed him chastely on the lips. "And you."

Draco began to blush as Harry leaned over his shoulder to exchange a brief kiss with Severus. _My first kiss, _Draco thought dreamily.

"Come. Let's wash and dress up." Harry gave his waist a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Okay."

It took at least a quarter of an hour for them to look presentable. Draco gave his reflection a last critical look before joining his two lovers. As they began to walk, Harry took his hand and did not let go. The simple act of affection was enough to make his cheeks flare. Draco tucked his chin closer to his body and fixed his eyes on the ground as they walked. Then he heard a snort coming from Severus and he gave the Potions Master a sidelong glance. He noticed immediately that Severus' black eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Ha ha ha." Draco sniffed and looked away.

Harry, Draco, and curiously enough, Severus, jumped at the sudden crash of lightning and they winced at the deafening boom that echoed throughout the castle. Draco's heart raced as the echo of the thunder danced along his bones and he inched closer to Severus' side.

They finally reached the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Draco stared up expectantly at Severus.

"Snow candy," Severus spoke to the ugly gargoyle with a slightly pained expression.

The gargoyle immediately moved aside and a grating sound filled the air as the wall parted. The three lovers stepped onto the spiral staircase and waited for it to take them to where an oak door stood.

Draco did not realize he was taking little steps back until a hand rested gently on his lower back.

"It will be all right," Severus murmured.

The silver-haired teenager swallowed around the tight lump in his throat and nodded.

Severus rapped on the door and it swung open silently. He entered the office first and Draco trailed after him cautiously. Then he stopped when he saw his father and paled.

Lucius Malfoy, although a prisoner and dressed in a prisoner's clothing as well as chains, he still managed to appear regal and powerful.

"The cursed one - why is he here?" His father's voice was strangely apathetic.

However, Professor Dumbledore and the two Aurors did not respond. They simply withdrew and left through another door.

"What do you want, Lucius?" Severus' voice was also guarded.

"What I want has nothing to do with you, Severus, or the half-blood," Lucius growled.

Draco started to shake. He always did when he faced his angry sire.

"Then it is unfortunate that Draco has everything to do with me," Severus answered calmly.

Draco saw his father's lips curling into a snarl and he immediately looked at the floor.

"Why did you have to involve your son?" Harry asked quietly.

"It was a war, Potter!" Lucius hissed. "One would be involved no matter what."

Silence filled Dumbledore's office but only for a few minutes.

"I suppose you are wondering about the whereabouts of your wife," Severus said blandly.

"She's dead," Lucius responded. He looked somewhat disgusted.

"What?" Draco asked weakly.

"She deserved to die."

"Because she betrayed the Dark Lord?" Draco's eyes widened and he unconsciously tightened his grip on Harry's hand.

"No. Because she betrayed _me_."

"You killed her?"

"No. The Aurors did." Lucius suddenly stopped and he stared penetratingly at Draco. The younger wizard flinched. "Why are you holding his hand?" Lucius actually sounded curious.

Draco could not answer.

"Why have you come, Lucius?" Severus asked again.

There was a flash of gold and then there was the sound of something dropping onto the floor. Lucius had tossed a key and it had landed before Draco's feet.

"The money a Malfoy lord owns is always kept separately from his other possessions," the senior silver-haired wizard drawled. "But the vault will only open once you have a child to carry on the Malfoy line."

"I don't want it," Draco answered immediately in a flat voice.

"You will not disobey me, Draco!" Lucius' voice cracked light a tight whip.

"It won't matter if I obey you or not!" Draco shouted, his fury overwhelming the fear inside him. "I was raped and I had been broken, Father, defiled by those half-wits you had for comrades," he snarled. He felt somewhat satisfied at seeing his father's eyes bulging out. "You know the mysteries, curses and legacies that surround the Malfoy family more than I do. You know what the consequences are if a Malfoy was raped."

"Draco..."

"You won't be able to impregnate a female," Lucius interjected.

"You're impotent because..." Harry's face had a horrified expression when Draco turned to look.

"A Malfoy should always be pure ... and a virgin until the night of consummation," Draco said quietly. Harry just stared.

"Oh ... you will still sire a child, Draco. You will have one," Lucius said cryptically.

Dumbledore and the two Aurors returned, and they appeared grave.

"Time's up, Mister Malfoy," one of the Aurors said.

"My business is finished," Lucius responded and turned to face his guards.

The other Auror revealed a small coin in his hand - probably a Portkey. However, Draco did not stay to confirm. His feet quickly took him out of the office.

"Draco!" Harry shouted after him.

**

* * *

**

Severus remained in the office although his lovers had left in a hurry. He watched as Dumbledore picked up the key Draco had abandoned. The old wizard looked at him questioningly.

"Draco has no need for it," he said quietly.

"Because he has your riches, and I assume Potter's as well?" Lucius snorted. "You will keep that key for my son, Dumbledore. He may need it, just in case he's left stranded."

Severus snarled but could not offer words as Lucius and the two Aurors were pulled into the Portkey.

"What is this about, Severus?"

The Potions Master just shook his head.

Dumbledore sighed. "So, what is it that you wish to tell me then?"

"I wish to resign from my position as a teacher in this school," Severus said quietly. "I do not intend to abandon Draco, or Harry."

"And I have no intention of accepting your resignation or sacking you because of your relationship with them," the ancient wizard said quietly, but his eyes looked stubborn. "You are too needed here."

"But I do not wish to-"

"- live apart from them. I understand. I do not wish to interfere with your lives further, but there are posts available for them if they agree to take them on. Harry is capable of substituting for Remus when the full moon is upon him, and Draco would make a good assistant in Potions as well as Divination."

Severus scowled slightly at Dumbledore's penetrating gaze.

"However, if you insist..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off.

"I will tell them of your offer," Severus said. _However, I will not tell them my decision before they make theirs. _"But should they decline, I'm afraid you need to find a replacement."

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded. "Is that all, Severus?"

"I wish to retreat to my home for the holidays."

"Alone?" Dumbledore asked meekly.

"No, Headmaster." Severus averted his eyes quickly from Dumbledore's piercing, blue eyes. "I'll be taking the two of them with me."

"An excellent offer," the Headmaster said. "It'll be a nice change of environment for the two of them."

_It will be a change for me as well_, Severus thought to himself as he left the office.

**

* * *

**

Severus entered Draco's haven at around seven in the evening and he reeked with the scent of dead rats. That sent the younger Slytherin to a shrieking epidemic, and a bath aided by his emerald-eyed lover soon followed.

When Harry was finally satisfied, Severus was pushed out into the main room.

The Potions Master muttered under his breath, somewhat indignant that he had been pushed out naked. Then he sneezed when Draco sprayed something on his body.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he asked, exasperated. He whirled around and glared at Draco, who had a bottle of cologne in his hand.

"Sweetening you up," Draco answered with a straight face. "Really, Severus, you should have taken a shower first before you come up here."

_At least his humor has returned, _Severus thought solemnly.

"Severus, what happened?"

He felt the softness of his silk robe on his back and he raised his arms as Harry helped him with it. Evidently, Severus took too long to answer and Harry quickly jumped into conclusions.

"Bloody hell ... did Dean or Ginny do this to you? Was it a prank? The twins' new version of a Dung Bomb?"

The Potions Master sighed explosively and turned around. "Fortunately, no, it wasn't. It happened during class. One third-year Hufflepuff used magic on his botched potion." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "An idiot - for thinking that magic could solve everything."

"When it actually causes more confusion," Draco said with a soft smile. "Now that we have you smelling fresh and human, we can have our dinner now."

Severus scowled slightly. "You're in a weird humor tonight."

"Oh, don't worry, Severus. I have not been unhinged. I'm still ashamed and scared after ... well, you know, my father's words still bother me, I still want the two of you with me, and I still enjoy hours of flying," Draco said lightly.

The three wizards sat around the desk for their meal. As usual, Harry and Draco filled it with inconsequential talk. It was only until they were settled on the bed that Severus broached the subject.

Earlier during the day, he had thought of how he should extend his invitation and after several scenarios had played in his mind, he decided to make it as plain and short as possible.

Draco and Harry were looking oddly expectant.

Severus shook the hair out of his eyes before he spoke. "Would you, and you," he paused for effect, "come home with me for the holidays?"

Draco glowed with unbridled joy. Harry looked stunned.

"Well, Draco looks positive enough," Severus said wryly. "What about you?"

"No - wait, I mean - wow." Harry stopped kneading his foot. "Are you sure? You don't mind having me around?"

Severus sighed. "I want to bring you there so why in Slytherin's name would I mind?"

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Are we agreed?"

Harry and Draco nodded with great enthusiasm.

"Good. Oh, and one other thing - I recently found out that an Assistant Defense instructor as well as an Assistant Potions instructor," Severus did not mention Divination at all, "would be available once the term's over." He observed his lover carefully and grew puzzled when Harry started to laugh, and that caused Draco to glare at the Gryffindor.

"Laugh all you want, Potter," Draco huffed. "But the idea of you teaching Defense is ridiculous. Wait, let me correct that. I can't see _you_ handling children."

"Draco! I handle children very well!" Harry looked hurt. "And you know, the students will need someone like _me_ after _your_ lessons."

"I am not eleven years old so I will not pick a pillow fight," Draco said and pouted.

Harry made a face and Severus threw a pillow at them.

"I am serious about the posts. However, I will only allow you two weeks to decide after your results. A lot of people will try to get the jobs."

"Then we'll worry about it after we get our results," Harry announced. Then to Severus and Draco's surprise, Harry kissed Draco chastely. "There. A make-up kiss. Am I forgiven?"

Severus could only chuckle as Draco's face turned crimson and his silver eyes became dreamy.

"Well ... okay." The pair of dreamy, gray eyes suddenly focused on the Potions Master.

_I don't think I've kissed him before,_ Severus thought idly. Slowly, he leaned forward and knelt before his lovers. He reached out and cupped Draco's face gently with both hands. His thumbs caressed the sharp cheekbones and his eyes stared deeply into the misty gray that belonged to the young wizard.

_Would you let me?_

Moments passed in silence. Then, with a slight flush, Draco closed his eyes and licked his lips nervously. Out in the corner of Severus' eye, he saw that Harry grinned broadly.

Severus closed his eyes and leaned forward, and he felt Draco doing the same. Their lips met and Severus felt the evidence that Draco had indeed, done some major flying. Though his lips were chapped by the wind and were slightly dry, they still had a peculiar softness. Tentatively, Severus nudged Draco's lips to part but Draco insisted on hedging. Severus could almost feel that Draco was smiling at his frustration. He sighed and pulled his tongue in.

Draco acted then. His mobile tongue seemed to map each corner of Severus' mouth and the older man felt heat stirring deep inside him as Draco set out to know that part of him more intimately.

Finally, Draco was brave enough to slide his tongue against Severus'. There was no battle of dominance however. The kiss was slow and gentle, almost introductory.

_I feel like a beginner myself,_ Severus thought dreamily. _Then again, it had been years._

Draco sighed softly and pulled away. There was a smile of contentment on his face. "That was nice," he whispered and lowered his eyes.

Severus nodded and trailed his finger along the side of Draco's face before turning to Harry. "Come closer," he said huskily.

Harry moved in, looking slightly uncertain.

"It's only fair, you dolt," Draco said then.

"If you're okay with it."

Draco rolled his eyes and moved away slightly so that Severus could reach Harry more easily.

Harry's lips were wind-chapped as well. However, unlike their first wet kiss, Severus and Harry were more certain and bolder with their movements. Severus felt Harry's groan deep inside him and swallowed his own before it could be heard. This kiss was stirring something else besides mild pleasure.

A part of him that had been left dormant for a long time finally re-surfaced and he really wanted to feel Harry's body writhing from under him.

_No ... not now. I'll wait ... we'll wait until Draco is better and knows that he should not feel ashamed to be loved, like this._

When they parted, Severus looked at Draco and blinked. The blonde-haired wizard looked somewhat entranced.

"Draco?" Harry called softly and the pair of glazed, dreamy eyes turned to face the teenager.

Severus smiled and leaned back against the headboard. He watched with amusement as Draco stopped toying with the ends of his pillow and set it aside.

_Entrancing._

Harry and Draco looked remarkable as they embraced and kissed each other, chastely in the beginning but rather passionately in the end.

_Are they going to kiss each other to senselessness? _Severus mused. However, just as he was about to remind them to breathe, they pulled away.

In a breathless voice, Draco declared, "You're ours now, Harry."

Harry grinned broadly.

"And you're forgiven. The first one was not really suitable for a make-up kiss."

"Glad you liked it," Harry said dryly.

Severus grunted in response when Draco threw himself at him without warning. The fair wizard started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Severus scowled darkly.

"Not funny, Severus," Draco laughed and looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "I just feel happy."

"Ah." Severus grunted again at the additional weight as Harry cuddled Draco from behind.

After several minutes of what could only be described as hugging, Severus decided to speak up. "Harry, Draco, I may be a man, but having the two of you straddling my legs is making me slightly light-headed."

They stared blankly at him.

"I can't breathe."

"Oh!" They quickly moved to the side of the bed.

The candles went out and Severus lay down at his usual place. However, it was Harry, not Draco, who lay in between for the night.

"Let's take turns," Draco answered his unspoken inquiry shyly.

"I see."

Severus draped his arm over Harry's and Draco's waists. "I think I may need to buy a bigger bed," he muttered. His lovers did not comment as they had already fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, Severus closed his eyes and relaxed.

* * *

**To Be Continued on Chapter Fifteen**


	15. Hearts Laid Bare

Firesword: Sorry for taking so long to update. It's not that I am suffering from a writer's block - it's just the transferring/typing is taking longer than I had expected. I have written - on paper - up to Chapter 22 but typing is slow. Sorry.

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Hearts Laid Bare (15 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot.  
**Rating: **M (for language, nudity)  
**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS. Fluff with a bit of plot?

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: HEARTS LAID BARE  
oOooOo**

On levels down below the ground floor of Hogwarts, Slytherins and students who had just been dismissed from their potions class were walking out of the gloomy and dingy dungeons to go to the Great Hall, for their much needed lunch. Then, fifteen minutes past the noon hour, the corridors of the dungeons became mostly silent. Ghosts appeared and began to roam, and their presence made the place feel more cold and eerie.

The ghosts did not venture to a stretch of one particular corridor however, as the professor who was in charge of the office and a classroom had placed strict and powerful wards. Those charms were actually designed to keep Peeves the poltergeist out, but the ghosts were not so curious to invade Severus Snape's territory.

Inside a room that was filled with desks, chairs, cauldrons, and the smell of burnt metal, a black-haired wizard was staring thoughtfully at a blackboard. He watched as the words faded into the surface. Then he moved away, and slowly walked out of the classroom.

He began to wonder if Harry and Draco were together right now. Severus was not jealous by the possibility - they were lovers after all - but two sides of him were at war with each other. One part of him was thinking that Harry should be with Draco all the time, as it would give Draco a sense of support.

_But ... that might make him too dependent on Harry, _Severus thought uneasily.

_"That's right. It might damage Draco's self-esteem if he keeps thinking that he needs someone to help him stand on his feet."_

Severus swore quietly under his breath. _Just how much help can we give him?_

The Entrance Hall was somewhat deserted and Severus was slightly glad of it. He had done this only a few times since he had been given a position here, but Severus was muttering a spell that would make passing humans, ghosts, and other creatures, oblivious to his presence.

With the spell activated, Severus stood close to the side of the door and peered into the Great Hall. His eyes immediately focused on silver-haired Draco, and a scowl began to form on his face.

_What has happened? _Severus wondered as he took in Draco's ill-tempered expression. Draco sat alone on a Slytherin bench and the food on his plate looked untouched. _He_ was staring at someone at the other side of the Hall.

Severus groaned inwardly when he found that Harry, seated between his friends, Ron and Hermione, appeared very ill at ease. The Potions Master tilted his head to one side as he studied the three Gryffindors. The more he watched them, the more he felt that Harry's discomfort had nothing to do with Draco's grouchy look. Hermione Granger had this particular expression on her face and years of observation were telling Severus that it was a look of determination. Ron Weasley on the other hand, had a dubious expression on his face, but concern was exuding from the teenager's blue eyes.

_They must be asking why he has been spending so much time with Draco, _Severus concluded silently. _They must be wondering why he has taken to sleeping in that room. _Black eyes drifted back to Draco. The young Slytherin was picking on his food but he was trying to eat.

Draco Malfoy was no longer looking annoyed, but he was looking slightly troubled and his gray eyes were glazed over. Before Severus could start figuring about what Draco was worrying about, he was distracted by Hermione Granger's exasperated command.

"Harry, are you paying attention to me?"

Severus looked again at the Gryffindor 'Trio'. His second lover, Harry, seemed distracted.

"What?" Harry asked with a disconcerted countenance.

"Harry, don't you have something to tell us?" Hermione asked again.

It was at that moment that Severus' spell was beginning to lose effect. He grumbled softly to himself and glanced briefly at his two lovers before moving away.

_I will ask Draco what he is worried about later - when we are all together, _he told himself as he returned to his dungeons.

**

* * *

**

Harry was worrying about Draco's pensive expression at the same time Hermione was asking him why he was so concerned about a certain student in Slytherin. He was not exactly paying attention to his friends - he was quite busy staring at Draco who was slowly eating his lunch. However, Hermione's sharp voice disrupted his concentration and he absently asked, "What?"

"Harry, don't you have something to tell us?" Hermione demanded in a rather annoying tone.

He blinked and turned his head to look into Hermione's light brown eyes. "About what?" Harry inquired innocently.

"Don't make me lose it, Harry," the witch said sharply. "Out with it. What is going on with you and Malfoy?"

"He looks fine," Ron interrupted. "You don't really need to help him anymore, don't you?"

Harry bristled slightly at his friend's remark. "Let's go then." He abruptly stood up. "I want to tell Draco something first." Harry walked quickly to the Slytherin tables and approached Draco from the back.

Draco had noticed that he was coming and he had a quizzical expression on his face. Harry stopped behind the Slytherin and as he leaned forward to whisper into Draco's ear, his left hand clasped a rather bony shoulder. The emerald-eyed wizard paused to inhale the scent of Draco's hair and to study the delicate shell of a pale ear. Suddenly, Harry felt a powerful need to kiss the flesh where cheek and ear met.

"What is it?" Draco's soft question successfully stopped him from doing something that would have greatly embarrassed both of them.

He took a deep breath to calm the sudden flare of desire. He leaned closer until his lips barely brushed Draco's ear. "I have to talk to Hermione and Ron," he whispered. "Hermione suspects something." Harry pulled away to see how Draco would react.

The pale face turned and gray eyes stared penetratingly into his. After several moments, Draco blinked and leaned forward. Then it was Harry's turn to listen.

"You had best make sure that they don't tell the whole world." Draco's breath tickled his ear and it sent pleasant shivers down his spine. He reacted unconsciously by gripping on Draco's shoulder with more force. "And you and your friends should go now. The red-haired Weasel over there looks quite ready to explode."

_Draco. _Harry felt a little shaky as he straightened. It did not help him that Draco was smiling slyly. Harry squeezed Draco's shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"You know where to find me."

Harry allowed a fond smile to form on his lips before joining Ron and Hermione, who waited for him just outside the Great Hall.

"What in the hell was that about, mate?" Ron asked. He sounded quite anxious in Harry's opinion.

"Upstairs," Harry answered immediately and he quickly went up the staircase.

Ten minutes later, Harry was closeted with Ron and Hermione in the seventh year boys' dormitory. Harry took a seat on the edge of his bed. Hermione took her shoes off before settling into the middle of Ron's bed rather familiarly, where Ron then sat beside her. Harry studied the couple in front of him for several seconds and then he looked down at his hands.

_Where do I start? _Harry questioned himself. His heart started to beat faster and he felt apprehensive suddenly. Accepting that he had a friendship with Draco was one thing, and it was certainly something that his friends could have lived with, but trying to get them to accept that he had a _relationship _with _both_ Draco and Severus was another thing.

"Okay," he started with a raspy voice. "I do have something to tell you." He removed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the door. Silently, he charmed the door to prevent anyone from barging in and to make eavesdropping impossible.

"Come on and tell us then," Ron said impatiently.

Harry's eyes flickered back and forth at his two friends. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone - even Ginny. All right?" After Ron and Hermione nodded, he continued. "You must also promise that you won't ask anything about Draco."

"But we're asking-"

"Yes, I know, and I can answer that question. But you must not ask about anything else that concerns him," Harry said seriously.

"Okay," Ron answered reluctantly. "We promise."

"Hermione?"

"I promise, Harry," Hermione said with exasperation.

"Okay." He looked down at his hands again. "So, you want to know what is going on with me and Draco." His cheeks started to redden. "I'm ... I'm going out with him."

_They are going to kill me._

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry, are you saying you are his boyfriend?" Hermione gasped.

"Harry! I thought you liked girls!"

"Ron, I do like girls, but what I feel for them is quite stronger than crushes," Harry answered in a hoarse voice.

"Them?" Hermione whispered.

Harry paused, and then he cursed himself mentally.

"Draco and ... oh god, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed with her eyes wide with shock. "Snape! You're in love with him too?"

"S-s-snape?" Ron stuttered. "Snape too? Harry-"

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione shouted when the red-haired wizard went into spasms, and promptly fainted.

"Ronald! How could you faint like a girl right now?" Hermione wailed.

"Fuck, Hermione. I'm sorry," Harry said quickly, a little shocked himself.

"Do _not _use that word, Harry!" Hermione found the time to scold him as she tried to wake her boyfriend.

Harry winced. "Look, I'm sorry that he fainted. I did not expect him to be _that_ shocked."

"Very funny, Harry. Of course, he would be very shocked! You're in a relationship with someone of your own sex, but not only that, you're sharing yourself between two men! Of course he would be!"

**

* * *

**

The Great Hall was not as crowded as before since some of the students and staff had gone off. Only Flitwick, the Charms professor, remained to keep an eye on the students inside the vast communal room. Draco Malfoy was still trying to finish his meal but he did not really have the appetite to eat. He sighed and set his fork and knife down on the plate. It was such a shame that the pie had been good and he had eaten only about a quarter of it.

Draco lifted his glass of water and drank slowly. Someone was watching him but he was unperturbed by it. He was not going to react in anyway that might be construed as a weakness to Pansy Parkinson, the girl who had always thought she was the only one who could have him.

_If I'd liked girls, I would not mind asking Greengrass out, _Draco thought darkly. However, he remembered that the girl had a very shrill kind of laughter and he winced. _That relationship would not have lasted twenty-four hours. _With a rather thoughtful look, Draco glanced at the teachers' tables. _He must have skipped lunch again._

The gray-eyed Slytherin became lost in his own thoughts and his eyes turned distant. He started to think about Harry, and he felt heat rushing up from his chest, his neck and then his face. He could still feel the warmth of Harry's hand on his shoulder. Harry had been so close and Draco had wanted to lean back against the black-haired Gryffindor. He licked his lips absently as he thought about his boyfriend's whispered words.

_He had smelled my hair, _Draco thought dreamily and his pulse quickened. Harry's lips had nearly touched his ear and Draco could easily imagine how it would feel were Harry to kiss his neck. _I wonder if he had known how I was reacting to him. Merlin ... He is so... _Draco blushed even harder. _He is so loving._

His pleasant reverie was rudely interrupted by the image of his father.

_"Oh ... you will sire a child."_

The wizard growled as Lucius' voice echoed in his mind. _Just what did he mean by that? _Draco finally became aware of his surroundings once more and he rose from the bench to leave the Great Hall.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wait up!" shouted a chorus of voices.

Draco stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What?" he demanded crossly as Goyle and Crabbe came to a stop.

"Are you all right?" Goyle asked and his classmate actually sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Why haven't you moved back to the dungeons?" Crabbe questioned him.

"Did Pansy send the two of you?" Draco snarled.

"Why would she want to send us to you?" Goyle asked dumbly. "She is not our leader."

"It has been rather boring with you disappearing on your own," Crabbe complained. "Give us something to do!"

Draco would have stared at them in open astonishment, but doing so would be inelegant of him. _What do they think they would gain by following my orders? _Draco thought incredulously.

"Just keep your ears open, especially around Pansy," he said without thinking. _Bloody hell. I'm so used to bossing them around. _Before he had been violated, he would have never regretted his actions. Draco winced inwardly. _I have opened my eyes ... and I don't see things the same way anymore._

"That's all?" Goyle looked somewhat disappointed.

"Just eavesdrop as much as you can," Draco said with slight aggravation. "I don't need the two of you getting into further trouble with the professors. Just be careful not to be too obvious about keeping tabs on Pansy." _As though they are clever enough to do that. _He sighed softly. "You can tell me what you have heard tomorrow."

"Okay." There was a brief pause. "Where are you going?"

"That is none of your business," Draco said acidly. Then he stalked off. However, he did not return immediately to his haven, but he had gone to the library. Not that he wanted to read, but he needed to make sure that nobody would try to follow him. He spent about fifteen minutes in the quiet library before going to his retreat.

The door was still locked when he had approached it, and that could only mean Harry had not been inside yet.

Draco stood before the door and retrieved his wand from his pocket. Then with hard concentration, he carefully lifted the charms that guarded the room.

He entered his haven and paused with his hand against the edge of the door, but then he decided to close it. He removed his outer robes, hung them neatly, and toed off his shoes. He removed his socks as well and went into the bathroom to wash his feet.

Draco returned to the main room, walked up to the bed and gratefully lay down. He stared at the ceiling for some time. _Too bad there isn't flying class today. _Draco's pair of gray eyes flitted to the small window of the room. _It's quite sunny and windy outside. What a shame..._

Draco sighed and sat up. Then he leaned back against the neat stack of pillows. _Should I ask him whether he wants to fly?_ He was still toying with the idea when there was a rap on the door, and it was quickly followed by an inquiry,

"Are you in there, Draco? May I come in?"

An involuntary smile curved his lips when he recognized Harry's voice. "Come in," he answered.

The door opened and Harry stepped in. Draco's eyes widened a little because Harry looked somewhat haggard.

_What did the Weasel do to him?_

Harry had closed the door and he was removing his clothes one at a time. Draco did nothing but stare.

"Let me bathe first and then I'll tell you how it'd went," Harry said as he grabbed a fresh towel. "Oh. Don't touch my clothes. Ron vomited all over it just now."

"That bad?" Draco raised his eyebrow at the information. Harry responded by nodding and then he disappeared into the bathroom. Draco relaxed minutely into the pillows and tried to imagine the reactions of Harry's friends. He absently listened to the sound of running water and his eyes drifted over to the pile of clothes on the floor. The more he stared at it, the more he itched to clean it up.

He swung his legs over the bed and strolled over to the garments Harry had shed earlier. True enough, he could faintly smell vomit on the clothes. With a small frown, he performed a cleaning smell on the robes and repeated it before picking the clothes up by hand.

Draco gathered the laundry and entered the bathroom. He threw Harry's clothes in a separate laundry basket and then his eyes focused on the small indentation of Harry's lower back unintentionally. His throat became dry when he started thinking about placing his hand there. He shook his head a little and took himself out of the bathroom quietly.

He went back to rest on the bed, emptied his mind of worrying thoughts and waited patiently for Harry to return. His lover came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later and searched in one of the drawers for a fresh set of clothing. Draco averted his eyes to the window as Harry tugged at the towel wrapped around his waist. He heard the rustling of fabric as it slid over skin and heard Harry zipping up his trousers.

"Where are my clothes?" Harry's perplexed voice pulled Draco's attention away from the window.

W_hy do I keep thinking of chocolate every time I see his torso?_ Draco thought in slight irritation. _Do I think it will taste - I should not be thinking like this._

"I had dumped them in the laundry basket, _after_ I had charmed them clean several times. So, don't worry about them stinking up," Draco said and looked at Harry intently.

_He really looks good in blue._ Draco watched, fascinated, as Harry wore his shirt.

"Oh. Okay." Then without brushing his black hair, Harry walked toward the bed, climbed into it and grabbed Draco's ankles.

Before Draco could shout out protest, Harry had parted his legs and had snuggled against him almost immediately. His arms automatically came up to hold Harry. He blinked, and stared at the shiny mess of black hair. Draco started to feel warm inside. It felt ... indescribable.

_Wonderful. Frighteningly wonderful._ Draco closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Harry's black hair. He sighed in contentment. "So, what did you tell them and what had happened after that?" he asked absently.

"Well, I told them that I'm going out with you and they didn't quite believe me. Ron said that he thought I liked girls," Harry answered glumly. "I told him that I do. Well, I think I find both sexes attractive. This was what I had told Ron: 'Ron, I do like girls, but what I feel for them is quite stronger than crushes.'"

Draco did not open his eyes to look at Harry and he did not lift his cheek from Harry's head. It was really a good feeling and Draco did not want to let go of Harry just yet. "Harry, you did realize by saying 'them' you could have been referring to 'the girls'," Draco said with amusement.

"Hermione did not think so. She seemed to have jumped on something first before she analyzed my statement."

Harry sounded so miserable to Draco that he tried to lift his spirits by kissing his temple lightly. Harry lifted his face and his head swiveled to look at Draco. The Slytherin smiled upon seeing the surprise in his boyfriend's eyes. "She immediately thought of Severus?" Draco supplied in a gentle tone.

"Yeah. Then Ron fainted."

Draco snorted with laughter. "What is so bad about having Severus for a lover?"

"Because, Draco, Severus was a nasty git to us for years. Ron could not understand why I have fallen for him, or why Severus has fallen for me," Harry sighed. "Anyway, Hermione managed to get him up and then he vomited on me."

"Yuck." Draco grimaced.

"Hermione started to interrogate me about my feelings for the two of you," Harry said bitterly. "She thinks I am deluding myself into thinking that what I am feeling is love," he continued in a conversational tone.

They stared into each other's eyes for minutes. Draco did not say anything at first, because he was somewhat afraid that Harry might start to have doubts about their relationship. However, the Muggle-born witch really had a point. "You could be," Draco said softly.

Harry's eyes flashed. "I can only be sure of what I feel," the dark-haired wizard said humorlessly. Harry turned his face away and lifted most of his weight off Draco.

"Harry." Draco tightened his hands around the other wizard. Harry remained stiff and unyielding and so Draco leaned forward to press as much of himself against his lover's back. "I did not mean to question your heart."

"I do love you," Harry mumbled softly.

Draco chuckled a little and kissed at the spot behind Harry's ear. A minute later, it occurred to him that he should have felt uneasy about being intimate with another person so soon. _However, how can I be afraid of this?_ Draco thought dreamily as he nuzzled the back of Harry's ear and neck. It seemed perfectly natural for him to do it to Harry.

"I told Hermione and Ron that I have feelings for you two," Harry said in a voice that sounded peculiarly distant to Draco. "Things grew less heated after that. They just want to see me happy but they want me to be careful of my actions in the future."

"That is not really much of a fight," Draco murmured and started to trail his lips along Harry's jawline.

"I am glad that we did not fight, because I will be..."

Draco had claimed Harry's lips and he was kissing the other wizard with more zeal and confidence. All the while, his heart was beating furiously in his chest, there was an odd ringing in his ears, and he was certain he had a dozen butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

After all he had been through, Draco was surprised with himself. He sucked on Harry's tongue rather playfully and gave the underside a little lick before releasing it. Then, shyly, Draco lifted his silver eyes to meet a pair of emerald ones. Harry looked beautifully stunned and Draco laughed softly.

"I hope I am not interrupting something," said a slightly amused voice.

Draco choked on his laughter when he saw Severus leaning against the door elegantly. He blurted out the first thing that came into mind. "How long have you been standing there?"

Severus snorted. "Long enough to remind you that you should have, at least, charmed the door."

There was no helping in the furious coloring of his cheeks. A quick glance at Harry had told him that Harry too, was feeling slightly embarrassed. Draco looked back at Severus.

The Potions Master moved away from the door and with graceful strides, Severus advanced toward the bed. Then, for the first time, Severus joined them on the bed and lay down on Harry's lap without any show of reluctance or hesitancy.

* * *

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The tension seeped out of him slowly and he relaxed. Harry and Draco had not yet spoken since he had lain on Harry's lap. The silence was mounting and although it was not an uncomfortable kind of stillness, Severus was of the mind to break it before it had the chance to become unpleasant.

He raised his hand and his fingers delved into his black hair in a somewhat habitual gesture. Then he opened his eyes and his eyebrow arched immediately. Apparently, his lovers had been staring at him the entire time.

However, he was not going to explain his unnatural willingness to ... nestle with his lovers. He hoped that they would understand why. _But I won't be surprised if they don't._

"You know, Severus, it's not going to kill you. You can tell Harry that you miss his company," Draco said with a faint smile.

Severus glowered automatically, grunted and crossed his hands. He saw Draco kissing Harry's cheek briefly before resting his pointed chin on Harry's shoulder.

Dreamy emerald eyes refocused and then they gazed affectionately at Severus. Against his own will, his glower faded and a serene expression took over. Fingers - Harry's fingers - started to caress his face. They trailed upward and smoothed over his ebony hair.

"Harry told his friends about us."

"Draco..."

"What?" Severus asked sharply. Harry winced and looked at him apologetically.

"Only Ron and Hermione," Harry answered. "They were beginning to suspect things."

Severus frowned. "Hmmmm."

"Even if I didn't tell, Hermione, she would have figured it out herself," Harry said morosely. "Sometimes I wish she isn't so observant." Harry sighed. "But had she been anything less, I probably would not have survived for as long as I did."

"The reason why you have survived, Harry, is because of your strong will to live," Severus said sternly, and he captured Harry's hand with his long fingers. He slowly brought it to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. Harry glowed a bit at the sign of affection and the older wizard smiled, though somewhat crookedly. Then he rested his eyes on Draco's face. "And you. What was troubling you?"

"Hmmmm?" Draco looked at him curiously.

"Severus is right. You were worrying about something back at the Hall. What?" Harry asked.

Severus noticed the troubled expression on Draco's face before it vanished. Draco was not being subtle about hedging.

"Don't bottle it in, Draco. Tell us," Harry said pleadingly.

Draco's eyes moved back and forth, and then he let out an explosive sigh suddenly. "It is nothing. I was just thinking about what Father had said."

Severus' expression became thoughtful. "You are wondering about whether you could have child, after all that has happened?" he asked carefully.

"No ... I was thinking-" Draco blushed a little. "Is it possible that I can get pregnant?" he inquired in a small voice.

"You ... pregnant?" Harry squeaked.

Severus pondered about it carefully. He had heard, but mostly read, about accounts of male wizards who were able to bear young. However, he had never heard of such a thing occurring in the Malfoy family.

"One cannot be certain, Draco, but it is a possibility," Severus answered somberly. "If a man were to bear a child, he would have to be strong - mentally, physically, emotionally, and more importantly, magically. All of the known cases of male pregnancies mentioned something about physical changes before or during intercourse."

Draco went very, very pale, and Harry looked a little daunted as well.

_They can't possibly think they are going to lose their..._ Severus shook his head. "The changes would take place inside the body, such as the formation of a uterus - to house a baby - and the ovaries, to produce the egg."

"What? You mean I'll become a girl?" Draco asked in a strained voice.

Severus could not take his eyes off Draco. _Merlin. He sounds as though he wants a baby._ He suddenly became aware of a peculiar emotion in his heart, and he did all he could to push the thought away.

Draco stared at him and the horrified expression in his eyes suddenly changed. Clear, gray eyes gazed down at Severus, and slowly, Draco's pink lips curved into a fond smile. "Do you find the idea intriguing, Severus?"

Severus' eyes widened. "It is not the suitable time to discuss such things, Draco," he answered hoarsely.

"But how do the changes occur?" Harry asked.

Severus frowned again as he tried to recall the details. "I am not certain. I still have the research journals ... somewhere in my attic," he replied after several minutes of contemplation. "I believe that spells or incantations weren't used."

"Really?" Draco sounded somewhat skeptical.

"It is better if we do some research before formulating theories," Severus cautioned. What he had said must have been amusing to his lovers because they had burst into laughter almost immediately. He glared at them and pressed his lips tightly together in annoyance.

Harry was the first to control his laughter and Severus was tempted to smack the Gryffindor, because Harry was ignoring him.

"So, that was all you were worrying about?" Harry asked Draco.

"Money as well," Draco mumbled guiltily. "I do have savings - I'm glad that I had extorted quite a bit from my father, but that won't last forever."

"If you have a job, you'll have money," Severus said quietly. "Do not worry about it now. You have me."

"Hmmmm." Draco pouted a little. "Do you have anything to share?"

Severus was quite puzzled by the abrupt question. "Like what? And why?" he inquired curiously. Distractedly, he started to kiss the tip of Harry's fingers.

"I don't know. Harry had spilled out our relationship to his friends, and I had told you my worries. Won't you share your thoughts with us as well?" Draco elaborated and he and Harry started to give Severus adorable looks.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "I must tell you that I am not accustomed to the sharing of my thoughts, not to mention uncertainties, with others," Severus began. "However, since I am certain that the two of you will insist, I might as well _get accustomed_."

"Severus, don't say it as if it is a bad thing," Harry said grumpily.

"It is not. I am merely informing you that I am slightly uneasy about changing," Severus replied and pressed his lips against Harry's knuckles. "I am constantly worried about you, Draco. I do not know how to heal hearts or minds, and I am worried that along the way, I may blunder when I am trying to help you," he said gravely. "Harry and I do wish to help you, but I am worried that by receiving help from us, you may start to think that you are incapable of achieving anything without our help."

Draco nodded solemnly. "If things ... get out of hand, will you go with me to get help?"

"Of course, we will, Draco," Harry said quietly.

"Just stay with me, if you are still uncertain in what way you could help me," Draco whispered. "I'm not sure myself." Then in a rather distant voice, "I never knew how important it was to have someone to talk to."

"Now you do." Harry kissed Draco on the temple soundly. "You wouldn't have to put up with the hundred little things that would try to eat your heart."

Severus watched as Harry leaned back against Draco, and Draco looked just as happy at the opportunity to cuddle. Severus had no trouble imagining how he would wake up to a Sunday morning. Amused, he laughed quietly.

_I had no trouble with such worms. However, that might only be because I had a heart of stone._

"Other than worrying about me, what else?" Draco asked again.

Severus smiled slyly. "Other than worrying about you, I am wondering on how to reward a certain impulsive Gryffindor, who, I think, has stretched himself thin between the two of us." He turned over and then sat back on his heels. "So, what do you want?" he asked the wizard with green eyes.

He waited. A minute had passed but his lover was still looking stunned. Draco, who was still resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, was smiling widely.

"I am waiting for your answer, Mister Potter." His black eyes gleamed mysteriously. _It feels so good to be able to make him speechless, _Severus thought idly. He embraced Harry gently and watched his other lover nod with approval.

"Severus is right," Draco said. "You do deserve a reward."

"To hell with rewards," Harry muttered, his voice muffled by Severus' chest.

Severus chuckled and slowly caressed Harry's untidy hair. _Didn't he brush it?_

"See, Severus? He does things freely. _Too freely_," Draco railed.

A sigh escaped from his lips and he pulled away a little. Harry automatically looked up at him and he spoke. "A 'thank you' feels very inadequate, Harry," he said in a quiet voice. "But never mind. We'll surprise you."

"I don't want any surprises!" Harry said hotly. "I don't want something that feels like payment! I don't care if what I-"

Severus cleverly silenced his lover from ranting further by kissing him fiercely. He had let Harry go only after he was certain Harry was tongue-tied. "You give unconditionally," he whispered into Harry's ear. "Therefore, you must be willing to accept unequivocally."

* * *

**********To be continued on Chapter Sixteen  
**


	16. Obscure Warnings

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Obscure Warnings (16 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot. This chapter was, again, helped by the Faeries.  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS. OOC. Fluff with a bit of plot?

* * *

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN: OBSCURE WARNINGS  
oOooOo**

The castle sounded oddly active that evening as Draco and Harry walked down to the Great Hall for supper. The very air around them felt vibrant. Draco glanced at his lover to ask whether he felt it as well. The annoyed and grumpy look on the Gryffindor's face forced him to remain silent, however. Draco smiled faintly.

_Maybe it's just him, _Draco thought with amusement. _I can't fault him, though. If I'd been shut up with kisses, tickles and massages that would send me right to sleep, I'd be irritated as well._

"Stop smirking at me," Harry growled as they waited for the stairs to connect with the third floor landing.

"I am smiling - not smirking," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, right," Harry muttered and fell silent again.

Draco chuckled and stood a little closer to Harry. "Do you have any idea why Severus had made us go down together?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Who knows?" Harry answered shortly.

The pale-haired wizard sighed. They continued to walk down the magical staircase.

"Do you suppose you can put on a happier expression?" Draco requested meekly after a minute of grumpy silence. "You don't want your friends to think that you had a fight with us, don't you?"

Harry stopped walking and he paused as well.

There were several students on the second floor landing, and at Draco and Harry's arrival, they had stared up, unashamedly. Draco studied them for several seconds before looking back at Harry. He cocked his head to one side and gave Harry a questioning look.

"I am not angry with you," Harry said softly and he stared penetratingly into Draco's eyes.

Draco ignored the younger students who looked at him from below. "I never said you were," he answered quietly. "Just stop..." He touched on the spot above Harry's right eyebrow gently. "Stop frowning or you'll become as irritable as he."

There were several gasps of astonishment and disbelief, and Harry had turned around quickly to check. Draco sighed again when his lover muttered a curse and grumbled. _Severus is influencing you already..._

"I'm getting quite tired of that," Harry said sharply as they reached the Entrance Hall. "What is wrong about treating you like a normal person?" he demanded angrily.

"They aren't used to seeing you treating me like a close friend. Given our past relationship, I can hardly blame them." He shrugged a little.

"Huh. You know, I'd expected them to be more flexible and tolerant, what with them being Hufflepuffs and all," Harry said loudly with a bit of vindictiveness.

The young teenagers gasped and stared at Draco and Harry with bulging eyes. Then they scurried away hastily.

"You really are a hot-tempered person, love, for someone with sable hair." Draco's lips quirked into a smile.

Harry started and a look of amazement replaced the grumpy expression. After a while, Harry shyly returned the smile. They walked toward the great, oak doors of the hall side by side.

Gray eyes scanned the room swiftly. Draco was not surprised to find Harry's best friends staring at him. _They were probably watching the entrance, waiting for him to turn up._

He heard Harry sigh softly and turned his head, just in time to watch Harry smooth his hair.

"Don't run away without me," Draco said without moving his lips.

"Who says I'm going to run? Gryffindors don't run." Harry walked away after rolling his eyes heavenward.

Draco smirked and lazily strolled toward a table. Heads jerked up at his approach and once they saw that he was heading their way, they quickly occupied another table. By now, his smirk was familiarly superior, and it did not escape his notice that Harry was looking at him rather sardonically. Ron and Hermione were looking rather ignored and the frizzy-haired witch was brave enough to let it show. After a minute or so, Harry let out a loud yelp.

"What was that for?" Harry yelled.

"Pay attention!" Hermione scolded.

"That looks normal," Draco muttered to himself. A plate of pasta appeared, along with a glass of pumpkin juice. Next to materialize on the table were his napkin, his fork, and...

_But I thought... _Draco stared at the slice of chocolate cake longingly. He sighed and resolutely pushed it away.

Just as he was about to begin his meal, a swirl of black robes had obscured his vision. He frowned unconsciously and froze upon meeting the pair of glittering, black eyes. Severus smiled faintly and snatched the tiny plate of cake from the table. Then the Potions Master calmly walked up to the teachers' table.

_He didn't have to take it away from me looking so smug, _Draco grouched silently.

"Really, Severus. Stealing food from a student," Professor Vector commented with a disapproving look.

"Mind your own business, Vector," Severus answered scathingly and sat down. He placed the plate with the cake on the table with a loud _clink_.

Draco watched the exchange between the two professors with great interest. Was Severus going to disclose the reason why he could not eat sweets again?

"For your information, he already has too much energy than what is good for him," Severus said, still with that cutting tone. "This is not one of the cases of energy-consuming spells, which Lupin is so fond of teaching. There is no point in feeding the brat chocolate."

"Still, Severus..."

"Now, now, _children_," Dumbledore interrupted. "Settle down," the old wizard advised in what Draco termed as an infuriatingly wise voice.

Draco was glad that he had not been eating or drinking because the expressions on the Potions Master's and the Arithmancy teacher's faces were comical. Sniggers echoed all over the hall. Draco did not laugh however, for a very good reason. He started to eat, but again, someone blocked his view.

Millicent Bulstrode sat down across him uninvited and ate her supper. Draco was somewhat shocked. Then he stared at the huge, almost boyish witch, quite rudely.

"What?" Bulstrode snapped.

"You're in my way, Millicent," he said through gritted teeth.

"Am I?" Millicent gazed hard at him and she turned her head to look at the other end of the Great Hall. "Huh. So, I'm blocking your view," she muttered and she shifted a bit. "There. Stare at your boyfriend to your heart's content."

Luckily for Draco, Millicent had spoken rather inaudibly and so he was the only one who could hear her words. _And here I was thinking that the Mud - Granger - was the only know-it-all._

"Don't look at me like that, prat," Millicent muttered. "Pansy told me you're like that so..."

"Huh." Draco resumed his meal and his eyes went back to studying his lover.

"So, what has been going on up there?"

_A social life for me does not seem so impossible anymore._

**

* * *

**

Draco's haven was brightly illuminated with several floating candles, all of which were helping Severus Snape, who was working on some papers. Draco and Harry were sitting on the bed, and they were waiting for their other lover to finish his task so that they could all go to sleep. Draco sighed and leaned against Harry, who chuckled lightly and stroked his hair comfortingly.

_It is good that his humor has returned, _Draco thought dreamily. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"If you are tired, then you should sleep now." Severus sounded slightly preoccupied.

"Not yet," Harry and Draco replied in unison.

An image of a blazing fire flashed in Draco's mind and he sat up immediately.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him, looking a bit concerned.

Draco smiled. "Nothing, Harry. Just divine inspiration."

Several feet away from them, Severus snorted derisively.

"Harry, pass me my oracle cards."

"I thought you aren't really into this stuff," Harry said in a puzzled tone, but he reached out to get the cards on the bedside table.

"When you are someone born with magic, it is not wise to ignore intuition, you know," Draco answered philosophically.

While Harry simply looked dubious, Severus acted unimpressed. Draco made a face at the busy Potions Master and took the pouch of cards from Harry.

"Meditate with me."

"Okay, but Draco, you should know that-"

"- the readings only indicate _probability_. I know, love."

"One of these days, I think you should figure out why you are beginning to call us 'love'," Severus said then. "I have barely gotten used to calling you by your names. Calling you, or me, using an endearment is just too sudden for me."

A bemused smile appeared on Draco's lips and he glanced at Severus. "All right," he said impishly. _Maybe he feels that he is too old for that. _Then his smile turned mischievous. "If that's how you feel about it. I'll just call you _Severus_." Draco had said the name so silkily that Severus had broken the tip of his quill in surprise.

"Stop that!" Severus' cheeks had gone vividly red.

Draco chortled along with Harry. "I guess I should just call _you_ Harry."

Harry blushed and he playfully smacked Draco's side with a pillow.

"You're giving me the chills," Harry muttered.

"Okay. I'll stop teasing, _Harry_."

"Draco!"

Draco grinned and made himself comfortable. Secure and safe in the room, with Severus on guard, he turned his attention inward and began a simple breathing exercise. He cleared his mind of troublesome thoughts and calmed his heart. Once he managed to achieve that, he carefully sought out the tranquil place deep inside his mind. It took about fifteen minutes for him to find it and to be _one_ with his inner self.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and retrieved the deck of oracle cards from the pouch. He began to shuffle them with a question clearly formed in his mind.

_What do I have to watch out for within the next few days?_

Then he placed the stack of cards on the surface of the mattress and took a deep breath before arcing them. Then he picked four cards, purely because the number four kept nagging at him. He laid them out in a straight line and he turned his first card.

_There is a new door opening for me but there is a long journey before I am to reach it. Do I go on this journey alone?_

He looked hard at the card, and found three paths leading toward the door. _No, not alone. There are three paths - three paths that merge into one._

Draco looked at his second card and snorted. _Be realistic about my goals? Or... _He blinked. _Stay grounded so that I may stabilize myself. _He blinked again. He went to his third card and studied the image of the queen of frogs. Something about the way she was looking forward had made him think that he should look forward to the future and to the adventures and lessons that come with it. _I hope it'll be restricted to academic lessons ... but ... fat chance._

The last card he received was a reversed card. He suddenly remembered the words of the healing rune. _Trust_. He sighed. _The first reading had indicated this, and so did the rune._

He was about to gather all the cards and shuffle them again when his hand was suddenly halted by Harry's strong fingers.

"What?" Draco asked, a little bewildered. _Why is he pouting?_

"Draco, I want to know what your cards are saying."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You were looking so serious and I didn't want to break your concentration," Harry responded. "Now, tell me. What did your cards mean?"

"Okay, okay." Draco rolled his eyes in sarcasm and told his lover what he knew. By the time he had finished, Harry was looking at him suspiciously. Draco frowned at his dark-haired boyfriend and turned to his left. Severus was looking at him with a contemplative expression. _Not him too!_ "I'm still working on that last bit," he said gratingly.

"Hmmmm," was all Severus said.

Draco sighed, gathered his cards and passed them on to Harry.

"But, Draco, I don't know how to do that." Harry waved his hand at the air.

"I'll do that for you. You think of a question and shuffle the cards."

"Do the interpretation for me too. I'm really hopeless at this kind of thing."

"Why am I not surprised?" Severus asked mockingly.

"Severus." Harry had called the Potions Master as sweetly as Draco had done earlier. The man behind the desk grumbled darkly.

Harry shuffled the cards and handed them back to Draco. After the cards were arrayed in a very neat arch, Harry had chosen four and had laid them in a horizontal manner.

"Stop looking at me like that," Draco scolded Harry gently. "You're almost ... what? Eighteen? Act that age then."

Harry kept on grinning.

"Weird Gryffindor," Draco muttered. He let out a squeak of surprise when Harry pulled him sideways and kissed his cheek soundly. He slapped Harry lightly on the arm and glared. Harry chuckled.

Draco turned Harry's first card. "Trust your guts, Harry."

"Okay, that was quite straightforward."

"Hmmmm." The next card revealed a reversed and an ugly-looking face. "Malice is imminent." Draco frowned slightly. "Usually, this points at vicious gossip and cruelty, but as you are a wizard, hexes, curses and so forth are greatly possible. I don't know how being generally kind will help ... but you can try." He paused at the third card. "Shall I continue?"

Harry nodded absently.

"This card signifies that brilliant ideas, clues, hints - that sort of thing - may come in your dreams. Or that you may experience magical dreams and vision. It'll be a good idea to pay attention to them." Draco noticed Harry's grimace at the instant he mentioned visions. "Last card." He stared at the reversed card with skepticism and amusement. "Are you frustrated over something?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Harry answered slowly, a little puzzled at the sudden question.

"How does this card apply to you then?" Draco mused. "Usually, this one would turn up if one is a creator ... like a writer or an artist, and that one is suffering from an artist's block. Well." He smiled crookedly. "Just in case you are indulging in some hobby we are not aware of, you should just get ... creative. That is the only way to un-block whatever that is blocking you."

"Okay."

_He is probably trying to sort this one out, _Draco thought and chuckled. "Or-"

"There's more?" Harry looked at him with a chagrined expression.

Draco laughed. "Or that you are self-absorbed and obsessed, unable to express yourself with ease."

"Expression? Hmmmm."

"So, what do you do for a hobby?"

"Draco!"

He chuckled again, but after a while, he ceased and his eyes moved to rest on the figure working behind the desk. Only that Severus was pretending to be at work. "Severus, come here. Take a break."

"No."

"Severus!" Draco whined.

"Bloody Slytherin brat."

"Ha ha. A very intelligent thing to say, Severus, but I am _your_ Slytherin brat," Draco muttered. Next to him, Harry burst out laughing and Draco watched the Gryffindor absently. Then he howled with laughter when Harry accidentally fell off the bed.

"Give me that," Severus grumbled and snatched the oracle cards. Quickly, he shuffled the deck, skillfully arranged the cards into a wide arch and hurried back to his desk.

Draco stared at Severus' back mutely before he exploded. "You're a bloody workaholic, Severus!"

"Hmphf."

Muttering unintelligible things under his breath, Draco looked at Severus' first card. "You are indecisive about something, and it is only right that you act so. Perhaps you should stand back a bit and survey the situation before making a decision - a decision that you think will bring the best of results. Your second card." He put the first card down on the bed and picked up the next card. Draco peered closely at the image. "This card is feeding you back with your words. You're a conduit for magic and love to others, and it should be in the form of unconditional love and receiving. In short, you have to practice nurturing, and you must also receive what others give you with acceptance."

"Hmmmm."

Draco's eyebrow raised at the third card. "This one is pretty blunt." Draco showed the card to Severus when the wizard looked up from his desk. "Realistic caution. I don't think I need to elaborate on that." He set the third card down and studied the fourth with somber expression.

_This is a bloody complicated card. _"Internal conflicts. Severus, come here. I know you are done - you have been staring at that parchment for the last ten minutes."

"Just tell me."

"Come here, or should I practice my Levitating Charm?"

"You do not dare."

"Try me." Draco retrieved his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Severus.

"Er, Draco, no spells on boyfriends."

"Hmphf. Severus, come here or I'll drag you to this bed. With his help, of course."

The older wizard swore and stood up. Draco reached out and closed his fingers on the front of Severus' shirt, when the man neared him. Then he pulled. Severus sighed explosively and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Severus asked grumpily.

"Is something haunting you?" Draco questioned the black-eyed man softly. "Unresolved problems?" He cupped Severus' cheek with one hand. "You must face them - whatever they are - without fear. Only then could you heal yourself. If you leave those problems unattended, they will just get worse. 'Worser', if there is such a word."

It was not his imagination at all but Severus had turned very, very pale.

"Severus." Draco forced his older lover to look at him. "Is there something that you need to tell us?"

Severus remained quiet. Draco sighed and looked at his other lover for support. Harry appeared troubled and he crept closer to the two of them.

"What was your question?" Draco asked softly.

Harry's cheeks colored slightly but he replied. "I had asked how I could help my lovers."

"What was yours?" Draco cupped Severus' face with both hands. "Severus?"

"I had wanted advice," Severus answered in a hushed tone.

"And I had asked what I should look out for in the next few days," Draco said softly. He caressed Severus tenderly while he studied the suddenly tired face.

It all felt peculiar to Draco. The last card was a card that he had not fully understood, until now. He had been enlightened unexpectedly, and now that he was armed with information, he could not help but do something with it. It was weird, but Draco had a feeling that something was calling out to him. _Maybe it is the same kind of feeling that Harry had ... for us. The need to help._

"Severus, what is it?" Draco asked in a soothing voice. He saw Harry reaching out to take hold of Severus' hand, and the Gryffindor held it.

With his free hand, Severus handled the last card. Draco watched as Severus examined it with a troubled gaze.

"It is ironic that it should be a divination card that reminds me of my problems," Severus said quietly. He sounded bitter and sardonic. He closed his eyes, and Draco somehow sensed his pain.

"I am not sure of who I am anymore."

Harry breathed in sharply and Draco felt just as shocked.

"What? Why?" Harry asked in a raspy voice.

"Twenty years, Harry. For twenty years, I have hardened myself against emotions. Unnecessary things. I had thought that it was the most logical thing for me to do, after I had fallen to the Dark Lord's sweet promises. However, I had not done it quickly enough. My ... first ... love, was sacrificed to him."

A look of agony flickered in his pale face.

"After that ... I was afraid to feel. I was afraid that it would be something the Dark Lord would use to manipulate me. The Headmaster ... tried to change that pattern by allowing me to become a teacher. I'd thought that I'd been successful at some length - most of the students were certain that I was a troll - and then, _you'd_ come."

Draco would have laughed at Severus' plaintive expression but it would be insensitive of him. The conversation was just too serious and solemn.

"I don't really enjoy teaching, nor do I like being surrounded by curious and aggravating teenagers. I did not expect to find myself actually taking the responsibilities of a teacher very seriously."

"Right." Harry sounded cynical.

"At least when it comes to the safety of students," Severus said sharply. "I should have realized then that I was weakening. I did not know why I was trying to reach out to you." That was spoken rather angrily that Harry and Draco had both flinched. "I knew that I wanted attention, but not this kind of attention!"

"Severus," Harry said sternly and clasped Severus' shoulder. "Calm yourself."

However, the Potions Master was just too agitated to be calmed that easily.

"I have been a bloody actor for so long that I do not know who I am anymore!" Severus pushed all of their hands away and then buried his face in his own hands.

Draco gulped. Helping someone else who was obviously having a breakdown before sleep was one of the things he had not expected to happen that night.

"I was a self-conceited fool, who had too many things in common with the Dark Lord, and I had become a Death Eater because of it. I am afraid that one day in the future, I would become more conceited and try to accomplish something that is against Nature and humanity. What if one of these days I decide that I'm not willing enough to experience the hurt of loving and being loved, and revert to my old ways? I have incorporated too many falsities within myself that I have become unreal. Becoming real again, it is just..."

Draco looked at Harry, who looked back at him with great determination. He pointed his sharp chin at Severus, and Harry somehow understood his order. Harry pulled Severus to him and embraced the wizard comfortingly. Draco witnessed as Severus sagged against the Gryffindor rather wearily.

"Don't be afraid of us," Harry whispered. "Just don't be. You have to be brave." He continued to murmur soothingly into Severus' hair.

_It must have been very stressful for him, _Draco thought sympathetically.

"I could see myself," Severus said hoarsely, "trying to plaster the crumbling mask back on my face, but I know I can't do that if I am to be with you. It is just ... too hard. I don't like-" His voice cracked with anxiety. "I don't like feeling vulnerable."

"I understand, Severus," Harry whispered. "We understand your pain."

"We do," Draco agreed softly. "It is so easy to take the paths that we had once walked on rather than to make or discover a new trail." He stroked Severus' back.

"One thing at a time," Harry said in a loving whisper. "And you know what, Severus? We'll do this together. We'll discover who we are. Okay?"

Draco heard Severus mutter something - something about Harry being optimistic, and Harry chuckled softly.

"I'm so glad you told us about this now, and not later," Harry said.

Draco nodded absently as he held Severus from behind. _Isn't it ironic that after all he had to go through for the past seven years, he is the most stable? _Draco watched Harry gravely and finally dropped a kiss on Severus' neck. _And the oracle cards ... I find them scary now._

"We have certainly gone about this in a roundabout fashion," Harry quipped. "You really are a proud man, Severus."

"I can't help it," Severus grated. "I assume you wish me to tell you all of my insecurities, doubts and thoughts from now on?"

"No doubt about that, Severus," Draco said drily. "This is for your own good." There was a tugging feeling in his heart. "If we want to heal, let's just face whatever ghosts that haunt us." He nodded, and felt remarkably positive about himself. _I don't want to feel broken anymore._

**_

* * *

_**

******To be Continued on Chapter Seventeen**


	17. Devotion

**Firesword: **So sorry about taking super, extra long updating. I totally blame Runescape for being my main source of distraction. So sorry...

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Devotion (17 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (oh, by the way, there's fluff! Hehehe!)  
**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS. OOC. Fluff with a bit of plot?

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: DEVOTION  
oOooOo**

The air was quiet and peaceful, and the soft breeze was carrying the scent of pine into the room where Severus was resting with his two lovers. It was the first morning in the week that the air was not filled with the sound of thunder or rain.

Severus was awake, and he was holding Draco gently in his arms. In addition, he was being held lovingly by Harry.

Harry stirred a little behind him and made a soft noise that sounded like contentment. Severus felt Harry pressing his face into his back more firmly. It was slightly ticklish and it had caused the older wizard to snort with laughter.

_I am surprised that I could still breathe, after being sandwiched between the two of them, _Severus thought with amazement. _And I must wonder..._

His coal-black eyes stared pensively at the wall behind the desk. Severus let his awareness test the air around the room. It was not his imagination at all, but the surroundings were cooler than usual.

_Did one of them cast a Cooling Charm or did the house-elves step in? _Severus speculated. _It has certainly made all the ... snuggling... _Severus blushed a little. _Well, it has made it possible for this to be comfortable. _Just then, Draco's hair fell over one eye and the observant man quickly pushed it away, and tucked the long fringe behind one ear.

Time slowly went by and Severus sighed wistfully. He could not remain in bed any longer, although it was a tempting idea. He had to get ready for another day of teaching. He also needed some time to compose himself. Surely, it would not be a wise thing to act as mellow as how he was feeling at the moment. It was at that moment that his thoughts had suddenly come to a halt.

He blinked and he felt his stomach tightening with uneasiness.

_"Don't even think about it," _his inner voice said sharply. _"You'd been doing it for a very good reason. Harry had said so himself, the first time you were given an order to rest on the divan."_

_I can't show the students my soft nature..._

_"Why not?" _asked a different voice. _"You can figure out later on that it will be something that _only_ Draco and Harry can enjoy."_

Severus' face turned contemplative as he tried to solve the dilemma inside him. He did not want to create more untrue things about himself.

_But I... _The fear of walking around with the facade held him back, but not for long. _The freedom of choice. I still have it. _He stared blankly at Draco's face while his inner self straightened with determination. _I will walk along the corridors without a frown and without too much of a menacing presence._

Once he had made the decision, he was able to breathe more easily. He relaxed further and smiled at the contentment within himself. Severus caressed the side of Draco's face and listened intently to the heartbeats against his chest and back. Even in his dreamy state, however, he was aware of the flock of birds that had landed above the window. He heard them hop about excitedly and they chattered softly to each other.

Then they fell silent.

Severus paused and twisted his neck around to look at the opening curiously.

Without any warning - well, perhaps the silence _was_ a warning - the little creatures broke into full song.

Severus gave a little jerk of surprise. Harry, however, had sat up immediately.

"What's going on?" Harry looked slightly alarmed and fumbled for something in the blankets.

"Hmmmm?" Draco stirred as well, but he did not wake fully.

"Wake up, Harry," Severus said gently, and stared up at the disheveled-looking wizard with amusement. "It is just the birds."

Harry had finally retrieved his wand. He looked blankly at Severus. "Oh." Several magical candles materialized above their heads with soft, popping sounds. "It sounded like an alarm call to me," Harry said. Then Severus saw him shaking his head a little.

How could he have forgotten about that? Memories of the past two years, when they had been terrorized by the existence of the Dark Lord, played in his mind.

"It is all right, Severus," Harry said quietly. "I'm okay."

An unmistakable feeling of sheer pride and happiness unexpectedly bloomed in Severus. "I am glad ... that you were not too seriously injured," he said in a hushed tone.

Harry smiled. "So am I, Severus. So am I." Then he gazed at Severus with quite an affectionate expression. It was that look which Draco had found disturbing at times.

It was to Severus' chagrin that he too, was quite defenseless against the loving look.

"Severus?" Harry looked at him curiously and touched his cheek.

The Potions Master could not answer - he was too busy melting from the inside. _I feel ... funny._

While he was distracted by what was happening inside him, Draco had shifted down the bed, and it was not long before Severus was disturbed by something else. He quickly turned to look at Draco and froze. A mixture of a groan and a choke escaped from his throat as Draco nuzzled his stomach. Shock rapidly turned into panic.

"Draco Malfoy! I command you to be awake now!"

* * *

Draco nuzzled the soft thing and sighed in contentment. In an unconscious manner, he had tried to get away from the annoying light. However, a loud command from somewhere above his head made him open his eyes instantly. 

_Skin, _Draco thought inconsequentially and stared at the pale skin not covered by dark gray fabric. _Wait a minute! Why am I holding the back of his thigh? _His head shot up and he drank in his lover's appallingly red face. "I'm sorry!" Draco sat up immediately. "Severus, I didn't mean - oh damn it all! I'm sorry!"

Heat rushed upward to color his cheeks and he stared at Severus in terror. His black-eyed lover started to sit up as well, and somewhat nervously, Severus tried to straighten his sleeping robe.

"Why do you move around so much?" Severus asked in a rueful voice.

"I don't know! I was just trying to get away from the lights!" Draco said defensively, his expression frantic.

"Calm down, Draco." Severus sighed and smiled apologetically. "It is not as though you had hexed me in your sleep. No harm done."

Draco was still a little frightened about what he had done but Severus' caresses on his face had managed to calm his jitters.

"I'm really sorry," he mumbled.

"Draco, it was not offending in any way," Severus murmured. "I was just afraid that you might ... be uncomfortable with it."

The young, silver-haired wizard closed his eyes and leaned into Severus' touch. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said with finality. The Gryffindor kissed Severus' cheek first, and then his, soundly. "Now, who goes to wash up first?"

"There will be a time when this question will be unnecessary," Severus said cryptically. "So, I will use the bathroom first."

Draco frowned a little as he watched Severus climb off the bed and his eyes followed the wizard dutifully until Severus finally closed the bathroom door. "I don't get it," he muttered. Draco sighed and made himself comfortable on Harry's lap. "What did he mean?" He closed his eyes and took pleasure in the gentle way Harry stroked his hair.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered.

"Hmmmm." Draco pursed his lips in thought. He replayed Harry's question and Severus' response. "Surely not!"

"Bloody hell!"

Silver eyes met emerald eyes and they locked into an unblinking gaze.

"Draco, I never knew he could think of adventurous things," Harry whispered and he bit his lower lip. It appeared as though he was trying to stop himself from blushing.

"All of us together? Showering?" Draco's voice was hushed as well. "Blessed Merlin. Severus had thought of that?" He was quite astonished by the meaning behind the veiled words. He did not have the chance to be dazed any further as he had noticed that Harry was looking at him with an odd expression. Draco tilted his head to one side and he gave Harry an inquiring look.

"Are you revolted by the notion, Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco stared at Harry uncomprehendingly and searched within himself for the answer. He should be revolted, but strangely, he was not. He just felt weird ... and flattered.

"No," he answered honestly. "Not revolted. It is just ... unusual that Severus, of all people, would think of such things. If it were you, I probably wouldn't be too surprised."

"Draco," Harry started in a silky voice. He began to rub both of Draco's ears and it somewhat made things tingle. "What do you mean by that?"

Somehow, Draco succeeded in keeping his expression bland. "Nothing. It's just that I'm willing enough to try that ... when I'm ready, of course."

"Do not change the subject, Draco," Harry said warningly.

"Weren't we talking about Severus' idea?"

"Draco!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco shook his head admonishingly. "Weren't you paying attention to me?" He pouted slightly.

"Draco! You know I was!" Harry said grouchily. He looked slightly offended. "Just what do you mean that you wouldn't be too surprised if I had been the one to suggest that we take a bath together?"

"Did I say that?" Draco asked meekly.

"Draco Malfoy! Don't act innocent!"

It was as though Harry was a god and he had descended on the earth carrying his wrath like a club. Soon, Draco was crying for mercy and he was begging his emerald-eyed lover to stop tickling him.

"Stop! Damn it - aahhhaa - Harry James - _Potter_! Stop! Please!" Draco squealed and tried to scramble off the bed. "Stop!" His cry dissolved into helpless laughter, which suddenly became muffled when Harry's lips pressed against his.

Draco yielded to Harry and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Harry's body and the sweet, passionate dance of their tongues soon warmed him. He started to feel peculiar all over again.

His heart thudded strongly in his chest and he averted his eyes away from Harry's green eyes when they parted. "You are adorable when you get all defensive," he said softly.

"Surely not as adorable as you after you have been kissed," Harry responded after a while. He smiled impishly.

Draco opened his mouth to utter something that would have sounded incredibly self-important. Something soft landed on his face, and that diverted his attention.

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco peered at the towel that covered his face. He moved his body a little, but with Harry on top of him, it proved to be a difficult thing to do. However, he saw the black figure who stood just beside the entrance of the bathroom.

"Severus." Draco made a face at the older man, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Wash up, you two," Severus ordered in a sardonic tone.

Above him, Harry sighed and slowly rolled over. Draco was sitting up but the Gryffindor was already walking toward the Potions Master with a very mischievous look on his face.

The silver-haired wizard looked on with amusement as Severus shot a menacing look at Harry, and then he threatened to smack Harry with the hairbrush in his hand.

"I certainly won't be locking tongues with you, Mister Potter. Especially when you have not brushed your teeth," Severus said complacently. "Now, get in." He pointed a long finger at the bathroom.

Draco chuckled as Harry began to splutter and acted offended. "Since you are so busy being adorable, I'll use the bathroom first."

"Hey! I was going to go in!" Harry protested. "Draco!"

The gray-eyed wizard did not give in to his lover's cries and he had received a playful smack with the end of Harry's towel. He sneered slightly and closed the bathroom door firmly.

"Draco!"

**

* * *

**

_Okay. This is really a luxury, _Harry thought dreamily as he relished the sensation of the brush as it tried to tame his hair.

"I will go off now," Severus spoke and Harry's eyes flickered in search of the speaker. He did not have to search long because Severus had suddenly moved to stand in front of him.

Harry blinked and unconsciously licked his lips.

"I will be with you again in the evening," Severus murmured and then he bent down slightly.

Gladly, Harry pressed his lips against the ones Severus owned. He could feel his lover smiling against his lips but before he could inquire or figure out why, Severus' tongue was licking across his lower lip enticingly. Harry chuckled a little and parted his lips willingly. He raised his arms and used them to hold the back of Severus' head and neck.

"Uhmmmm..." Harry moaned softly and he shivered to feel Severus' fingers rubbing his neck. It was strange how he was highly aware of everything that was happening to him. The velvety flesh inside his mouth danced and twirled with his tongue, and today, it felt almost mischievous.

Black eyes indeed sparkled with mirth when Harry pulled away and looked up at Severus. Harry grinned wolfishly.

Severus Snape straightened and this time, he leaned forward to kiss Draco.

Harry's grin just grew wider when he peeked at Severus and Draco. When his lovers parted, Harry took in the healthy glow on Draco's face.

"See you later, Severus," Draco murmured with a gentle smile.

Severus left after stroking Harry's cheek gently, and Harry stared at the closed door in dreamy contentment. Draco had resumed the impossible task of making his hair behave.

"Just a bit longer," Harry heard Draco mutter. "Your hair sticks out too much." Still, Draco continued to brush his hair. "I could get used to this."

"It is still early," Harry said suddenly and he captured Draco's hand. "Do you want to go for a ride before breakfast?" He stared hopefully into the pair of gray eyes, which appeared bewildered.

"You are going to invite gossip, Harry," Draco said dubiously.

"Fly with me," Harry said softly. He stood up, turned around and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "Please?"

Draco's lips curved into a faint smile. "I wonder if I can say 'no' in the future, for the things you ask." The taller wizard kissed Harry lovingly on the forehead. "Let's go then."

Harry chuckled and pulled the hairbrush from Draco's hand before tossing it toward the bed. Then he grabbed his lover's hand and pulled the Slytherin to the corner where their brooms were.

"Do we go down and take off from there?" Draco inquired as Harry locked the door with several spells.

"No," Harry replied. "Let's take off from the balcony upstairs."

They walked hurriedly to their launching spot. Harry smiled inwardly at Draco's enthusiasm and watched as Draco got on his broom first. The silver-haired wizard flew lazily over the railing and then he turned around to face Harry.

_That seemed like a flirtatious maneuver, _Harry thought with amusement. He joined Draco and together, they started to head toward the Quidditch Pitch. An emotion that felt like longing developed suddenly as the two of them flew around the goal posts.

"I will miss this." Draco had said the words softly but with the air around them silent, Harry could hear his words, as well as the unsaid things, clearly.

"I will miss competing with you for the Snitch," Harry said and willed his broom to travel several meters ahead. Then he slowed to make a sharp turn, and he flew back to Draco. He stopped next to his lover.

"Definitely," Draco responded.

They turned their faces toward each other and both leaned in to exchange a brief kiss.

"Do you think Dumbledore would allow it if we are to request for a friendly match?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Draco gave a little shrug. He tugged at Harry's sleeve and then he dropped a foot lower. Harry followed the blonde-haired wizard and with only a brief glance at each other, they began to race to the main entrance of the castle.

Harry did not use the full potential of his Firebolt on purpose, so Draco was the first to hover on top of the somber steps leading to the Entrance Hall. A wide grin stretched on Harry's face as he sped up, and the figure that waited for him above the steps grew bigger. However, Harry used his inborn skill to brake before Draco perfectly, and his heart rejoiced upon seeing the expression on Draco's face.

Draco had tilted his head to one side and he was studying Harry with a small smile. It just made Harry feel funny, elated and giddy.

"You're as reckless as ever, Harry," Draco said with eyes that glowed merrily.

"I wouldn't be me if I weren't," Harry answered impishly. "And you still look as elegant as ever."

"You are such a flatterer, Gryffindor."

"I don't think I am, Slytherin. I am just one honest Gryffindor who has no skill with words."

"Huh." Draco gave him an odd look. "Now get off that broom and start walking before I get the idea to gush." Draco's expression turned rueful suddenly. "Why do you affect me so, Harry? Why do you have to appear so bloody gorgeous as you contend with the wind?"

Harry could only grin. He felt incredibly pleased when Draco leaned forward on his brook and raked his delicate fingers into his messy, black hair.

"Your hair is an utter mess," Draco sighed. "Maybe you should try my hair cream."

"Er ... no thanks, Draco. I don't really want to look like a sculpture," Harry said in a strained voice.

"Right." Draco shot him a sarcastic look and dismounted. With a sulky expression, he walked away and headed toward the Great Hall gracefully.

Chuckling, Harry shook his head a little and watched as Draco entered the Great Hall. He got off his broom and tried to smooth his hair.

"Harry?"

The feminine voice shattered the sense of tranquillity inside him and slowly, Harry turned his head to face the owner of the voice. Ginny was looking at him somewhat accusingly. He could tell that by the way she was walking that she was not feeling pleased.

"Ginny." Harry acknowledged her with the mildest and blandest of tone.

"What were the two of you doing?"

"We were flying," he answered with a faint smile.

"That was not what I was asking," Ginny hissed. "Malfoy ... Malfoy had touched you."

_Damn ... Gods. Where are Ron and Hermione?"_

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Ginny."

"Don't - don't lie to me. Harry! I'm talking to you!"

Harry scowled a little when the witch tugged at his arm with too much force. "That hurts, Gin," he told her. "Let go of my arm - it hasn't really healed." However, Ginny seemed to ignore him and she continued to hold his elbow.

"I'm not blind. Malfoy - that git - he was touching you. He had touched you like how a girl should touch you."

Harry was no longer listening to her. Ron and Hermione were coming down the stairs, and he had seen Hermione's eyes widening. She tapped on Ron's shoulder and they quickly came over.

"Don't try to distract me!" Ginny said loudly and she glared at her brother.

"Don't use that bloody tone with me! I'm your brother!" Ron snapped. Ginny stepped back and sneered.

"So you know it but I don't?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione cut in.

"So what? We _are_ his _best friends_! You are just my sister!"

Harry's head began to pound. _Ron, why can't you back Hermione once in a while? _He groaned silently.

Ginny whirled around and her eyes stared piercingly into his. "Is that so? I'm _just_ his sister?"

"Ginny..." Harry could not continue. He sighed wearily.

"You never gave any indication that you're a fag."

"No, I didn't," Harry said succinctly. He felt a little hurt upon hearing that term.

"He's your boyfriend then?" The expression on Ginny's face could only be described as the utmost revulsion.

"Yes, he is." Harry started to walk toward the Great Hall.

"You deserve someone better than that ferret, Harry!"

Harry stopped. "Draco is what I deserve to have." Without turning around, he continued to speak. "The reason? I love him." An image of Draco flashed in his mind, and he felt happy again. _Yeah. I do love him._

Behind him, his friends were silent. Then after several moments, he heard Ron speak.

"Ginny, don't. Just forget it. Harry has already made his decision about Malfoy. _I_ still think it's wrong but..." Ron paused. Then he continued in a grudging tone. "But Malfoy and ... he, well ... maybe they're really in love."

* * *

Hermione smiled a little when she saw Harry's face. Her friend had turned around after Ron had finished speaking and she could not help but feel a little happy. Although she was just as dubious as Ron was, about Harry's choices of _lovers_, she was hoping that Harry would be happy with them. From the looks of it, her green-eyed friend was very content, and clearly, in love. 

She studied Harry and marveled at just how much he had matured over the years. _Except his hair, _Hermione thought with amusement. _It is still very messy. _Harry smiled back at her and she waved a little. Harry sauntered off. _And he just looks gorgeous walking like that with his broom._

"Hermione, you're checking him out!" Ron burst out suddenly and she snapped back to attention.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. I wasn't. I was just looking at him and he really has grown," Hermione said with a bit of sarcasm. "His hair seems a little out of place though. He really should go for hair treatment or a haircut." She turned to look at Ginny. There was a look of utter disappointment on her face but she was not saying anything. "It's his life, Ginny. Even as friends, we don't have any control of who he can go out with, much less have any control over his heart," she said gently to the younger girl.

"But Malfoy-"

"We know," Ron interrupted quickly. "But he looks ... happy, I suppose, so Malfoy and-" He suddenly started to cough. Hermione glared murderously at him and that caused Ginny to look at her with more suspicion than before.

_Ron, you idiot! Don't you dare tell her that Snape is his boyfriend too!_

It was as though Ron was reading her mind. He had given her a guilty sort of look and peculiarly, Hermione was feeling warm all of a sudden. There was just something special about knowing a potential lifelong partner for years, and she was somewhat ecstatic to know that it would be Ron who was going to be able to read her little signs.

Ron cleared his throat and continued, but his voice sounded a little hoarse. "So, he and Malfoy must be doing something right."

Hermione patted Ginny's shoulder sympathetically. "Don't feel bitter about it."

"Why is it that you and Ron can be together, despite Voldemort and all that?" Ginny asked in a hushed and anguished tone. "Why didn't he-"

"It's because you are my sister ... and you _are_ still going out with Dean, remember?" Ron said self-righteously. Ginny winced.

"Let's go and get some breakfast. We have Transfiguration later and it would be nice to have a lesson without someone's stomach making all sorts of funny noises," Hermione said quickly.

"Hermione!"

She only rolled her eyes and took hold of Ron's hand before walking into the Great Hall. There were not a lot of students about - it was still quite early. Most of the professors were already there, however.

Hermione slid into her seat on Harry's right while Ron took his on Harry's left.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly.

"No problem, mate," Ron said gruffly and patted his back.

Breakfast began and Hermione started to look around. Ginny was already sitting down on a bench with her friends and she did not look that peevish at all.

Hermione looked across the hall and she found Draco staring in their direction with a pleased look on his aquiline face. She raised her eyebrow and amused, she then looked at Snape.

_I don't believe it!_ She almost laughed aloud. _Why are their expressions so alike? Harry looks like that too - when he thinks I'm not looking._

"What?"

Hermione had not realized that Harry was talking to her until he had given her a little nudge.

"What is so funny?" he asked suspiciously.

"Was I laughing?" Hermione asked back. She felt a little embarrassed.

"No. Not really. But you had that look as though you'd heard something funny," Ron answered.

"It's just..." She tugged Harry down slightly and whispered into his ear. "This is the first time I've seen Snape looking ... normal."

"Oh."

Hermione happened to meet Draco's eyes a few seconds later and she tipped her head to one side. He was giving her an arched look, and Snape, when she had turned to watch, was scowling at her. Puzzled, she turned to ask Harry why they were looking at her so. However, what she saw made her pause.

Then Harry spoke.

"Er, Ron? Unless you want to deal with my ... er ... lovers ... can you let go of me now?"

"Bloody hell!" Ron paled and he let go of Harry immediately. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to hear what she was saying!"

* * *

**To Be Continued On Chapter Eighteen**


	18. Excuses and Reasons

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Excuses and Reasons (18?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (oh, by the way, there's fluff! Hehehe!)  
**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS. Fluff with a bit of plot?

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: EXCUSES AND REASONS  
oOooOo**

The Great Hall was strangely silent ... but only for a few seconds. Cheers and other sorts of enthusiastic calls echoed all around the Great Hall. It was noisy and Severus was imagining that the noises were taking place inside his body. He sighed and looked at the Headmaster. Professor Albus Dumbledore beamed as his eyes swept from one end of the hall to the other. The old wizard seemed to relish in the happiness of his students, something that Severus found odd. However, he understood that it was one of the old man's peculiar traits. Dumbledore's kind and trusting nature was something that he still could not quite fathom.

"For a moment, I thought that he was joking."

The voice of the witch beside him disrupted his contemplation. Severus glanced at Vector.

"We just had a Hogsmeade weekend two weeks ago," she muttered. "What is the special occasion?"

"Does he need any excuses to allow such outings?"

"You are right about that."

Severus did not linger over breakfast as an idea had surfaced and he had thought that it would be something Harry and Draco would appreciate. He stood up and smiled faintly to himself. He noticed McGonagall's sardonic stare and Dumbledore's bland expression, and suddenly, he knew that there was a reason behind the Hogsmeade weekend. He would be summoned into the Headmaster's office later. For now, however, he had a plan to carry out, and he had to do it before anyone could try to make a plan for him.

As he walked across the Great Hall, he could distinguish the stares of his lovers from the others. It was not making him edgy, not in the way that he would unleash magic at them, but it was threatening to make him blush.

_If it were not ridiculous, I would have pitied myself, _Severus thought to himself.

_"Falling in love at your age _is_ ridiculous," _a small voice at the back of his mind cut in snippily.

_Then I blame love. _He snorted and quickly worked with his wards to enter his office. He closed the door, secured it with a simple Lock Charm and went to stand before the fireplace. He studied the sooty interior thoughtfully for several seconds before making up his mind to make a Fire-Call.

He frowned a little at the odd, disconcerting sensation as he looked around the tavern through the fireplace. The place appeared desolated - it must be closed to the public still. Then Severus heard the faint hum from a woman and he let out a soft sigh of relief.

Trying not to feel self-conscious, Severus cleared his throat. The humming became clearer and louder, until a cheerful, smiling person bent down to welcome him.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Madam Rosmerta acknowledged. "Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to reserve a private room tomorrow, big enough for three to lounge in."

"No problem, Severus. So, does that mean the students are coming out to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"That is wonderful. Now, do you want strong drinks to be served?"

Severus shook his head in response and regretted it immediately. He took a moment to compose himself before speaking. "No, just good food."

"I can do that," Madam Rosmerta replied.

He nodded his thanks and quickly deactivated the charm. He pinched the bridge of his nose hard and waited for the nausea to pass. He sighed when he felt normal and straightened his back slowly. He looked at his desk and raised his eyebrow at a small box of glacial mint.

"He is going senile," he muttered under his breath. He picked the box of sweets up and looked for the password. A message flashed on the back of the box.

_Password: Fiery-cherries._

_Please see me in my office at eight, Severus._

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Please try the new flavor of the Glacial Snow Candies. It is quite excellent._

Severus only snorted at the invitation.

**

* * *

**

It was later in the evening that Severus had met Harry and Draco again, but the meeting was unprecedented and in public. The two, younger wizards had left the Great Hall just as he was about to have his dinner and so, he had thought that they would be in Draco's haven and doing their homework.

The Potions Master stopped involuntarily in the middle of the Entrance Hall, and stared stupidly at Draco who leaned lackadaisically against the wall before staring at Harry. The latter was absently scratching his owl's neck, which was perched securely on his padded shoulder.

_What are they doing here?_ Severus thought with mild alarm. _Surely they do not expect me to go up to them._ He was already walking toward them, however.

"We're going to take a walk," Harry told him in a soft voice. "Can you come with us?"

"I have a meeting with the Headmaster."

"Severus, if you didn't have the meeting, would you have come with us?"

He did not answer Draco's inquiry immediately. He examined their faces and thought that both of them looked hopeful.

"I would."

His answers caused both pair of eyes to light up with happiness, and he smiled faintly at their reactions.

"So, if we ask you to go to Hogsmeade with us, would you go?"

"I would."

Harry and Draco were still looking elated as he was ascending the magical staircase. He shook his head and surprisingly, even to himself, he chuckled softly under his breath. Severus paused. It was the strangest thing he had ever felt, or heard.

_When was the last time that I had laughed, out of amusement? _Severus wondered.

_"You have never laughed before, even as a child," _a voice reminded him.

A small gasp of surprise reached his ears and he turned swiftly. He saw a person inside a portrait looking at him with astonishment. He shook his head slightly and went on his way to the Gryffindor Tower.

_That is right. I have never laughed before._

Ten minutes of walking in silence had Severus standing in front of the gargoyle that was guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Fiery-cherries," he said to the statue in a sardonic tone of voice.

When he finally reached the office, Severus knocked on the door briefly and waited for Dumbledore to invite him in before entering.

"Come in, Severus," announced the old wizard.

When he entered the office, the Headmaster could not be found immediately. Severus shut the door and looked around the room to find him.

Dumbledore was sitting on a padded chair in one corner of the room, which was lined with bookcases.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, yes, I did, Severus. Please take a seat - there's a good boy."

Severus scowled darkly but he sat down. He fished for the small box of sweets in his pocket and placed it on the small, coffee table between them.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Severus," Dumbledore said absently and helped himself to the sweets.

The greasy-haired wizard restrained himself from making any comment. He merely witnessed as the Headmaster started to gasp and fan his face.

"Fiery-cherries. Wonderful aftertaste," Dumbledore said brightly with twinkling eyes.

_Why don't you just get to the bloody subject?_ Severus thought rudely.

"There will be a group of strange folk coming to Hogwarts tomorrow," Dumbledore began abruptly. "These people have something against Voldemort and his followers, and they have taken the liberty to inform me that should they come across anyone that has _his_ taint, they will not hesitate to take action." Dumbledore gave him a very shrewd look. "Show me your arm, Severus."

Wordlessly, Severus rolled his sleeve up and exposed his left forearm. Dumbledore took his wrist and turned his arm slightly so that the golden light of a hanging lamp fell on it. Pale, fair skin was marred by faint, silver scars, but it did not resemble a Dark Mark in any way.

"Very peculiar," Dumbledore murmured. "I have looked at the others but theirs aren't as completely erased as yours." The old wizard released his hand and leaned back.

Severus slowly pulled his sleeve down and crossed his arms. "Do you wish me to ensure that Miss Parkinson and the others to be out of the castle?"

The Headmaster nodded. "Until nightfall, at least. The magical folks are of a race which the Ministry has no control whatsoever, and I do not wish myself to get involved with politics."

"Then why are they coming here?"

"They wish to rebuild the enchantments. I have wondered why they feel the need to do that now - their help would have been much appreciated several years ago." Dumbledore scratched his beard and adjusted his glasses. "So, if you could devise some ways to keep the affected students away from them..."

**

* * *

**

Draco and Harry were walking on a bridge that was linked to the Astronomy Tower and to the rest of the castle, and they were holding hands. Draco had resisted at first, since Harry had told him about Ginny's reaction, and because he had thought it was a risky thing to do. Harry did not give up easily, and Draco was quite reluctant to acknowledge that Harry was being quite romantic at the time.

"Someone might jinx us, you know," he had said.

"So? We'll just have to un-jinx ourselves," Harry had answered with a mischievous grin. "But if you don't feel comfortable, then I won't force you." Then the emerald-eyed wizard had kissed his cheek and he had not pursued the matter further.

It was when they were walking down a staircase that Draco had interlaced his fingers with Harry's, and he had done so unconsciously. Harry had stopped and had turned around to face him.

Draco started to blush at the memory. _He is not a romantic, _he told himself silently.

Harry had taken his other hand and had pulled him close before kissing him passionately in front of a portrait.

He sighed softly and tried not to think about that particular portrait spreading the incident to the other portraits in the castle. However, although he had very stern words with it, he was not sure whether the warlock would heed his words. After all, what could Draco do to him if he did spread rumors? He could not do anything to the portrait, because it would be vandalism.

_It is done. There is no use in wishing otherwise, _Draco thought philosophically.

The clock tower began to toll - it was already nine o'clock.

"Oh. I nearly forgot - I want to tell Ron and Hermione that I have plans tomorrow," Harry said suddenly.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Plans?" he asked and then he chuckled when Harry cast his eyes up at the sky sardonically.

"You know what I mean, Draco."

"I know, I know. Won't your friends think that you aren't spending enough time with them, however?"

"That's quite thoughtful of you."

He cast a sidelong glance at Harry but his boyfriend only looked serious - not mocking. "Harry, your friends are important too."

"I know, Draco," Harry sighed softly.

"We have one more week before we have to go. Maybe you should spend more time with them in the day. You can come back to me and Severus at night."

"Okay."

Draco smiled a little.

"Do you want to follow me to the Gryffindor Tower?"

"Yes. But am I allowed to go in?"

"They'll rip your head off before doing the same to me. Why do you ask?"

"Can they accept that you are someone who is precious to me, and to Severus?" Draco asked softly. "I don't want you to feel unhappy if your friends give you the cold shoulder because of our relationship."

"Bloody hell, Draco. Why did you hide your sensitive nature?"

The blonde-haired wizard looked curiously at his dark-haired lover. He thought that Harry looked quite adorable with that plaintive and rueful expression. After a while, he shook his head and chuckled softly. "That would be out of place back then. Now, you are my boyfriend and I can be as sensitive as I need to."

"Thanks."

Again, Draco chuckled. They continued to make their way into the main castle. They happened to see their other lover leading some students into the small antechamber beside the Great Hall. Draco found it somewhat troubling that most of them he knew were Death Eaters.

"What is that about?" Harry asked with a small frown.

"No idea."

They were climbing up the staircase when they had unexpectedly crossed paths with Ron and Hermione. Draco and Harry stood rooted on a step while Ron and Hermione stared at ... something. Draco followed their gaze and blushed. Harry's friends were staring at their joined hands. He did not know why but he did not let go of Harry's hand and Harry was just as disinclined to release his.

"Well..." Hermione began uncomfortably. "Did you go out for a walk?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we did," Harry answered almost sheepishly. Ron's eyes were almost bulging out and his face was quite red.

The two couples fell into an awkward silence. Ron just stared and stared. Hermione toyed with the button of Ron's sleeve absently. Harry drummed his fingers nervously on the handrail. Draco glanced back and forth. Then he shrugged, almost to himself.

"We're on our way to the Gryffindor Tower," Draco said clearly and calmly.

"What for?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"We're taking Harry out with us tomorrow." Draco used the context 'we' before he could stop himself.

"We?" Ron squeaked. "Bloody hell, Harry. That is so bloody unnatural."

"Er, we understand." Hermione's expression was a little odd.

There was another pause of silence.

"Well ... it is not like we can go on a double date," Ron grumbled. The red-haired wizard gave Harry a very disgruntled look. "Not with that ... large-nosed boyfriend of yours."

"He does not have a large nose," Draco said primly. "It is proportionate to his face."

"Not to me, ferret," Ron disagreed.

"Don't call me ferret, you weasel."

"Ron!"

"Draco!"

He ignored Harry and glared murderously at Ron, who returned it.

The tension just grew and it became so thick that Draco heard Hermione make several sounds of distress. Ron finally snapped.

**

* * *

**

Luna Lovegood was walking out to the main staircase so that she could go to the Ravenclaw Tower. It was then that she had heard someone laughing heartily. She paused and listened intently. Several other people joined in the laughter and she thought one of them sounded like Hermione.

"You know, Harry-" The person laughed. "Malfoy's all right ... but the two of you have incredibly bad taste to have the snarky git!"

"Ron, I do not have bad taste. Severus is quite ... exquisite in my eyes."

"You really are trying to make my blood boil, aren't you, Weasley?"

"Ron! Draco! That's enough!"

"That's Hermione," Luna said absently. "Hmmmm ... who is Severus?" She shrugged.

Luna found Ginny outside the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room with some of their classmates.

"Hey, Luna! We're going to Hogsmeade as a group tomorrow! You wanna come with us?" one of her fellow housemates asked.

"Sure," she answered after looking at the blonde girl with huge, gleaming eyes.

"Okay. So, we're all set then. See you tomorrow, Ginny."

"Yeah. See you at the Entrance Hall."

The others went back to the common room. Luna halted Ginny before the girl could walk off.

"Ginny, do you know who Ron would call a snarky git?" Luna did not understand why the red-haired girl was frowning suddenly.

"The only person I know would be Snape, obviously. Why do you ask?"

Luna blinked. "Oh. Severus Snape. I see. I was on my way down here when I heard your brother laughing and talking. You know what I think, Ginny?" Luna saw her friend giving her that particular look but she went on to elaborate anyway. "I think Harry is going out with two people at the same time. One is Malfoy and the other might be Snape. A trio. Isn't that cool?"

**

* * *

**

Draco was having a very pleasant dream, a dream where Harry was tickling his feet and making him laugh. It was weird however, because both of them had looked a little older. Severus too, had seemed much older. He was sitting on the window-seat and the hair at his temples had turned white. Draco thought Severus looked handsome with that. His dream was rudely interrupted by a nightmarish Ginny. She was clawing at him and at his face. Her long and ugly fingers had managed to grab his hair and she was pulling it quite hard.

Draco groaned.

"Rise and shine, my fair prince." He heard Harry's coo and he stirred to wakefulness. He blinked his eyes several times and looked at Harry's amused ones.

"Fair prince, my arse," said a voice that seemed to have come directly behind Draco's ear.

Harry let out a somewhat theatrical sigh. "Don't be so grouchy, my Master Sorcerer. It is day - lighten up."

Draco snorted with laughter. "I get it. If I'm the fair prince, and he's the sorcerer, you must be the court jester," he said brightly.

"You may be right about that." Severus sounded very amused.

"Draco."

"You don't look adorable when you pout, Harry. You look ridiculous."

"Draco!"

He laughed heartily and he embraced Harry warmly. "You are our knight, who has managed to save me from getting clawed to death." His tone turned serious. "Your friends should have not said anything."

Harry winced. "Don't blame Ron, Draco."

"Why not? I can't blame myself."

"Fine, fine. I'm to blame." Harry sighed.

"Why should I blame you? You weren't the one who had shouted that you or I had bad tastes in men," Draco grumbled. He rolled over to hug Severus. Then he stared at his lover's nose. "I don't see anything wrong with it. It looks good on him." His comment caused Severus' cheeks to redden.

"Stop staring at my nose," Severus grumbled.

"Why? It's okay to look at. It certainly has more character than Pansy's nose." Draco was successful on maintaining a straight face. He watched as Severus groaned even louder and covered his face with one hand. He listened to Harry's guffaws and then he heard a soft thud.

_Merlin! Did he fell off the bed laughing?_

"Ouch."

"Serves you right," Severus muttered.

Draco sat up and looked to his left. He smirked upon seeing Harry rubbing at his hip gingerly. "Do you intend to make falling to the floor while you're laughing a habit?"

"Very funny." Then all of a sudden, the Gryffindor jumped to his feet and went to the bathroom.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, and unthinkingly, he rushed up to the bathroom door. "Oi, Harry! Let me use the bathroom first!" From inside the bathroom, Draco could hear Harry chuckling cruelly. The silver-haired wizard crossed his arms and glared at the door.

Forty-five minutes later, Draco, Harry and Severus were walking down to the Entrance Hall. Draco noticed that many people were staring at Harry. He glanced at his green-eyed lover thoughtfully. He was not certain if Harry was the subject of scrutiny because of rumors that he was going out with Draco and Severus, or because of the dark blue robes that he was wearing. Draco was rather happy with it actually. It was _not_ because he had feared that Harry would look a little shabby with him and Severus wearing proper, wizard robes. _He can even wear that pair of bloody tight jeans ... just as long as he wears a blue shirt, _Draco thought dreamily. _But he has taken the effort to dress up and ... Merlin..._

Harry was walking slightly ahead of them and Draco was able to see how Harry's cobalt-blue robes were swirling around the wearer. Draco glanced briefly at Severus and hid his smile. The older wizard looked relatively fascinated as well.

A couple of Harry's friends were standing on the steps of the entrance of the castle. Except for Hermione and Ron, the others appeared shocked. Harry gave a little wave at his friends before heading toward a waiting carriage. Harry opened the door and grinned broadly at Draco.

"What is he so cheerful about?" Draco asked, piqued. Severus did not answer him, but the wizard had shrugged slightly.

"Ron! What are you doing?"

Draco turned and saw the red-haired Weasley pulling Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan back by grabbing their collars.

"Harry isn't coming with us." Draco heard Ron tell them patiently.

"Oh, come on, Ron. Don't tell me you're taking those rumors seriously!"

"Rumors?" Severus muttered in an undertone. Draco sighed.

A hand suddenly came into his view and he looked up in bewilderment. Almost immediately, he started to feel funny inside. Harry's gentle and smiling face gazed down at him, and Draco envisioned flinging his arms around the Gryffindor's neck. Blushing, he shook his fantasy away and allowed Harry to help him up.

"You have confirmed the rumors, Harry," Severus said calmly.

Draco chuckled. Despite saying the words, Severus had taken Harry's hand.

"What do you mean, Severus?" Harry asked innocently as he closed the carriage door. Then, he sat down beside Draco. "I have only extended my hand to help my prince and sorcerer."

Severus only snorted, while Harry and Draco chortled softly. The carriage began to move forward slowly, and Draco asked what they would be doing first.

Harry looked at him and the wizard leaned back. "I don't know and to be honest," he paused, "I guess I have reached that age where sweets, treats and joke stuff are no longer novelties."

"It is a rather boring place." Draco found himself agreeing. "Any ideas, Severus?"

"We will go to Madam Rosmerta's tavern."

"But it'll be crowded," Draco said dubiously.

Severus gave him a very faint smile and Draco scowled, a bit suspicious.

The stagecoach came to a stop and Harry opened the door, poked his head out before stepping off. Draco absently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to steady himself, but when Harry flinched away, he felt a little guilty.

"Sorry," Draco apologized immediately. "Your shoulder still hurts?"

"It's all right," Harry said soothingly. "It feels bruised, however."

"I will look at it later," Severus said solemnly.

"Okay. Come on. Let's go and see if we can find seats," Harry said.

They all went down to the front of the tavern, and Draco peered into the room. It was crowded - he could not see a table where it was not occupied by others.

"It's full," Draco said, a little disappointed.

"Oh. Let's walk around first and come back later," Harry suggested. His face lit up. "Let's go to that shop. That _junk _shop."

Draco rolled his eyes sardonically. He heard Severus sigh. "What?"

"Enter," the Potions Master said.

"But Severus, it is full. I don't think we can get any seats."

The older wizard was holding the door open and Draco had no other choice but to enter. He looked around uncertainly but at Harry's nudge, they followed Severus.

Severus was heading toward the tavern owner, who was arguing with Blaise Zabini. Curious, Draco listened intently.

"There are no exceptions, Mister Zabini," Madam Rosmerta said sternly.

"I thought it's a first-come-first-served policy," Zabini argued.

"That is for the main room, laddie," the witch answered using a rather biting tone. "For the private rooms, the earlier you call in to reserve, the better chances you'll have one." She gave the young wizard a hard look. "As it is, all the rooms are booked. Ah, Severus."

Draco exchanged a startled look with Harry before turning back to watch Severus.

"Why don't you come back later, lads?" Madam Rosmerta said dismissively. "Now, Severus, why don't you follow me?"

Draco did not move. Madam Rosmerta seemed to have noticed that Harry and he were not following. She glanced over her shoulder and shot them an arched look.

"Come on now. You are with him, aren't you?"

Draco blinked and slowly, he started to move. At some point, Harry caught his elbow and whispered in his ear, "He'd reserved a room? Did he tell you about it?"

"No, he didn't," Draco answered, a little bewildered himself. _Bloody hell. I'd never thought that Severus would do such a crazy thing just to have lunch._

_

* * *

_

**To be Continued On Chapter Nineteen**


	19. Wonderful Lunch & Tense Evening

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Wonderful Lunch & Tense Evening (19 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (For language, intimacy though not the serious kind, discussion of mature topic, fluffiness...)

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER NINETEEN: WONDERFUL LUNCH & TENSE EVENING  
oOooOo**

"Make yourselves comfortable. Food will be right up," Madam Rosmerta said to Severus and the younger men.

He turned to watch her leave and when she left, he released the clasp that held his black outer robes together. His obsidian-colored eyes moved to study Harry and Draco, who stood near the door. They looked as though they had been beaten with a Beater's bat behind their heads. Severus' lips quirked into a small, amused smile.

_Am I smiling more often nowadays? _He let out a soft chuckle and removed his robe. "Are you going to stand there like a pair of pages or are you going to make use of the chairs in this room?" he asked in a mild tone.

That evoked a reaction from Draco immediately. The silver-haired wizard raised his eyebrow and it made him look too aristocratic to be a page. Then Draco took Harry's hand and pulled the dark-haired wizard forward.

Severus smiled crookedly and sat down. His chair creaked a little as he leaned back to survey the room. Rich, orange-red wood panels on the wall and floor made the area appear bright and cozy. It reflected the weather outside quite perfectly.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had reserved a room here?" Harry asked curiously as he helped Draco out of his blue-gray robes.

"I have forgotten to do so," Severus answered with a slight shrug. He had indeed forgotten to inform them, as he was preoccupied with thoughts of keeping some of the students fully engaged in Hogsmeade.

Draco was now helping Harry remove his robes and Severus had noticed that Draco's hands were lingering too long on Harry's shoulders. The doorway was shadowed by a person just when he was opening his mouth to say something about it.

Black eyes moved swiftly to investigate the person and he studied Madam Rosmerta's stunned expression. Severus noted that Harry was now looking at Draco intently. Curiously, the older man thought they appear just like a married couple. He snorted at his own thought and the witch entered the room finally. His two lovers were rather oblivious to her presence and the tavern owner was aware of their preoccupation. Madam Rosmerta turned to him.

"That is quite an interesting development," she remarked in an undertone. "I didn't know they had it in them. I wasn't aware that _you_ are a man who knows companionship," she said blithely as she set the tray down on the table.

Severus gave her an arched look and she responded by giving him an impish look.

_The cheek ... I do not think I'll be coming here again, _he thought sardonically.

Madam Rosmerta walked away quickly but she paused with her hand on the door handle. "If you need anything else," she started with a cheerful voice, "don't hesitate to give that bell-pull a tug. Enjoy yourselves, laddies."

It was quite a while after her departure before anyone in the private room spoke.

"If any of you," Severus began in a dangerously, mild voice, "call me that at any time, I will send you to scrub floors and cauldrons."

Oddly enough, Draco and Harry shifted on their feet guiltily. Severus rolled his eyes and he reached out for a cup of mint tea.

"Just how old is she?" Harry asked. He still looked sheepish as he sat down on a chair.

Severus shrugged. "She could be sixty or older."

"You're joking, right?"

"Go figure." He smiled faintly. "She was already the owner when _I _had come here for drinks during Hogsmeade weekends several decades ago."

"Do I hear him hinting at something?" Draco asked Harry with an amused smile. He dragged his chair and planted it near Severus before sitting down.

Harry snorted. "You are _not_ old," the emerald-eyed wizard declared. "There is nothing wrong with being in love with someone younger."

"I _am_ two decades older than the two of you. I _am _old."

"Only twenty?"

"Harry." Severus glared at him and then his two lovers sighed.

"I don't care if you're thirty years older," Harry muttered. "I am content with your age."

"Still..."

"Still, it won't change our feelings for you."

"Severus, I've read novels that had _girls_ marrying people twice their age and they don't seem to mind," Harry said seriously.

"What nonsense," Draco sniffed.

"Maybe it _is _Muggle nonsense but it still happened."

"Where did you read that rubbish?"

"Hermione," Harry answered with a slight smile. "She would read one of those romance books, complain the details to us afterward, laugh about it and chuck it in the common room. I had come across one when I couldn't sleep. The book was really sappy and silly."

The Potions Master shook his head and took a small sip of his tea. Light conversation accompanied their lunch and Severus listened intently to his lovers. They seemed quite excited at the idea of spending their summer holidays with him. He smiled and turned his thoughts inward. A part of him still followed their conversation, however.

_Self-worth, _Severus thought seriously. _Draco has to regain that to become whole again. However, it is good that he is paying attention to his present._ Then he blinked, as he heard Draco complain about a Quidditch game to Harry. "What would be the point? Gryffindor has already won the Quidditch Cup."

"But..." Draco looked slightly crestfallen. "I will miss playing with him," he mumbled.

"Sweet Merlin," Severus murmured. Draco made a face at him and quite spitefully, he took a portion of the quail that Severus had eyed earlier. However, instead of eating it himself, he gave it to Harry.

His eye ticked.

"What about if we ask Professor Dumbledore for a staff-student match?" Harry asked brightly and then he fed Severus the bit of meat.

Severus' eyes widened in surprise but he obediently chewed on the offering.

"That sounds exciting." Draco grinned and he looked slyly at Severus.

The older wizard quickly swallowed and scowled. "What?"

"You can borrow Harry's Firebolt - I bet Harry will do well enough with a Nimbus."

_I haven't flown for years and he wants me to take control of a Firebolt?_

* * *

After lunch, Harry had stood up from his chair and he was walking around the room and investigating things. Draco watched his bespectacled lover curiously, but Severus disrupted his quiet observation by snorting suddenly. 

"What is it, Severus?"

"Do not bring the idea up to the Headmaster."

"Why not?" Harry quipped. "It's the only chance we would ever have to see you up in the air."

Draco chuckled softly at Severus' apprehensive expression. "Were you on the Quidditch team before, Severus?"

The Potions Master muttered something before sipping his tea.

"What? I can't hear you."

Severus glared. "I was a Seeker."

Draco stared at him in disbelief.

"No way..."

Gray eyes flitted over to Harry. The Gryffindor looked rather charming with his eyes wide and black hair that haphazardly covered most of his forehead. "Harry, can I say that you look extremely good in blue?" Draco said dreamily.

"Huh?" Harry gave him a confused look.

"You look good in blue clothes," the silver-haired wizard repeated.

"That's random," Harry answered after several moments of embarrassed silence.

A crooked smile curved Draco's pink lips. "Back to the subject then. Severus, you were a Seeker?"

"Do I look as though I have the skill to be one?" Severus' tone was rather sarcastic. Then in a gentler tone, "My talents lie in academic and practical work, but never in sports. No, I do not have a fear of heights. I can control a broom and fly rather sedately. I do not have what it takes to fly a real, racing broom."

"OUCH!" Harry's yelp of pain echoed in the room and Draco immediately rose from his seat. He saw that a huge couch had appeared against the wall.

"What did you do?" Draco asked curiously, and went over to Harry. His lover was rubbing his knee.

"I was just walking and I'd bumped into it," Harry said with a bewildered look. "Did you see it there when we came in just now? I swear that I didn't notice it," he complained.

"You know what I think?" Draco raked his fingers fondly through Harry's thick, black hair.

"What?" Harry still looked pained.

"I think you're prone to accidents," Draco said with a straight face.

"Draco..."

This time, he did not chuckle alone. Severus had joined him and soon, Draco had stopped laughing. He just wanted to hear Severus. It was soft, but rich and generous, but not boisterous. After a while, Severus' chuckles died down and the older wizard gazed at him and at Harry rather shamefully.

"You know, Severus, you really are an amazing person," Harry said softly. His eyes were slightly glazed over and his expression was a little dreamy.

"You should laugh more often," Draco commented in a barely audible voice. Severus looked away then. Draco sighed. _I wonder if this is straining him. It doesn't take much to make him feel embarrassed. _He sat on the huge couch absently and pulled Harry down as well. "Are you all right?" He pointed his chin at Harry's knee.

"It should be fine."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah."

It surprised Draco when Harry pulled him close to his side in an absent-minded manner. He felt warm all over as Harry's hand draped around his shoulders, and he willingly rested his head on the very solid shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned on Harry. At some point, he felt Harry twisting his neck and seconds later, Harry dropped a kiss on his head. Draco blushed at the loving gesture.

_You're one unique and wonderful Gryffindor, _Draco thought drowsily and sighed in pure contentment.

Minutes later, Draco felt another presence. He opened his eyes and saw Severus kneeling down in front of them. The wizard was wearing one of his challenging looks. Draco rolled his eyes and shut them afterwards to enjoy relaxing by Harry's side.

However, all too soon, Harry jerked and let out a hiss.

"Severus, why did you do that?" Harry almost wailed.

"It will bruise."

"Of course it will! I'd banged my knee really hard on it!"

"Hmphf."

"He'll apply some salve on it later," Draco mumbled. "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Harry grumbled. He was still wincing with pain. "Any plans?"

Severus shrugged.

Draco yawned a little. "I'm feeling a bit drowsy. If we don't walk soon, I'll fall asleep."

"Was there something you wanted to do?" Severus asked.

"Not really. But I want to have some ice-cream later."

"No."

"I don't care."

"Don't start, Draco."

"I want ice-cream. For your sake, I won't eat chocolate."

"I said no."

"And I said I don't - uhmmmphf!"

Harry was kissing him.

_No, I haven't finished making my point!_ Draco growled silently. He raised his hand to pull at a lock of black hair, but Harry caught him at it.

Harry was holding his hand gently and was kissing his mouth softly. Draco remembered this technique all too well. It was how Severus had stopped Harry from arguing just several afternoons ago.

_Not fair!_ Draco whimpered. However, Harry's kisses were already taking effect, and Draco was curling his fingers around Harry's. Seconds later, he realized that the kisses and touches were affecting him in another way.

He was breathing heavily and he was being quite pliant in Harry's arms. In addition, there was a peculiar sensation deep inside him.

_Harry._

He moaned softly. He knew what it was. He was getting aroused - it had felt so long ago when he had allowed himself to feel like this. Draco knew that this was a somewhat healthy, physical response, because he was not being forced - he was acting with his own will - but a shadow of fear mingled with the sense of exhilaration.

Draco was all too aware that his free hand was on Harry's thigh, and he was squeezing the flesh gently.

Harry pulled away suddenly and when Draco looked at his face, he smiled sheepishly. _I guess we were carried away... _Draco licked his lips and turned to Severus. He stared uncertainly at the serious-looking man, but finally, he gathered his courage to cup Severus' face. He had to be fair after all.

His arousal had abated slightly when Harry had broken away from the kiss. However, as he was kissing Severus, it had returned to full force. He tried. He tried to let go of Severus' hair, but his fingers delved more firmly and deeper into it. His heart pounded in his chest and excitement burned in him as he teased Severus.

He felt hands on his upper arms and to his disappointment, Severus gently pushed him away. Seconds later, Draco realized that Severus was not breaking away from the kiss, not yet anyway. His lover was directing their kiss into something calmer. When they finally did part, Severus was looking at him with tenderness. His black eyes did not have the piercing glare, but they were filled with understanding.

Severus had noticed the spark of desire and Draco could not help but feel slightly ashamed of it.

Draco cast his eyes down to the floor. Severus had raised himself slightly and then, he had kissed Draco's brow affectionately. Draco closed his eyes and felt Severus' caresses on his cheek. He knew what these touches meant, and he smiled gratefully at Severus.

The black-attired wizard moved then, to sit next to Harry. Draco watched, unabashed, as Harry and Severus exchanged a kiss. He squirmed guiltily. They were restraining themselves, more so than usual.

After that, they stared at each other in silence. Draco wished his lovers would say something. He was so nervous - he could not help but wonder if they were angry with him.

"Are you two angry with me?" Harry blurted suddenly.

"I thought I should be the one to ask that," Draco muttered.

"Nonsense," Severus said unaffectedly.

"But-" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"But nothing," Severus replied. "No one is blaming you, Draco. No, Harry, you haven't done anything." Severus looked up at the ceiling. "I blame this room," he said wryly. "I think it was too encouraging."

Harry snorted. Draco was not easily comforted, however.

"Draco, there is nothing wrong with becoming aroused. That is perfectly normal. You should not think that the reaction is making you unclean. It is not."

"I know. I mean my head knows, and my heart knows it is normal ... for Merlin's sake, I was kissing my lovers, but-" His babbles were cut off when Severus had placed one finger on his lips.

"It is all right."

"But-"

"Draco." Harry was giving him a look of utter seriousness. Draco looked at them helplessly. Then, wordlessly, Harry pulled him up and Draco laid his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

Harry held him comfortingly with his left hand and Draco noticed him holding Severus' left one with his right. He took a deep breath. He was relieved that he was not getting aroused in his current position. He was comforted and it was enough to make him content. Harry spoke to him again in a soft voice and he listened to Harry's words of encouragement. Severus took his turn and Draco smiled secretly. Severus was doing his best not to sound offensive but Draco did not really care. He needed someone to say it to him clearly.

"... does not make you a slut, or some worthless creature," Severus was saying. "Loving, meaning in physical contact or sexual intercourse, should not hurt anyone in any way, but most important of all, it must be consensual."

Draco nodded mutely.

"There is love, there is sex, and there is rape," Severus continued. Draco felt Harry wincing a little and he dropped a soft kiss on the shoulder to reassure him. "Rape is something that you know. You were hurt and it was done with the intention of breaking you. Sex is mostly consensual, and all parties involved are usually satisfied by the end of it. Making love ... that is sexual intimacy between lovers. It is different from sex. Not only does it satisfy your bodily needs, it will also satisfy your needs to feel cherished, and it will strengthen your relationship. And to a certain degree, to be worshipped."

Severus' statement conjured an image in his mind and he blushed furiously. "You didn't have to go really deep, Severus."

"Better now than later," Severus said a little waspishly. "But you understand what I am trying to say, yes?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Quite clearly, yes," Harry agreed.

_SMACK!_

"Severus!" Harry yelped. "What in the hell was that for?" He rubbed at his thigh.

"I have no need of your impudence."

"Severus!" Harry whined.

Draco started to laugh. "Does smacking go into the worshipping category?"

Harry began to pull his hair playfully.

**

* * *

**

It was nearly four in the afternoon when Draco was sauntering off from Harry and Severus to get two cones of ice-cream. As he turned into a corner, he heard shouts. He stopped and looked back in his lovers' direction. He saw several teenagers pushing at each other and then he heard the Potions Master bark at them.

_Didn't they have something better to do than brawl?_ He snorted derisively to himself even as he neared the ice-cream vendor. _I sound like a bloody hypocrite._

"Yes? Anything that you want, lad?" The vendor smiled brightly.

"Two vanilla."

"That'll be thirty-four Knuts, young sir."

Draco gave him the bronze coins and waited by the side impatiently. Although the man was taking his time getting the ice-cream ready, he was giving very generous portions of it. Draco frowned and wished that Harry was with him. The cones were rather heavy with overflowing toppings.

He was already on his way back and was about to turn into the main street when he was yanked into a deserted alley by rough hands. He landed badly on the dirty pavement and he gasped in pain. Moments later, he opened his eyes and saw the ice-cream he had bought beginning to melt on the ground.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Draco recognized the vendor's voice.

"Fuck off!"

_"Petrificus Totalus_! You shouldn't stick your nose in other people's business, old man!"

_That voice..._ Draco sat up and reached for his wand while his eyes looked for his attackers.

"Don't look so great now that you can't hide behind Potter?" Zabini smirked and stepped out of the shadows.

Anger bubbled inside him and he rose to his feet proudly. "You don't know your place, Zabini," he said coldly. "What? Too scared to get me inside Hogwarts?"

Zabini snarled.

* * *

Harry winced and moved slightly to one side. Severus was giving a dressing down to the Ravenclaws and Slytherins that had broken into a fight just outside The Three Broomsticks. 

"And to think that you are fifth years," Severus snarled. "Now, get out of my sight. Should it ever come to my knowledge that you will continue this, I will make certain that your stay in Hogwarts next year will be as unpleasant as possible. Be prepared for detention next week."

The shame-faced students walked away in several different directions and as they dispersed, they revealed three black-haired wizards. Harry stared at them warily.

"Severus," he called softly.

"I know," his lover answered calmly.

A chant seemed to fill Harry's ears, and he suddenly remembered a dream that he had, during that night when Draco had hallucinated.

_Draco._ He looked around but the blonde-haired wizard was nowhere in sight.

He heard a tearing sound and his eyes darted back to Severus. The professor's sleeves were torn and he was raising his arms. Severus' face was calm the entire time he was showing his arms to the three wizards.

"That's impossible," one of them muttered harshly. "Sources say that he is one of them."

_What is this about?_ Harry frowned. _Dear gods ... where's Draco?_

"Unless he has been redeemed by someone greater," another said thoughtfully.

"My lords." Kingsley Shacklebolt came into view.

"Auror Shacklebolt." The most shrewd-looking of the wizard inclined his head in polite greeting.

"If you would come with me, the Minister would like to speak with you."

The three wizards nodded and they followed Shacklebolt.

"Severus."

"Professor McGonagall."

"The students..."

"They will be safe. _If_ they had taken my advice."

_Draco..._ Although Harry was confused by what was happening, he was not confused by his intuition.

"Severus, I'm going to look for Draco." He did not wait for Severus to allow him to do so.

"I hope they will be talked to be more lenient to the younger ones," Harry heard McGonagall mumble as he left for the alley.

Harry saw the vendor's unmoving form immediately and he calmly drew out his wand. He proceeded into the street cautiously. He heard groans of pain and soft curses, and he peered into a back street warily. Then he sighed in relief when he saw Draco standing up slowly. A couple of feet away, Harry noticed Zabini, Nott, and two others that he could not identify, writhing on the ground and clutching at their stomachs.

A shadow fell over him and he turned immediately, but it was only Severus.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this?" Severus asked in a deadly, quiet voice. Just then, McGonagall too had appeared, and she gave a small gasp.

Harry could tell that Draco was shaking with fear but he had no idea why.

"Severus, I'm sorry that your Knuts were wasted."

Severus opened his mouth but McGonagall laid her hand on his shoulder and shook her head slightly. Harry frowned at her and at Severus, and slowly approached Draco. He touched his lover's wrist and his heart gave a little twinge when he clearly felt the violent trembles.

"Draco, what happened?" Harry asked softly. His boyfriend looked at him with wild-looking eyes.

"They ambushed me," Draco answered in an expressionless tone. "I think Nott was the one who had hexed the vendor outside."

"This is bad, Severus."

"That is obvious."

"Draco, come," Harry whispered.

"Okay," Draco answered shakily.

"I'll get Kingsley and Tonks," McGonagall said gravely.

Harry guided Draco to where Severus was. The older wizard's face softened when McGonagall finally left them.

"Did they hurt you?"

"They hexed me, but I'm ... I'm all right. They didn't hurt me like that."

Harry dared not embrace Draco although he really wanted to do it. McGonagall would be back with the Aurors soon. He simply stood close to Draco while Severus went off to revive the hexed vendor.

"Why is it so quiet?" Harry asked aloud after some time. "That junk shop is somewhere here, and there's an eating place further down." But the place looked completely deserted at the moment.

"You're right. I didn't notice."

"Severus, something is wrong."

"What's wrong?"

Harry started at Tonks' question.

McGonagall had returned to the scene with Aurors. Shacklebolt and the Transfiguration professor went in to investigate the cursed Slytherins, while Tonks planted herself beside Harry, and Moody, the ex-Auror, went to Severus.

"Doors are hexed," Moody grated. The ice-cream vendor coughed as he sat up.

"They were, Mister," the vendor spoke.

"Did the blonde ferret do it?"

"No, sir," the vendor answered with a dark scowl. He coughed again. "He had just bought ice-cream from me when those rascals had grabbed him from behind. Them girls hexed the doors."

"Girls?" Moody sounded slightly skeptical.

"Girls. Humans with breasts, high voices and curved bodies. One of them had red hair."

"What?" Harry frowned. _No way ... Ginny couldn't have..._

"Harry, Severus, I want to go back. Please?" Draco whispered and looked at him pleadingly.

"We should," Severus agreed.

"Severus," McGonagall called their lover, "I will make arrangements for your students to be sent up to the castle."

"Snape."

"What?"

"Your students attacked a civilian. I'm sure you know what that means."

"Yes, yes, I know. You still need to inform the Headmaster, however."

"Very well. I need to ask the vendor some more questions. You may go back to Hogwarts."

Severus nodded and looked at Harry and Draco. "Come."

Harry took Draco's elbow and they walked slowly behind the black-robed man. He ignored the surprised glances of many, too troubled to pay attention to them.

_It couldn't be Ginny._

**_

* * *

_**

******To Be Continued On Chapter Twenty**


	20. Worries, Fantasies & Realities

Firesword: I haven't transferred Chapter 23 yet ... oh no! I am currently working on a chaptered snarry bunny ... which I hope to complete by next week. One good thing about this fic - I am writing it directly on wordpad, and not foolscap paper... Again, I apologize for taking so long to update.

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Worries, Fantasies & Realities (20 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M orRed Flame (For Fluffiness)

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER TWENTY: WORRIES, FANTASIES & REALITIES  
oOooOo**

Severus, Draco and Harry walked back to Hogwarts slowly in silence. While the oldest of the wizards was looking strictly thoughtful, and Harry was looking extremely troubled, Draco's face was a blank mask. All of them were locked in their own thoughts. Quite suddenly, Severus stopped and Draco snapped out of his trance. He frowned. Severus was staring penetratingly at the castle.

"What's wrong?" he asked Severus.

At the same time, Harry inquired, "What happened?"

Draco looked at Harry curiously and then at Severus. The Potions Master had not answered their inquiries. Finally, he gazed hard at the great castle and bit back an oath when he realized that the castle walls were giving off an odd bronze-like sheen.

"Is it just me or does the castle look different to you?" Harry blurted out anxiously.

"Do you mean the odd glow?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah. Severus, what happened?"

"The enchantments protecting the castle have been renewed."

"Oh. When?"

"While we were out in Hogsmeade."

"And who were those three wizards? Why were they making a fuss about the disappearance of the Dark Mark on your arm?"

"What wizards?" Draco asked quickly. His eyes quickly fell to Severus' left forearm and he finally noticed that both of Severus' sleeves were torn.

"They are a group of people outside the Ministry's control. They have made a pledge to kill any Death Eaters that they come across," Severus answered gravely.

Draco immediately remembered that he had seen Severus ushering some students of Hogwarts into the staff room last night. "Was that why you had a talk with the students?"

Severus nodded. He started to walk, and Draco followed immediately. The silver-haired wizard started to think about their latest oracle readings.

_The card was Harry's so why? _Draco thought with a small frown.

"Why did Zabini attack you?" Severus questioned him.

"For 'sucking up to bloody Potter', and for 'being your favorite'," Draco answered without hesitation and shrugged. "I think he was also upset about not getting a room in The Three Broomsticks. I think it had angered him all the more because Harry was there." Then he looked at the emerald-eyed wizard beside him. "It's not your fault." He saw Harry wincing a little at his words. Draco sighed. "Harry, it's not your fault."

They entered the castle cautiously but nothing seemed to be amiss. They even heard Peeves wailing and swearing.

"Aha!" Someone from inside the Great Hall exclaimed cheerfully. "Checkmate!"

Draco was slightly startled when loud cheers met his ears. "So, the junior students are having a chess competition?" His two lovers shrugged and walked on.

When they reached his retreat, Severus removed the charms protecting the entrance and pushed the door open with his foot. After they had stepped in and the door was securely locked, Severus had pulled Harry and Draco into his arms.

Bewildered, Draco stared up at Severus. However, the longer he stared into Severus' black eyes, it became unnecessary for him to ask anything.

"I'm all right." Draco smiled and pressed his face into Severus' neck. "I'm all right." That was the truth. It _had_ rattled him but the feeling was slightly similar whenever he was hexed by a certain group of Gryffindors. "It's no worse than getting into a brawl with him." He jerked his thumb at Harry's direction.

"Draco." Harry looked balefully at him.

He chuckled and leaned slightly to one side, to kiss Harry briefly. "Don't worry, okay? I'm fine."

Severus released him after several more minutes of convincing and they took turns to wash up. Draco was the last to use the bathroom and by the time he had come out of the bathroom, dinner was ready on the desk. At the end of the meal, Draco was surprised when a huge bowl of ice cream appeared on the table. There were three spoons and Severus had picked one. Then the Potions Master looked at him strangely.

"Didn't you want ice-cream?" Severus asked.

Draco stared at Severus in disbelief.

With a soft sigh, Severus scooped a bit of vanilla ice cream. "Open your mouth."

"Wh-!" Draco blushed furiously when Severus took the chance to put the spoon into his mouth.

"Now ... eat."

He blushed even harder when Severus started to chuckle.

* * *

Harry stared at the empty dessert bowl with satisfaction before looking up at Draco. The sharp-chinned wizard appeared very content. The familiar popping sound of a house-elf materializing into the room disrupted his study of Draco. It was Dobby and he was looking quite grim. 

"Professor Snape sir, Professor Dumbledore wants Dobby to tell Professor Snape that he needs to see you in his office, sir."

"Very well," Severus said and Dobby vanished soon after his response.

Harry looked at him with a faint smile. Severus was looking as though he did not want to leave but Harry could tell that his sense of duty was nagging at him.

After several moments, Severus let out an explosive sigh and stared piercingly at Draco first before focusing his sharp gaze at Harry. "I have to see the Headmaster. It should not take long."

"Okay," Harry said as he stood up. He went to Severus and kissed his cheek gently.

"Come back soon," Draco said softly.

"I will. Please behave while I'm gone."

Draco gave a snort of amusement. "What are you saying, Severus? We do behave, but we don't when you are around."

The Potions Master rolled his eyes in sarcasm and rose to his feet. On his way out, he raked his fingers through Draco's hair and messed it playfully.

"Severus!"

However, Severus merely waved and left. Draco crossed his arms and stared petulantly at the door for several seconds.

Harry smiled at Draco's expression. His gray-eyed lover stood up suddenly, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. Curiously, he watched as Draco summoned his hairbrush and silently handed it to him with a very serious look.

"Brush my hair for me," Draco said imperiously.

"Yes, my lord," Harry answered meekly.

"Don't call me that!" Draco said sharply and they both paled simultaneously. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to - I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry too," Harry said quietly after some time. "I only meant ... I'm sorry."

Draco crawled into his lap and embraced him tightly. "I don't want you to think that you're a knight anymore," Draco whispered.

"Why?" Harry stared past his shoulder with a distant expression. Seconds later, his vision was fully occupied by Draco's face. Harry looked into sad, silver eyes unwaveringly as Draco cupped his face tenderly. His arms finally moved to wrap lightly around the Slytherin's waist.

"Because I don't want you to think that you are inferior to us. I don't want you to be a Knight. I want you to be the Lover to the Prince and the Sorcerer. I never want you to think that you are not equal, or that you are not important to us." Draco stared fiercely at him.

The thought had occurred to Harry before but he had not paid too much attention to the fact that a knight was lower in rank to a prince or a sorcerer.

"I didn't take it seriously, Draco," Harry said softly.

"I have to say it, Harry, because I don't want your mind to use this as ammunition in the future," Draco said quietly.

A strange and dark feeling had enveloped his heart, the sense of foreboding, but as Draco had hugged him again, it had vanished. Harry transferred the hairbrush to his other hand and squeezed Draco gently on one side of his waist.

"We're in a relationship now," Draco continued. "I don't expect things to stay peaceful and perfect. There will be times when we fight. If that happens, I don't want you to feel as though you're not our equal, that you don't deserve to be our lover."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Harry turned his head and kissed Draco's temple.

Draco responded by kissing his neck and he shivered at the sensation. "You and Severus..."

"Hmmm?" Harry pulled back a little so that he could look at Draco's face.

"You and Severus ... both of you are very important to me." Gray eyes glimmered with tears.

"Hey." Harry used his thumbs to wipe them away quickly from the corner of almond-shaped eyes.

"I don't know what to say," Draco whispered. He placed one of Harry's palms on his chest and Harry felt the strong beats of his heart. "It's just that when I see or think about you, or Severus, I feel warm. Sometimes, my heart feels as though it is going to explode with happiness. Sometimes, it overwhelms me and I get scared. I am not used to feel for someone so strongly."

"Then it is about time that you experience something like that," Harry said softly. His hand left Draco's chest to hold the back of his head. Tentatively, he kissed lovely, pink lips and only dared to deepen it when his lover initiated it.

"I love you," Draco whispered shyly.

Harry chuckled and caressed red cheeks. "I love you too, Draco."

Draco smiled coyly and shook his arm gently. He pressed his hairbrush - Harry did not realize he had dropped it - back into Harry's hand.

Laughter filled the room. "All right, I will." Gently, he gathered the front of Draco's hair and pulled it back. He started to brush it, and soon, under the soft candlelight, Draco's hair shone. He smiled happily. "Your hair is shining," he murmured.

"What? Do you mean it's oily?" Draco sounded faintly alarmed and he touched his hair at once.

"Draco." Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover. He planted an exuberant kiss on Draco's left cheek and Draco turned to look at him with a bewildered expression.

"What?"

"Your hair is shining healthily again."

Silver eyes stared blankly at him for several seconds. "Oh. Okay."

Harry resumed brushing the pale gold hair. "Grow it long," he whispered dreamily and felt Draco's shoulders tensing slightly. "But that doesn't mean I had fancied about your father's hair," he said lightly. "I only care about yours and Severus'."

"Can you read my mind, Harry?" Draco asked ruefully.

"No, I can't, Draco, but I can read your signals. Most of the time, however, I make wild guesses."

"And how often do you get into trouble because of them?"

"Often enough." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I am not surprised," Draco said a little sardonically. "And speaking about hair, I feel like washing Severus'."

Harry perked up at the idea. "Draco, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How many times have you fantasized doing that to Severus?"

"Harry!" Draco's head swiveled back to face him.

"Bloody hell, Draco..." Harry laughed and set the brush aside to hold the aquiline face in his hands. He rubbed at the crimson cheeks affectionately with his thumbs.

"It's like a bloody itch that I can't scratch," Draco muttered, still looking embarrassed. "I _itch_ to wash his hair," he said with great emphasis. He stared fiercely at Harry. "Turn around. I'll brush your hair."

Harry smiled meekly and shifted on the bed. He tensed slightly when he felt Draco's hand on his nape but when fingers started to knead it, he relaxed and sighed. Draco brushed his hair while his other hand massaged Harry's neck. The slow and steady strokes as well as the warm touch, was making him a little drowsy.

"I wish there is something that can make this less messy." Draco's plaintive voice jolted him out of his dreaminess.

"What?"

"So relaxed, aren't you?" Draco chuckled. Harry just smiled sleepily and closed his eyes.

He was nodding off several minutes later but he was awakened instantly when he had felt a sharp, stinging pain on his scalp. Instinctively, he rubbed at the spot and looked balefully at Draco. "What was that for?" he grumbled.

"You have white hair," Draco answered solemnly. "See?" There was a strand of white hair on his palm.

"Really?" Harry stared skeptically and picked it up. He examined it closely.

"You have several more," Draco told him. Before he could say anything, Draco pulled a strand of his hair sharply. He gave another white hair to Harry. Then, again and again, he pulled, and Harry yowled in pain.

The black-haired wizard was expecting his lover to pull his hair for the seventh time but it had never come.

"Severus, is it possible that you have stressed him out too much for the past seven years or so?"

Harry rubbed at his scalp tenderly and looked at the door. Severus had one hand on the door latch and the Potions Master was looking at him with amusement.

"Perhaps, but you should pity me more," Severus answered with a faint smile. "I am the one who has to tolerate brats like you for years. Twenty-four hours every week."

"Ha ha," Harry muttered while Draco chuckled behind him.

"He has twelve white hairs and I have pulled out six."

"Leave them alone, Draco. It hurts," Harry murmured. He gazed up at Severus again. "Why are you standing there? Come in." However, Severus did not move. "What happened?" he asked seriously.

Severus entered and wordlessly hugged Harry, and then Draco. He let out a sigh as he straightened. "There are some students who are stranded in Hogsmeade. Something - I suspect the new protection - is preventing them from returning to Hogwarts."

"Can we go with you?" Harry asked and he crawled out of the bed to put on his shoes.

"No," Severus said and shook his head. "You must stay here. I am going with the Headmaster and a few Aurors to ensure that they remain safe while arrangements are made so that they can go home."

"Okay." Draco looked slightly glum. "Be careful, Severus."

"Do not wait up for me." Severus cupped Draco's chin and kissed his forehead before planting a light kiss on his lips.

"Be careful." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and embraced the man tightly before allowing his lover to kiss him.

"Sleep, if you are tired. Do not wait up for me. Draco, remind me to check on Harry's shoulder in the morning. In the meantime, you can apply the salve."

"You mean the one that Madam Pomfrey had given him?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

When Severus left, Draco made Harry pull off his shirt. Harry watched and felt slightly embarrassed when Draco applied the paste on his shoulder. "I had done so earlier, you know. You didn't have to do this," he muttered uncomfortably.

"You have?" Draco tilted his head to one side in inquiry.

Harry nodded. He looked at Draco intently and a soft smile curved his lips as the Slytherin's pale eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration. When long, silver hair fell across his lover's eyes and his lover shook his head with an irritated expression, Harry chuckled. Fondly, he tucked it back behind the ear. He did not remove his hand but he had molded his palm to the shape of his lover's jaw.

"Stop that," Draco said absently. "You're breaking my concentration." Draco did not stop massaging Harry's shoulder, but his eyes were looking slightly unfocused. "Harry."

He laughed again at Draco's irritated expression and gently caressed the side of his face. When his laughter faded, he stared deeply into the pair of light gray eyes. Then, to his surprise, a melancholy expression appeared on Draco's face and he suddenly hid his face into Harry's chest. Harry frowned, secretly alarmed by Draco's actions. Uncertainly, he put his arms around Draco.

He rubbed Draco's back soothingly. "What's wrong?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing. I just ... Thank you." He looked up. "Harry, why were you not in bed that night?"

"Which night?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

Draco turned his face away. "That night when I had jumped off the parapet."

At the memory, Harry could not breathe and he had unconsciously tightened his arms around Draco's frame. It was unexpected, but tears were slowly streaking down his face. "Don't ever leave me like that," he choked and buried his face in Draco's hair.

Tears continued to fall and it soaked the pale, gold hair.

"Something had woken me that night," he whispered. "I didn't know what or why, but I had walked out to come here." His chest hurt. Shaking with an emotion that he could not understand, he had pulled away. With blurry eyes, he stared at Draco. "I don't care if you're selfish with things," he said in an anguished tone, "but don't _ever_ think that you don't matter to anyone. Don't _ever_ think that no one would miss you if you were gone. Don't ever tell yourself that it doesn't matter if you had lived or died. Just ... don't..." He could not speak any further. He gasped and tried to breathe. He could not - his heart hurt. He did not realize that he was crying quite severely. He was not aware that Draco had helped him to lie down on the bed, but he was conscious of Draco holding him tight, whispering soothing words into his ear, and kissing his temple lovingly a few times.

His senses finally returned to him when he stopped crying. Draco gently urged him to the bathroom so that he could wash up. Then he followed Draco back to bed and unabashedly, he climbed into it.

The room slowly darkened but he could see Draco's face quite clearly. Silver eyes filled with love gazed at him and gentle fingers stroked his hair comfortingly. After some time, Draco whispered to him.

"I don't think I am ever going to make you cry again." Draco held him close. "You're unstoppable when you do."

That made him laugh, although a little weakly. "Yeah, until I run out of energy."

Draco smiled at him and carefully removed his glasses. The Slytherin put it on the bedside table and returned to hold him. "Sleep," he whispered.

Harry nodded. He closed his eyes and relaxed into Draco's embrace. Draco's hand was straying and when fingers had closed on his nipple, he was already too tired to tell Draco that it was tickling him. He fell asleep soon after.

Sometime in the night, he woke and blinked his eyes several times in confusion. What had caused him to rouse? He looked around the dark room and when his eyes fell on the empty space on the bed, he felt somewhat wistful and a little worried.

Severus had not returned.

He turned his head and strained his eyes to look at the small clock on the bedside table. It was either two, or three, in the morning. He sighed and turned his attention to the silver hair just under his chin.

"I'm quite lucky to be able to do this," he whispered to himself as he stroked Draco's soft hair. That seemed to make Draco want to snuggle more firmly into him. Harry watched, bemused, as his boyfriend stretched and promptly pushed one leg in between his calves. Draco hooked his leg on Harry's and settled back to sleep.

Harry's eyes grew soft and dreamy when he remembered the sensations of hours before - comforted and supported by Draco. He glowed with pleasure and told himself again how lucky he was.

_I wonder what you will think if I ever tell you of my fantasies, of you sitting on my bed, being there for me when I needed someone to talk to. _Harry kissed the top of Draco's head gently. Then he chuckled. _It's funny, though ... I alternately imagine being with you and Severus._

Harry shivered as his heart seemed to swell with joy and he kissed Draco's forehead lovingly. "Love you," he whispered.

He started to worry about Severus again after several minutes had passed. Before his worried thoughts turned into alarmed ones, he felt a familiar presence approaching the room. He sighed and craned his neck to watch the door. He heard a click and the door swung open sluggishly.

Severus stood at the threshold and Harry felt the wizard's weariness. The Potions Master entered, closed the door quietly and walked up to the bed. Harry reached out for Severus' hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Harry, I am-"

"No, Severus. You can tell us about it later in the day. Go change. Then come back here," he whispered.

Severus did not speak but he had squeezed Harry's hand in response. Then he had gone off to the bathroom to change his clothes.

In the meantime, Harry carefully disentangled his limbs from Draco's grasps, and then he lifted the young man slightly to the other side of the bed, to make some space for Severus.

"Why are you moving me?" Draco complained sleepily.

"Because Severus is back," Harry answered with a gentle smile.

"He is? Did something happen?" Draco sounded alert all of a sudden.

"I don't know, but he is tired, I think."

The bathroom door opened and a black shape moved slowly to the bed. Wordlessly, Severus settled just behind Harry, but he leaned over the Harry to kiss Draco first.

"I'm glad that you're safe," Draco murmured. "Good. I think all of us can sleep more peacefully now."

Harry grinned.

"Hmmmm."

Draco buried his face in Harry's chest once more and Harry obligingly curled his arm around the blonde wizard's shoulder. It took Draco only several minutes to fall asleep, but Harry sensed that Severus was awake.

A warm hand rested gently on Harry's left shoulder. Harry froze slightly, and he blushed furiously when the hand trailed down his lower back. Then Severus let his hand trail up again to his shoulder. He bit his lip - the touch felt more like an intimate caress. Severus did it again.

"Severus, what are you-" His question was cut off when lips had kissed his shoulder gently.

"I miss you," Severus whispered in his ear. Then Severus kissed at the spot behind his ear.

_What...?_ Harry gasped softly.

_"You're wide awake now, aren't you?" _a voice asked him in a skeptical voice.

**

* * *

**

Severus' sleep was peaceful - not even the noisy chattering of birds could wake him. It was only until his body had felt well rested did he finally rouse.

Someone was playing with his hair but it was not Harry. The dark-haired wizard was fast asleep in his arms. He craned his neck up and saw Draco looking intently at him.

"Have you ever dyed your hair, Severus?" the young, silver-eyed man asked him with a peculiar smile. "You do have white hair, but they're not immediately visible."

"Hmmm. Just once. Brown. And that was done quite involuntarily. Natural is better, however," Severus answered. "What time is it?"

"Eleven," Draco answered promptly.

"Stop staring at my nose, Draco," he sighed.

"I don't care what people say about your nose." A finger trailed along his sharp nose. "I love it just the way it is."

Severus felt his cheeks burning slightly with embarrassment. "Just stop staring at it," he grumbled.

Silvery laughter filled the room and Draco kissed his face rather enthusiastically. "I love you, Severus Snape," the younger Slytherin declared in a soft voice.

Black eyes lifted to stare into a pair of gray eyes. Severus blinked and licked his lips absently. It was strange for him to say 'I miss you' to Harry a few hours ago but something had been bugging him to tell Harry that honestly. At that moment, however, he felt an overwhelming compulsion reciprocate Draco's declaration. He was somewhat ashamed to do it, as he was quite unused to say such ... positive things.

_I do not like to sound as though I am a sappy person, but these words have power..._

"And I ... I..." Severus paused. He sounded like the first time he tried to admit his feelings to Draco. "I love you."

At first, Draco blushed and he dropped his gray eyes shyly. Then tentatively, he looked at Severus and he started to glow. Severus studied his face with a faint smile, and he silently loved how Draco's eyes sparkled with happiness.

He carefully pulled away from Harry and sat up. Fortunately, Harry did not wake - he was content enough to snuggle under the blanket.

"Why is he not wearing a shirt?" he asked Draco abruptly.

Draco stared blankly at him. "Oh ... I don't know." He frowned. "I think he was too exhausted to do so. And I didn't think to make him wear his shirt back."

"Exhausted?" Severus arched his eyebrow.

"I had frightened him badly at that time, didn't I? And I'd made you worry so much," Draco whispered. "I'm sorry." Then he smiled tremulously. "Thank you, Severus. For staying with me."

"Say no more," Severus said quietly. He caressed the side of Draco's face affectionately.

Draco smiled. "Why don't you wash up and I'll wake Harry?"

However, Draco looked too mischievous to want to do such a simple task.

"If you are still uncertain about being intimate with us, Draco, do not force yourself," Severus said seriously.

"I don't want to experiment with that yet!" Draco gasped. "I just..." He looked longingly at Harry. "I want ... I just want to tell him that he has a nice back."

Severus chuckled. "Draco, we are lovers, aren't we? Harry is yours as he is mine. Although it is important that we treat each other equally, giving equal amount of affection to each other, you need not ask permission to carry out an action, if it is honorable intention, and not likely to harm anyone." His eyes flickered over to Harry. "I find his back irresistible as well."

"Oh. So ... did you touch him?" Draco was looking so embarrassed that Severus could not help but laugh.

"I did and he was awake," he admitted. "I recommend you to only do that when he is awake. Do not blame him if he feels the need to be careful with intimacy; he is doing it so that he will not hurt you." Severus paused. "Are you hurt that I had touched him?"

"No." Draco shook his head. "I know you aren't comfortable with words - you'll do better with actions. But, Severus, just because I've said this does not mean you have the option not to say words like 'I love you' or 'I miss you'. You need to say them once in a while."

"I know that they are important as well, Draco," Severus smiled and tousled Draco's hair. "You have washed, haven't you?"

"I have." Draco nodded. "Go ahead and bathe. I'll keep Harry company." Draco winked and he snorted with amusement.

He stood up and retrieved a fresh set of robes from the wardrobe before going into the bathroom. He took his time to wash up, as he wanted to allow Draco to spend some time with Harry alone. He used the chance to wash his hair twice and he did so quite thoroughly. When he stepped out of the bathroom in dark gray robes and damp hair, his eyes went to look at the bed immediately. He smiled at his kissing lovers.

Draco was, indeed, caressing Harry's naked torso quite intimately, and Harry was quite careful with the way he was kissing and touching Draco. Severus was somewhat relieved to see that Draco was reacting calmer than he had yesterday.

His younger lovers parted and spent some time staring at each other's faces, something that Severus called a 'lover's gaze'. Then Draco glanced at his direction and smiled. He turned to look at Harry.

"Your turn to bathe now, Harry." Draco's voice sounded deliciously husky in Severus' ears.

Harry looked at Severus with an embarrassed smile and quickly put on his glasses. As he approached Severus, however, the smile turned sly. Severus' eyes followed the black-haired wizard suspiciously and he stared at the bathroom door for a long time, but a soft rustling sound captured his attention.

Draco was walking toward him and upon seeing the expression on his face, Severus' stomach had tightened with desire. Gentle hands cupped his face and he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Draco's palms.

_I have never tried to be tender with anyone but him ... but he is as not as sturdy as Harry is..._

"Severus," Draco called him in a husky voice.

Severus opened his eyes briefly but closed them as soon as his lips found Draco's. All the while, he reminded himself not to be carried away. It was hard, however. Draco tasted so good, so soft and pliant in his arms. He groaned when Draco pressed against him slightly. Torn between caution and the desire to follow his urge, he pulled away and gazed searchingly at Draco's dreamy face.

"Please?" Draco looked at him expectantly.

He nodded after several moments of consideration. He slid his hand under Draco's robe and planted it on the small of his back, Gently, he pulled his lover closer and captured the moist lips. He drew Draco closer still. Their abdomens touched and then he pressed his hand firmly on the base of the young wizard's spine. The fingers in his hair curled more tightly. Severus showed how much he desired the one before him by rolling his hips a little. Draco did not flinch - he had let out a soft moan and he had arched, pressing himself against Severus.

Their groans were lost in the other's mouth. Draco had responded by pressing his groin hard against Severus and it had aroused the older man much more.

_Not in Hogwarts ... not while we're in Hogwarts..._

Before he lost control of himself, he broke their passionate kiss, took one step back, and held Draco's hand in his. After the tremors stopped and they were both calm, Draco hugged him lovingly.

"Thank you," Draco said softly and gave him a fond smile.

Severus tightened his arms around Draco's waist reassuringly. The silver-haired wizard smiled again but suddenly, his eyes flickered and his smile turned impish. He let go of Severus and winked. Puzzled, the Potions Master turned, and Harry's naked torso lured his eyes into a dreamy gaze.

_What is he doing? _Severus thought absently as Harry stopped before him. The naked chest looked very appealing and he wanted to touch it as well as taste it. _Not again._ He groaned inwardly as he reached out to feel Harry's skin. Harry came closer, and mesmerized, Severus touched him with both hands.

Dark nipples were hard like pebbles under his palms, and unable to resist, he rolled them gently between his fingers. He watched as Harry's bright emerald eyes turned dark with need. The Gryffindor leaned forward and kissed his chin, and Severus moved his hands to trail along Harry's back.

Soft, small kisses were planted along his jaw, his chin, and then his lips. A seductive tongue slid into his mouth and probed him gently. His fingers tightened on Harry's hips briefly and they squeezed through the small gap between flesh and waistband. Severus wanted to slide his hands further downward and squeeze the curved bottom, but he told himself that he ought to wait.

Harry was not making any pretense of hiding his desires, as he was pressing and brushing his groin against Severus' thigh provocatively. Arousal had flared inside him, and slowly, he was beginning to harden again. He was quickly distracted by warmth on his back and a mouth that was suckling and nuzzling his neck.

_Merlin. _Severus blushed. He burned from embarrassment and lust. It was strange to feel his lovers' hands on his hips and thighs. _But not while we're in Hogwarts, _he thought weakly.

Someone knocked on the door and his lovers jumped away from him immediately. He stared blankly at Harry's startled expression before looking at the door.

"Harry?" The unmistakable voice of Hermione Granger penetrated the door of Draco's retreat.

Severus and the younger wizards kept quiet.

"Maybe they are still asleep," Hermione said.

"Asleep." That was Ronald Weasley. "Bloody comforting that is." Severus heard a loud smack. "Owww! Hermione, you didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"My shirt," Harry muttered. Severus glanced at the bespectacled wizard and watched as Harry peered into the wardrobe. "I need a shirt."

"You're lucky it is not broken, Ronald," Granger snapped and Severus turned his attention back to the door. "Snape wouldn't do that to Harry in school, you know."

Severus winced slightly at her words.

"But they're in the same room ... and _sleeping together _in the _same _bed. Anything could happen and it's unlikely that Dumbledore's going to stop him!" Ron Weasley said loudly.

"Shut up, both of you! You could have wakened them!"

Severus looked at Harry archly and his lover just stared ruefully back at him. Harry raked his fingers through his black hair.

"Open the door," Draco whispered.

"But..." Harry groaned.

Calmly, Severus opened the door and stared at the three Gryffindors with a nonchalant expression.

"Oh shi-!" Weasley turned red in the face when Granger stepped on his foot intentionally. Granger glared at the redhead for a moment before looking at the Potions Master with an uncertain smile.

"Professor, we would like to talk to Harry. Is he awake?"

"Hey." Harry came to stand beside him.

"Oh. Harry, you're up. Come on then. We need to talk to you."

Severus was slightly irritated with the way Weasley had spoken as though he was not there beside Harry, but still, he had stepped aside to let Harry pass.

"If it's okay," Harry spoke to him in a gentle voice, eyes staring fondly into his, "can they come in and talk?"

At Harry's soft words, he felt himself glowing a little. "You should ask Draco."

"As long as I can stay with you, I'm happy," Draco said with uncharacteristic lightness.

Harry laced his fingers boldly with Severus', and Severus followed him back to their desk. Draco sat down on a chair first, and Harry sat next to him. Severus looked at Harry's astonished friends for several seconds before speaking sarcastically.

"Shut the door, Weasley. Take those stools and sit down," he ordered.

Six glasses of pumpkin juice appeared on the desk as well as several plates of scones, sandwiches and waffles. Harry's friends brought the spare stools and positioned them near the bed before sitting down. Severus stared sardonically at them. He heard Draco mutter something under his breath and the young wizard rose from his seat. He served Severus and Harry drinks before lifting the tray with the remaining glasses. Casually, Draco walked up to Ronald Weasley.

After glaring at Draco for several seconds, the red-haired prefect took a glass and passed another to Hermione. Ginny, however, refused to accept the drink or look at Draco in the eye. Draco gave her a contemptuous look before walking back to his chair.

The silver-haired Slytherin smiled slightly as he sat down, but oddly, he turned red in the face when he locked gazes with Severus. He averted his face quickly and coughed softly to one side. Severus frowned suspiciously.

"So ... what's up?"

"What's up?" Ginny hissed in anger. "I was pulled out of bed at one in the morning the morning and Aurors had cast spells on me and said, 'She's innocent. She's not the one we're looking for.' And then they had left without even telling me why they had done that!"

"You're innocent then?" Harry sounded very relieved.

"She is," Severus said quietly.

Ginny appeared more cross than before. "Just what had I been accused of?" she demanded.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, her face fierce.

"I suggest that you use a more respectful tone, Weasley," Draco said in a flat voice with his gray eyes glittering.

"Don't," Harry cut in before Ginny could respond. The witch snapped her mouth shut and simply glared.

"An ice-cream vendor was attacked in the evening yesterday," Severus spoke into the tense silence. "A group of girls had cursed some shops along the street so that there would be no witnesses. But the vendor had seen a girl, and she had red hair."

"Plenty of other girls have red hair!"

"Witnesses to what?" Hermione asked.

"Witnesses to seeing a student getting roughed up in a back alley," Draco answered, still using a flat tone.

"Why would you know anything about it, Malfoy?" Ginny snapped.

"Five points off Gryffindor for rudeness within a professor's earshot," Severus said calmly.

"That is not-"

Severus glared at the male Weasley. "I am still a professor here, Weasley." He gave Ginny a hard look and stared at her until she averted her eyes away from him. "And I will not tolerate rudeness when being spoken to." His black eyes flickered back to Ron. "Your sister was a suspect for conspiring with several others to harm Draco."

"What?"

"A group of witches was seen hexing several shops - the ice-cream vendor was a witness - and had attempted to shut him while others had ambushed Draco," Severus continued. "I did not find out until much later that the vendor had described someone who had looked like Miss Weasley to an Auror."

"What would her motive be if she had done that?"

"You have a brain, Mister Weasley. Use it," Severus suggested in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh," Ron said after several minutes of thoughtful silence. The wizard looked at his sister. "Oh."

"Soon after their interrogation, they had moved on to another group of suspects who had stayed behind in Hogsmeade." Severus turned his head and looked at Harry and Draco. They smiled but said nothing. Secretly, he was relieved that they would not mind not talking about his late visit in Hogsmeade. "One of them had your sister's hair."

"Someone had Polyjuiced into her? Who?"

"One of my students." Severus had not liked admitting that. "She was pressured by Miss Parkinson to do it."

"What grudge does Parkinson have against him?" Hermione pointed her chin at Draco. "And why did she use Ginny?"

Severus had thought about it for a long time while he had waited for parents to fetch their children who could not return to Hogwarts. "It is possible that she is aware of the relationship between Draco and Harry, and that she is aware of Miss Weasley's disapproval. Or perhaps it is a grudge against _you_?" Then he shrugged. "That is merely a theory. Perhaps she had used Miss Weasley simply because she was ... available."

The clock chimed twelve times and Ginny stood up abruptly. "I have to go and meet Dean," she told Hermione and Ron before she left, leaving the door wide open.

Hermione Granger and her boyfriend shifted nervously in their stools, and more than once, Severus caught her staring at him oddly.

"If that's all, we'll leave," Hermione spoke. "We'll see you tomorrow in class, Harry."

"Weasley," Severus called. He waved his wand at the extra glass of pumpkin juice and made it float to the puzzled student. "Do whatever you want with it and send the glasses down to the kitchen."

"Ron, don't even think about it," Harry and Hermione said in unison, and they even spoke with matching cadence.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything!" Ron protested.

Severus raised his eyebrow and looked inquiringly at Harry.

His lover sighed softly. "Severus, you know I can't tell you..." Then Harry paused and looked sharply at him.

_First Draco, then the Granger girl and now, Harry. _He waited until Harry's friends had left the room before rising to his feet. He headed to the bathroom and closed it firmly. He stepped up to the mirror and looked at himself.

_There is nothing wrong with my nose. _His eyes scanned his reflection. _They were not staring at my hair, I am certain. Why would Draco blush to find it not greasy?_ He looked at his cheeks but he did not find anything that would cause him embarrassment. He lifted his face and froze when he saw a dark, rosy blemish on his neck.

_Sweet Merlin, no!_

Feeling dazed, he came out of the bathroom and looked at Draco immediately. The silver-haired wizard was standing meekly beside Harry and he was fiddling with the hem of Harry's shirt nervously.

"Draco, you gave me a love bite," Severus said abstractedly.

"I didn't know," Draco whispered. "I wasn't even biting you ... I hadn't meant that to happen, I swear."

"Granger has seen it."

"No, she did not," Draco said with a horrified expression.

"She had, Draco. She was looking at Severus strangely a couple of times."

"Severus, I'm sorry!"

Finally, reality seemed to sink into Severus. Draco had given him a love bite, something that he had never received before this. The mark was going to stay on him for several days, unless he was going to charm it away.

Severus Snape had a love bite on his neck, and one of his students had seen it.

Blood rushed to his face and he felt hot suddenly. "A love bite. A hickey. Merlin's beard. At my age." He covered his face with one hand.

Draco threw himself at him and hugged him tightly. "Severus..." Gray eyes looked at him apologetically. He sighed and put his arms around Draco reassuringly. "I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

"Bloody hell." Severus appeared rueful. "As much as I hate to act as though I am guilty, I am going to wear high-collared shirts for the next several days until it fades." He took a deep breath. "Blast that witch for being observant."

"Severus," Harry started nervously, "you could ... heal it."

"I am not going to do that," he said firmly.

"Why not?" Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

He looked seriously at the younger man, while he absently tugged Harry close so that he could embrace them both easily. "You had taken the effort to give it to me. It is a shame for me to get rid of it so quickly," he told Draco in a placid voice.

It was his turn to smile slyly as stunned looks were slowly encompassing his lovers' faces.

* * *

******To Be Continued On Chapter Twenty-one**


	21. Braver

**Firesword: **Thank you, cool091688, for pointing the small mistake at the end of the chapter. Hehe, you're right.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Braver (21 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M or Red Flame (For Fluffiness)

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: BRAVER  
oOooOo**

Harry stared at Severus in disbelief and for several moments, he just stood, frozen, beside Draco. The wizard beside him regained composure quicker than he did and promptly reminded Severus to check his shoulder. Severus' sly smile disappeared and seriousness took over at once.

"Go sit on the bed," Severus said to him. When he did not move, Draco took his elbow and tugged at him.

Draco's fingers slipped under the hem of his T-shirt and he raised his arms obediently. He sat down and looked at Draco in surprise when the silver-haired wizard kissed his cheek soundly.

"I'm going down to my room, okay?" Draco told his lovers and Harry gave him an inquiring look. Then he tilted his face to one side as he regarded Severus.

"What are you going to do there?" Severus asked in a distant voice.

"I'd like to get all of my things up here ... and I also want Harry to try on a shirt."

"I suppose that it is blue in color?" Amusement and sarcasm were in Severus' voice when he had said it.

Draco chuckled and waved. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Be careful, and don't take too long!" Harry watched as Draco left and closed to door to leave him and Severus in privacy. Harry looked back at Severus, who appeared to be searching for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"My salve," Severus answered in a preoccupied tone.

Sounds of jars and bottles being carefully pushed aside reached Harry's ear and he suddenly realized that he had never looked into the drawers of the desk. After a while, he heard the sound of a drawer being pushed close, and he saw Severus rising to his feet and straightening his back carefully. Then the older wizard walked toward him and on the way, he absently grabbed a stool that Ron had sat on earlier. Severus planted the small piece of furniture in front of Harry and sat down, and he arranged his robes as he did so.

Their eyes met and held. Harry's hand moved on its own accord to cup the right side of Severus' face. He continued to stare into the pair of black eyes as he brushed his thumb gently along Severus' cheek. Both of them started to smile at almost the same time. As seconds passed, Harry's gentle smile became sillier, and Severus' smile turned amused. Harry's cheeks warmed and he chuckled softly. It was perhaps a little foolish of him, but he was feeling quite happy being there with Severus.

The Potions Master leaned toward him with a somewhat ... seductive look. Harry laughed but it faded quickly, and he returned the kiss lovingly.

"I'm glad that you're okay," Harry murmured and gave Severus a light peck on the lips. He stroked the dark black hair fondly as he gazed intently into the older man's eyes.

"I will tell you what had happened last night when Draco returns," Severus said softly.

"Okay."

He watched in silence as Severus shook the glass bottle vigorously for several seconds before pulling the stopper out carefully. The alluring scent slowly diffused into the air and he stared at Severus suspiciously.

"Severus, is that medicine or cologne?" he asked in a dubious tone.

"It is a salve," Severus answered with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Why does it smell so..." Harry did not finish his statement as Severus had given him a challenging sort of stare.

He sighed. Severus applied the aromatic, light green gel on his shoulder tenderly, however, despite the stern expression. The teacher poured more of the substance on a palm and made him hold the bottle. Severus rubbed his hands together. When he touched Harry's shoulder with warmed palms, the salve already on his skin took on a cooling effect immediately.

"That feels wonderful," Harry sighed. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

After a while, he realized that the wonderful scent of the salve had intensified. The smell was making him think of very strange and inappropriate things, and finally, he could not hold back his curiosity.

"Severus, why does it have to smell so ... sexy?" he blurted with a helpless look.

Serene, black eyes lifted to stare at him. After looking into his eyes for several moments, Severus dropped his gaze. Then he answered in a very smug voice. "It has such a scent because I have made it _specifically_ for you."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened.

Severus smiled crookedly.

Someone laughed and Harry turned his head swiftly. He had not felt Draco's presence earlier, but his other lover was standing by the door and he was holding on to something blue in one hand.

"_Where_ are the rest of your things?"

"I'm too lazy to get all of them, Severus," Draco said brightly as he entered and closed the door firmly. "Besides, it doesn't make sense for me to bring my things up, when, in a few days, we're going home. I'll pack my stuff soon, and Harry can bring his down." Then he sat beside Harry and Draco sniffed audibly, much to the Gryffindor's embarrassment.

"Draco." Harry shot a pained look at the wizard sniffing him.

Draco laughed. "He does smell edible," he said teasingly to Severus. "Here, Harry. This shirt will suit you more than it suits me."

"Thanks." Harry smiled. He was pleasantly surprised when Draco went to lie down on his lap.

"So, Severus, how come some of the students were left behind in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked with a contented expression.

"They were left stranded ... and some had caught unnecessary attention," Severus replied solemnly.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning," Harry suggested as he stroked Draco's hair with his right hand, while keeping himself still so that Severus could work on his other shoulder with ease.

"We know that some students cannot enter the castle because of the new protections that have been created. Were those students Death Eaters?" Draco asked.

Harry looked down and saw that Draco's eyes were closed and his expression was calm. He also noticed that his right hand was caressing Severus' knee lazily and he smiled inwardly. _I guess I can conclude that we like to be near each other and be able to touch each other. _Then Draco's words came back to him and he looked at Severus. _But Severus could enter the castle... _"Severus."

"I am no longer one, Harry." Severus smiled faintly and so did he.

"I see. So that's why those wizards were surprised," Harry said thoughtfully. Slowly, he felt his face turning grim. "I'm glad that they couldn't do anything to you."

"Put a rein to your thoughts, Harry," Severus said calmly. "Though I'm flattered by your protective nature toward me, I do not want you to become a murderer."

"I killed Voldemort," he reminded Severus in a quiet voice.

"You destroyed him. The Dark Lord was not a being that could be ... murdered, although he had turned back into a mortal. There is a difference. He was not human." Severus looked at him briefly and he blushed upon seeing the tender expression.

"You said something about some of them attracting unwanted attention," Draco said to Severus.

"A group of foreign wizards had caught their scents," Severus sighed. "Shacklebolt and a few others had dueled with them in efforts to make them restrain their killing instincts. The Headmaster and I had to get the parents to fetch their children immediately. It was a few hours later that your friend, Tonks, had returned with several colleagues."

"With a sketch of the Weasley girl?" Draco inquired.

Severus nodded. "Lift your arm," he instructed.

Harry raised it and he yelped when Draco teased his armpit. "Draco!" His face burned hotly. Severus made an exasperated sound and pinched both of them.

"Owww!" Draco shrieked and then laughed.

"Draco," Harry whined. His face was still flaming. He fell quiet after Severus gave him an annoyed look. Draco continued to chuckle and he took hold of Harry's right hand.

"Sorry," Draco said after a while.

The emerald-eyed wizard sighed helplessly and resumed stroking Draco's hair. Severus, in the meantime, was pressing his fingers soothingly into the sore spots of his shoulder.

"The Aurors had gone on to interrogate Miss Weasley. I was not with them when they had done so - I had stayed behind in Hogsmeade to help Professor Dumbledore search for students who were still missing."

"They were probably terrified," Draco mumbled.

"The Aurors returned to Hogsmeade afterward and Moody discovered Miss Greengrass with a few Ravenclaw girls."

"What?" Harry turned cold. "Not Luna..."

"No, Harry. There were a couple of fifth year Ravenclaws that my student had managed to deceive." Severus paused. "Fools," he muttered, looking very displeased.

"No wonder you were exhausted when you had come in."

"It was trying to keep those people from attacking the students that had me wearied. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." His stomach chose that moment to grumble. Since Draco's ear was pressed against his abdomen, the gray-eyed Slytherin was probably deafened by it. Draco looked at him with wide eyes before exploding into laughter. Harry sighed and he wore the shirt that Draco had given him. "If this is yours, Draco, why haven't I seen you wear it?" he asked blandly.

"You had noticed what I had worn ... before?"

Harry flushed pink and remained mute.

Draco blinked and then he grinned. "Well, because it is too tight for me. Too body-clinging," Draco answered cheerfully as he sat up.

The three of them went to sit around the desk and started to eat some sandwiches for their light lunch. After that, Severus surprised Harry, as well as Draco, by dragging both of them back to the bed. Severus pointed his wand at the door and cast several spells on it. Then, with a thoughtful expression, he removed his robes and shoes.

Draco had already settled behind Harry quickly once he had removed his shoes, and Harry could not quite turn as Draco had a firm grasp on him. Then Severus had him sandwiched after that. Harry was quite bewildered by the actions of his Slytherin lovers.

"I am still a bit tired," Severus said and Harry felt his lips brushing lightly on his forehead. "And I hope you will not complain that I wish to rest with you."

"You're not going to hear it from me," Draco murmured.

Harry smiled and pressed his face against Severus' chest while his hands clasped over Draco's affectionately. "Not from me as well," he whispered and turned his face slightly so that he could kiss Severus' throat. _I think I do deserve to rest a little._

He had fallen into a meditative trance but only for a while. Draco's lips behind his ear were making his heart pound faster. "Draco, what are you doing?" he whispered. His eyes crossed when Draco kissed his neck several times, and he gasped when he felt the unmistakable nip and suction.

"Experimenting," Draco answered him in a preoccupied voice.

"But!" Harry groaned and he opened his eyes to look at Severus. _No ... Severus! You can't - _He moaned softly into Severus' mouth, a bit bewildered at first, when Severus drew him close without warning. Their kiss was passionate and Harry was tilting his head back more and more to expose his throat. A minute or two passed, and he belatedly realized that he had moved on to kiss Severus' chin, and then throat. It was too late, however, for him to stop nibbling gently on the pale flesh. When he pulled back, he saw that Severus sported more love bites. "Severus, I think you bruise easily," he said meekly.

Black eyes seemed to flicker with ... something. Harry blinked and he slowly pulled back. Lips curved into a dangerous smile and an alarm bell went off inside Harry's head.

_Bloody hell._

He was aware that Draco was chuckling evilly behind his ear.

_No way! _"Severus! What-!"

**

* * *

**

By Tuesday, rumors that Harry and Draco were a couple were going around like wildfire. It had not reached the ears and eyes of the media, but Draco was not disturbed by the thought of it.

He smiled faintly as he wrote down the answer for the last question of a Charms revision test. He turned his head and watched Harry in amusement. His eyes lingered on the dark red patches on Harry's throat and neck.

Draco grinned and turned back to the parchment before him. He continued to work on it while his hand unconsciously rubbed at the bite that Severus had given him on his neck. _I think Severus will be more than indignant if I ever say to him that he is as playful as a cat. _He stopped writing and stared blankly at the blackboard. _No, I'd better not say it where he could hear me. He might make me drink something unpleasant. _Half an hour later, when Flitwick went around to collect the papers, another thought floated in his mind. _I'd never dreamt that the three of us would be so daring... _Draco blushed and rubbed at his wrist nervously. He blushed even more when he stared at the love bite on it. _Well, I can't blame Harry for being quite the ... ah ... adventurer. _He discreetly rubbed his cheeks for several seconds. _Why do I keep thinking that Harry would like to give me love bites on other places other than the neck? On the wrist ... that's quite secretive of him. _He shook his head vigorously before his mind could make a list of areas where he would not mind getting nips.

Flitwick dismissed them and Draco watched as Harry's friends pestered the emerald-eyed Gryffindor for the truth.

"Who the heck gave you this?" Seamus Finnigan pulled Harry's collar roughly. "No way! _He _did not give you that!"

When the Gryffindor turned to look at him with a skeptical expression, Draco raised his eyebrow instead of smirking. Finnigan looked more troubled than ever. Draco caught Harry's eye and he waved a little at his lover before joining Millicent - one of the senior Slytherins that had managed to stay out of trouble - to go down to the Great Hall.

"Why didn't you just admit that you _are _his boyfriend?" the burly witch asked him with a curious tone. "You could save Potter from their annoying behavior."

"He doesn't need saving," Draco said with a dreamy smile. "I am fairly certain he will be joining us for supper."

"What?" Millicent exclaimed. She stopped in her tracks but Draco continued to walk on. "Draco!"

Draco did not wait for her. _He is getting exasperated by the hour... So, he is doing it just to get away from his friends, or he is doing it to confirm our relationship. _He absently pushed his silver hair back. _At least we have discussed this with Severus, so it won't matter much even if we proclaim that Harry and I are a couple. It is our relationship with Severus that we have to hide for the moment._

Although he was entertaining his own thoughts, he was still able to recognize the change in _feeling_ and when he had slowed his pace, Harry was suddenly there beside him.

"I had asked them whether if I had any girlfriend that they know who would give me the love bites," Harry said conversationally before Draco could ask anything. "Then I had asked them with whom I've been with for the past several days. Ron had also added a question of his own."

"What?" Draco met Harry's sarcastic-looking eyes.

"Do you remember that time when we had come down to look for _him_?"

"Uh-huh." Draco nodded. "We were holding hands when we had entered, weren't we?"

Harry smiled crookedly and nodded.

"Hmmmm." Draco tentatively laced his fingers with his lover's and he smiled shyly at Harry. "I'm surprised that your friend had actually seen that."

They walked into the Great Hall and Draco purposefully allowed Harry to take the lead. The raven-haired Gryffindor led him to the table where he often sat and Harry tugged at his hand gently. Draco nodded and they sat down. It felt a bit strange to have Harry sitting beside him on a place designated for Slytherins only, and yet, it felt comfortable. Harry shifted closer until his warm side pressed against Draco's reassuringly.

"What are you going to eat?" Draco asked as he kneaded Harry's knee gently.

"I don't know ... but I hope spaghetti is on the menu. For some reason, I am craving for it."

Several minutes later, Harry got his wish. Draco poured pumpkin juice from a jug into the cold, empty glasses that Harry had taken for the two of them, while Harry served him some spaghetti. He watched his lover take a small sip from the glass and then he allowed his eyes to drift. He noticed Remus Lupin watching him - or perhaps the werewolf was watching the wizard beside him - with a very intent expression. _I wonder if he knows anything... _Draco sighed and wondered where Severus could be. _Is he skipping dinner? Should we go down to the kitchen and bring food up just in case?_

Millicent came, finally, and the witch hesitantly sat across him.

"I hope Snape isn't going to deduct points, Draco," she muttered as she helped herself to dinner.

"If he does, I'm sure Dumbledore is going to add the points back, for the truce between Gryffindor and Slytherin, or something equally silly," he said absently. His eyes were fixed on a group of Gryffindors going to their tables. Granger was looking in his direction with a sardonic little smile and several moments later, she had rolled her eyes. Draco raised his eyebrow and studied the rest of Harry's friends.

Thomas and Finnigan appeared distinctively green, Weasley looked somewhat resigned, Longbottom looked quite calm, and Ginny Weasley - she had just walked in with Luna - looked ... quite unhappy.

Draco snorted to himself. Then he looked at his plate, which was heaped with a lot of spaghetti. Gray eyes stared inquiringly at Harry. His lover smiled and leaned toward him. "You should eat more," Harry whispered.

Before he could stop himself, he felt his cheeks starting to burn. In front of him, Millicent spluttered and coughed violently. Then she stared hard at him. For some reason, he could not control his blush and he quickly busied himself with getting some chicken wings for Harry. Then he ate and kept his eyes on his food for a very long time.

Something made him look up a while later and he squirmed uncomfortably at the questioning stare.

"Mister Malfoy," Severus began silkily, "I believe that _that_ place is meant for a Slytherin only?"

_Well, yes... _Draco assumed a faintly, adorable expression. "But-"

"Five points from Gryffindor," Severus said and he walked to the teachers' tables. "Go back to your seat, Potter, before I deduct more points from your house."

Draco shrank at the stern voice but he did not want Harry to leave his side. "Don't move," Draco muttered and laid his hand firmly on Harry's thigh.

"Draco, I have to," Harry groaned softly. "They'll kill me - Draco!"

"You are not going anywhere," he said smugly and he glanced at their chained feet critically.

"Draco..."

"Potter! Fif-"

Draco immediately looked around Harry's head and watched the Potions Master critically. Severus was glaring at the Defense professor.

"Five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin each," Lupin said cheerfully, "for not being afraid to start anew with friendship."

"It is too late to start forging bonds between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Lupin," Severus grated after he had broken the Silencing Charm that Lupin had set on him.

"It is never too late to strike up a friendship between individuals, Severus," the hazel-eyed wizard answered calmly.

Draco blinked and turned his head. "Harry, is Lupin any danger?" He whispered his question.

"What?" Harry looked at him immediately and gave him an astonished look. "No way!"

"I'm just asking."

* * *

Severus scowled throughout the meal and ate his supper stiffly. On his other side, Vector muttered something under her breath but he ignored her completely. _I suppose I should have ignored Harry and Draco sitting together, but years - no, decades - of enmity between my house and his house is not something that can be erased in a day. _Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall somewhat hurriedly and passed on some scrolls to the prefects of the four houses. His scowl eased just a little, and he smirked. His eyes flitted swiftly to watch his lover's bushy-haired friend. Granger was keeping her expression remarkably calm, however, and she had not turned her face fully to look at him. She had given the scroll to her red-haired partner and she was now walking to Harry. She stopped several feet away from Millicent Bulstrode and spoke to Harry quietly. 

Severus smiled when Harry paled and he met the pair of surprised eyes calmly. He waited until his lovers were finished with their meal before standing up. His long and heavy robes swished lightly around his legs as he walked and he paused before Draco almost thoughtfully.

"Well?" He raised his eyebrow. "Do you need me to bark at you so that you would get moving?"

"No, sir," Draco answered him with a soft sigh. The younger wizard stood up, waved his wand at something under the table and pulled Harry to his feet as well.

_Why does he look so reluctant? _Severus wondered with amusement as he allowed Harry and Draco to exit from the Great Hall first. He followed and smiled crookedly at the silence.

Draco stopped and paused in front of his office.

"No," Severus said with a slight shake of his head. "To the classroom." He felt his cheeks warming when he realized that he had talked to Draco in a tender voice. _I hope there aren't any students hiding in the alcoves. _He walked on and waved his wand at the door. It swung open and they entered.

Two cauldrons stood ready near the front of the classroom, and on top of three tables, jars and bottles of ingredients waited to be used. The younger wizards moved toward the blackboard while Severus locked the door. He whispered a charm and turned around to face his lovers when he was finished.

"Although I do enjoy spending time with you up there," he began, and Harry and Draco turned their faces to look at him. "I think it is more fruitful for the two of you to use your knowledge as well as do something productive, and..."

"And?"

"We can be together at the same time."

"Right." Draco grinned.

The emerald-eyed wizard just gave him a tremulous smile before shifting his eyes to look at the floor.

"Harry?" Severus cupped Harry's chin and titled it up. His lover looked up and Severus saw something like apprehension in them.

"What if I screw up?" Harry mumbled.

Severus started to chuckle at the helpless tone. Harry's cheeks began to change color because of him. Several feet away, Draco stood with one hand wrapped around his stomach and the other hand braced against a desk.

Soft laughter faded away into silence as Severus pulled Harry into a loving embrace and simply rested his cheek against Harry's hair. His fingers combed the black strands near Harry's nape absently but they suddenly took position at the base of his neck. Severus pulled away and stared into Harry's eyes, and slowly, he leaned forward to give Harry a gentle kiss. His stomach tightened when pink lips parted readily. He allowed his tongue to enter, to curl briefly around Harry's.

_Not while we're still in Hogwarts... _The thought drifted into his mind.

After licking, suckling, and kissing several times, Severus finally broke the kiss and stared again into Harry's eyes, now dark and a little glazed. The brightness returned after a few seconds and Harry licked his wet, reddened lips dreamily.

"You are a constant delight to me, Harry," he said softly.

_"And a constant delicacy, I suppose?"_

Severus ignored his inner voice.

"What? Do you mean you take delight in knowing that I'll screw up?" Harry asked him in an accusing tone.

"Partly," Severus answered blandly. "But it is not predetermined - whether you'll screw up or not."

"How disappointing." Harry glared at him and stormed away.

"You are sulking over that?" Severus looked at him with amusement.

"Hmmmm." Harry sat on a desk grumpily. "It's not funny, Draco," the Gryffindor muttered darkly.

Severus strode over gracefully to the space in front of Harry and casually laid his hands on top of Harry's thighs and pushed them apart. With equal calm, he stepped forward and looked up at Harry, whose face was now several inches higher.

"Is it wrong of me to take delight in your honesty, Mister Potter?" he murmured. He studied his lover and took note of Harry's excitement. His breathing had become more rapid and his muscles were tense under his fingers. A distant part of him decided that he should keep this information well for the future. "Well?"

Harry continued to breathe hard and Severus reminded himself repeatedly that they were still in Hogwarts.

"As delicious as the two of you appear right now," Draco spoke and even he sounded out of breath, "but you have to stop it and get to work, or Severus' efforts to make us do something more useful than snuggling all night in bed will be a waste."

"Right," Harry said shakily. "We should get to brewing."

Severus smiled faintly and nodded. "Work together with Draco." He moved away and absently kissed Draco before removing a chopping board and a knife from their holders. He was about to slice some roots when Harry had moaned.

"What if I screw something up?"

"You won't," Severus answered with exasperation.

"Especially if I'm your supervisor, silly," Draco added.

"But still ... what if I can't follow your instructions?"

"Harry James Potter. Take the mortar and pestle now, and grind these leaves," Draco ordered sternly. "And I mean 'grind'. Don't pound."

Severus smiled as Harry sighed explosively.

* * *

******To Be Continued On Chapter Twenty-two**


	22. Second Last Day

Would you believe that I'd actually started transferring on 13 Dec, and had finally finished on 10 Jan…. I'm so slow. _And it took me more than two months to put this chapter up... Feeling very guilty. Very, very guilty._

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Second Last Day (22 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: M or **Red Flame (For Fluffiness)

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: SECOND LAST DAY  
oOooOo**

The potion classroom was filled with soft noises – the ready concoction inside a cauldron was bubbling steadily. Two ladles dipped into the pot and carefully scooped the medicine before pouring it into medium-sized flasks.

Severus found the noises soothing, but it still made him feel mildly embarrassed. He stopped marking the essays that he had made Zabini and his group of miscreants write earlier, and lifted his eyes to watch Harry and Draco working harmoniously. He put his quill down, propped his hand on the desk and rested his chin on his palm. His index finger tapped gently against his cheek.

He did not know why he was feeling warm inside, but having his two lovers working inside the classroom and having Draco supervising Harry with brewing potions was making him feel uncharacteristically happy.

"There's still a bit left," Harry said to Draco.

The silver-haired wizard shook his head, however. "Discard that."

"Okay. But why?"

The Potions Master smiled at the emerald-eyed Gryffindor's question and he stood up. "That is because most of the impurities would be lying in the bottom of the cauldron," he answered his lover's inquiry as he walked up to them. "Good work," he said after he inspected one of the flasks. Draco beamed and Harry grinned at his praise.

"Well, we should get to cleaning, Harry," Draco said cheerfully.

"All right," Harry nodded. Severus clasped his shoulder and shook his head slightly. "Severus?" Green eyes looked up at him questioningly.

"I will clean up," he said with a faint smile and then his eyes sought for Draco's. He saw the young man staring at him with surprise etched on his face. "Harry, go with Draco and help him pack his things. Then come back here, and bring his trunks along."

Harry chuckled softly while Draco pouted. Severus could not resist pressing his thumb against Draco's lower lip. He gently rubbed the flesh back and forth.

"I am surprised that Harry had organized his things first." Severus smiled crookedly.

"I had help, Severus," Harry reminded him.

"Hmmmm. As it is already Thursday night, Draco, you should be packing your belongings now."

"All right then. Are you sure you want to clean this up by yourself?"

"Haven't I been doing that for years?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"No," Harry and Draco answered with remarkably straight faces.

Severus feigned a scowl. "Go."

His two lovers hugged him before they went out. "Bloody brats." He rolled his eyes upward. "But, yes. They are _my_ brats." He chuckled to himself and drew out his wand. Then he pointed it at the cauldron and started on his task.

**

* * *

**

They were getting closer to the Slytherin dormitories. After passing a portrait of a baron wearing dented armor, Harry paused and tugged at Draco's hand.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I think it is better if I use my cloak," he said to Draco.

Draco watched him and he pursed his lips slightly. "What for? Severus gave his permission after all," Draco answered.

Harry smiled and reached out to cup his cheek. "Have I ever told you that I love your eyes, Draco?"

"Hey. Don't change the subject," Draco murmured. However, he turned his face slightly to one side so that he could lean into the touch.

"I was not," Harry replied impishly. "Severus did give his permission, but it was not written permission. What if Zabini, or the other Slytherins, see me coming in with you?" He gazed thoughtfully at the silver-eyed wizard.

"You are my boyfriend," Draco said with a soft sigh.

"But I am a Gryffindor," Harry said gently and Draco sighed again.

"All right, all right. Go fetch your cloak."

"Wait here – I won't be long."

Harry ran out of the dungeons quickly, and on his way, he nearly collided with a group of Ravenclaws. He came to a halt outside Draco's haven and felt his eyes widening when he saw Hermione and Ron coming toward him.

"There you are!" Ron exclaimed as he walked up to Harry. "We were looking all over for you!"

"Oh?" Harry paused by the door. "What's up?"

"Where were you?" Hermione asked in a tone that sounded curious and suspicious at the same time.

"I was in the dungeons," Harry answered and then he turned back to remove all the wards protecting the small room.

"What were you doing down there?"

"Severus had Draco and me brewing potions for the past few nights," he said absently. He turned the latch and stepped into the room.

"Harry, mate, that is so ... not him."

The black-haired wizard looked over his shoulder and grinned broadly. "I know, Ron. I know."

"It's just so..." Ron looked slightly ill.

"Perverse?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"It is just too bloody sudden that's what!" His friend blurted. "It's not that I mind – bloody hell – you're happy! But what in the blazes am I going to tell Mum? She is expecting you to come home with me, you know?"

Harry sighed and delayed from answering that particular question by opening his trunk and retrieving his cloak. "I don't know, Ron. I'll figure something out when we get to King's Cross." He sighed. "Anyway, I have to go now. Draco is waiting for me downstairs – I'm supposed to help him pack."

"This is too bloody weird, mate." Ron shook his head.

"Harry, take this with you."

"Huh?" Harry looked at the picnic basket in Hermione's hand. "You didn't finish?"

Hermione just shrugged slightly. "Neville and Luna had brought more to the picnic when you had left. We couldn't finish it."

"Hermione, Severus is going to scream ... or something," Harry said dubiously.

"Oh, come on. I bet Crabbe and Goyle have pilfered at least a thousand times more. And we didn't even do it ... pilfering, I mean."

"But still..."

"Why do you need your Dad's cloak?"

"This? Just trying to stay out of trouble, hopefully. Severus was the one to order me, but I don't think it's a good idea if Slytherins see me with Draco, in a place where Gryffindors aren't suppose to be at."

"You can be right about that. If you had brought Draco into _our_ dormitory, we would have hung him," Ron said seriously. "Like, you know, as a wall decoration.'

Hermione giggled but she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that, Ron," Harry sighed with resignation. He ushered his friends out and charmed the door.

"Have a good time, Harry." Hermione's eyes had taken on a faraway look. "I can't believe tomorrow is our last day of school."

"Don't get sentimental," Ron said softly. Harry hid his smile as he looked at his two best friends. "We'll see you at breakfast tomorrow then?" Ron looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah, but you have to help me make Dean and Seamus behave, or I might be tempted to run back to Draco ... or Severus."

"_That_ is making my hair stand." Ron shook his head.

Harry chuckled briefly and waved at his friends before walking briskly to the dungeons. He paused at the second floor and threw his cloak over himself. Feeling impish suddenly, he sneaked into Severus' office. Quietly, he closed the door behind him but froze when the dark-eyed professor whirled around without warning.

_Damn, but he can be so excited sometimes, _Harry thought to himself.

Severus was walking toward him.

"I know you are there, Harry. I can sense you even if you are on the far side of the dungeons. And why in Slytherin's name am I smelling cakes?"

Harry sniffed at the air and sighed. Severus must have caught scent of the salve…. "You have a sharp sense of smell," he mumbled and popped out from under his father's Invisibility Cloak. "Hermione gave this. Severus?" He stared pleadingly into his lover's eyes. "It won't hurt if Draco eats a bit of chocolate tonight. We'll be there for him if anything happens."

* * *

Draco sighed and checked his pocket watch for the second time. "Fifteen minutes," he said softly to himself. "Where are you?" He directed the question at the air. "Are you getting your cloak or are you making it?" He sighed and pushed himself off the wall. Slowly, he began to walk to his dormitory. 

He was not thinking of anything worthwhile but suddenly, he was feeling strangely anticipatory. _It's the same kind of feeling – when I had expected him to show up._ He looked over his shoulder but the corridor behind him was empty. He stopped and pivoted on his feet.

The corridor was silent. He could faintly hear laughter coming from behind him – from the Slytherin common room ... but before him, there was only silence. However, the strange sensation did not go away.

So when he suddenly felt arms wrapping about his sides and the unmistakable warmth of a chest pressing against his own, he gasped in surprise.

"Sorry for making you wait," Harry murmured against his chin.

Draco blushed, feeling irrationally pleased. "What took you so long?" he asked in a somewhat husky tone.

There was a soft rustling sound as Harry pulled away from him and his head popped out of nowhere. Draco let out a squeak, and then he remembered something.

"Potter!" Draco pouted. "It was you!"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"You..." Draco sighed explosively and then he smiled gently. "That's the past. Anyway, why did you take so long to come back?"

"Eat this." Harry grabbed his hand and pressed something soft into his palm.

Harry had given him a chocolate madeleine. Draco looked at his boyfriend dubiously.

"Don't worry, Draco. I did ask Severus for permission."

"Maybe you had, Harry, but did he say yes?"

"He did. He even took a small bite from it," Harry said with a small smile.

"What on earth for?"

"Well, he was a bit suspicious since it was something Hermione had given me." Harry snorted. "Let's get going. Severus wants us to be back in his office by midnight." With that, he disappeared under his cloak of invisibility and gently steered Draco to the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Hmmmm ... you seem to know where you are going." Draco grinned and set off at a leisurely pace. He bit into the small cake happily, and then blushed when he felt Harry resting his hand on his right hip. He swallowed his sweet treat before he spoke to Harry. "You'd best make sure that your foot – or any parts of you – won't stick out."

"I'll be careful," Harry promised.

When they entered the Slytherin common room, Millicent was there. She was ... comforting a younger Slytherin girl, although it was done in a rather awkward manner. Draco watched the girls with a raised eyebrow.

Peculiarly, when the younger girl – Draco vaguely remembered that she was someone from the fourth year – caught sight of him, she began to sob even more hysterically.

_What did I ever do to her?_ Draco wondered with a small frown.

"Draco Malfoy," Millicent Bulstrode began in a dangerous sort of voice.

"What?" Draco responded defensively.

"Did you bully her?"

"Of course not! When did I have the time to do that?" He scowled. "Owww." He winced a little when his elbow accidentally connected with Harry's ribs.

"Ouch," Harry muttered softly.

Draco saw Millicent's eyes narrowing with suspicion. "You're lying," she said with a glare.

"Come on, Millicent. You know I only bully boys." _Hermione is an exception, I suppose._

Harry was tugging at the back of his robe.

"Yeah, right. If you're not lying, then why do you keep twitching?" Millicent asked sarcastically.

Draco ignored his friend and fixed his eyes on the younger girl. "How did _I _bully you?"

"Howler," the young Slytherin girl mumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "It was not me. I don't have time to bother with nonsensical things. And why would I pick on someone my own house?" The tugging became more insistent. His frown deepened, until he realized that Millicent was staring at something on his hip.

"Crap." He turned around, placed his hand over the one holding his hip, and rushed off.

"Draco Malfoy! I'm not done yet!" Millicent shouted.

"I'm not the culprit!" Draco shouted back. Then in a much softer voice, "Harry, I think she'd seen your hand."

Harry groaned behind him. "I know."

* * *

Millicent stared at Draco's back and let out a noise of aggravation. Then she frowned when she saw an extra pair of feet behind Draco's. 

_Is that Potter with him? _She blinked. When Draco disappeared into the left wing, she turned to the witch beside her. "I don't think Draco was the one who had sent you the Howler. I think he's too busy to do anything like that."

"The rumors are true?" the younger witch squealed.

_She'd seen the hand as well?_ Millicent shrugged. "Let's keep this information to ourselves."

"But ... Potter... Wait, why should we?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Millicent countered. _Hmmmm ... but I think I should inform Snape. Potter is still a Gryffindor, and he doesn't belong here…._

* * *

Several candles from all corners of the bedroom lit up as Harry entered after Draco. 

"Close the door," Draco said rather absently to him.

The emerald-eyed wizard closed the door and shrugged off his Invisibility Cloak. "I think I'm getting too big to make use of this properly," he said ruefully as he folded it haphazardly into a square. Then he looked around the room and blinked at its neatness. "You had your own room? That's really unfair."

He set the cloak on the bed and his eyes came upon a large desk. _He must really like studying, _he thought as he examined the row of old books. He approached the desk and peered at the title of one of the volumes. He smiled and turned to Draco, who was watching him with a faint smirk. "Draco, you're quite a bookworm, aren't you?"

Draco smiled. "I just don't show it. Now, come and help me." He turned and pulled the doors of his wardrobe open.

"And how are those going to fit into your trunk?" Harry asked and stared at the numerous clothes inside the closet. His lover winced and gave him a slightly guilty look.

"We have to fold the clothes."

"By hand?" Harry's eyes went back to stare at Draco's clothes.

"Yes." Draco paused to remove some of them and he laid them on the bed. "Mother ... She had..." Draco appeared sorrowful. "She had usually gotten me clothes that would require a lot of attention. It had given her something to do."

They stared at each other for several moments and then Harry stepped forward, compelled by the need to take Draco into his arms. He closed his eyes as warmth enfolded him and he pressed his cheek against that of Draco's. After a while, he twisted his neck a little and kissed the fair cheek lovingly.

"If they have to be folded, then we'll fold them. Let's get started – I think we can finish this before eleven tonight."

* * *

Draco was arranging his books neatly on top of the pile of clothes, which, to Harry's surprise, had compressed rather unnaturally. Draco cast a brief glance at the black-haired wizard and watched thoughtfully when Harry straightened suddenly. 

_I think his shoulder is bothering him. _Just as he thought of that, Harry began to rub at his shoulder and neck. Draco stared at his lover for another moment before turning away, and pretended to find the arrangement of his books unsatisfactory. Harry returned to his side, surprised him with a peck on his cheek and proceeded to lay the remaining books on top of those already inside his trunk.

"That's it, right?" Harry walked behind him and then he wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Yes, that's it," Draco said, nodding. They stood quietly like that for several minutes. "We should get back to Severus."

"Yeah. What's the time now?"

"Harry! Stop that! You're tickling me!"

"Just stop moving and let me see your watch. Oh – It's ten-thirty," Harry announced once he had managed to get hold of the pocket watch Draco had kept inside his robe.

"That's good. I didn't expect to finish packing so soon. Now, give me..." His words trailed away as Harry promptly placed the pocket watch back into its place.

"Time to snuggle with Severus," Harry said cheerfully and kissed him mischievously on the cheek.

Draco raised his hand and touched the spot where Harry's lips had brushed across his skin. "You want to know something, Harry?"

"Hmmmm?" Harry turned his head to face him while he lifted the heavy trunk with both hands.

"I like it when you kiss me on the cheek," Draco said dreamily.

* * *

The Potions Master was busy emptying the drawers of his desk to get rid of unimportant documents when there was a brief knock on his office door. 

"Come in," he ordered in a rather annoyed tone. Someone shuffled in and Severus thought he smelled something familiar. He turned to see who had entered and did it just in time to see Harry removing his cloak from his body. His expression softened and he smiled faintly at his lovers, both of whom were looking at him inquiringly.

"Why the displeased tone? Did someone come to bother you?" Draco asked as he closed the door.

"No," Severus answered and straightened his back. "No, not exactly." He studied Draco's trunk for a moment. "Did you get all of your things?"

"I did, Severus," Draco said and sat carelessly on top of his trunk. Severus frowned but the gray-eyed wizard ignored him. "So, who came?"

"Millicent Bulstrode." Severus' eyes flitted over to Harry, who blushed a bit. "It appears that someone's plan to be discreet has been ineffective." Harry gave him a very sheepish smile, which in turn made his curl into a smirk. "She had come in earlier and reported that Harry Potter was with Draco, and as I am the Head of Slytherin, for appearances' sake, Draco and _you_, have to be with me for detention tomorrow evening."

"But it's the Leav–" Harry stopped and sighed. Then he smiled ruefully. "Just no scrubbing cauldrons."

"I want–"

"Wait!" Draco interrupted suddenly. "His shoulder is hurting again."

Severus saw Harry blushing slightly at the sudden interruption. "I see." He gazed thoughtfully at Harry. "I think this can wait until tomorrow." He waved his wand at the drawer and it closed upon his silent command. With a snap of his fingers, the scrolls of parchment on the floor vanished. "You will have to help me clear some of the things inside this office, and then you will help me wash my hair."

Draco muttered an oath and Severus looked at his lovers in surprise. Obsidian eyes alternated between Harry and Draco.

"Harry! Why did you tell him?" Draco wailed, his face red.

"Draco, I didn't! I swear! I didn't!" Harry said defensively with wide eyes.

"Tell me what?" Severus asked curiously.

His lovers stared at him for several seconds, and then they looked at each other.

"You didn't tell him?" Draco asked in a hushed tone. Harry responded by shaking his head vigorously.

"Tell me what?" Severus repeated, severely puzzled.

* * *

Soft, and yet, he felt strength under his fingertips. Severus opened his eyes and gazed appreciatively at Harry's back. He continued to rub his lover's shoulders gently while his eyes followed the set of fingers brushing back and forth on Harry's hips and the base of his spine. The older wizard's lips quirked into a faint smile when he saw the dreamy expression on Draco's face. 

Harry continued to sleep under their touches, although he would twinge each time Draco's fingers ran along a ticklish spot.

"You have yet to tell me your secret," Severus said suddenly.

Draco appeared alert immediately and he gave Severus an embarrassed look. "It's nothing, Severus."

"I find that hard to believe," he said blandly. He gazed shrewdly at the younger Slytherin before turning his attention to the shoulder he was soothing. He pressed his palm gently against the smooth skin and concluded the healing session. Severus looked at the back of Harry's head fondly and stroked the mane of messy, jet-black hair. He did it a few times before standing up slowly.

He then walked around the bed and with a soft sigh, he slipped back into it. Tonight, it was Draco's turn to be in between them. The older man paused for a few moments to weigh down his options. Thoughtfully, he spelled the candles to vanish and rested his hand lightly around Draco's waist. Then he waited. He would only move closer if Draco wanted him to do so.

"I thought you would have forgotten about it," Draco said softly and touched his hand. Severus felt the younger wizard tugging at his fingers and he shifted. He kissed Draco's hair and pressed his cheek against it.

"I have good memory," Severus murmured.

"Well ... just don't get mad..."

"Why should I be?"

There was a brief spell of silence before Draco spoke again. "Well ... just ... Saturday night. Harry had asked," Draco then continued in a hushed tone, "whether if I had ever fantasized about washing your hair for you."

An involuntary chuckle worked its way out of Severus' throat. "Ah." He smiled gently. "And?"

"What do you think?" Draco muttered.

"Why do you fantasize about it?"

"Why do you want us to wash your hair?"

_Good question,_ Severus thought to himself. "It will give you something to do." He looked up at the ceiling and pondered on what he had seen earlier during their meal. "The Headmaster appears to have plans tomorrow, and I do not want to play right into them."

"You do have to give us detention, and you have already told us to help tidy your office."

"That task will not take forever to complete." Severus kissed Draco's hair again. "Maybe I just want to be close to the two of you."

Draco craned his neck up and Severus looked down at him. He smiled gently and leaned forward, and their lips met in a loving kiss.

* * *

Harry roused from a peaceful sleep early that Friday morning. He stretched and blushed faintly to feel himself aroused. _Damn ... I hope nobody notices…._ He blinked his eyes several times and let out a soft squeak to find two pairs of eyes staring at him intently. He stared back at them and then he realized that he was without a shirt and that there were hands stroking his chest. 

Fingers flicked on his nipple playfully.

His faint blush turned into something hotter and stronger, that he thought he might faint because of it. Greatly embarrassed, he looked down at the fingers lazily toying with his nipple. He squeaked inaudibly when he recognized them as Severus'.

"Well ... this is a pleasant way to wake up," he said, unaware that he sounded husky. _Oh my gods! Why did I say that aloud? _Emerald eyes widened in shock.

The intent expressions on his lovers' faces changed into guilty looks. Several seconds passed and Draco suddenly pressed his face into Harry's chest. Harry winced and tried to pull his hips back but he could not quite manage it. He blushed again and played with the ends of Draco's hair to distract himself.

"I can think of something else that would be more pleasant, however," Severus murmured, as though to himself. Harry saw him blinking at the same time Draco tightened his arms around his waist. "Did I say my thought aloud?"

"You did."

"Forget that I had mentioned it."

"Well..." Harry blinked.

* * *

******************************To be Continued on Chapter Twenty-three**

Severus: (Left eye twitching violently...)  
Firesword: (Looks at him with an innocent expression.) What?  
Severus: (Growls.) What? _What?_  
Firesword: Hehehee...  
Harry: (Stares at Draco.)  
Draco: (Stares back.)  
Together: Something that would be more pleasant ... Hmmm. (A thoughtful pause...)  
Harry: Snuggling? (He arches his eyebrow and glances at Severus.)  
Severus: (Stares blankly at Harry and Draco.) …….  
Draco: Bed and breakfast?  
Severus: (Sighs.) No. Having – (His left eye starts twitching again.) You... (Growls at girl.)  
Firesword: I am in control of your dialogues. Hehehe... (Grins evilly.)  
Harry: Hey, what's the big secret?  
Firesword: Hehehe...


	23. Last Day

I've actually gotten this chapter ready by 1 March...Eeeks… I haven't transferred Chapter 24 yet, because I haven't completed Chapter 27. (Just like updating the lesson plan two weeks prior, before the actual lesson is supposed to take place; I feel it's better for me to get some chapters ready in advance first...in case I get really de-inspired.) Well, enough about my slowness and me. Since my sister sold the laptop, I couldn't review if I had actually made changes to this chapter previously, so I had to make the 'changes' again.

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up

**Chapter Title: **Last Day (23 of ?)

**Author: **Firesword

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot. Thanks again to the wonderful Fae folks, for sitting with me and giving Hermione her reading.

**Rating: **M (For Fluffiness and language.)

**-oOoooOo-**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: LAST DAY**

**-oOoooOo-**

The air tingled with life and magic. Harry looked out of the window briefly and smiled. Things looked bright and sunny. _It's a change._ A light touch on his nape made him turn, and he blushed slightly as he stared up at the Potions Master. _I still can't believe he would say something like that._

"Harry." Severus looked a little ruefully at him.

He chuckled weakly and closed his eyes in invitation. He felt Severus tipping his chin upward, and he sighed, contented, as Severus' tongue curled around his. Unconsciously, he pressed his body against the older wizard and groaned softly, as desire slowly unfurled from within.

There were hands on his back and they were stroking the base of his spine languidly. He pulled away from Severus dazedly and Severus continued to plant soft, affectionate kisses on his forehead and cheek. Then he looked over his shoulder and his eyes immediately closed as a warm mouth closed over his.

That, and then watching his lovers, had made him feel as though he was floating on air.

"You should go and have your breakfast," Severus murmured.

"Okay," Draco agreed dreamily.

"We'll see you this evening?" Harry shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

Severus nodded and gave them quick kisses on their foreheads.

"Let's go, Draco."

"Okay."

Draco and he walked out of the haven shoulder to shoulder with their fingers nearly touching. Harry took a quick glance around him and when he saw that they were alone in the corridor, he caught Draco's hand and gave it a light squeeze before releasing it. Draco flashed him a smile that made his heart beat somewhat erratically.

"It's the last day of school," Draco said softly as they joined other students on the magical staircase. "You must spend time with your best friends."

"Yeah. Thanks. I will."

Secretly, Harry fretted. It somehow felt strange not holding Draco's hand. _Be reasonable. We can't possibly hold hands in public ... but..._ He swore silently. _Why is it bothering me so much?_

"Harry?" Draco touched his fingers briefly and looked inquiringly at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Draco." Harry gave him a weak smile and restrained his desire to catch the slender fingers and hold them. "Try to eat as much as you can..."

"I already had too many cakes last night."

"You look a bit anorexic, Draco. Eat a bit more today."

"I can't force myself to eat in the morning. I will be hungry during lunch hour, though," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Hmmmm." Then he sighed when they finally reached the Entrance Hall. He could not understand why he was so reluctant to leave Draco. "I'll see you at Charms. Eat well."

"You too." Draco stared at him strangely for a few seconds before moving suddenly.

He gasped and he began to blush almost immediately. He stared dreamily at Draco, who was already walking toward the Great Hall. He touched his lips.

"I thought you are going with him."

He jumped at Hermione's voice and looked behind him guiltily. "I am."

"Then why are the two of you acting as though this is your last day together?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered, his expression helpless.

"Strange. Oh well, let's have some breakfast."

"Wait - where's Ron?"

"He's trying to close his trunk. He wouldn't listen to me about putting some of his things into the backpack I had bought for him," she said in a resigned tone of voice. "He should not be having problems closing his trunk _if_ he had folded his clothes properly."

"Why didn't you help him?"

"I know your habits so that's why I had. Or rather, tried. Ron refused me, however. He said that there were some things inside that he didn't want me to see." She glared murderously but not at him.

Harry laughed weakly and pretended to know nothing about the 'things' Ron did not want her to see. _Poor Ron. I think he didn't want her to see his collection of boxers._

They entered the Great Hall and they made their way quietly to their table. Dean and Seamus were already there, along with Ginny and her year mates. Harry sighed softly, and that earned him an amused look from Hermione.

"Don't repeat the same question, you two," he grumbled to Dean and Seamus as he sat down.

"But ... are the two of you serious? I mean ... you and Malfoy?" Seamus choked.

Harry groaned and looked at Hermione pleadingly. The witch beside him chuckled and turned away, promptly ignoring him.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Hello, Neville."

"I hope you won't mind me asking, but are you leaving with Ron? I saw Malfoy kissing you - did you change your mind?"

Spoons fell noisily into metallic cereal bowls. Harry winced and glanced at his friends briefly to take note of their horrified expressions.

"Malfoy had ... kissed...?"

"Outside the Hall just now."

"You watched...?"

"It was just a quick peck on the lips," Neville said with a light frown, as though the matter currently on discussion was the usual every day happenings. Neville turned his face back to Harry. "So..."

"No, I'm still going with Draco." Harry felt himself blushing slightly.

Neville's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, that was cute."

"Cute?" someone gagged.

"Cute?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"Things would have been more enjoyable for the two of you if Malfoy had done that earlier, right?"

"Er..."

**-oOoooOo-**

The atmosphere in the Defense classroom was quiet and solemn. Only the soft, scratching sounds of quills on paper were heard. Professor Remus Lupin was silent as he moved around the classroom to check on the students. Draco was somewhat uncomfortable, as he had not sensed Lupin coming up behind him. He had only become aware after the professor had moved on to the table beside him.

The gray-eyed wizard sighed softly, and closed his eyes briefly before continuing to write an essay about Dementors and Lethifolds. He did not dare embellish his work with imagination - he was supposedly tortured by Dementors after all. However, he did not know if Lupin was informed about what had really happened to him.

_He'll suspect something still. I'm writing this essay as though I have no first-hand experience with them. _He winced inwardly but determinedly finished the assignment.

"All right, everyone! Parvati, can you help me collect the parchments? Thank you."

The tired-looking Lupin walked up to the front of the classroom and charmed the blackboard clean. He stood there and calmly gazed at the students, and he briefly stared at Draco before looking elsewhere.

Parvati Patil came to his side and Millicent took his parchment before submitting hers together with Draco's to Patil.

"Since this is the last day of school for you, and the last Defense lesson, hopefully," Lupin added that in a thoughtful voice, "I think I can get away with getting all of you to play a game."

Some students cheered.

"What will the winner get?" Draco heard himself asking.

"You never change ... always looking for a reward."

He shrugged at Millicent's amused expression.

"I haven't figured that out yet," Lupin said cheerfully. "But ... perhaps ... Ah! The first-runner up will have to perform a dare set by the winning team! How does that sound?"

"A dare?"

"What sort of game?"

"However, I must insist that the dare must be something that is acceptable ... nothing of the sexual kind ... like running around unclothed in the Great Hall." Lupin took his pocket watch and studied the time briefly. "We have about thirty minutes before you have to go to your next class."

Scrolls of parchment appeared on Draco's desk.

"Millicent, Draco, turn around. You'll be working with Ron and Harry. The same goes to the rest sitting in the first row. Get into groups of four, and we'll begin." The werewolf tapped his wand lightly at the blackboard and the word 'LETHIFOLD' in bold and capital letters appeared. "Based on this," Lupin started to explain, "form words. No names, though, and words formed must have at least three words."

"Why in the hell must we work with you?" Weasley growled.

Draco cocked his head to one side and studied the witch beside him. "Millicent, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, do you?"

"No." Then Draco boldly hooked his foot just behind Harry's ankle. "Let's start."

"You have five minutes to write the words down. The group with the most number of words will proceed to the next round."

Millicent quickly fired spells at the other groups.

"Oi! What did you do that for?" Ron Weasley demanded immediately.

"So that they won't be able to hear us, dolt."

"Dolt," Draco muttered as he scribbled the word on the paper.

"You're taking this seriously?" Harry asked him with a faint smile.

"I'm not about to let that frizzy-haired friend of yours beat me in this."

"Draco, give me that," Millicent growled.

Draco watched her add more words under 'dolt'.

_Let ... fold ... hid ... hide ... told ... fit ... led ... hot ... felt..._ "Hold."

"I know," Millicent said absently.

"Hole," Weasley grumbled.

"Hmmmm."

"Die," Harry added.

"What else?"

"Diet," Harry said after a moment.

"Foil. I can't think of anything else."

"Oil!" Ron almost shouted.

"Lot," Draco said quickly.

"Hey ... loft!" Millicent exclaimed.

"Hilt," Harry said, leaning forward to peer at the parchment.

_He is getting into this._ Draco smiled absently and placed his hand over Harry's. Weasley did not seem to notice.

A minute later, a shrill blow of the whistle signaled the end of the round.

"All right. Stop writing!" Lupin announced.

Somehow, the professor had managed to neutralize the silencing charms Millicent had cast on the other groups.

"So ... let us see which group will be eliminated."

**-oOoooOo-**

"Four groups remain! Isn't this exciting?" Lupin grinned. Ron used that to distract himself, so that he would stop staring at the intertwined fingers on the desk. He had to admit that the game was ... fun, although he very much preferred Quidditch. Racking his brain for words was quite stressful for some reason, but his friend was clearly enjoying himself.

"So, groups to take part in the next round are Harry's group, Parvati's, Hermione's, and Ernie's," Lupin announced. "All right. Those groups - get your parchment and quills ready. We'll be-"

"Remus."

The werewolf paled slightly at the sound of McGonagall's voice. "Professor McGonagall. Is something wrong?" Lupin asked meekly.

"The students are making a lot of noise," she said with a slightly disapproving look. "What are you doing?"

"Ah ... we are ... we are playing a game."

"Indeed?"

"Something to test their vocabulary."

"I see. Well ... continue then."

"Thank you, Professor." Lupin smiled faintly. "All right. You'll have two minutes to list down as many words as possible." His light brown eyes flickered to where McGonagall was standing.

_Is she staying? _Ron thought to himself.

"Here is the challenge; chocolate."

"Late," Ron mumbled quickly and Millicent instantly wrote it down.

"Alco ... No. There's only one 'L'," Malfoy said dreamily. "Coat!"

"Cocoa," Millicent added. "Ate, eat, tea ... taco. Taco ... is there such a word?"

"It's a type of food," Harry answered, nodding slightly.

"Teal!" Malfoy exclaimed a second time.

"What in the hell is that?"

"It's a type of color, Weasel."

"You have a minute!"

"Come on! What else?" The Slytherin girl looked slightly frustrated. "Late, coat, cocoa, ate, eat, tea, taco, teal ... coal ... colt!"

"Loot, tool ... Millicent, hurry up!"

_I don't believe it._ Ron thought gloomily upon seeing Harry's excited expression.

"Tale ... and ale."

"Halt!" The word flashed in his mind and he blurted out.

"Cheat," Malfoy whispered. "Heat ... coo, cool, coot..."

"Hoot."

"Time's up!"

Their piece of parchment vanished from under Millicent's hand and reappeared in Lupin's hand.

"All right. Hang on a minute while I validate your answers."

"Do you need help, Remus?" McGonagall sounded mildly interested.

"If you would..." Remus blinked and handed her two of the parchments. "Hermione's group ... twenty-five points."

"Yes!"

Hermione's elated cheer rang inside his head like a bell. Ron shook himself vigorously. Although she was his girlfriend, he was thinking that it would be interesting if he had beaten her in something just once.

"Harry's group ... twenty-four points."

"Crap," Harry groaned.

"Don't count your chicks until they have hatched safely, love."

Ron's cheeks turned red and in front of him, Millicent coughed.

"Ernie's group, I believe. Twenty-four points. Parvati's, nineteen," McGonagall told the class. She handed the parchments to the Defense professor. She was smiling faintly. "You missed the words 'cat' and 'oat'."

"Cat!" Hermione groaned. "I can't believe that I'd actually missed that!"

"Hat!" her partner, Hannah, moaned.

"I am sorry, Parvati, but your group has been eliminated. Sit back and relax, and we'll move on. If you want to, Professor, you can give them a word."

"Very well."

"All right. Parchment and quills at the ready!"

"Transfiguration."

"Train." Malfoy was the first to input an answer. "Trains."

"Fig." Harry provided another answer.

"Shush ... I'll write what I have in mind first. First."

Ron glowered and half-stood to see what the girl was writing.

_Rains, rain, ran..._

"Rattan!" Malfoy whispered urgently.

"I know, Draco! Let me concentrate!"

"Saint!"

"Rats, Bulstrode. Rat too."

"Stop!"

"Can we make it?" Harry looked a little concerned.

"Why are you worried?" The silver-haired wizard boy asked curiously.

"Because if we can go on and we lose at the final stage ... we have to perform whatever dare the winners dare us to do."

"We cannot lose then."

"But..."

"Hermione's group has twenty-three points. Ernie's group has twenty-two points," McGonagall paused.

"That is very nice. How much did Harry's group score?"

"Twenty-six."

"Woo-hoo!" Ron cheered. He turned around and grinned at Hermione.

"Watch out, you," she grumbled.

"Granger doesn't look too happy," Malfoy observed.

Ron glanced at Harry and they stared at each other for a long time. "Harry, we can't lose."

"Maybe ... if we did lose, she won't hold it against us?" Harry asked hopefully.

"She will still make you suffer either way," Millicent Bulstrode said blandly. "So, since she is going to that, we should win this, so _you_ won't feel too miserable if she gives you the cold shoulder afterward."

"I so regret making it to the finals," he said glumly.

"If you are ready, shall we move on to the final round?"

"Yes, Professor."

"All right then. Professor McGonagall?"

The Transfiguration teacher said nothing but tapped her wand at the blackboard. The word 'kaleidoscope' appeared.

"Your time starts now!"

"Kale," Ron told Bulstrode quickly.

"What's that?"

"Later."

Ron, Harry, and Draco whispered words to Millicent and she tried her best to keep up with them.

"Copse," Malfoy muttered.

"What?"

"It's C-O-P-S-E!"

"You have one minute!"

All too soon, Lupin ordered them to stop.

"Draco..."

"Don't worry about it, Harry."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it."

For a moment, Ron looked. He really looked at the silver-haired Slytherin sitting in front of his best friend. His gaze dropped to Malfoy's pale hand. That hand was holding on to Harry's and at the back of his mind, Ron had seen that hand never letting go.

_They're committed, I guess. _He sighed softly.

"It is a draw."

"What?"

"No way."

"Unless..." Lupin looked thoughtfully at Professor McGonagall. "K-A-L-E. Is there such a word?"

"You eat that sometimes, Remus."

"Really? What is it?"

"Kale is a type of vegetable. It is dark green with curved leaves."

"Oh. I see. Well then. This means..." Remus Lupin grinned. "Harry, your group has scored forty-three points!"

"Does that mean we are the winning team?" Malfoy asked lazily.

"Yes, you are. Now ... the dare?"

"Oh hell," Harry sighed.

"I don't know about you, Harry, but I'm going to leave this in the good hands of your best friend," Malfoy said cheerfully.

"Draco!" Harry looked at Draco in surprise.

"Fuck you, Ferret," Ron growled, but Malfoy just leaned back in his chair, smirking in satisfaction.

**-oOoooOo-**

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley," Hermione Granger declared in a loud voice as she, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom climbed on top of their respective tables in the Great Hall. All around the spacious room, the other students looked at them with curiosity.

Draco chuckled uncontrollably as the Muggle-born witch chanted a rhyme - which Ron had made up - at the top of her voice. When Hermione climbed down and gave the red-haired wizard a murderous glare, Draco quickly pressed his face on the side of Harry's shoulder.

"Don't be like that, Hermione. I had to think of something..."

"I still _hate_ you."

"It's all that ferret's fault!"

Draco did not react to that - he was not going to admit that he was a ferret. Instead, he sighed contentedly into the warm, sturdy shoulder as a hand petted and stroked his hair affectionately. He was sitting on a Gryffindor bench with Harry and it was miraculous that Harry's friends had not complained, not that strongly anyway. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were still giving Harry and Draco looks, but those could be ignored.

It was somewhat rewarding to be able to be with Harry this close in public. It was not that he was flaunting his relationship to others but it was because he was happy that he could show his affections for the emerald-eyed wizard freely.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Harry asked quietly.

"Nothing. I'm going to stay here with you if I can," he answered sleepily. "I'm so full ... and drowsy." He yawned a little.

"Hey ... let's go out. It's not that sunny. How about we go dip in the lake?"

"That sounds great."

"Anyone brought their cards along?"

Draco turned his head and looked curiously at Dean. Then he lifted his eyes to look at Harry. "What cards?" he asked quizzically.

"Exploding Snap." Harry smiled.

"Oh." He laughed softly. "I thought he was talking about tarot or something."

"Do you want to give them a reading?" Harry grinned crookedly.

"Hmmmm. No thanks."

"What reading?" Hermione had heard their conversation surprisingly.

Draco quickly pinched Harry's thigh.

"Owww!" Harry yelped softly. "Nothing, Hermione," he said in a louder voice.

"Do you believe in tarot, Draco?" Hermione asked him in a meek tone.

"I don't understand it, Granger, so I can't believe in it," he answered in a lazy drawl. _I think I'll take a nap right here. Merlin ... your chest feels so good..._ "Uhmmm ... don't go anywhere, Harry. Stay right here," he murmured.

"Draco, you can't possibly nap on me here. I'll fall off the bench," Harry said, his voice shaking a little with laughter.

"It's impossible to do anything about you two, right?" Dean sighed. "Ah ... hang it all. Get your boyfriend. Let's all go to the lake. Even if Snape sees you together, he can't bloody well take points off Gryffindor."

**-oOoooOo-**

Something fell onto the ground as Draco arranged himself to lie down with Harry. Before he could settle beside his lover properly, Granger told him that he had dropped something.

"What? Where?" He sat up and looked around him. He did not see anything that was his on the grass.

"What is this?" Hermione asked curiously. "Divination cards?"

"Give me that!" Draco leaned forward and quickly snatched his pouch and oracle cards away.

"Why are you carrying that? Didn't you keep it in your trunk?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No. I had nearly forgotten about it ... and that rune set. They are too precious to be kept inside the trunk."

"Bloody hell ... you were carrying those all day?" Harry looked at him incredulously.

He just shrugged. Carefully, he kept his cards into his pouch and hid it away in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to foretell his future?"

"No."

"Do you want to do hers, Draco?"

"I don't mind as it is _practice_, but your friend is a skeptical one. I don't know if it will do any good to either of us." Draco stared at Hermione with a cool expression.

Harry sat up and reached into his pocket. He jerked away, tickled by Harry's fingers.

"Oi! Stop that!" he laughed.

"Sorry." Harry smiled sheepishly. "So ... read for her?"

"For fun?"

"I'm waiting."

Draco sighed and looked around. "We need to move. I don't want the wind to carry my cards off into the water." He stood up and offered his hand to his lover. "Be careful not to strain your shoulder, Harry."

"Yeah."

He spotted a ring of oak trees further up. "Let's go and sit up there."

Draco, Harry, and Hermione went uphill unhurriedly. Once there, Draco chose a safe place to sit - somewhere out of the wind. His lover sat down beside him, but then the dark-haired wizard shifted until he could lean against a tree. Hermione sat not too far in front of him. Draco took a deep breath and rested his mind as he shuffled his cards.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, sounding a little distant.

The sounds the cards made as he shuffled them were soothing to his ears. Once grounded, he opened his eyes. His awareness of his surroundings was sharpened. Harry's calming presence felt as though it had intensified. The sunlight that penetrated through the branches above them appeared ethereally golden and misty. Before him, he could see Hermione licking her lips nervously, and somewhere far away, he could feel someone looking at them with jealousy.

He pushed the negative feeling away and willed the serenity around him to put itself in between the one producing the jealousy and them.

"What is stopping me from making a decision?" Hermione asked cryptically.

Draco looked at Hermione immediately when she spoke. Feeling somewhat abstracted, he nodded and pulled out eight cards from the deck. He arranged them in a diamond formation. Before he revealed the first card to Hermione, he motioned her to sit beside him.

"It will be less troublesome if you sit here, Granger. You don't have to keep turning the cards to face you," he said calmly in response to her piqued expression. Then Hermione gazed at him levelly for several moments before rolling her eyes in sarcasm. It appalled him to think that she acted adorably when she got on her hands and knees to crawl to the spot Draco had pointed. She moved with a graceful, feline sort of way and he looked at Harry in surprise.

Harry was grinning. Draco turned his head to his right.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"The reason why I have laid the cards out in a diamond formation, is because everything is connected," he said seriously. "Do you understand?" He waited for her to acknowledge it before continuing. When she finally nodded, he turned the first card over and felt something inside him open. When he talked, he felt peculiarly distant, as though something was speaking using him.

"You are afraid that by doing so, when you decide, you will be letting go of your dreams. You are afraid that once you have done so, they will be carried away by the wind. You are afraid that when you close your eyes, they will disappear from you, never to return," Draco said softly. Then he revealed the remaining seven cards all at once.

His eyes focused on the second card.

"I am guessing here, Granger, but does this decision of yours has something to do with your ambition ... and your love life?"

Hermione winced visibly. "Why do I get the feeling that you analyzing _me_?"

"See? What did I tell you, love? She's a skeptic." Draco pouted slightly. Silence fell and he spent several minutes staring unblinkingly at the frizzy-haired witch. Harry used the tranquil moment to sit directly behind him. He smiled faintly, happy that he had someone who would not laugh at his odd interest.

"This card possibly represents work ... or perhaps, your career. Card three suggests that people who are close to you - perhaps your family or friends - may not fully support your decision. You must not let their lack of cooperation or support affect you negatively. Bear in mind, we are more destructive than Muggles. Unhappiness, depression and such like will twist us more, distorting our magical abilities, capabilities and stability. Not only will it affect you, but there's a high chance that it'll affect those around you in a bad way." He paused to take a breath. He tapped his finger gently on Hermione's fifth card. It looked like a torch and there were many energy lines twining around it. "You need to work on uniting yourself with others."

He bit on his lower lip gently. _I don't know how to say this..._

"Draco?" The voice behind his ear was soft and caring.

"I don't know how to explain it to her in words," he mumbled.

"Take it easy, love," Harry whispered. "Close your eyes. Take a deep breath." Harry kissed his ear gently. Draco's eyes closed at the sensation and willed the tension to disappear from his body.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

"Shhhh!"

"What? What in the bloody hell is this?"

"Shhhh! Ronald! Don't touch!" Hermione hissed.

Draco spoke again when the feeling of restlessness disappeared. "I don't really know how to say this," he said gravely and looked only at Hermione. "You must not persuade them to accept your decision in a selfish way. Don't be patronizing. Compromise. Although I don't think it's wise, you could settle for a common ... achievement? Your sixth card supports the ... theory. Receive help freely and give freely. Don't be selfish ... don't set conditions."

He pointed his finger at the seventh card. "Still, despite that, you have to uphold the truth and do what you feel is right." Then his expression turned cross. "Don't look at me like that, Miss-Know-It-All. I don't really give a damn about your opinions on my 'honesty' but I _am _giving you a _reading_."

The hand that had been stroking his hair slipped down his neck and started to massage it gently. Hair, Harry's hair, was tangled with his when Harry pressed his face against his head. He sighed, both in resignation and in contentment.

"Don't put a mask and say that you're happy. It is a difficult thing to do. But you can trust your heart. Listen to what it says. The last card ... it just says that there is _never_ a single, predetermined future. Anything can happen at any time and it could very well make your question ... and the reading moot." He smiled faintly. "Have this helped you at all?"

Hermione Granger gave him a look that could only be described as suspicious.

"Hermione, you are not going to believe him, are you?" Ron mumbled. The girl shrugged and picked the last card to study it. Ron did not say anything. He just kept staring at her.

Draco leaned back against Harry.

The wizard behind him reached out and picked the first card of Hermione's reading. "I did receive this card once, didn't I?" Harry asked him softly and he nodded. "So, the cards have no definite, single answer?"

"It changes ... with how I look at it," Draco answered. "The soft sparkles of light ... it seems like she is blowing them away with her gentle breath."

"Oh." Harry placed the card down, but then changed his mind and started to gather the other cards as well. Ron gave him and his lover a sour look.

"I was looking at it, you know."

"I know, Ron."

Harry helped Draco keep the oracle cards back inside the black, velvet pouch.

"Do you mind if I hold Draco?" the emerald-eyed Gryffindor asked his housemates meekly.

Draco sniggered.

"Aren't you already holding him?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Then do you mind looking at some other place for a few seconds?"

"Gross!"

"Hmmm ... your question has taken the fun out of the possibilities of what you might do to me," Draco commented with an impish smile.

"Has it?" Harry asked huskily.

Draco grinned and tilted his head back. Green eyes gazed at him with love and amusement. The longer he stared into Harry's eyes, the faster his heart beat. Harry's face came forward slightly and Draco closed his eyes in anticipation.

"What the-!"

"Oh my god!"

_Did Granger actually squeal?_ The thought in his mind vanished as soft lips pressed against his own. He smiled into the rather chaste kiss and he tried as well as he could to project the love and happiness from within him. He felt Harry's lips curving into a wider smile and he pulled back, to stare questioningly at the raven-haired wizard.

Harry was grinning rather foolishly.

He chuckled and turned sideways. He arched his eyebrow elegantly and waited. A sudden, sharp pain under his eye broke the quiet bliss he felt when Harry kissed him again. He gasped in pain and abruptly jerked away. He touched his cheek automatically.

"Draco!" Harry's voice was tinged with alarm.

He withdrew his fingers from his cheek and stared at the crimson taint on his fingertips. _Blood, _he thought absently. His cheek stung.

"Harry? Draco? What hap - oh gods!" Hermione was suddenly on him and she had slapped Harry's and his hands away. "Draco, don't move," she ordered sternly.

**-oOoooOo-**

Ron had not meant to peek but he had, and he had turned red in the face instantly. Then he had squirmed guiltily and he had winced when he had seen Hermione's familiar, mischievous smile. His light, blue eyes had flickered back to where Harry's lips and Malfoy's were joined. The kiss was not as vulgar as he had thought it would be. Surprisingly, he had thought it was sweet.

_Well, love is love, I suppose. I've never seen Harry so happy being with someone before. I can't help but pity Ginny, though._ His musings were interrupted when he had heard Malfoy gasp and then Harry had called his lover's name so sharply with alarm.

The red-haired wizard blinked and saw the gash under Malfoy's right eye. Almost immediately, he jumped to his feet and looked around. He saw something darting past the trees downhill and thought that the figure looked familiar. Anger slowly started to rise in him and he gave chase.

"Ron!" Hermione called after him but he ignored her. He ran after his sister, and scarcely noticed that Neville was running after him.

"Ginny!" he shouted.

The witch ran into the castle and Ron slowed a bit. Oddly, Ginny did not move any further than the Entrance Hall. Something was keeping her in place. Ron stopped running and slowly walked up to her.

He was aware of shrieks and screeches but he could not understand them. He was aware of Professor McGonagall coming down the stairs rather hurriedly.

Finally, he stood before Ginny and gave her a sharp slap.

"Mister Weasley!"

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Ginny?" he exploded.

Ginny stopped crying; the slap to her cheek seemed to bring her attention back.

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking?" he demanded harshly. "Who the hell do you think you are, to hurt Malfoy like that?"

"But-"

"But what?" Ron snapped. "Malfoy has done nothing to you! He has done nothing to hurt us before and after the battle!"

"He ... Harry-"

"They're in love, Ginny!" Ron shouted. "Harry gave his heart to the ferret and S-" Fortunately, he managed to stop himself from uttering Snape's name aloud. He shook his head and stared angrily at Ginny. "Malfoy is serious about taking care of it. Harry is happy, Ginny. He is bloody happy being with the git."

"What about me?" Ginny wailed.

"What do you mean?" Ron hissed. "What about you?"

"I love Harry!"

Ron nearly slapped her again, but he refrained himself from indulging in violence. Someone had grabbed both of his arms as a precaution, fortunately.

"You love Harry?" he snorted. "What about Dean? Why are you with him in the first place? You could have broken it off and chased Harry while we were in our sixth years! But you didn't, and you're still Dean's girlfriend! Harry can never love you like the way you want him to, because he sees you as a bloody sister! Harry has found someone and although I don't really like the idea that my best friend has actually eyed other blokes and has boy - a boyfriend now, I can't bloody well object seriously because it's been years since I've seen him happy. It has been years since he is looking at us with life in his eyes - not worry, not pain, not fear! And you know what? I'm happy! I was happy when I'd seen them kiss! I was happy when I'd seen them looking at each other! They are in love and happy, and I think they deserve to be after Voldemort, Death Eaters, Ministry business and other things that were just dying to get them killed!"

He knew he should stop ranting but something inside him just would not let go. _Just stop. Breathe. Stop. Turn around and go sit down or something. Breathe._

"I think that is enough, Ron," Lupin said quietly.

_No ... not yet..._ "This is the last day of school, Ginny, and you'd blown the opportunity for this day to be a good one away. I didn't want Harry to leave this place feeling guilty and unhappy, because his friends don't approve of his relationship with that bloody ferret."

**-oOoooOo-**

Severus was just about to leave his office to have something to eat when Dobby appeared. The house-elf was babbling something hysterically and the creature was tugging frantically at the tuft of hair on his head.

"Dobby. Dobby!" Severus growled at the house-elf.

"Miss Weasley, sir! She has done something horrible to the young Master! Oh! What is Dobby to do? What is Dobby going to do? Dobby should have done something ... but Dobby cannot do magic on students! Dobby tried! Dobby tried to protect the young Master!"

_Young Master?_ Severus paled and he hurried out. _Draco._

The Entrance Hall was crowded when he had emerged from the narrow staircase. He frowned and tried to listen to the raised voice.

"I can't believe that you're selfish, Ginny. Harry sees you like a sister; he is one of us..."

"But Malfoy and-"

"Say it, Gin. I dare you to say it," Ronald Weasley hissed. "I swear, I will never-"

"Ron, enough. Come." Lupin's soothing voice penetrated the hushed murmurs of the students.

During the commotion, no one, including Severus, noticed the three figures hurrying toward the Potions Master. It was only when Hermione Granger had appeared, seemingly from under his nose, did he notice her and his two lovers. Draco was pressing cloth of some sort over the right side of his voice.

"Professor, I managed to stop the bleeding but I don't know how to heal Draco without leaving a scar behind," Granger said to him urgently.

"To my office now," he said quickly.

"Severus..."

"Later, Harry."

All of them entered Severus' office but the older wizard left it to Granger to lock the door. He quickly pushed Draco down on his chair and withdrew his wand. His silver-haired lover lowered his arm and the cloth, and Severus flinched upon seeing the wide gash under Draco's eye.

"Close your eyes and grip the arms of the chair tightly. This is going to hurt. But you must not move, understand?"

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. Severus watched the trembling lips worriedly and cupped the other side of the pale face. It would reassure the younger man as well as steady his own arm while he did the healing. He tried to remain distant; he tried not to think about Draco's agony. Not until he was done with healing.

When it was done, his wand dropped from his trembling fingers and he leaned forward. He embraced Draco tightly and slowly, Draco began to cry, though rather silently.

"It's my fault that Draco was hurt," Harry said in a stricken voice.

The hushed and dismayed tone made Severus look over his shoulder and his heart plummeted to see Harry sitting down on the floor with his head bowed and his face hidden.

"It's my fault ... I shouldn't have kissed Draco..."

"Don't say that, Harry," Draco choked. He slowly parted from Severus and Severus helped him stand. Draco walked slowly toward Harry and then he knelt before the emerald-eyed wizard. "It's my fault as well, but I'm not going to let this stop me from showing my affections."

"But-"

"It probably won't be the last, and the attacks won't be directed only at me."

"But you got hurt. You got hurt because..."

"Is this going to stop you from loving us?" Severus asked softly. Harry stared up at him but said nothing. "Are you going to stop, so that we won't be harmed?"

"Do you want me to?" Harry's eyes darkened with sadness. "I can ... I don't want anyone-"

The load roar in his ears was as good as a slap to the face.

_Merlin ... when was the last time Draco had thrown a tantrum?_ Severus thought bewilderedly when the roar vanished suddenly. When he looked down at his lovers again, he saw Harry staring at Draco with a stunned expression.

"So it's all right for you to hurt me with words?" Draco asked in a dangerously, quiet voice. "Don't you know that emotional wounds are harder to heal than physical wounds? It wasn't that long ago when you had reminded me not to do myself in, just because I had thought that it wouldn't matter to anyone and no one would miss me if I'm gone. Do you think we will not feel the pain if you walk out of our lives? Do you think we won't care? Do you think it won't hurt us?"

Severus watched as Draco cupped Harry's face with both hands.

"It is hurting me, Harry. It's hurting me, because I do love you and I don't want you to leave. It's hurting me, because you'll be unhappy if this has to end, but you'll think it is for the best. I know what I'm getting myself into. I know there'll be people out there who think that we are sick and deserve to be put to sleep. I don't care about them. I want to be happy. What's wrong with that? I don't want money - I don't want to rule the world. I just want to be happy. I want to be free to love you and Severus and I don't intend to not hold your hand if we're in public."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled after a while.

"You should be. Sometimes, I can't help but be annoyed by your bloody, noble nature. It is a problem, however, because that is the very quality that makes you all the more lovable."

"I'm sorry."

A smile curved Severus' lips when Draco moved forward to hold Harry. He touched both of their heads lightly and they looked up at him with clear eyes - eyes that were no longer brimming with tears.

"I love you. Remember that," he told them with a faint smile. "Harry, I will be most displeased if you become a coward and run away before we could move on to the next stage," he said with mock seriousness.

"Severus, you should rephrase that. What if he leaves suddenly ah ... after the next stage? Whatever that means..."

He raised his eyebrows at Draco's words. "Very well. I will not be pleased if you decide to leave us."

"You're not..."

"Giving you a choice?" Severus asked mildly. "I am simply saying that I will not be happy if you are to leave. I did not say that you could not leave, if that is your wish."

"I won't be happy if I do that. I want to be with you," Harry murmured softly.

"Good. Stay then." Severus stroked Harry's hair and then Draco's, affectionately.

"Sweet."

The female voice startled Severus greatly and he belatedly remembered that Hermione had tagged along into his office. He did not want to turn to look at the witch, not with his pale cheeks that were turning red quite rapidly.

"Weird, but sweet," the girl said matter-of-factly. "Harry, Draco, Professor? You don't have to be shy about finding happiness together."

Quite reluctantly, Severus glanced briefly at Hermione. Fortunately, she did not appear too mocking or sarcastic.

"You know, Harry. I'm glad that I had followed you here." She smiled broadly. "I know that I don't have to worry about this anymore."

"I'm glad that we finally have Miss-Know-It-All's stamp of approval."

"It should be Harry's-Second-Best-Friend, Draco," Hermione corrected archly.

"Hmmmm."

Severus' hunger returned at that point. "This is the last day of school for you. Go and enjoy yourselves."

"I am honestly surprised to hear you say that, Professor Snape."

"Hmmmm. I am merely restraining myself from becoming a troll in a show of unnecessary anger."

"Severus, are you actually driving us out?" Draco asked curiously.

He smiled faintly. "No, I am not, but I have not eaten, Draco. I was on my way to get something to eat when Dobby had informed me - quite hysterically - that Ginny Weasley had done something to you."

"Dobby...?" Draco's eyes turned distant. "Oh."

"Now, come."

Severus left the three students at the Entrance Hall and entered the staff-room. The Head of Gryffindor House was looking solemnly at him. He ignored McGonagall and helped himself to lunch.

"This is quite serious, Severus. It is entirely justified if you remove points from Gryffindor."

"Keep me out of it," Severus said shortly. Then he sat down to eat. He knew that his statement had surprised the teachers lounging in the classroom.

"Severus, are you well?" Lupin asked, his brown eyes shimmering with concern.

"I am quite well, Lupin. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to eat in silence."

**-oOoooOo-**

**To be Continued on Chapter Twenty-four**


	24. The Last Detention

Deadline: 17 September 2006  
I wonder if I can make it?  
I did. Thank goodness.

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **The Last Detention (24 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (For Fluffiness, not so much on language, and definitely for the bits of intimacy.)

**-oOoooOo-  
****CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: THE LAST DETENTION  
****-oOoooOo-**

It was five in the evening and Severus was cleaning his office, as well as making a list of spells that he would have to teach his lovers later - if they did not already know the spells. When he was done, he turned to the scroll on his desk, which he had placed there when he had come across it in the morning. He had no idea what it was for, and he was still trying to decipher it when Dobby materialized beside him.

"Well?" Severus did not turn to look at the house-elf.

"Master Draco is telling Ronald Weasley the meanings of his divination cards, Professor Snape."

"Oracle cards," Severus corrected rather absently. "And Harry?"

"Harry Potter is still dozing on Master Draco's lap, sir."

"In the Great Hall?" Now Severus glanced at Dobby with a worried frown.

"Yes, in the Great Hall." Dobby stared at him with his luminous pair of eyes and waited.

Severus sighed. "I see. That is all, Dobby. Thank you." He straightened and carelessly threw the scroll into the fireplace. It immediately caught on fire and the ashes became a more pronounced hill in the fireplace. He could not remember the importance of that scroll, other than that it was outdated. _The thing had been here for more than ten years. _That thought made him wince a little. For some reason, it still bothered him to have someone - two _someones _actually - younger as his lovers. He sighed again, knowing that he could not do anything about it, since he undeniably loved the two of them.

He packed his instruction manuals carefully into a huge box before moving on to clear out another side of his office. Letting the tasks at hand occupy his mind, time passed without him realizing it. When Dobby appeared again to inform him that his presence was required in the Leaving Feast, all he had to do later would be to label all the boxes and drawers, and charm his storage cabinet with safety wards.

He was somewhat surprised that the interior of the Great Hall was swathed in green and silver, and the feast was already well under way. Severus went up to the teachers' dais without much expression and gracefully sank into his seat. However, he did not touch the food on his plate.

"Is everything all right, Severus?"

"Shut up, Lupin," Severus muttered, more out of habit than real annoyance. He looked at the Gryffindor students and finally spotted the familiar mane of wild, ebony hair. His eyes lowered to study Harry's amused eyes with a faint smile. Harry looked happy and lively enough, and so were his two best friends, who laughed and ate with him. _Good. _He turned his face and studied Draco instead.

Draco was smiling dreamily. Severus saw him blink and jerk, as though realizing that he had been daydreaming all the while. Perhaps he had sensed that someone had been watching him, for he turned and his gaze pierced right through the Potions Master. However, the gaze softened and Draco smiled at him.

Something fluttered deep inside the older wizard as he took in the beautiful, warm smile. However, he turned his eyes away before anyone could catch him staring at Draco. He watched a couple of Hufflepuffs instead.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Vector asked him in a curious voice. Severus did not answer her.

Several minutes later, Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat. Silence filled the hall without his or Professor McGonagall's call for it. The Headmaster's stance and his merrily, twinkling blue eyes warned Severus that the old man had planned something in secret.

"What now?" Lupin muttered under his breath.

The mumbled words from his colleague made Severus feel better about the situation. _Ah ... so I am not the only one who finds the old coot's surprises annoying. _Still, he was worried.

"So, the school year has come to a close, with Slytherin bearing the honors of winning the House Cup!" the old professor added cheerfully. "So many things had happened since you had arrived to hear the Hat's song," now he sounded solemn, "but it is time for you to depart and have a good rest with families, loved ones and friends. For some, it will be the end of learning in this school, and they will go in search of something meaningful to do. Therefore, this night will be a night of unforgettable celebration."

Severus groaned inwardly at the word 'unforgettable'. _I do not have to attend this..._ Then Dumbledore gave him a sidelong glance and Severus tried not to seethe.

"But the Great Hall is a small place for such an event, so please follow the trail of candles. For now, do enjoy the feast."

"Well, he didn't make it a compulsory thing," Lupin mumbled. "Isn't that surprising?"

Severus could not help but agree, and he had started to feel a bit suspicious. The cunning wizard would often insinuate subtleties in his speech, but there weren't any, tonight. Dumbledore had sat down again and he was sipping on his tea in smug contentment.

He remained in the Great Hall for another fifteen minutes but he did not eat. He waited for Harry and Draco to finish their meal, as he wanted them to come to him when they were ready.

Harry was the first to look at him expectantly, and then Draco. However, neither of them was inclined to move and Severus thought he knew why. It was only until most of the students had stood up to leave that they had as well.

Severus waited and watched his lovers blend with the departing crowd, and he took his time exiting the Great Hall. None of the students paid any attention to him as he made his way down the narrow staircase leading down to the sub-levels. At the foot of the stairs, Harry and Draco stood side by side, waiting patiently for him. Their faces broke into matching smiles when they saw him.

"Come," he said softly and walked past them to enter his office.

He wasted no time teaching them spells that they were unfamiliar with, and once they were competent with those spells, he set them to work immediately. While he did some of the more complicated wards on his storage cabinet, he heard Harry comment that the charms were practical and useful. Then Draco proceeded to tell Harry in a sarcastic - yet amused - tone that the spells had to be. Otherwise, why would Severus bother to use them?

Severus chuckled softly when he saw Harry pout at Draco.

"Stop that, Harry. You look ridiculous!" Draco laughed.

"Hmmmm." Harry scowled.

"You look kiss-able, however," Severus said lightly, and absently tapped the tip of his wand on his palm. His comment brought a blush to Harry's face. "Well, if you are done, we will go to my quarters now. Draco, push the torch aside."

"Which one?" Draco frowned and uncertainly placed his hand on the base of an unlit torch. "This?" He looked back inquiringly.

"Yes." Severus nodded.

"Okay." He carefully pushed the torch, which gave a loud click once completely moved. The false wall slid sideways without so much of a sound.

"In," Severus said to them. He trailed behind them and sighed when Draco exclaimed.

"It's so plain!"

"I am a plain man," Severus said ruefully.

"Impossible!" Draco burst out.

"Er, Severus? How can your desk be so much more elaborate than ... ah ... your bed?" Harry asked meekly.

"Harry, we must buy Severus a proper bed," Draco said firmly.

"Huh?" Harry looked confused.

"Draco, I do have a proper bed at home." Severus sighed another time. "It may be small to accommodate all of us but it _is_ better than a cot."

"That means we still need a new bed." Draco stared at him with fierce determination.

He opened his mouth but decided against it, knowing that there was no point in arguing about the issue. They _needed_ a bigger bed if they were to sleep together.

_"Isn't it funny," said his inner voice, "that Draco is actually firm about sharing a bed?"_

Severus snorted to himself, somewhat amused after listening to the resigned tone of his inner self. Harry looked at him curiously but he shook his head.

"I have already packed my clothes, except for the books on my desk," he said. "Harry, help me move those trunks to the office, and put them beside Draco's. Draco, you put those books into that trunk," he pointed under the elegant furniture, "and then charm it with a heavy spell. You don't have to carry that one out - I'm leaving the books here."

"But ... won't you need them at home?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes narrowing in concern.

"I have copies at home," Severus answered reassuringly. "At least, for the inexpensive ones. I always leave the valuable ones at home." He patted Harry's head, pausing for a moment to enjoy the simple act. "Having a huge library with unlimited access is helpful - I need not make trips to my home just to get instructions."

"What about you? What are you going to do? Bathe?"

Severus smiled and kissed Draco's forehead.

"I am going to do something which Harry had delayed; I'm bringing his belongings down. Then I will bathe."

"I have a question." Draco pursed his lips in thought. "Severus, are you going to board the train with us tomorrow?"

He nodded. "I do not like making unnecessary trips and so I will take the train ride." He made a face. "It has been years since I have ridden it. Well ... Harry, I assume you will have to provide Molly an explanation." At that, his lover winced.

"Yeah." Harry brooded. "I do."

Not liking the downcast expression, Severus reached out and lightly caressed Harry's chin. Emerald eyes glazed over for several seconds before they looked at him with full alertness. Smiling, he said, "I will still have you come away with me even if she protests and the rest vowing to spill my guts out."

Harry smiled weakly. "I don't think they'll go overboard-"

"-but they're Weasleys," Draco muttered under his breath.

"I love you. That should keep them at bay," Harry laughed. "How are we going to get to your place, Severus?"

"I will have a friend waiting for us at the Muggle station."

"Friend?"

Harry and Draco were looking at him with amused smiles on their lips. Severus responded by scowling lightly, dissatisfied with their skepticism. "I do not trust him that much - he is a vampire - but he owes me."

"Owes you what?"

"His life ... I got his arse out of the fire too many times. But he is a friend."

"A vampire?" Draco mused. "Hmmmm ... vampire or not, I think we should get started."

Harry snorted with amusement.

"And what is so amusing?" Draco muttered.

"I just had a thought..." Harry chuckled. "You can't wait to get your hands on shampoo and _his_ hair."

_"HARRY!"_

Severus' lips trembled with mirth as he walked out of his quarters and his office. He could never have imagined before now, that he could find pleasure in simple things. As he had told them days ago, he had been an actor for far too long, that he was uncovering himself from the falsehoods he had created to suit his purposes. Love had opened something in him, and now, he was not so afraid of learning that new path. Therefore, with lightness in his soul, he openly smirked as he walked up the stairs to get Harry's things.

**-oOooOo-**

Draco was putting Severus' books away and he was deliberately ignoring Harry, who was going in and out of the room to ferry things across.

"Love, stop sulking will you?" his lover asked in an exasperated voice.

"I am _not_ sulking," he muttered.

Harry mumbled something inaudible from behind. He turned to watch as the emerald-eyed Gryffindor charm the last of Severus' trunks, and guided them out of the chamber. Draco glowered at his back, embarrassed and irritated that Harry knew what had been floating in his mind.

_It's just not bloody fair. _He grumbled quietly to himself as he closed the lid of the heavy black trunk. Then with full concentration, he spelled the chest. He did not dare perform the charm with a wandering mind - this spell was quite unpredictable, and it needed someone with a strong will to make it stick. To the trunk, that is. He would rather not think what could have happened if it had been cast at Harry instead.

Once the magical locks were in place, he stood up and absently dusted his knees, although there was no need to. The private chamber was neat, tidy and clean. He looked at the trunk, and suddenly thought of black gems.

_Onyx and silver. Wait - I remember something about him being allergic to inexpensive metals. _He frowned thoughtfully. _Mother had given him a ring to test several years ago. _He blinked when he heard Severus' reply echo in his mind.

_"You have been cheated, Narcissa. This is cheap stuff." _Severus had muttered the results with great contempt, and he had rubbed his ring finger with frustration.

_Mother._

He was so focused in his thoughts that he did not hear Harry's call, until a hand had clasped his shoulder gently. He jumped and squeaked in surprise. "Harry, don't startle me like that!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said with a wan smile. "I thought you knew that I was watching."

With Harry looking at him with those, soft eyes, Draco felt warm inside and could not resist leaning into the touch on his cheek. In a way that was almost instinct, he turned and kissed Harry's thumb.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry inquired softly.

"My mother," Draco replied and caught the hand caressing his cheek. He squeezed it lightly and after Harry responded in kind, they laced their fingers together. "Do you think they'd given her a proper burial?"

"I can't answer you," his lover answered honestly. "But they should - it's only right for them to do so."

"I just don't understand why anyone wouldn't tell me what had happened." Draco bit his lip, and looked away from Harry for a second. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes - he did not want to start another crying episode.

"Perhaps your father knows."

"Then why wouldn't he tell me?" He looked up at Harry pleadingly. There was no reply of words, but a strong, reassuring embrace.

"We'll just have to find out about it then," Harry whispered, and Draco had to chuckle at the wizard's sense of optimism.

They heard noise coming from the office, and they fell silent instantaneously. There was no need for them to be so apprehensive, as it was only Severus. The Potions Master looked somewhat perplexed when he joined them.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked as he took Severus' hand.

"It was quiet outside," Severus said.

"I wonder what Dumbledore had planned," Draco mused. _Merlin ... their grips are so bloody comforting, _he thought silently, as he took pleasure in the warmth and strength of the hands holding his. "Severus, are you angry with us?" He started, and Severus looked at him with surprise. "Are you angry with me?"

Severus appeared bewildered at first, as though he had no clue. Then his eyes cleared and gentled. "No, I am not."

Draco was so relieved, and he hugged Severus tightly.

"I am not angry with Ginny Weasley," Severus continued, and Draco had the feeling that this revelation was for Harry more than him. "I will not deny that I am incredibly vexed with her, however."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Harry asked dubiously, and Draco hid a smile as he wriggled to get into their embrace.

Looking up, Draco saw Severus rolling his eyes upward in sarcasm. "I have heard that the werewolf had indulged you in a vocabulary game earlier." He sighed with exasperation. "Anger is too strong an emotion to be what I am feeling. I am simply annoyed with her, for her lack of commitment and fickleness." Then Severus arched his eyebrow. Like Harry, Draco too, gave him a curious look. "I do not get angry or annoyed for no obvious reasons."

"Yeah. Right." Harry snorted derisively.

"But for you, there are exceptions," Severus added smartly.

"Severus!"

Draco and Severus laughed at Harry's indignant response. Severus smirked and mussed Harry's hair affectionately. Then an expectant gleam showed in his eyes.

"Well, are you ready for your last detention?" A thoughtful look crossed Severus' face. "Or should I say that this will be the last detention you will ever receive as students?"

Incredulity was written all over Harry's face. When he turned to look at Draco, the younger men burst into spontaneous laughter. It was strange, that the moments they shared were enough to stop him from worrying too much.

**-oOooOo-**

The two of them had been waiting for this moment. Still, it was weird for Severus to be so ... straightforward.

Harry stared at the huge, round barrel unblinkingly. _Did I hear him right?_

"Do you intend to get wet with your clothes on?" Severus asked, but with no hint of sarcasm. The older wizard was studying him with a patient sort of expression.

That confirmed Harry that he had _not_ misunderstood Severus' request earlier on. He glanced briefly at Draco and then he coughed, thoroughly filled with embarrassment.

"Er ... are you sure?" Harry asked in a soft voice, feeling more than just a little silly.

Severus sighed. "Perhaps I will sit on a stool instead."

"No, it's all right," Draco said quietly.

Harry turned his head and stared sharply at Draco. His lover appeared shy as well, and his cheeks were red.

"Just ... don't stare or peep at me longer than you have to," Draco mumbled after several seconds of utter silence.

"Peep?" Harry choked.

Draco's eyes flitted over to glance at him. "You know, Harry, I haven't seen you naked before."

_What?_ Harry felt faint. His face felt like it was burning.

"You've seen me before ... that time when you'd forced me into the shower."

"He has?" Severus asked archly.

_For all the times you've complained that Dumbledore's too crafty for your liking, Severus, you sure as hell have the same mischievous streak in you. _Harry shook his head helplessly. Whatever it was Severus was planning, he did not share it with him or Draco. The Potions master quickly undressed before getting into the barrel, showing no signs of hesitancy. That left the would-be graduates.

Harry and Draco exchanged nervous smiles. The dark-haired Gryffindor took his shirt off, and fortunately, he was not as body-shy as he had feared. Getting his boxers off was more of a challenge, made difficult by the two pairs of eyes gazing at him intently. But it was Severus who was bolder in his attentions.

"You're staring, Severus," Harry muttered as he sank down into the tub. At least the water was able to give him just a bit of privacy.

"So I am."

Draco came in a minute later, his white body immediately screened by sparkling, clean water. His cheeks were slightly pink, but after a while, they had gone back to their normal tones.

_He seems to be okay with this, _Harry mused as he absently poured water onto his own head.

"Where is your shampoo?" Draco asked with a slight frown.

"There - it's on the stool behind you."

Harry watched as Draco turned to summon the bottle of shampoo. Severus, in the meantime, waded into a position so that he was in front of Draco, and facing Harry. Green eyes looked into black ones with wonderment.

"Turn around and _I_ will wash your hair."

"Oh," Harry answered dreamily.

**-oOooOo-**

Severus was immensely pleased with himself after they had finished their bath. Draco had not shown any signs that he was uncomfortable with what they were doing, and he had actually showed great enjoyment in washing Severus' hair, and taking a bath together.

_Although I am now wishing that they had not thought of bubble blowing, _he thought ruefully as he brushed Harry's hair. _That was extremely silly._

Although it _was_ silly, it had caused Draco to break down into helpless laughter so many times, which had resulted in Harry creating a spiraling hat of bubbles on his fair head. That provoked more hysterical laughter from all three of them. Severus shook his head and smiled fondly - first at his lover before him, and then his silver-haired lover, who was sitting on the carpeted floor. He was totally aware of a small note of parchment appearing before Draco, which had made the younger man exclaim softly in surprise.

"What's that?" Harry asked, leaning forward with a decidedly curious look. Severus let out a sound of aggravation; he wanted to brush Harry's hair a bit more. "Sorry," Harry apologized. He turned his head and smiled apologetically at him.

"Apology accepted," Severus said with mock reluctance. "Now, be still." He started to brush Harry's hair again. "What does it say, Draco?"

"It's from Professor Dumbledore and it is addressed to you, Severus. It said: _'Go to the northernmost classroom after you have taken a left turn from Draco's haven.' _What in Merlin's name has he planned for you?" Draco pursed his lips. "And he wants you to bring someone along."

"What is he up to?" Severus grumbled. "Harry, keep still!"

"Sorry, Severus." Harry winced. "Can we go and find out? I'm curious."

"Are you not born curious?" Severus mumbled. "Very well." He gave up brushing his lover's hair. "Shall we go?"

"Together?" Draco looked somewhat stunned.

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"If we go together, won't people suspect something is going on?"

"You are supposedly serving detention with me. In any case, I doubt anyone is lingering inside the castle." Severus paused. "We have to proceed cautiously, on second thought. I am certain there are ... opportunistic individuals in dark corners and alcoves."

Harry sniggered. "He means couples would probably try to ... ah ... get some action," he said to Draco, who scowled.

"Is this some sort of private joke? You have lost me there." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"No, not really, love," Harry chuckled.

Severus chuckled soundlessly at the endearment, but his lovers seemed unaware that he was doing so. He quickly forced a calm expression as he prodded at them, and they started to move. He took a moment to lock his office from unwanted intruders and led the way. They did not encounter any students (not even in the reputedly hot spots for couples to hang out) while they were going up to the classroom that the Headmaster had mentioned in his note. Harry, in the meantime, was explaining the 'private joke' to Draco.

"Remember the Yule Ball several years back?"

Draco sneered. "How can I forget?" The wizard responded dryly.

Harry colored prettily. "Well, Ron and I had gone out for a walk and _he_ was out to catch the adventurous in the bushes."

"Really?" Draco chuckled. "Wait, what were you doing with the Weasel?"

"Draco..." Harry looked at Draco with an odd, plaintive look. "I will never look at Ron _that_ way. He's too brotherly. Anyway, we were out for a walk. Not our night - not when Hermione had flared up ... and my dancing had definitely sucked. That was when I had discovered Severus, and Karkaroff, with the Dark Mark."

"Oh."

They walked past Draco's haven and took the left path when the corridor forked out into three small corridors. Severus frowned slightly as he tried to figure which classroom was to the north.

"Harry, your dancing didn't suck ... and your robes were all right. You, however, did a terrible choice in making Patil your partner. _I _thought you were fine," Draco said demurely.

Severus had to control himself from chuckling again. Harry's expression - Merlin! Severus thought it was priceless.

"Hmmmm ... I faintly remember that _I _wanted to put my hands on your back."

This time, Severus allowed himself a definite smirk. "I suppose you had found his shoulders tempting to touch."

"Heh." Draco grinned. "I suppose I did."

"Bloody hell ... I think I'm flattered," Harry mumbled.

"Do we know where we are going?" Draco changed the topic suddenly as he looked around.

"I believe so." Severus nodded and jerked his chin at a door. "I believe that is our destination." He retrieved his wand from his pocket and stared at it. "Let's be certain first. _Point me_." The tip of his wand pointed at the double doors.

Harry tried to open the doors but they would not budge. "I can't open it," he informed them.

"Move." Severus took Harry's place in front of the black doors and eyed the small keyhole with a faint scowl. Following his instincts, he cautiously poked the tip of his wand through it. He felt the magic catch something and slowly turned it, just as he would with a key. Moments later, they heard a loud click and the doors swung open, slowly. Almost grandly. With great suspicion, and a bit of impatience, Severus nudged them hard, and as he entered, disbelief struck him to the core.

_It is a bloody ballroom!_

He entered the spacious room warily. He was aware of Draco whispering something to Harry quite excitedly, but his lover was talking too rapidly for him to catch every word.

Something was happening hundreds of feet below him, and curious, Severus peered down from the open balcony. He listened intently to the shrill giggles from the witches and rowdy whistles from the more boisterous wizards. Meanwhile, he studied a couple dancing the tango. He smirked.

"Have a look at this," he said, beckoning at Harry and Draco. They stopped whispering to each other and quickly went forward to join him. As his lovers came to stand beside him, Severus glanced covertly at the doors. With a mental push, they shut close.

"Bloody hell! That isn't McGonagall! Can it?" Harry exclaimed. "And that can't be-"

"Dumbledore!" Draco howled with laughter. "I am impressed! He can dance?"

Several other couples began to join the Headmaster and his deputy Headmistress. Then Harry and Draco were shocked to find Professors Vector and Sinistra exchange a kiss - or perhaps it was just an embrace - before dancing.

"That was certainly a surprise," Harry said after a while.

"I agree. Severus, what are we going to do in here?" Draco asked abruptly.

Obsidian eyes swept across the room and they spotted a record player. "There are two options. We can go back to Draco's retreat. Or..."

"Or?" Two sets of eyes watched him expectantly.

He smiled crookedly and shot a spell at the gramophone. A slow waltz began to play. "Or we can dance." He held out his hand, staring intently at Draco.

Draco took it shyly, and it amused Severus to note that he was having trouble keeping his breathing even. As he danced with the Slytherin, he carefully studied Harry, without being too obvious about it. He knew that he was not being fair, but he knew he could count on Harry's honesty.

"Hey. I'm feeling a bit lonely here," Harry grumbled.

Severus kept his hold on Draco - he did not want him to feel guilty. "Come here." With his invitation, the music changed. It was a bit too sensuous for his liking, but it was an easier beat, and it was possible for the three of them to dance together. "Draco, put your hands on his shoulders," he instructed in a rather distant voice. He felt slightly ashamed about taking control over things. "Harry, hold his waist."

Walking around until he was directly behind Harry, he stopped, to breathe gently down his neck. He could feel the tension coming from the Gryffindor in waves. He moved closer, and pressed himself against Harry. His hands slid down the sides, and he marveled at the elegant lines. He stopped at the hips, and rested lightly on them.

The wizards moved, slowly with the rhythm. Severus had blanked out his mind, thinking about nothing, simply enjoying their warmth and company. He did not realize that he was making Harry feel a nervous sort of pleasure until some time later.

They had changed positions in any given lull in the music, and this time, Severus was sandwiched by the two of them. He was facing Draco, with Harry pressed up against him from the rear.

The tables had been turned against him.

Something hot, soft, and not at all nervous, licked the side of his neck, and went up to trace the shell of his ear. Severus felt his breath catch, and he froze. He thought he heard faint chuckles, but he could not tell whether it was from Harry, or from Draco. The tongue left, and hands came to hold his waist more firmly. Lips were on his neck again, and unconsciously, he had tilted his head. Those lips quickly attacked his throat. His heartbeat was quickening, and his body was betraying him, wanting intimacy. He was arching further into Draco while leaning against Harry more firmly.

"Now I understand why you like to breathe down my neck, Severus," Harry whispered. He sounded as though he had trouble speaking.

_No..._ Severus struggled to control his desires. _Not here ... not while we're still in Hogwarts._

"Er ... Harry?" Draco's soft voice penetrated the haziness in his mind. "What do we do? I've sort of given him another love-bite."

_What?_ Severus stared at Draco blankly, feeling too weak to make any sense out of the words. _Love-bite? _Then he belatedly realized what had happened and stared at Draco unblinkingly. He was quite certain that Draco did not sound apologetic in any way. In addition, there was seriousness in his voice that he had not heard before. Silver eyes lifted and met his, and Draco smiled gently.

"Not ... now," Severus heard himself saying.

Behind him, Harry chuckled.

"We love you, Severus."

**-oOoooOo-**

**To be Continued on Chapter Twenty-five**

Firesword: Hello guys. I am sorry for making you wait so _damned _long. I'm wishing now that I did not start this project (on paper). But for some reason, I can't budge PHU further using the desktop - maybe that's because I can't take the desktop into the more inspiring places to be found. Well, I know you'll want Chapter 25 soon enough, but I am not certain when I can update. It's already been written on paper ... so it all depends if I'm disciplined enough to sit down and transfer it. Well, until next time...


	25. Three Is Not A Crowd

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Three Is Not A Crowd (25 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (For Fluffiness, not so much on language, and definitely for the bits of intimacy.)

**-oOoooOo-  
****CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: THREE IS NOT A CROWD  
****-oOoooOo-**

The alarm rang shrilly. Severus became awake instantly and quickly grabbed his wand to silence it. Then he sighed and relaxed his muscles, which had been tense when the alarm sounded. He shut his eyes and caressed Draco's long hair dreamily. It turned out that their grey-eyed lover was a mover when asleep. At that moment, his face was lightly pressed against Severus' side and stomach.

The older man smiled lazily as he thought of their time together last night. _Did I heal the love-bites on my neck? _Severus wondered. _I don't remember doing it ... I suppose I should wear my high-necked robes again._

Severus decided to let his lovers sleep a little longer and he smiled with amusement when Harry's fingers brushed tenderly on his cheek, all the while asleep. The image of Harry's owl flashed in his mind suddenly.

_I have not seen her with him for the past few days…. _He sighed. _I should remind him not to neglect her._

"... love you so much..."

He turned his head quickly at the whisper and stared into the pair of dreamy, emerald eyes. Harry smiled sleepily and proceeded to burrow his face into the crook of Severus' neck. For some reason, that warmed the older man right down to his toes.

Then a thought ... the thought that he would wake up in the morning with Harry and Draco like this, every day…. He blushed at his own reaction. He could hardly breathe – he was actually feeling excited about something. It was unbelievable, but he was excited about bringing his lovers back to his home.

_Home. _He pressed his cheek against the unruly hair. _I hope they would think of it as their home too._

**-oOooOo-**

Draco was finding it difficult to contain his excitement. A grin was threatening to break out at any time but he did not want Millicent to think that he was a loon.

"Are you listening to me?"

The exasperated voice from the witch beside him jarred him from his thoughts.

"What?" He blinked at her in confusion.

"Oh! Forget it! Millicent huffed.

He looked at her for several seconds and shrugged. Then he met Harry's eyes and he grinned immediately, who smiled back and winked at him. Draco squirmed, unable to keep still.

"Bloody hell, Draco. You're a bloody lunatic," Millicent muttered.

"I'm not!" Draco said defensively, his expression grave.

"Whatever. Here." She thrust a scrap of paper into his hand. "Keep in touch."

Grey eyes stared at the piece of paper blankly. Draco frowned and inspected it, and after a few moments, he realized Millicent had scribbled down her address. He raised his eyebrow inquiringly.

"Hang on a minute." Draco glanced at the boyish witch who stared at him seriously. "How are you getting home? You're not going back to the Wiltshire Manor, are you?" She frowned. "To Potter's house?" she hazarded uncertainly when Draco did not reply.

"No. We're staying at Severus'," he answered meekly and sipped on his pumpkin juice.

"Severus'? What? Bloody hell!" Millicent looked astonished. "Well ... it does make sense. Snape takes care of you sometimes. But to bring Potter along?" She shook her head. "He must be mad to take the two of you in."

His lips trembled with mirth but Millicent did not notice it. _Well, at least she didn't jump to a spot-on conclusion like Hermione._

**-oOooOo-**

"You are mental, mate."

"What?" Harry grinned as he turned to look at Ron.

"Unless I'm being thick, but it's so bloody unnatural seeing you excited about this," Ron said in a very sarcastic voice.

Harry chuckled. "I know and I'm sorry." He smiled apologetically and let his eyes roam the other end of the Gryffindor table, where Ginny sat. She appeared quite glum. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Ron how she was doing but he realized that it would be an awkward thing to do. "Hermione, are you going back home to your parents'?" he asked abruptly.

"Uhmmmm ... yes. But only for a while."

His female best friend looked somewhat tense and he wondered if the inevitable fact – that she would have to leave the Muggle world behind – bothered her. He dropped the subject and turned his attention to the dour-looking Potions Master.

"I wonder if he's play-acting, or if he's really pissed about something," he muttered softly to himself. "He can't be upset about the bite." He examined Severus in his sexy, high-collared robe.

_"Wait a minute – sexy?"_ his inner voice screamed.

_Bloody hell ... did I really think that? _A faint blush spread over his cheeks.

Ron bopped him on the head.

"Owww! What did I do?" Harry growled at his friend.

"Bite?" Ron hissed.

_Shit. _He blushed furiously as he stared at his suspicious-looking friend.

"Where did you go last night?" Hermione inquired in a voice that was trembling with amusement. "There was dancing, you know. All night."

"I know. I'd seen you and Ron – I'd even seen Dumbledore dance the tango with McGonagall from up..." He stopped and turned a different shade of red.

"Up?" Hermione laughed.

"Up where?" Ron demanded with a cross expression.

"Ron, remember that window – the one I had pointed out to you last night?"

"No."

"Ronald."

"I was paying attention to you – not to some bloody window!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked back and forth at his friends and allowed himself to chuckle softly at their slightly pink expressions. Then he shook his head.

"I was inside a classroom – not alone, of course – inside the ... South Tower, I think."

"And what were you doing up there?" Ron asked. He managed to sound curious and grouchy at the same time.

"Dancing, honestly," Harry answered meekly.

"Right, and somehow while you dancing, you had ended up biting each other's necks."

"I couldn't help myself! He was teasing me..."

"Harry, _Obliviate_ me," Ron said seriously. "It's not the ferret who'd started it?"

"No..." His blush did not seem to be diminishing. "The bat had."

"Someone please _Obliviate _me."

**-oOooOo-**

He watched Harry and his two friends curiously. Ronald Weasley looked green and fidgety while Hermione Granger appeared pink and mischievous. Harry seemed to be laughing somewhat nervously and his eyes darted to glance at Severus. They turned dark and shy but then they flashed with brilliance. Severus held his breath – Harry looked quite stunning just then.

_"Amazing how one's smile can melt someone's innards into a puddle," _his inner voice observed.

Something landed on his hand and he started. Looking down, he saw an envelope on his thigh. From the corner of his eye, he caught Vector give him a calculating stare.

_Severus, I will be there with the carriage at midnight. Lamppost opposite the WhiteRaven. Don't be late._

_Ravial._

He started to curse under his breath. He glared at the parchment in his hand, as though willing it to burn. In fact, it started to smolder. Deep, ghostly chuckles filled the air as the small note crumbled into ashes.

"Blast that vampire!" he snarled.

A minute passed. He became aware of the stares by the students and teachers. McGonagall, for one, was staring at him with disapproval. Dumbledore looked too amused. Severus paled, faintly embarrassed at his own outburst.

"For a moment, my dear Severus, I thought you were going to say 'Blast that Potter!' However, it seems that there is someone else who can aggravate you just as much," Professor Dumbledore spoke in a bland sort of voice.

Chagrined, the caught professor dropped his eyes to his goblet and ignored the nervous titters coming from the student body. Inwardly, he groaned.

**-oOooOo-**

Ron sniggered loudly when Snape stood up abruptly. Then he winced when Harry slapped the back of his head and gave him an admonishing look. "Come on, mate! It's not as though he can take away points from Gryffindor. His House already won the House Cup," he grumbled.

"I know that but still..."

He rolled his eyes. "Blimey! Are you afraid that he's going to sulk?" He meant it as a tease, but he felt disturbed when his friend looked a bit worried. "All right. I don't think I want to start thinking that _he_ is capable of sulking."

_Greasy Snape. Sulky, greasy Snape. Greasy git who sulks because his boyfriends' friends are laughing at him._

He grimaced and shuddered. Before long, he began tugging at his red, shoulder-length hair. Hermione stared at him curiously.

"I think you need to cast a memory charm at me, Hermione," he said plaintively.

"Don't be silly." His girlfriend smiled. Clearly, she was not going to take him seriously. Then, she snorted and quickly clamped her hand over her mouth before she could giggle at Snape, who was stalking away from the Great Hall. Harry was busy gazing at Draco. Ron sighed in resignation and finished his breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, the students were encouraged to leave the hall and head for their stagecoaches. Ron was going to go for one directly, but Hermione suddenly tugged at his sleeves.

"What?" he asked.

"Wait," she said and pointed her chin at something.

"That is so bloody unnatural," he said to himself as he watched Draco approach Harry. The couple exchanged a brief smile before walking together side by side, their fingers almost touching. Ron did not know what had possessed him to speak or suggest something to them. "Oi," he called out, "I'm not going to fall dead if I see you holding hands."

The silver-haired wizard spun around and gave him an incredulous look, before arching his eyebrow. "Are you encouraging us, Weasel?"

"Draco." Harry pursed his lips and shook his head in reproach.

"Why not, Ferret? I don't mind that my mate's happy."

"Harry is _not_ your _mate_," Draco growled and Ron rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Whatever, Ferret."

Malfoy glared but it vanished when Harry took his hand.

_Damn unnatural that is. _Ron shook his head and then absently took hold of a small, gentle hand. _Lovely, soft... _He cast a sidelong glance at Hermione as they descended the stairs. _A bit dry maybe ... but mine._

"What?" Hermione gave him an inquisitive look and his ears turned red immediately.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

The four of them got onto a carriage. During the ride to Hogsmeade station, Ron listened to the soft murmurs of the other couple before him. His stomach churned at that and he sighed. _And the other half of the pairing is my best mate – friend. _He corrected himself quickly.

"Harry, are you going to try and sit with Severus?" Draco Malfoy whispered.

"Why do you always think that I'll try to do something?" Harry sighed and then, he smiled.

Ron felt his face burn slightly when the blonde grinned, causing Harry's face to light up like the sun.

"They're not too bad for each other, aren't they?" Hermione murmured.

"I guess not." Ron gave her a rueful smile and draped his arm around her shoulders. As his girlfriend leaned against him, he turned his head slightly and kissed her curly hair.

"You are the adventurous one," Draco spoke to Harry matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes, I suppose ... but _you _are the sensible one. Do you think it's wise?"

"Hmmmm..." Draco pouted.

_That is _not_ cute. _Ron groaned softly.

_"Ronald Weasley, couples are like that," _said a voice in his head. He was not that surprised that it had sounded a bit like Hermione. _"You're not any different when you're with _her_."_

Harry and Draco were still trying to decide whether they should join their lover when several ideas popped into Ron's mind. Certainly, he did not want to imagine anything, but the image had persisted. All of a sudden, he was seeing Harry sit on Snape's lap.

He exploded, muttering coarse language. "I hope the silly idea doesn't come to you!"

"What idea?" Three curious voices asked him all at once.

He turned red. "What's the point if I tell you?"

"Ron." Hermione looked at him crossly.

"Trust me on this one, Hermione. You don't want to know."

_I swear ... I just might have to gouge my own eyes out if I see Snape doing something like that – if I don't try to punch him first._

**-oOooOo-**

The train was empty when he had gotten aboard. Severus stood still and the scent of burning coal filled his nostrils. Memories of him as a young boy flashed in his mind. After several moments, he shook his head to free the golden haze from his mind. Hearing a soft hoot from behind him, he turned to look at Hedwig. She was staring oddly at him with her huge, ochre-colored eyes.

"I will hurry up," he promised the owl and waved his wand at the trunks before him. Then, he took her cage and carefully guided the baggage into the last compartment of the train. "Did Harry remember to feed you?" he asked Hedwig as he placed their luggage on the racks. The snowy owl let out a series of angry clicks, hisses and hoots. Severus smirked at her protective nature over her owner. Then, he smiled and she calmed, looking at him curiously with her huge eyes. "I am glad that he has not forgotten his responsibilities to you, what with Draco and I occupying his time."

Harry's owl gave yet another indignant hoot and Severus chuckled at her loyalty. He then thrust his hand into his pocket and felt around for an unyielding, rectangle object. He found it and sat down on a seat closest to the window. Murmuring a chant under his breath, the rectangle object started to expand slowly. Finally, it assumed its original form – a thick, dark green book with gold trim all around it, and beautiful, intricate designs on its cover. At first glance, a diamond would be seen, and that was what the book was about – gemstones.

Books that were precious to the Potions Master were locked, and this one was no exception. A look of concentration encompassed Severus' face, and a jet of misty blue light shot out of his wand. The thick volume opened to his command and he quickly picked out the passage he had not yet read. It was only moments before he was totally absorbed in his reading.

**-oOooOo-**

Eager students scrambled to get onto the train. Harry watched, shaking his head lightly at the chaotic scene. Then he caught sight of a gigantic man and stepped forward.

"Save yer goodbyes later, Harry!" Hagrid shouted cheerfully. "I'll be meeting yer at the other station!"

"All right!" he yelled back. Draco poked him in the waist to gain his attention.

"Harry, where's Hedwig?" Hermione asked, picking up Crookshanks in her arms.

"Bloody hell! Harry, did you leave her behind?" Ron asked, almost panicking.

Harry chuckled weakly. "Er ... she's with Severus."

"What?" Ron's eyes widened. "She trusts him?"

"Can we all get on the train, please?" Draco sounded impatient and sarcastic.

"All right, all right. No need to get your white fur all ruffled," Ron said with equal sarcasm.

"Harry!" Draco stabbed him a mournful look. Harry winced guiltily.

"Let's go," he said nervously. Draco was still fuming when Harry had taken his hand and had stepped onto the train. "Sorry about that," he said over his shoulder. "Besides, you know he was just teasing."

"Hmphf."

Harry sighed. He glanced into each compartment to find Severus. He found it quite uncomfortable to have people looking at him with revulsion _and_ encouraging smirks.

"Damn it – they have taken the good seats," Ron grumbled.

"Who?"

"Abbott's girls," Draco said helpfully.

"Oh," Harry said, sounding a bit preoccupied. His eyes were on a group of young boys hurrying toward them. They looked petrified.

"I think we know where he is now," Draco whispered in his ear.

"Don't go in there!" one boy warned fervently.

"Come on, Jeff. I think I'll take my chances with Slytherins – but not _him_."

Harry paused and looked at his friends.

"Do you really want to go in there?" Ron sounded dubious.

"Well, Hedwig is with him," he answered meekly.

Draco, however, did not wait for their response. He had already taken the lead, and had used his free hand to slide the open. Severus was reading with a slight frown on his face, and at the moment, he was using his wand as a pointer. Before Harry could open his mouth to ask whether they could join him, the older wizard spoke.

"Sit," Severus instructed without looking up from the thick book.

Draco obeyed immediately but Harry lagged behind. Ron and Hermione entered the compartment after him, while he stared at the space that Draco had saved for him. Severus blinked slowly and leaned back against his seat, his obsidian eyes calm. Harry just stared and blushed at the questioning look.

"Are you going to sit on the bench, Mister Potter, or are you more interested to sit on ... laps?"

"Did he just read my mind?" Ron exclaimed.

"That's impossible, Ron," Harry answered almost automatically. How many times had Draco ask the same thing? He suddenly noticed his lover's mischievous smile and faintly heard the door to the compartment close.

"That's a good idea," Draco said with a complete, straight face.

"No, it's not!" Ron disagreed strongly, looking a bit green.

**-oOooOo-**

The embarrassment from the emerald-eyed wizard was quite palpable as he sat down between Draco and Severus quite gingerly. Severus reached out and touched Harry's knee, and felt the younger man relax at his touch. He had even parted his thighs invitingly. _Now is not the time, _Severus scolded himself and quickly withdrew his hand.

The Hogwarts Express began to move after some time. Hermione had released Crookshanks, who was now curled protectively around Hedwig's cage and dozing. Severus lost himself in his book and an hour or so had passed when he finally heard the familiar, old voice. He snapped back to attention and stared at the head resting on his shoulder. Harry was talking to Weasley – he was asking what his friend was going to do while waiting for their results.

"I suppose I'll be helping Mum and Dad making things more decent at home or help out at the shop."

_Where is my wand? _Severus wondered suddenly; his pocket felt empty. A glint of something shiny caught his eye, then blushed faintly when he realized that his hand was draped over Harry's shoulders and his fingers were lost in Draco's white-gold hair. There was the shiny gleam again. It was coming from Draco's hands – he was polishing Severus' wand with a look of utter concentration.

He moved his fingers experimentally and watched Draco's lips curve into a smile. He raised his eyebrow, wondering, but did not speak. He did not want to break his lover's dreamy contentment. However, if he did not remove his hand, what would the old witch think of them?

A door was sliding open and he could hear the witch with the trolley of goodies humming.

Then Draco seemed to snap out of his haze and promptly asked Harry if he wanted to buy anything. Severus drew his hand away with Draco distracted by the thoughts of sweets.

"My treat, okay?" Harry told Draco.

"Okay." Draco smiled at him and nodded.

"Not too many of the sweet stuff, mind you," Severus murmured.

Just then, the old witch poked her head into the compartment. "Anything you want, dears?" she asked in a friendly tone.

Severus closed his books. Crossing his legs, he relaxed into the seat as he watched the four students hover around the trolley and choose their treats. Draco counted some liquorice wands in his hands and exclaimed something when he nearly placed Severus' wand into a can of sweets. He glanced sheepishly at Severus before keeping the birch wand in his pocket. He went back to count the sweets in his hand. Beside him, Harry was looking thoughtfully at a blue packet. Then he tilted his head to one side as he regarded Severus.

"Do you want something?"

_He's a thoughtful one. _Severus smiled inwardly but gave a slight shake of his head.

"How about a cup of hot vanilla and a raisin cake?" Draco suggested. Harry looked a bit puzzled and Draco leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

_He couldn't have possibly... _Severus stared at the two of them with wide eyes. _Draco couldn't have possibly remembered! He was just six!_

Harry started to grin.

His lovers returned to their seats with their hands full of goodies. Harry placed all that he had bought on Draco's lap and extracted something that looked like a small, porcelain cup. Severus stared as Harry cast a spell on it.

The scent of vanilla filled the air and he inhaled deeply. His mouth watered slightly and he looked at the beverage in Harry's hand with undisguised bliss.

"Draco says that this is your favorite drink," Harry murmured softly as he handed the cup over to Severus, who took it with great caution. Once he was certain he would not spill it, he gazed up at his lover and nodded in agreement.

"And raisin cake too?"

He could not take his eyes away from Harry's lips. How long had it been since he had seen those lips curve with mischief? How long ago was it when he had told himself that _he_ had a wonderful smile, when he was unworried? Severus grew a bit warm.

"I did not expect him to remember," he mumbled.

"You'll be surprised, Severus, at how much I do," Draco said. His grey eyes twinkled with merriment and love as he gave Severus a slice of raisin cake.

"Draco, it is somewhat ... disturbing to think that you had paid close attention to me when you were young," he said plaintively.

"Oh, I had my reasons," Draco answered with a toothsome smile. It was a smile capable of striking him to muteness. Harry appeared affected as well. He was frozen in the act of tearing his sweet wrapper open to stare at Draco.

"This is so not funny," a voice grumbled.

"Three is not a crowd, Mister Weasley," Severus interjected silkily, "but four certainly is. I do not remember extending my invitation for you to join us."

"Ouch." Draco chortled at the side.

Ron had turned vividly red. "That's because you have faulty memory!"

"I do not," Severus hissed. He was dimly aware of feminine giggles and choked laughter.

"I'm sorry to say, Severus. Maybe he's right," Harry said, still laughing.

He glowered. _No, he's not. Perhaps I should have specified my instruction earlier…. _"Harry James Potter. Take that back."

"You had forgotten to check on Draco at one time." Emerald eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I did not forget to check on Draco. I was simply avoiding a conf-" He froze.

Draco's grey eyes had narrowed. "Severus Elder Snape." The young Slytherin wizard did not sound happy.

"Elder?" Harry and Hermione whispered.

Severus sighed with exasperation. "That was then, Draco. I am not that indecisive now."

"Just you wait, Severus."

"You are not threatening me, Draco _Aodhfin _Malfoy."

"Blast me away to hell now, Hermione," Ron said helplessly to Hermione. "They're squabbling."

"We are not squabbling," Draco and Severus said defensively at once.

"I simply love the two of you."

Severus' eyes darted to look at the wizard on his right. There were no words to describe his feelings when Harry cupped his face and kissed him boldly. He had to hold his cup far away from Harry and it had taken him several seconds to close his eyes. It was the polite thing to do, after all. Before his brain could tell him to break off, his tongue had moved to deepen the kiss.

Someone was wailing.

He was not thinking at all when they parted. He watched as Harry kissed Draco next.

_What in the hell was I thinking? _Severus steadied his shaking hand and brought his drink to his lips. His eyes moved to look at the other couple in the compartment.

Hermione Granger was smiling at him even as she was patting Ron Weasley's back. The red-haired wizard was vomiting at one side of the enclosed area. His girlfriend cleaned the disgusting mess immediately when he was done and then, she urged him to nibble on a chocolate bar.

"Did you have to do that?" Ron asked accusingly at Harry.

"Sorry ... I wasn't really thinking."

"I know it's sweet of you to declare your love but ... ugh." Ron covered his face.

"Harry, could it be that your friend had just given his approval?"

"No, I certainly did not! Why you little ferret-"

"Oh, Ron! You're great!" Hermione squealed. She hugged Ron, who looked nonplussed at her reaction. "Did you see the expression on Snape's face?"

"That's the part I'm dying to forget."

"I am right in front of you, Weasley." For some reason, Severus felt offended.

"To hell with it! You three look great together! There! Happy?" Ron pursed his lips, crossed his arms and stared out the window with a resigned scowl.

"I am pleased that you have accepted our relationship, but I do not appreciate you yelling that at the top of your lungs," Severus muttered.

"No need to worry about that," Harry whispered into his ear. He was leaning against Severus again.

"Charmed?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and drank his beverage languidly.

The train rumbled on, journeying through hills and over bodies of water. Severus looked out the window and noted the drape of summer on valleys beyond. He could not help the faint tugging of a smile on his lips. Turning his face slightly, he kissed the top of Harry's head. Both of his lovers were dozing, both drowsing after their snacking. The other couple was asleep too, which was something of a relief. Hedwig was watching them all but Severus did not mind her observation.

"Things are going to be very different now," Severus spoke softly to himself. Things would be better now with the Dark Lord gone. The world was healing after the atrocities that had been wrought upon her, and so were they. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Harry's hair. "We are going home."

**-oOoooOo-**

**To be Continued on Chapter Twenty-six**


	26. Goodbyes Are A Pain

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Goodbyes are a pain (26 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (For Fluffiness, not so much on offensive language, and definitely for the bits of intimacy.)

**FFAuthor's Notes : **It's 15 July 2009, 7.28am when I'd started typing this chapter out. I'm on shift this month – reporting to work by 10.15am. I had the urge to dig out all my fanfic files over the weekend, and felt absolutely guilty when I came across the chapters for PHU. Chapter 28 had been penned down on 19.05.06. I _am_ going to be working on this fic until I reach that little finish line. It's been three years. _*grimaces*_

**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Slash. OOC. A reminder to readers that this fic had started off before the release of Book 6, so it's post-OotP, and because I didn't have the heart to finish Book 7, most of this fic is ... fiction. Fluff without plot? This one, it is normal for Harry and Draco to call Severus by name, except in situations where formality is needed. Harry calls Draco by name in his mind, and vice-versa until it's time where casualness is forgivable.

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: GOODBYES ARE A PAIN  
oOooOo**

Hogwarts Express was slowing down as it travelled the last few miles before reaching King's Cross Station. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were already awake, both of them sharing a cup of ice-cold pumpkin juice. Ronald Weasley had resumed grumbling over the three of them, and who was of course, ignored. Severus Snape was reading, therefore it was entirely possible that he had not paid any attention to Ron in the beginning.

In silence, Harry worried about how he was going to break the news to Mrs. Weasley, that he was going to stay with Severus, also not giving his full attention to his best friend.

"What about your uncle, Harry? Is he coming to the station?"

Harry blinked. _Uncle Vernon._ Then he stared at Hermione. "I don't know," he said with a blank expression. "I didn't write to the Dursleys."

All too soon, the brakes were pulled.

"You are not afraid of your Muggle uncle, are you?" Draco frowned slightly.

"No, it's not that, Draco." He replied with a faint smile. "It's just that situations get more unpleasant and uncomfortable with each passing year."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Never mind, Draco. I'll tell you someday." Then he kissed Draco's forehead.

The train came to a stop and his nervousness vanished temporarily with the task of getting their belongings off the rack. Porters with empty trolleys waited on the platform and Harry made use of one. He helped Draco place his bigger but lightweight trunk into the trolley before setting his own above it. Then he set Hedwig's cage above the dark brown chest and Draco helped to secure cage and trunks with a temporary charm.

"Harry, give me your broom."

He shot Draco a curious look but handed over his Firebolt. "What are you going to do?" he asked, perplexed.

"I'm cloaking them," Draco answered in a dreamy-like voice. "You know – making them look like something else. Mother had taught me how to do it, so that Muggles won't pay any attention to us," he explained.

"But ... they still look the same to me," Harry said dubiously, his brows furrowing into a slight frown.

"Only to the two of us, since they are _our_ brooms." Draco smiled and then he turned slightly to look at Severus. "How does it look?" he questioned the older man.

_It? _Harry felt confused, but looked at Severus' expression.

The dark-eyed man eyed their brooms critically. After a while, his lips curved into a smirk.

"Give them to Harry," Severus said cryptically.

"Huh? Why me?"

Draco insisted that he should take their brooms, which were tied together with strong, magical rope. Harry blinked in surprise ad Draco deftly guided their trolley after Severus.

"Could they be actually pampering you?" Ron sounded curious.

Harry looked up at his friend. "I have no idea," he said, still feeling nonplussed.

Ron gave him an odd stare and changed the subject. "I don't see Mum and Dad. They must be waiting 'outside'."

"But ... shouldn't we wait for Ginny, Ronald?"

"She's a big girl," Ron replied shortly.

He disappeared through the wall and Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance.

"After you, Hermione."

"Okay. See you at the other side, Harry." She smiled brightly before turning away.

Harry stood at the platform for a time, watching as parents gathered up the younger children, waving at his friends with a genuine smile on his face. Then, realizing that he had lingered too long, he adjusted his grip on the brooms and walked through the wall.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were waiting for them outside the station, together with Charlie. Ginny was already with them when Harry finally arrived. Ron was getting hugs from his mother and Harry could see that he was trying his best to calm her.

"Mum, stop. It's embarrassing." He groaned.

"Harry," Hermione called him urgently. Her eyes flitted over to her left, and Harry followed her gaze.

At first, he thought that it was because of Draco and Severus, but then he saw Dudley carrying two huge trunks. Behind him were Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

Harry sighed at the way he felt – for some reason, his uncle managed to make him feel small and apprehensive. He had to remind himself that he was no longer a child.

Dudley dropped the bags and stood behind them. Amazingly enough, Uncle Vernon hung back and it was his aunt who stepped forward. The woman stared nervously at Harry.

"Take your things – you're of age to live on your own."

"Yeah ... as though he would stay even if he didn't have a choice," he heard Ron mutter somewhat sarcastically.

"Ronald! Shhhh!" Two female voices hissed at once.

"So ... those are what I had left behind?"

"Every single item," Aunt Petunia murmured.

Harry watched as the woman continuously rubbed her hands, as though she had developed allergies by handling his belongings.

"Okay. Thank you."

Amazingly enough, his relatives left without further commotion.

"Well now. The ... er ... taxis are waiting," Mr. Weasley began. Then he paused and looked at Hermione. "Where are your parents, Hermione?"

"They are on their way."

"Good. Good. Now, shall we go?"

This was the moment Harry had been dreading. He looked at Ron, and his friend gave him an equally helpless look when Mrs. Weasley rattled off about doing renovations in the twins' room. "Uhmmm ... Mrs. Weasley," Harry called her to get her attention.

Ron's mother gave him a perplexed look. "Yes, dear?"

_Oh ... damn it._ The words jammed up in his throat.

Harry tried his best not to look at his lovers. "Uhmmmm ... I don't wish to impose-"

"Don't be silly, Harry," Mrs. Weasley cut in. "You're family!"

Harry's heart twinged slightly and he winced. "Well, you see..." He groaned inwardly.

"Snape invited him to stay with him, Mum," Ron finally spoke.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Severus? Are you sure?"

Severus did not reply but merely nodded.

"Not a word, Ginny," Ron muttered darkly to his sister, who looked as though she was going to say something about it. Their parents and older brother looked curiously at them. Silence fell on the group.

"Is this true, Harry? You're always welcome at our home, you know," Mr. Weasley said gently.

"Yes, thank you. But ... I'll do fine ... at Snape's. I will visit though." Harry smiled.

Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Oh ... Dear, you must take good care of yourself," Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Oh Mum," Ron sighed.

"Remember to write ... visit us if you can..."

"Mrs. Weasley ... it's not like I'm going to disappear to the other side of the planet." Harry patted her back reassuringly. "Of course I will visit you."

The witch sniffed, but then she turned to Severus, and started to nag at him, to take care of Harry well. This gave Harry a chance to be with Ron and Hermione.

They stared at each other.

It was Hermione who broke the uneasy silence. "I don't like this at all," she said in a hushed tone and tearful eyes.

"I will miss you," Harry said simply and embraced the two of them.

Hermione did not say anything – she was just clinging on to him with face buried on his shoulder.

"Just remember to visit us sometime ... drag them along if you have to," Ron muttered, his voice thick with emotion.

"Fools," a voice interrupted, and all turned to Draco, who had spoken.

"For your information, we are not keeping him in prison," Draco said darkly with a matching scowl. "You can visit us."

"Not with the house in shambles, Draco," Severus looked slightly pained.

Ron and Hermione looked sheepish at first, then their expressions turned delighted.

"Yeah, we'll come and visit." Ron nodded, patting Harry's back.

"And you, Hermione," Ron's voice turned low as he hugged Hermione and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Come back to the Burrows."

"Of course, silly. I won't be going anywhere without you."

"You say that ... but what if Krum invites you out again?"

"Ronald Weasley!"

They laughed. Then Ron tilted his head to one side and regarded Harry with a cheerful smile. "Second home is where your family is, Harry ... but ... home is where your heart belongs. And I love you ... like a brother." His smile widened at Draco's glower. "Well, be happy with them, Harry. You deserve that much."

"Thanks."

Hermione's parents arrived to fetch their daughter home. The three friends exchanged longing looks again. Harry's stare was broken by a firm tug on his right sleeve. He turned and looked at Draco.

"Stop being sentimental." Draco sighed. "It's not as though you won't be seeing them again." Then without warning, he pulled Harry along as he walked away.

"Oi!"

"We'll be seeing you before you write to him!" Draco said firmly. "Goodbye!"

"You'd better treat him right, you hear me?"

Draco smirked and sidled into Harry's side. His expression changed. "Goodbyes – even temporary ones – are a pain, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Harry stopped and turned back. He waved at the Weasleys and the Grangers.

"Let's go home," Draco said softly.

Nodding, he turned and they walked up to where Severus was waiting for them.

**-oOoooOo-**

**To be continued on Chapter Twenty-seven**


	27. The Night Escort

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **The Night Escort (27 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (For Fluffiness, not so much on offensive language, and definitely for the bits of intimacy.)

**Ff Author's Notes : **It's 16.07.09, 4.56pm. It was an opportunity I could not miss. I am on leave. Sometimes I wonder why I pen the story first, because when I finally type it out, I cannot help but extend.

**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Slash. OOC. A reminder to readers that this fic had started off before the release of Book 6, so it's post-OotP, and because I didn't have the heart to finish Book 7, most of this fic is ... fiction. Fluff without plot?

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: THE NIGHT ESCORT  
oOooOo**

It was quiet out in the streets. The three wizards walked just as quietly. Harry winced each time he accidentally made a noise. It was somewhat troublesome with him having to hold the bundle of broomsticks and also navigate his huge trunk. Harry and Draco followed Severus' lead without question, although Harry burned with curiosity as he watched Severus move with wariness. They made a turn, and found themselves in another street which screamed of 'red-light' district.

A group of scantily dressed young women called out to them.

"Hello there, hottie." One of them flashed him a seductive smile.

It was at that instant Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. The woman's smile vanished. An expression of surprise flickered on her face before it turned into faint disgust. Then she swore, called them some names before turning back to her group. Draco's hand remained where it was. He had this determined look that Harry dared not speak. Secretly, he was pleased.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, they made it into a brighter street. It appeared to be a marketplace of some sort, but as it was already nighttime, the shops are closed except for one. Harry noticed it had a large, beaming white sign above the old black door. Surprisingly, Severus headed toward it.

Harry paused at the entrance, looking up at the gleaming sign 'The White Raven'. His eyes flitted over the opposite shop, and noticed that there was a lamp-post before it but as the bulb had probably fused, it was totally enshrouded in darkness. He shrugged to himself and entered into what looked like a run-down pub.

Although it appeared as though the place could do with better lighting and a change of wallpapers, the few patrons in the pub seemed content and the staff were friendly. Although Harry was slightly uneasy, the people in the pub were un-curious about the newcomers.

Severus led them to the counter, where a line of tall, backless stools were positioned before it. He motioned his hand at the stools and Harry and Draco began to put their belongings down. Harry propped their broomsticks up against the counter and took a seat, and steadied the broomsticks with his foot.

"Anything you want misters?" a teenager wearing a pristine, white cap and an apron asked.

"Three chicken sandwiches – do not bother with the tomatoes, and three lemon teas," Severus ordered brusquely.

"Right." The young man turned and shouted at his colleague to prepare the sandwiches while he got the drinks. Drinks prepared, the teenager placed a glass before each of them before pouring the tea. Then he cut a few slices of lemon and dropped them into their drinks with a pair of tongs.

Harry murmured his thanks and then watched with a bemused smile as Draco stirred up the lemon pieces in his drink with a frown.

"What?" Draco asked when he noticed Harry staring at him.

"Are you expecting bugs to manifest or something?" Harry asked in an undertone.

Draco merely shrugged. "Habit. Severus, why are we here?" Then he whispered. "You seem to know the place."

"It is part of our wizard community. They," Severus was looking at the nondescript middle-aged man standing to the side, meticulously wiping mugs. "listen for news from the Muggles." Severus looked pointedly around the pub. "Coming back to your question, Draco, we are passing the time. Our escort will not be able to show up before midnight."

"And why couldn't he be here before?" Draco inquired.

Before Severus could explain, the teenager who had served their drinks, returned with their sandwiches. Any attempts at conversation were stalled when a couple walked in and sat beside Harry's seat.

"Sometimes I don't know what you're thinking," the man in dark-blue suit muttered.

"Oh, come on, Vincent," his partner, a dark-haired woman in similar pant-suit murmured. "It's a good place to eat … and not too far from my home. I'm just too tired right now to think about cooking."

Harry tried not to eavesdrop but it was hard not to listen to the couple's conversation. And it seemed that Draco was listening rather intently while eating.

"Which brings to mind – what were you thinking when you moved into the mansion in Grey's Close? It's reputed to be haunted, too close to wolves' habitats, cult activities ..."

"Vincent, stop or I'm going to be very annoyed." She sighed. "Can I have that sweet cherry drink with the vanilla ice cream? And I think I'm in the mood for some lasagne. What about you?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs and a Coke."

"My uncle left me that house … and it's a shame to sell it. It has a beautiful garden and more importantly, a roof over my head."

Harry watched the woman surreptitiously as she helped herself to her drink with a content expression.

"Are you all right?" The man named Vincent asked suddenly.

"Huh?" The woman sounded surprised. "Yes, why?"

"Well, your previous house did get burned down," Vincent muttered.

"Stupid arsonists." The woman swore, her content expression fading away. "Well, _I'm _lucky that there weren't anything really valuable in the house. No pets, no gold, no diamonds. I'm going to miss my books and bookshelves however."

"Aidna, if it hadn't rained in the office..."

"I know, I know. Don't remind me," the woman sighed. "Just when I thought my life wouldn't be any more … weird."

"So you say … but I think the 'weird' stuff is getting contagious," Vincent sounded rueful.

"Well … lucky us … the books in the library weren't torn up...and no one was there to see us," the woman whispered.

"Well, I think it may be a while before I decide to go to the library to do research."

"Heh."

Harry glanced at Draco, who had raised his eyebrow. "Adult talk?" Draco whispered in his ear.

"Maybe," he replied, but he did not sound certain. _What was that about raining in the office? _He munched on his sandwich thoughtfully. Then he suddenly remembered Hagrid – he had not said his farewells to his first friend.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I forgot about Hagrid."

"I will repeat myself – we won't be gone for long." Draco patted his back comfortingly. "_If _we get the posts in Hogwarts, you'll get to see the gamekeeper every day."

"I suppose I can always owl him," Harry said with a shy smile.

The peaceful atmosphere in the pub was shattered when a group of young men entered.

"Dad," the teenager who had served food and drinks to the customers called the man drying mugs in a rather urgent voice.

"I know, Jason."

"Severus?"

"Get ready to leave," Severus responded in quiet voice.

"What's going on?"

"Aidna – hush." Vincent murmured to her. The woman's eyes were wide, but she looked innocent as she drank her drink with a straw.

Harry set his glass on the table and slowly grasped their broomsticks.

"Caleb," the man in his mid-thirties started, "didn't I tell you that you and your boys aren't welcomed here?"

"You don't have the guts to throw me out, old man," the one called Caleb answered with a smirk.

"How rude!" Aidna gasped, looking horrified.

"Aidna, shush."

"But still … that's no excuse!"

"You are seriously looking for a fight here, aren't you?" Jason pulled off his cap, set it down on the counter top and started to move out.

"Jason!" The teenager's father barked at him and he froze.

"See. You don't have the balls to do anything."

Caleb swaggered closer. "Look what we have here," he drawled, his eyes moving from left to right. "What a lovey-dovey couple," he taunted.

Harry wondered if it was his imagination, but he could feel the woman sitting beside him bristle at Caleb's words.

"Aidna, easy now," Vincent muttered urgently.

"Should we _Obliviate_ the whole lot, Severus?" Draco growled low.

"We should not attract too much attention, Draco," Severus spoke softly.

"Why are you glaring at me so, pretty?"

At first, Harry thought Caleb was addressing Aidna, but to his horror, he saw the smile Caleb directed at Draco, and he was not mistaking the gleam in the young man's eyes. Harry could only imagine what was going through his lover's mind, now that they had somehow caught the group's attention.

Caleb moved closer and Harry stared as he trailed a finger across Draco's cheek. Harry realized that he could not move. _What in the hell? _His eyes widened in shock. Draco had gone very pale, and Severus was expressionless.

"Damn you..." Draco snarled.

"Now, now, don't be like this, pretty. I just want to have a bit of … fun."

It all seemed clear to Harry then. Caleb was not as 'normal' as he appeared to be. Harry's body started to tingle all over as his own magic began to work on counteracting the bonds that had been placed over him. Beside him, Draco was muttering, chanting and then cursing in a language so foul that Harry cringed.

Something crackled just beside his ear and Caleb shrieked as he was flung to the wall violently.

"Get them!" one of Caleb's boys shouted.

Tendrils of lightning suddenly flashed across the room, and the gang of troublemakers were stunned, before dropping to the floor one by one, their eyes wide and unseeing. Harry felt the bonds on him diminish. Then a net of some sort suddenly enveloped the unmoving men.

"Witch-hunters!" Caleb, who had come around, screeched. Then, he too, went down, as an unseen spell struck him immobile.

A man dressed in a plain, collared shirt and dark brown trousers stood up from where he sat, in the left corner of the pub.

"You are wrong, lad," the man rumbled, calmly lighting up a cigarette. "To be more precise, I'm a policeman for our kind. Auror, is the professional term." He inhaled deeply before letting the cigarette smoke out of his mouth slowly. "You're quite a bunch of misfits, aren't you?"

"That's quite a catch you got there, Robert," a familiar voice commented. "And why are you still smoking those things? It's going to drive you to your grave earlier, you know."

The person stepped into view and Harry recognized him almost immediately. He had been one of those mysterious folks who had confronted Severus indirectly. His black eyebrows furrowed into a frown instantly.

"I didn't do much. I had help."

"Is that so?" The stranger called Bronze knelt before the immobile Caleb and pressed a forefinger against his forehead, who slumped forward a second later, unconscious. Harry was surprised when Bronze turned to stare directly at him.

"Easy, Mister Potter," Bronze said softly as he stood. "I wish no harm to you, or your beloved ones."

Harry was stunned. How could the wizard possibly know of his relationship with Severus and Draco?

"Robert, I will need your help to take them to the Circle. I won't be able to carry them on my own."

"What is this, Vincent?" Aidna's hushed voice penetrated his hearing. "More weird stuff?" She sounded very faint. Vincent did not give her a reply.

"Hey, Bronze. What are your elders up to?"

Bronze shrugged. "I do not know. However, as their numbers are on the rise, I think we do not have much choice but offer them some form of training."

_What numbers? _Harry thought to himself.

"This is one of the things I do not like about your Board of Education. Your people have totally overlooked the possibilities of the magical gift becoming active for an individual at a later age."

"Nobody's perfect," Robert grumbled. He dragged Caleb over to the rest of his buddies and included him in the net.

The other wizard had turned his attention to Vincent and Aidna. His stare was slow and somewhat penetrating. "Did any of this made any sense to you?" He finally asked.

After several minutes of silence, the man called Vincent replied. "I don't want to admit it, but I'm beginning to understand."

"I'm afraid you have to come with us."

"But … what about work?"

"You are not going to kill us, are you?"

Bronze merely frowned.

"I think this is important, Aidna," Vincent said. "We should find out more. About what's happening to us."

"But this could be just a temporary thing..."

"Even so, I think it's for the best … if it's going to help control unexpected summonings or wet weather," Vincent said dubiously.

"What is this?" A musical baritone interjected. A man with light, blond hair, even fairer than Draco's, framed a handsome, wolfish-kind of face. Red lips were stretched into a mischievous grin, and the man leaned idly against the door frame. "Are you in trouble already?"

Recalling the incident whereby Severus had exploded in the Great Hall, Harry scratched his cheek. "Did Severus say vampire or Veela?"

"What? Caught your fancy?" Draco asked sourly.

Harry swiveled his face to look at Draco in amusement. "Don't be silly. He may look good, but I'm not pulled to him."

oOooOo

Severus and Robert had helped by altering the memories of the remaining Muggles in the pub, excluding Aidna and Vincent who were waiting outside with the net of mischief-makers and Bronze. Draco managed to keep his face expressionless as Severus beckoned at him, and Harry trailed close after him.

Ravial, the vampire that had sent a message to Severus during their last day at school was standing by a sombre-looking carriage parked just beside the defective street lamp. Draco stopped as Ravial opened one of the doors and stepped in. Most of him was obscured by the bulk of carriage, save his extended slender arm.

"Your trunks," came the muffled voice.

"Draco, take hold of Hedwig." Severus absently gave him the cage. Caught off guard a little, he stepped back while Severus and Harry struggled to hoist their trunks upwards.

The sound of a can being crushed suddenly alarmed Hedwig and she flapped her wings vigorously. Draco turned on his heels and pointed his wand at the source but froze when he saw the Auror, cursing at his own clumsiness. The net had baulked and Draco had seen him throw his cigarette away and attempted to kick at his burden.

"Robert!" Bronze said sharply. "I will _not _have you mistreating!"

The Auror cursed again and called for Bronze to hold the other side of the net.

"We are going to talk about this, Robert," Bronze grumbled dangerously.

"I can hardly wait," came the sarcastic reply. "You two, grab hold, and we're off."

A sharp crack exploded in the air and Draco jumped slightly in surprise. The Auror, the strange wizard, the two 'Muggles' and immobile ruffians had disappeared from the street.

"All right, we're done! Come on lads, get on!"

Ravial had jumped down from the carriage and he was looking at Harry with a winsome smile. Draco glowered. Then he smirked when Severus draped his arm over Harry's shoulders and glared hard at the vampire.

"What?" Ravial gave them a look of confusion. "And why is that the gorgeous lad looking at me as though he could bury a stake into my heart?" he asked suspiciously. "And you, possessive tonight, aren't we?" He pouted. "Well, that's not really necessary, you know. I caught your scent all over them."

Draco and Harry immediately blushed while Severus appeared distinctively chagrined.

It was then that Draco's irritation over Ravial's seeming interest in Harry vanish.

"Well … I'll be damned..." Ravial gave them an unreadable look. "What am I saying … I'm already damned." Mercurially, he chuckled. "Two lovers – what a surprise, Severus."

Their ride began smoothly, and it remained so throughout the night. Harry was fast asleep on Draco's lap, but Draco and Severus remained awake. The rather uneventful ride should have bored him, but that was not happening. Slowly caressing Harry's thick hair, he contemplated the sleeping face.

"He's adorable when he's asleep," Draco murmured to himself.

"Ridiculous adorable," Severus concurred as he tried to wriggle his foot free of Harry's grasp.

Draco chuckled and looked at Severus. "Relax, Severus. He likes your feet, you do know that right?" Severus simply sighed and stopped fidgeting.

"Hey, Severus, mind if I ask you a question?" came the voice from the driver's seat.

"Yes, I mind," Severus answered sardonically. Draco laughed softly at his expression.

"That is Harry Potter with you, am I right?" Ravial asked – he seemed to have ignored Severus' reply. "How is he holding up?"

_Truly_. Draco asked himself within the silence of his mind. He cupped Harry's jaw and smiled gently at the soft sigh of contentment.

"Better than anyone could have hoped for," Severus said quietly.

Their escort did not say anything immediately. "Is that a good sign … coming from someone as young as he?" Ravial asked seriously.

"I do not know." Severus sighed inaudibly. "But it is not good to dwell on the past."

"Yes, true. However, it's even worse if the past tries to catch up with you," Ravial said warningly. "Bring him to see my elder sometime." Then in a voice which sounded incredibly sad, "It is unnatural for someone his age to be _that_ seasoned."

Draco blinked and met Severus' dark, brooding eyes. _Why? He sounded so … sad._

"Well, laddies. We've just entered the Grove. Home is just around the corner," Ravial announced, his tone cheerful once more.

"Home." Draco repeated softly to himself. He tried to remember how he felt about the Malfoy Manor, where he had lived before, but nothing significant came out of it.

"We're here!" Ravial's voice broke through his reverie.

The carriage stopped moving suddenly and that woke Harry.

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked sleepily as he sat up, considerately setting Severus' foot down.

"Yes, we are." Severus smiled crookedly and put his boots back on his feet. "Come."

**-oOoooOo-**

To be continued on Chapter Twenty-eight


	28. Shadows, Dust, Memories

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Shadows, Dust, Memories (28 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (For Fluffiness, not so much on offensive language, and definitely for the bits of intimacy.)

**Ff Author's Notes : **17.07.09. 11.26 AM. Still on-leave, still have the weekend. I'm writing again! I'm hoping I'll be able to make this into a routine after I get back to work.

**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Slash. OOC. A reminder to readers that this fic had started off before the release of Book 6, so it's post-OotP, and because I didn't have the heart to finish Book 7, most of this fic is ... fiction. Fluff without plot?

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: SHADOWS, DUST, MEMORIES  
oOooOo**

Severus felt oddly calm as he stepped out of the carriage after Harry and Draco. The younger men stood before the porch of his house and he saw their heads turning this way and that to give the house a once-over. Then a gentle but dark presence behind him made him look over his shoulder. Ravial had a peculiar smile on his face as he fell in beside Severus.

"I guess I wouldn't mind having a partner like Potter," Ravial murmured and instantly, dark obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously.

"His aura is all wrong though. I'm not that young to be able to keep up with his nature." Ravial smirked. "Good luck handling him." He pushed his long fringe back and then his crimson eyes, widened as he remembered something. "I have sealed off all but the living room, kitchen and washroom. Those are the only places that are safe, for now."

"You did not go down to the basement?" Severus asked.

"No, I followed your instructions and warnings," Ravial said with a slight shrug. "Well, I think it's time you welcome your lovers into your home. I'll bring in your things."

"Can you manage without our help?" Severus asked in a cynical tone.

"Severus, I am a vampire and not some useless Squib," Ravial retorted hotly. "If it weren't for us, did you think you could have handled the Dementors, wayward werewolves and Dark Creatures on your own?"

"Enough, I apologize. I was trying to be polite," Severus said contritely.

"If you are trying to be polite, _sound_ like it next time." Ravial gave him a disgusted look. "I'll bring in your things."

Severus shook his head and moved closer to his lovers. "I expect that there are some things that have taken residence while I was away," he said to them. Then, as he had earlier in the evening, he took the lead.

The floorboards of his porch creaked under his weight, and they groaned noisily when Draco and Harry stepped up. As though called forth by Severus' presence, the torches flanking either side of the door lit up. Fire danced wildly before settling down to a steady glow. Then at Severus' touch, the door unlocked and swung wide to allow them in. He entered first and the hallway was illuminated by small candles along the walls. Motioning to his lovers, he walked the few steps to the entryway of the living room. Just beside the archway stood a small shelf and several pairs of Severus' old boots were stored there.

"It is unwise to start cleaning or exploring the house," he said to them with a slight smile, aware of Harry's slightly guilty look. Then he bent over to remove his shoes. Draco and Harry followed his example and then they stored away their footwear on that shelf with many of Severus' old pairs.

"I suppose we should wash up first and get some rest," Draco said, his eyes drifting over to watch Harry. "If I remember correctly, there's a bathroom beside the kitchen, right, Severus?"

Severus nodded.

"Come, Harry. I'll show you Severus' nifty toilet."

Harry looked excited while Severus simply rolled his eyes. He stood in the hallway for sometime and watched them disappearing into the corner. Then his eyes fell on the row of boots. _Their shoes alongside mine._ Somehow, the very idea of it made him feel warm and delighted. Then he shook his head, and went into the living room.

The few pieces of furniture he had in that room had been rearranged close to the wall. The floor had been swept and scrubbed well, and Severus mentally made a note to thank the vampire appropriately. Also, three futons had been pre-arranged on the floor, for them to rest for the night. He snorted to himself, somewhat amused upon imagining Draco's expression if he were to see their sleeping arrangement.

A sturdy perch had been set up next to the window, and coincidentally, Hedwig flew in, and sedately landed to her new perch. She looked critically at the small bowls filled with water and bits of meat, before helping herself to the available food and water. Severus turned his attention back to the futons, and waved his hand over two of those, before setting them down closer to the remaining one. Just then Ravial entered, manually carrying their belongings.

"I'll leave the trunks and the 'guitar case' here," Ravial said cheerfully.

"Thank you."

"Are you certain they won't mind, Severus?" Ravial asked with quite the roguish smile. He was eying the bed when he suddenly gave a sheepish sort of chuckle. "All right, all right. I'll stop teasing. I'm leaving now, but I'll be back tomorrow evening to help out." Ravial waved goodbye and left, singing.

The voices of Harry and Draco reached his ears and then they appeared, their faces glowing and damp. The refreshing scent of lime was quite distinctive in the air that it had made Severus impatient to wash up as well.

"We will rest now," Severus said gently. "Go change into something comfortable and get some sleep."

"All right, but we're waiting up for you," Draco said with a bright smile, coming forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Feeling quite bemused, Severus extended his hand and mussed up Harry's damp hair on the way to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

When Severus returned to the living room, refreshed after the short bath, one of them had managed to extract one of his sleeping robes from his trunk and a clean towel. Draco was clad in a gray sleeping robe while Harry was wearing a pair of pants that looked quite comfortable and a collarless T-shirt.

Without further delay, Severus quickly changed, felt the blood rush up to his face when he noticed that they were staring. He stepped forward and sat down on one side of their 'bed'.

"It's comfortable, Severus," Draco said approvingly.

They lay down, and Severus quirked a smile at Harry's sigh of contentment.

"I feel so tired," Harry muttered. He sounded as though he was grateful at the opportunity to lie down.

"Harry, kiss me first," Draco said commandingly, poking Harry lightly on the side. "You too, Severus," the blond-haired wizard said, drowning Harry's indignant yelp.

"Draco." Severus looked reproachfully at him, but Draco merely looked unrepentant. With a tender caress, Severus brought his face closer and kissed him languorously, before leaning over and molded his lips to Harry's.

"Goodnight, Severus," Harry murmured. "Goodnight, Draco," he said after kissing the expectant Malfoy.

"Goodnight. I love you both," Draco whispered happily, and then he closed his eyes.

At Severus' bidding, the candles illuminating the living room went out, one by one. He remained awake for sometime, listening to the gentle breathing of the two younger men beside him. Pale moonlight shone through the window, creating a soft glow around Hedwig as she looked out the window Then, the urge to check his house kicked in, and he got up quietly. Severus paused and looked down at Harry and Draco. Both did not stir. Severus slowly walked around his house, activating ancient charms that had always been used to protect it and the human residents in it.

He was about to enter through the back-door when he heard the hiss and the faint smell of methane. He whirled around quickly and released a spell that hit the floating creature hard. It wailed sharply before fleeing off into the woods. The creature – although blood-sucking and energy-draining – was relatively harmless. Thrown the right hex, it would not come anywhere near the area for several decades.

Harry was awake when he finally returned to their side. "What was that?" he asked quietly.

"A cousin to the Lethifold, but quite harmless," Severus answered just as softly. "Go back to sleep."

"Only if you do the same."

"I will." Severus relaxed into the comfortable futon. Turning his head slightly, he allowed his eyes to roam over Draco's sleeping face. The perfectness of his cheek beckoned strongly and he touched it gently with the tip of his fingers. Then, instinctively, he reached over. Harry pressed his cheek into Severus' palm. The sudden desire to kiss Harry almost overwhelmed him, if not for the dry voice talking in his mind.

"_Save that for later, you idiot. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, filled with pests and dust."_

He realized that his arm was tiring after a while and that Harry had fallen asleep. Severus cracked a smile – he seemed to be able to do that nowadays without sarcasm tainting the edges of it. _To sleep … I need to get up early … make breakfast. Have to clear the hallways of curses – that is first priority, after breakfast. Then the bedroom. _He drifted into sleep and dreamt of what should be done. He only awakened when he heard Hedwig sneeze.

Sunlight had already filled the room. He sat up and took a good look around, then winced when he finally noticed the state of his walls. _The wallpaper has to come off_, he decided. He glanced at the ancient grandfather clock and swore under his breath – Ravial had not rewound it.

Movements on his left made him turn – Harry was stretching languidly, and he had exposed his midriff quite by accident. While Severus tried his best to curb not-so-innocent thoughts, Harry sat up, his hand fumbling around for his glasses. He wore it and started looking for something else.

"'Morning, Severus," Harry greeted sleepily. Then he paused, his expression turning gentle as he looked at Draco. "Should I wake him, Severus?"

The older man shook his head. "Let him sleep a bit more," Severus said belatedly after he realized that Harry was speaking to him. He asked for the time when Harry found his wristwatch.

"It's nearly seven-thirty."

Severus got up slowly and Harry followed suit. "I will ready some breakfast." Then he chuckled at Harry's somewhat dubious, and suspicious expression. "Brush your teeth but _do not_ explore the house just yet." Harry smiled sheepishly and followed Severus to the washroom. He washed up quickly, but then found that there weren't any towels. "Harry, where..." Severus was alone in the bathroom. He was still staring at the doorway when Harry appeared with some towels in hand, toothbrush jammed between his lips.

"...raco toosh em awt t air."

Severus raised his eyebrow as he removed the towels from Harry's hand. "Do not talk – brush your teeth, foolish Gryffindor." He managed to keep his face straight although on the inside, he chuckled at Harry's antic.

Crimson tinged Harry's cheeks and Severus smirked. He wiped his face and hands, then hung the towel on a bar. He watched the younger dark-haired man thoughtfully and waited for the right moment. He made a motion to leave, but then grasped Harry's face with both hands, and kissed him. Severus chuckled at the pair of shocked, emerald eyes and proceeded to the kitchen.

Hand motioning at the blinds and windowpanes, Severus checked through his cupboards for suitable pots, pans, plates, saucers, cups and other items. The kitchen brightened considerably, tinting the walls with soft, golden glow. _It feels different. _He stopped and looked around suddenly.

"_Of course, it is different. You are not alone, you know," _his inner voice said sarcastically.

How many years had he spent his time alone in his house? In an almost subconscious manner, his hands reached for the bin of flour, some eggs (he suspected Ravial had helped him obtain those), baking soda, salt and a whisk. Severus never had many visitors and it was rare for him to accommodate to anyone. Except for Draco, who would stay a night or two during the holidays.

_I will not be cooking for myself this time. _For the second time in the morning, he felt that strange sensation in his heart.

Something wrinkled and yellow on the counter top caught his attention. He stopped what he was doing for a moment to pick it up.

_Sorry if you're not pleased with the state of your pantry. I'll be coming back to re-stock, and then I'll help you with setting the house a-right. That's if you want my help._

_Ravial._

Severus' lips twitched. He crammed the note into his pocket and continued his preparations to cook. He heard the murmur of voices from the corridor, then nodded at Harry, who entered the kitchen with a curious look. Then Harry started to open each cabinet until he found a well-used kettle. The Potions Master fired up the stove and placed a shallow pan on it, all the while as he watched Harry clean the kettle before collecting water to boil. The emerald-eyed wizard started to hum as he absently looked around for tea and sugar.

Draco joined them as Severus flipped the last pancake from the pan. Harry was already seated on one of the stools, stirring the pot of tea. Harry flashed a sweet smile at Draco and carefully poured tea for all of them. They then ate in happy silence, only punctuated by hand signals from Harry or Draco, when they wanted more syrup to their pancakes or another cup of tea.

"What are your plans, Severus?"

Harry looked up from his plate and watched Draco and then Severus with great interest. Severus leaned back in his chair, calmly sipping on tea. "The study and basement can wait," he said thoughtfully. "The bedrooms and the washroom above are the greatest priority. To do that, however, _I_ need to clear the corridors. There are certain hexes woven into protection," he said by way of explanation.

"Right." Harry smiled crookedly.

"We'll trail along in the meantime."

Severus sighed as the younger wizard started to chuckle. "What am I going to do with the two of you?" He seemed to question himself.

"Now, now. Don't start, love." Draco shot him a mock-glare. "It is only practical that you deal with the jinxes, hexes, and so forth since you were the one to put them there in the first place." Then, rather inconsequentially, he said, "Severus, don't you think it's better if you remove that sliding wall between your bedroom and the guest room?"

"Perhaps." Severus contemplated the idea.

**oOooOo**

_If it's a sliding wall, why can't they just leave it open? Why remove it at all? _Harry wondered. He looked at Draco with interest and then he became puzzled upon seeing the determined look on Draco's face.

As though he had felt Harry's gaze, Draco looked in his direction and smiled. "I have plans, Harry. Big plans. Incidentally, Severus, are you still keeping those moldy, brown curtains?"

Severus' profound look of embarrassment was made clear to them, when he started to mutter oaths under his breath in between sips of tea.

They began their tasks almost immediately after breakfast. At Severus' insistence, Draco and Harry had donned on Severus' older robes, for some 'extra protection'. They had to stop at the staircase after Severus warned them that they were not alone on the second floor. Harry fiddled with his wand almost carelessly but stopped when Draco looked at him admonishingly. Making Severus' house habitable might have been one of the priorities, but as in the case of the Dark Creature haunting the area the night before, Severus had to reclaim his _territory_.

The landing and corridors of the second floor were dark, almost pitch-black. If there had been windows, they were probably boarded up. Indefinable shadows projected their presence. Harry climbed another step and quietly observed Severus. This had been how Severus had taught him for the past two years – 'observe, do and ask questions later'. Harry realized that he learned quicker with this method. And he 'watched'.

Severus Snape stood on the second floor landing, his stance almost aggressive. The wizard was not using spells, either visibly or verbally. However, Harry knew by the tingling he felt, Severus was using pure, un-channeled magic. It was magic that was unique to an individual, almost as though it was a signature.

The shadows shied away but stubbornly they remained, slithering across the walls or ceiling. Severus frowned as he realized that intimidation would not be enough to drive them out.

Harry had not had the opportunity to work with Draco before, but their response to Severus' predicament was perfectly timed, seamless in teamwork effort.

"_Expecto patronum!_"

Harry concentrated – it was not so much of a happy memory, but the emotion that accompanied it. He remembered quite clearly, the time when Draco, Severus and himself finally acknowledged their love for each other. His Patronus appeared, a male stag, stolid and calm. This was also the first time he had ever seen Draco conjuring a Patronus – his was a strange, almost ethereal – human-like figure. He cast a startled glance at Draco, but the other wizard looked as calm as the Patronii before them. The mysterious Patronus advanced forward and Harry willed his to join it. With great fascination, Harry watched as Draco's Patronus glided, floated and then it seemed to dance and twirl.

The shadows began to flutter as though the found the luminescent Patronii a great threat and tried to find the darkest corners in the room. Severus improvised, and Harry heard soft, clattering noises. Suddenly, light filtered through the room and Harry winced as a ghoul screeched madly. As though blinded by the light, it fled straight to Draco's Patronus who caught it with one hand. Effortlessly, that hand hurled the ghoul toward one of the windows. It vanished. The other shadows melted into the light and then disappeared, their screams echoing eerily in the corridor.

The incandescent stag approached Harry, nuzzled his hand for several seconds before it too, disappeared. The other Patronus approached its summoner, still moving in the peculiar gliding, twirling and dancing movements. It actually went around Draco, twirled in the air, landed before Draco, stayed still for a minute before it was gone. Harry had plenty of time to marvel at the form. Although it had the body of a human, its face seemed almost … dragon-like.

"Well done," Severus spoke into the silence, his voice full of approval.

Harry leaned toward Draco and only whispered, "Wow," and then pulled back. However, it was a good thing he had been standing close to Draco, because the other wizard started to sway. "Hey, you all right?" Emerald eyes looked into Draco's gray ones with concern. Harry steadying him and patted his shoulders lightly.

"Yeah. I haven't had much practice with that spell."

Harry waited with Draco, and they looked at Severus with curiosity. The man was doing something to a wall.

Unable to stand it any longer, Harry asked, "Severus, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to open it," Severus gritted with concentration. He stopped, frowning. He knelt and examined the base of the wall. Severus stood up and stepped back several feet away from the wall. He fired a spell.

The younger wizards yelped when a miniature explosion blew from the floor and they rushed in to get Severus, who was stunned by the reaction. They dragged him away to a corner with wicker chairs and a small coffee table. Harry put a shield just as great billows of dust rushed toward them.

Severus regained consciousness, all the while muttering curses and earning some fond looks from Harry and Draco. When the dust had settled, Severus ordered Harry to get the wall to slide open.

Harry stirred dust as he walked toward the wall. Thankfully, it did not make him cough or sneeze. He noticed a handle on the wall and gripped it. The wall slid off easily and to his surprise, it molded itself to another part of the wall. Harry squinted at the sunlight and an odd sense of delight filled him when he realized that it was a balcony that was on the other side of the wall.

"Severus, you have a balcony?" Draco whispered, his eyes wide with surprise.

"It was somewhat necessary that I keep it a secret," Severus replied with a slight smile, "given that Lucius had told me that his son had an affinity for heights."

Draco blushed. "Oh." He chuckled sheepishly.

_An affinity for heights? _Harry smiled faintly. Then he remembered something and his smile wavered. He quickly turned his face away, to stare out at the balcony so that his lovers would not see the sadness that passed over his expression. He shuddered a little, recalling the night Draco had intended to commit suicide vividly. He closed his eyes upon the tight sensation in his chest.

**-oOoooOo-**

To be continued on Chapter Twenty-nine


	29. A Little Surprise

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **A Little Surprise (29 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (For Fluffiness, not so much on offensive language, and definitely for the bits of intimacy.)

**Ff Author's Notes : **Started working on chapter on Sunday, 19.07.09. 3.52pm. I had actually written this on foolscap on 22.11.06. I adopted a cat in '07 and she really, really likes to lie and scratch on writing pads. Several pages of this chapters had been turned to scraps, so I had to improvise. Chapter turned out different from what I had penned nearly three years ago.

**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Slash. OOC. A reminder to readers that this fic had started off before the release of Book 6, so it's post-OotP, and because I didn't have the heart to finish Book 7, most of this fic is ... fiction. Fluff without plot?

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: A LITTLE SURPRISE  
oOooOo**

It took them about a week to clear and clean the house, with Ravial helping out periodically during mealtimes. Harry managed to find out a little about the 'vampire' from the man himself, but not quite enough to satisfy his growing interest. Ravial was a striking, charming man with a likable personality, but Harry did not doubt that he had some, unknown inner shadows. There were times when Ravial's eyes held a pensive look when he thought no one was looking, even though he had a smile on his face. It sparked an almost unbearable curiosity and he was glad that he was not the only one who found it so.

It was on a late Sunday evening, that Draco confessed to them that he had been on the verge of asking Ravial questions that might be considered rude.

"You two..." Severus shook his head reprovingly.

"I can't help it!" Draco huffed and sat down beside Harry on the floor, absently grabbing the huge, white cushion before him. He started squeezing it.

"The man is an enigma, Severus," Harry said in an almost helpless tone. "Can't help but be curious."

"It's like an itch that won't go away," Draco muttered darkly in agreement.

Severus sighed.

"Come on, Severus, tell us something about him. You say he's a vampire ... but he is a bit ... strange." Harry finally decided on the word.

"Before you tell us, come here," Draco said then motioned to the older wizard. He patted at Harry's thigh, all the while staring at Severus seriously.

Harry suddenly blushed. He did not know if he was correct in his observation, but after being with Draco for the past several months, he noticed that Draco was slowly becoming _very_ comfortable with physical contact. Now, most of the time, _he _would initiate. One half was worried that Draco might be doing this to get over the several incidents that had happened to him, and the other half was worried about what might happened to _his_ sanity and control if Draco did not stop trailing his fingers back and forth across his thigh. Harry's smile was a little strained when Severus complied to Draco's request. It was hard meeting Severus' gaze as the man rested his head against Harry's left thigh while Draco feathered the other, at the same time cuddling close to Harry.

Severus shifted slightly until he was comfortable and clasped his hands over his stomach. "I do not claim that I know all about Ravial. He is a friend of the Headmaster, and we had met during the dark times, to exchange and pass along information, true and false. And as you have mentioned, Harry, he is a strange vampire. He feeds on the life force, not the life blood of a human."

"What?" Draco exclaimed in disbelief. "Doesn't that make him dangerous?"

Severus shrugged. "He feeds under strict control. Otherwise, he would have long been hunted and killed by the vampire elders."

"But how is that even possible?" Harry asked with a slight frown. "Is he some sort of ... experiment? Prototype?"

The older wizard shrugged again. "It is merely speculation on my part. I do know that his mother is a vampire, but his father is rumored to be one of the Sidhe. And please, do not broach this subject to him. He has not made any indication that he is or is not, of the lineage."

"The Sidhe?" Draco pursed his lips. "Sounds like a fairytale to me."

"Like I said, it is only speculation on my part."

"It's unnerving." Harry caressed Severus' dark hair thoughtfully. "You know, I caught him looking melancholy several times. Could be my imagination, but is he troubled about being 'damned'?"

"I have that feeling too," Draco said with a nod of his head.

It was surprising to see Severus looking suddenly worried. "He is an unusual vampire. One, he is still able to go out in daylight without the help of potions or magic. He does not have to keep himself from simply being nocturnal. Two, _if_ he has the blood of the Fair Ones, his normal lifespan is prolonged, compared to the lifespan of a vampire. Three, he has yet to find a suitable, permanent partner ... to feed on. Wait, listen to my explanation before you go into hysterics."

Harry stopped himself from making comments and stared down curiously at Severus.

The older wizard continued. "He changes his partners regularly, for fear of absorbing too much of their life energy that it damages them. It is somewhat difficult ... if the person he chooses happens to be the 'all-sacrificing-take-it-all' type. Despite his rakish looks, his ... I suppose you may want to call it infidelity ... wearies him."

"If, one way or another, that he finds the ... correct mate, then what?"

"It depends. If he finds somewhat with the right 'resonance' in magic, it might help him gain mortality, and live a normal life with his mate so to speak. Merlin only knows it has been decades since I tried to find a remedy to that. I suppose finding someone with better, common sense will be an easier task."

"Strange," Draco murmured. "There are people who wants longevity yet he seeks to shorten it."

"He must be lonely," Harry observed. "I mean ... I think I understand how he feels, a little maybe."

"It does not help that he knows he is the first and the only one of his kind."

"Hmmmm."

The three fell into a comfortable silence. Severus closed his eyes. Harry continued to stroke his hair gently. Draco appeared content to simply nestle against Harry.

Then Draco broke the silence. "Severus, what are our plans for tomorrow?"

A black eye opened, and Severus' lips curved upward slightly. "I will think of something."

Draco's eyebrow shot up. "Well, if that is the case, how about we go to bed?"

"We might as well," Harry agreed. "It is quite late."

Draco rose to his feet and helped Severus up. Then they trooped up to the second floor and Harry being the last, extinguished the candles and torches illuminating the first floor. As they walked down the corridor, Harry absently reached for a small, square cushion that had been placed on an old but comfortable wicket chair, and carried that with him to their bedroom.

Severus' bedroom had been the first room to undergo major transformation. They had taken the false wall separating the master bedroom and the guest room, therefore expanding the space. A miniature library and a study area stood at one corner of the room, and much more empty space, save the queen-sized bed that took over a quarter of the room. Harry strolled in, and half-smiled as he watched Severus stretch his body a little on the bed. Then he cast Draco a curious look. Severus seemed to notice as well.

"What is it, Draco?" Severus asked when Draco seemed to hesitate.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, absently taking hold of Severus' right foot while looking up at Draco, who was still standing by the bed. _Why is he blushing? _He wondered as Draco's cheeks slowly turned pink.

"Severus, Harry," Draco paused. He had an almost diffident look on his face but he shook his head a little, and then stared seriously at the two of them. "The two of you have been dancing about the issue."

Harry's mind turned blank.

"And what issue is that?"

Draco gave a long, heavy sigh. "Will you two stop treating me like newly-spun glass?"

_Oh no. _Thoughts whirled in Harry's mind. _He's not talking about what I'm thinking right?_

A look of frustration flickered on Draco's face and he clambered up the bed, kissing Harry quite passionately. Harry's mind went blank for the second time that night when Draco pulled away.

**oOoooOo**

It was hard for him to stop himself from shaking his head at his two, dark-haired lovers.

"I am not a naive young boy. I'm already of age. And I'm _not_ a student anymore." Draco glared at Severus when he made a noise. "I love you both." He sighed again. "You do not intend on keeping our relationship strictly platonic, right?"

"But –"

"No buts." His pale gray eyes looked hard at Harry then and the wizard seemed to freeze in place. "And you, I know you want me." He saw the slight twitch of Harry's shoulders. Years of observation of the emerald-eyed individual told him that it was a sign that the other was feeling guilty. "Stop that." Annoyance tinged Draco's voice. "It's not wrong for you to feel that ... isn't that what the two of you had been trying to tell me all this time?" Then his manner turned pleading as he addressed Severus. "I know the difference between rape, sex and love-making. I understand that. So please, Severus."

Pale, slender fingers rose to caress Severus' left cheek. Draco felt the tension in them and saw the turmoil within the depths of dark, brown eyes. By feelings alone, he could tell that Severus' was dueling with morality at that point.

"I love you," he said softly. He raised himself up slightly and gave Severus several short kisses, then gave him a deep one when the older man started to relax. Giddy with happiness, he instinctively straddled over Severus' thighs but at the same time, he tried to curb his eagerness a little. Neither Severus nor Harry asked him questions, and he was fine with that.

As he was disrobed by gentle hands and kissed all over by tender lips, he noticed that the candles were slowly starting to dim, little by little. He pulled back slightly and blinked several times to shake off the dazed feeling he was experiencing. He turned away from Severus, this time to give his attention to Harry. Fortunately for him, Severus did not stop participating – his other lover continued to stroke his hair lovingly and trail kisses over his right shoulder. It was not his imagination, but the room was slowly plunging to darkness. He was slowly unbuttoning Harry's shirt when all of the lights vanished.

"Severus," he called in a slightly grumbling tone, "I can't see what I'm doing."

The hands on his waist tensed and the lips on his back stopped kissing.

"I know you are embarrassed, but can we have a bit of light?" He pleaded. Severus did not answer. He squeezed Severus' hand comfortingly. "I want to be ... aware of what's happening to me ... to us ... for our first time."

"But Ravial..."

"- is a vampire," Harry murmured. "If he has any sense, he won't disturb us. And why do you think he's coming here this late?"

Draco felt the air tingle around him and a candle popped over their heads. He saw Harry's eyes narrow slightly in concentration as he focused his will on the candle. Then Severus muttered something behind him and then the windows were shuttered and the heavy curtains screened those totally. Draco smiled upon seeing the look of mischief on Harry's face. Then he heard Severus clearly, calling him an impudent Slytherin and his other lover a Gryffindor devil. If it was possible, Harry's look of mischief intensified, and Draco felt himself responding in kind. He slowly turned back, to Severus, and at the same time, Harry with his half-unbuttoned shirt, leaned forward, trailing his fingers over Severus' pale chest. There was an unmistakable blush on Severus' face.

"We are yours, Severus," Draco said softly and watched as Severus' eyes closed upon meeting Harry's lips.

"And you are ours," Harry whispered across the older man's cheek.

**oOoooOo**

It was late, or perhaps, it was early in the hours of morning. He moved quietly in the darkness, merging and emerging from tree to tree. For some reason, Ravial was cheerful after giving the short letter to the Muggle-born witch. They had chatted for a bit and he had taken several spells from her in a rather good-natured manner, just so he could prove he was what he was and that he was someone that Severus Snape had sent. He had been standing on the front porch of the house belonging to the Grangers' with the young lady's parents watching him curiously, and Hermione reading the short letter that Severus had sent. Then Hermione Granger had given an almost ear-piercing squeal, run up to him, hugged him and pulled him for a short kiss. Ravial chuckled silently as he remembered her wide sunny smile, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Lord Ravial." It was a whisper, thin and frail, from within the body of an old yew.

"Yes, Thelva."

"Your father wishes to speak with you."

The cheerfulness within him vanished in an instant. He paused. "Very well. I will go to him, once I am done with my errand."

He sighed, then let himself out of the tree he was hiding in. Then he slowly walked toward the direction of Severus Snape's house. He stopped to see three dark figures converging on the house. One of them, he saw, had a wand raised. Ravial gently pressed his hand into a bark of the tree, and called forth the shadows guarding the woods. He sent one to inform Kingsley Shacklebolt, who would be ready to 'deport' the three into a jail for questioning.

Due to his strange heritage, he was able to measure the strength of the unknown wizards' powers and nearly sighed with relief to find them rather ... unsophisticated. Then, carefully selecting the toughest shadows, he set them to disarming the wizards. He heard their startled oaths as their wands were taken away by the shadows. One of them scrambled after it, but only to grab a handful of dirt as the wraith took it to the ground.

"Someone is out there!" One of them whispered urgently.

"Snape?"

"No! This is different!" One looked around wildly.

Ravial's hand flickered and a blast of dark energy struck the man who had spoken soundly in the chest. Two similar blasts followed, and the three fell to the ground simultaneously, all unconscious. Ravial sighed, shaking his head at them. His eyes darted over to the left and he felt movement from within the house. Although there were no lights to warn him, he could easily detect that it was the Potions Master. A few seconds later, the back door to the house opened with a soft creak. A black figure stopped at the threshold for several minutes before moving forward, to one of the unconscious men. The vampire followed suit, crossing the few feet of distance before joining Severus into examining the suspicious wizards.

"Ainslei." Severus jerked his chin at one wizard whose face was buried into the earth. He sighed. "Thank you."

"It is of no matter. I was on the way to see you." Ravial looked at him carefully – even in the pale moonlight, he noticed something different about the man standing beside him.

A short, sharp crack pierced the air and Kingsley Shacklebolt together with Nymphadora Tonks appeared almost simultaneously.

"So, which type of buggers are these?" Tonks questioned Severus and Ravial, her tone almost cheerful.

"The Dark Lord sympathizers most likely."

A faint look of distaste flickered over Tonks' face. "Ah ... that type." Then she continued. "Well, it's best if we remove them from the premises. Don't want Harry to go mad with worry," Tonks said matter-of-factly.

If Severus was surprised that Tonks knew about Harry's whereabouts, he did not show it.

"Well, shall we?" Shacklebolt looked at Tonks, who gave him a slight shrug. The Aurors bent over to grab hold of the arms of the unconscious wizards and they Disapparated within a minute, leaving Ravial and Severus standing alone.

Ravial turned back to the house and felt other presences coming toward the back door. "Seems like the racket have woken your lovers," he said softly to Severus. He glanced sideways at the wizard, noted the calm expression and the unmistakable scents of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. _So ... they have gotten to that. _He felt his lips curve upward, and it immediately stretched into a grin when Severus scowled at him. "They are good for you." Severus glared at him for another minute before a look of resignation replaced it. He patted the wizard's shoulder. "I know you know this, but do not go into peace-time mode yet. Some people are not taking the Dark Lord's permanent demise all too well, and as you have experienced at the White Raven, a new set of problems had presented itself to our wizarding world and the Muggle world."

"Severus? Ravial?" Harry called out and then he appeared through the doorway, his posture alert. "What just happened?" He had a frown on his face.

"It certainly looks like we have to set stronger wards around the house, Severus," said a lighter voice, and then Draco joined Harry.

"We will get to it in the morning," Severus said quietly.

"Get some rest you three. Severus, I am going to let the shadows roam and guard the house. I'll come to dismiss them in the evening."

"The wards will be up by then." Severus nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you now. Oh, Severus, I've done what you had asked before." Ravial waved at the three of them and approached the old yew tree again, this time to go to his father's.

**oOoooOo**

Severus walked back toward Harry and Draco, and noticed that they had turned pale quite suddenly. Puzzled, he turned to look at the direction that they were staring. He saw Ravial move toward a tree and disappeared completely into it.

"Did I just see him enter a tree?" Harry demanded. His state of disbelief pulled a chuckle from Severus.

"It is how he travels from a place to the other, when he is alone." He placed his hands on his lovers' shoulders and steered them back into the house.

"I thought ... never mind." Draco's eyebrows creased in thought.

Severus raised his and as they went back up the stairs, "You thought he was going to turn into a bat and fly off?"

Draco blushed and Severus shook his head at the Slytherin. He caught Harry's glance and raked his fingers through the messy strands of hair. "Three who had been nearly Initiated as Death Eaters. Ravial caught them and the Aurors have taken them away for questioning." He stopped, then pulled Harry's chin and kissed him on his forehead. He stared into the pair of emerald eyes while he stroked the side of Harry's face. "This is the aftermath of the war. It is not something that can go away in a matter of days. Do not worry too much about it."

"Hmmmm." Harry ran his fingers through his hair while his eyes checked the time displayed on the silent grandfather clock. It was nearly four in the morning.

Severus did not feel sleepy after all the excitement, so he was more or less content lying down by Harry's side and watching the two sleep. Draco had fallen asleep within minutes of getting into bed and Severus could hardly blame him. He half-smiled and felt the heat rise up to his face as he recalled what happened last night. He shook his head slightly and became aware that Harry was awake, although his eyes were closed.

"Are you not going to sleep?" Severus whispered in his ear and could feel that Harry was startled a little.

"Not feeling sleepy, Severus," Harry answered quietly.

Severus levered himself up slightly and felt Harry jump again when Severus kissed his sideburn. Harry grinned.

"I probably shouldn't mention this, but I like you this way better." He laughed softly when Severus swore but still gave him a kiss – a rather playful one – on the chin. "Yup." He grinned as his eyes met with Severus'. "You know, after just now, I'm more curious about Ravial than ever. First, he somehow made an attack on the unsuspected that is ... I suppose you will call it 'silent'. Then he orders the 'shadows' to guard. And then he disappears into a tree, as a mode of transportation. Somewhat uncharacteristic of a vampire."

Severus sighed in resignation. "You never let up, do you?" He mock-glared at Harry, although he doubted that Harry could see it clearly.

"Not if I can help it," Harry said almost impudently.

He looked at his lover in silence for several minutes.

"Severus? What are you thinking about?"

He could feel Harry's bewilderment when he raised his hand and cupped the side of his face. "You." His thumb traced the outline of Harry's cheekbone slowly. "You have never spoken about what had happened when the Dark Lord was finally vanquished. I worry about you, Harry." His lover was silent but responded to his touches by kissing his thumb and the wrist of his hand. "I worry. Your tendency to put _our _needs first and letting _yours _take a back seat worries me. Sometimes, I feel that you are forcing yourself to do things so that you do not have to think about what has happened." Severus could feel Harry wince slightly and the guilt was apparent on his face.

"I ... I cannot deny that," Harry said finally. "But whatever I am doing with the two of you is not something that I'm forcing myself to do," he said that with heat and conviction. "To tell you the truth, Severus, I expected attacks. Even if Voldemort is dead, I know that there are people out there who still believes in his cause. But ... Severus, I'm afraid." Then in a somewhat inaudible voice. "I'm afraid for you and Draco. I know I'm probably being selfish but if something were to happen ... then I..."

Severus pressed closer, hoping that the warmth would be of comfort to Harry. "There is no point worrying about things that will or will not happen in the future. We just have to take one step at a time, Harry. One step at a time."

"But..."

Harry fell silent as Severus continued to caress his face. There was no need of any light source as his eyes were already accustomed to the darkness. He stared down at Harry and let his fingers gentle brush the cheeks, eyes, chin, and then the lightning-bolt scar. "You had been marked," he murmured. "The fear has not left you, has it?"

"No, Severus," Harry answered quietly. "Despite the fact that I am a wizard, I have long realized that I am human too. The Weasleys, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, Draco, you ... are family to me. I've never had this when I was a child before." Harry had closed his eyes and his expression was one of agony that it had made Severus kiss his forehead almost automatically. "I'm really afraid ... I'm not certain if I would still be able to smile and go on with life if I lose any of you."

"I am here, with you, Harry. So is Draco."

"Yes, you can count on that, Harry," Draco's voice suddenly joined them. He sounded sleepy but Severus felt that he, apparently, had been listening for quite some time. "And I remember telling you this a while back," Draco burrowed his face into Harry's chest so that his voice came out muffled, "don't keep things to yourself. We are your lovers now, so sharing responsibilities is natural."

"Uhmmm, Draco, that didn't really fit," Harry commented. Draco merely gave a non-committal response.

Severus chuckled lightly. "Draco is merely saying that your days of bearing the burden alone is over." He kissed Harry again and settled back. "Get some rest and we will face another day together."

"Corny."

"What was that, Draco?" Severus asked dangerously, feeling himself blush. He mentally kicked himself and asked the heavens again why he was in this situation.

Harry's frame quivered as he tried to control from bursting out into laughter. "I don't have issues with him ... being corny. When we're alone of course. Can you imagine him talking like this outside?" Fortunately, Draco's laughter was muffled by Harry's chest.

He knew that he should keep his lips shut, lest further cloying remarks made its way out. "Get some sleep," he grated. "We will be going out later."

"Oh? Really?"

"Where?"

"Enough! Sleep!"

**-oOoooOo-**

To be continued on Chapter Thirty


	30. A Little Outing

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **A Little Outing (30 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (For Fluffiness, not so much on offensive language, and definitely for the bits of intimacy.)

**Ff Author's Notes : **It's a fresh start, new ideas (I hope). I am three years older now. I can only hope this will be better.

**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Slash. OOC. A reminder to readers that this fic had started off before the release of Book 6, so it's post-OotP, and because I didn't have the heart to finish Book 7, most of this fic is ... fiction. Fluff without plot?

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER THIRTY: A LITTLE OUTING  
oOooOo**

Severus woke after getting three more hours of sleep. Carefully, he disentangled himself from Harry and the blanket that one of them had pulled up during their sleep. Harry made a soft noise of protest, but then his breathing deepened again. Severus leaned forward, kissed his temple and caressed the top of Draco's hair before getting out of the large four-poster bed. The wizard went to the bathroom to clean himself up, put on new robes and then went down to the kitchen where Hedwig would be, undoubtedly waiting for a scratch and breakfast.

The moment he stepped into the kitchen area, Hedwig gave a welcoming hoot and bobbed her head twice. Severus stopped for a moment and looked at her almost curiously. Then to himself, he said, "I'd spent almost twenty years as a single man. Now, I have two, not one, lovers and an owl that is trying her best to become a family pet." He shook his head, snorting to himself. He put on the kettle to boil and then went up to Hedwig to give her the scratching she desired. "You are not doing your talons any favour, lady, perching on this chair." At that comment, she swivelled her head back to look at him with her bright, wide orange eyes innocently. "What?" Severus sounded slightly peevish but offered his wrist and she climbed on it. He carried her back to her perch in the sitting room and provided fresh bits of meat for her.

A brief shadow passed over the window and he raised his head, concentration broken. However, upon careful probing, it was just one of Ravial's shadows prowling about the house. Hedwig stopped eating and shifted her body around to stare curiously at the window. The shadow had returned and was standing still directly at the window.

Severus stared at it contemplatively. The shadow had a figure of lithe but tall human, but it had no distinctive features. It appeared as a dark grey mass. Hedwig purred suddenly. The shadow flinched backward and then returned, but this time, it appeared to stand closer to the window, almost as if it was peering at the window with curiosity. Hedwig crooned and shifted about her perch left and right. Severus glanced back and forth at the owl and shadow. He arched his right eyebrow at Hedwig's behaviour and then left the living room, still amused.

He took some time to prepare breakfast. Severus was not one to use wizardry to get the cooking done, although it would have helped save time and clutter. He heard creaks and bumps coming from upstairs and then a curse, followed by hoarse laughter. He shook his head, wondering what else Draco had done to Harry that he was laughing so hard.

"Harry! Are you mad? Put me down!" Draco suddenly yelled in between laughter.

"Stop moving! I'll drop you!"

A door slammed – Severus thought it could be the bathroom door. _What are they doing? _He wondered with a smile just as Draco let out another yell that was followed by an almost hysterical-sounding laughter. He prepared a pot of tea while reflecting on Draco's attitude for the past few weeks. _Well, there is no reason for him to be putting up a façade and I do not think that his happiness now is feigned. _In truth, Draco's cheerful nature reminded him of the time when Draco was just about seven – eager, curious and with plenty of energy. _Being with Harry has done him good._

"_Still, there's a chance of relapse." _That irritating inner voice spoke into his mind once more.

His expression turned grim. Well, he could not refute the possibility. He recalled Ravial's offer, when they had been alone in the kitchen, stocking up the pantry. _I think it will be best if I ask them first. I know nothing about healing wounds of the heart or of the psychological nature. However... _He lifted the tray of cups and saucers and set them down on the dining table, his eyes checking the time on a small clock. _I am not certain if I will make out of our little outing sane, _he thought ruefully.

A pair of hands snaked around his waist and it startled him. He turned his head and Draco was smiling at him. "Good morning, Severus," Draco greeted, looking at him curiously. "You know, you should really let us start helping you prepare meals." With that, he raised himself and kissed Severus full on the lips. Draco stepped back with a mischievous grin on his face and sat down.

Dark, brown eyes went wide with surprise. _I am never going to get used to this._ He knew that he was still standing there, slack-jawed and somewhat off-guard when Harry came in, looking fresh in his pair of jeans and a casual white polo T-shirt. Harry did not say anything. He stopped, leaned against the door frame, crossed his arms over and watched him with a gentle smile. Pale cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Severus mustered up his dignity and sat down. He was quite proud that he managed to pour tea with steady hands. Even so, his stoicism was challenged when Harry wrapped his arms about his shoulders and dropped him a kiss on his hair.

He cleared his throat uneasily as Harry had sat down. "May I suggest that we go out and do some charms work before we get too caught up in syrup?" Harry and Draco exchanged a glance and started to chuckle. Severus muttered a few choice oaths grumpily. "I do not like change."

"We're sorry, Severus," Draco said earnestly. "But … I do think we're acting like a bunch of idiots in honeymoon phase. Maybe … doing some work will be good. We can help you out with putting up wards, can we?"

"Yes, thank you." Severus glanced at Harry thoughtfully. "Harry, have you ever taken part in warding a house?"

Harry nodded. "Hermione taught me, during our stay with the Weasleys."

"Is there something your friend Granger does not know how to do?" Severus grumbled.

"Divination," Harry replied with a grin. "She's too sceptical for it."

"True," Draco concurred.

They got through breakfast without further ado and the younger wizards helped Severus to clean up after their meal. Harry stopped briefly to check on Hedwig and reported that she was fast asleep, and that there was a shadow standing by the window. Severus frowned a little at that. "It is not their typical behaviour." He wiped his hands on the kitchen towel and headed outside.

He stepped off the porch and walked down the pavement, to where the shadow stood before the window in broad daylight. Severus did not doubt that it was intelligent therefore he shot a question at it. "What are you doing?" There was a slight movement as the shadow's face turned toward him. "What exactly are you guarding?" The shadow did not respond but after a while, it raised a tendril-like hand and then pointed at the window. "Yes, I can see that. However, your kind attention will bring disaster to your master. If guarding the owl is your wish, you are to do it in a more, invisible manner. The Aurors may come again and decide that you belong in the category of Dark Creatures." He saw the shadow flinch and it seemed that its shoulders drooped a little. Then it slowly sank into the earth.

Harry and Draco joined him.

"So, where do I start?" Harry asked, trailing a finger over the length of his wand. His emerald eyes scanned the woods from left to right slowly.

"Twenty feet, north. There will be a line of oak trees. Use them as the border. Follow them eastward. Draco, you will go with him and then turn westward. I will go further north and circle round. When you two meet at the end, come back to the house."

"Right."

Severus parted ways with them and walked thirty feet further north until he came upon an intersection of a road. Dark brown eyes watched the road and the shadows that lurked on the other side warily. In an almost soundless whisper, he began the incantation, his wand moving slightly in accordance. Still alert to his surroundings, he turned east, to follow an almost perfect circumference of oak trees surrounding his house. In regular beats, he breathed deeply after he came to the end of the incantation. Standing still before the wavering, bluish light, Severus let himself become one with the earth momentarily. Then he began anew and repeated the action until he was back at the intersection. He sealed the spell and bluish glow brightened to incandescence before vanishing. Severus turned back toward the house.

Harry and Draco were nowhere in sight, which probably meant that they had taken his advice and had gone back into the house. Severus froze at the hallway for a minute as he looked again at the shoe rack. He stooped to take off his shoes and placed it neatly beside Harry's.

"_You're an idiot. Don't unravel the calmness you gained from working magic just because you feel sentimental," _his inner voice said scathingly. Severus sighed and entered the living room. He stopped. His lovers were standing still before Hedwig's perch. None of them spoke, as though they had been stunned. Beside the wooden perch, was the same shadow that had been keeping a lookout outside, right at the window.

"What is the matter with you?" Severus asked the shadow, exasperated. The shadow made no movement nor did it reply to his question.

"Severus, is it really all right? For it to be in the house?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"I will contact Ravial and inform him. This particular shadow is not behaving … normal." Severus frowned.

"It is not normal to begin with. I think it is fascinated with Hedwig," Harry mused, turning to look at Severus over his shoulder. When the Potions Master continued to glower, the emerald-eyed wizard spoke again. "Severus, you said we will be going out last night. Where to?"

Harry's cheerful tone distracted him a little. He stopped frowning and turned to look at the old grandfather clock. It was nearing noon. "Get ready then." He looked thoughtfully at Draco. "Are you familiar with Autumn's Aisle?" he asked. Draco's eyes brightened with excitement. "We shall keep it strictly within budget, Draco." Severus turned his attention to Harry then, who looked perplexed. "You shall Apparate with me."

"Must I?" Harry had blanched.

"Yes, you must," Severus said firmly, quite aware of Harry's discomfort with that mode of travel. Although he had gotten his license, he would prefer to either walk or fly on his broomstick. "Once you are well acquainted with that place, you can fly there. It is not too far from Hellgrove."

"Hellgrove? Where is that?" Harry appeared blank and yowled in pain when Draco smacked his upper. "What the hell was that for?"

"We are in Hellgrove, idiot."

"Oh? Oh."

"Silly."

"How was I supposed to know?" Harry retorted.

The dark-haired wizard muttered to himself as he walked out of the living room to go to the second floor. Draco followed him, smirking all the while. Severus remained in the living room, seated on an armchair while he waited for the other two to get ready. Resting his elbows against the arms of the chair and crossing his fingers, he studied the unmoving shadow and Harry's sleeping owl, and thought about his relationship with the vampire, Ravial. _He is helping me out more than what is necessary, _he thought, frowning suddenly. _However, I will not be surprised if he is doing it at Dumbledore's request. The old man has to learn not to worry about us too much._

"_You mean interfering."_

Severus ignored the conjured a small piece of parchment and a silver-tipped pencil. Quickly, he wrote down a message for Ravial, to inform him of his erratic servant. Then he rose to his feet, and ignoring the shadow standing so close to the perch, he scratched Hedwig's brow until she stirred. She let out a long, rumbling hoot and shook her feathers. Then she opened her big, amber eyes.

"This is for Ravial. Give it to him when he comes into the woods," Severus said quietly to her and inserted the tiny roll of parchment into the small pouch dangling from her neck. She responded with a hoot and then settled back to nap.

He turned his head at the sound of Draco and Harry's voices and smiled lopsidedly as he watched Draco's animated expression. He was probably describing Autumn's Aisle to Harry, who had changed into a pair of dark grey jeans, a lighter grey shirt, and to a point that it was a shimmering silver, an ankle length robe. Severus managed to keep his expression bland and he triumphed over the fact that he managed to remain calm. It did not stop him from taking, numerous surreptitious glances, since Draco was still keeping Harry occupied with his chatting. In fact, Severus had plenty of opportunity to eye Harry from top to bottom as he walked behind them.

_I'll give it two years. He'll have his major growth spurt_, Severus observed. For some reason, he had a feeling that their emerald-eyed lover would outgrow them – in height.

After Severus had placed the necessary charms around the house, they walked some distance away from it. Then, he stopped, and offered Harry his arm. "To Autumn's Aisle."

"To Autumn's Aisle," Draco echoed, nodding his head. He nudged a little at Harry, who then moved forward to take the offered elbow. "After you, Severus."

"Okay." Harry took in a deep breath, and emerald eyes looked unblinkingly into his. "Let's go."

Severus gave a tight nod. They Apparated away, with Draco doing the same a split second later. The woods went quiet at their sudden and silent departure, but then the birds and cicadas started singing away several seconds later.

**oOooOo**

Laughter, cheerful voices and the delighted squeals of children met his ears. Draco blinked furiously and his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that penetrated even the tallest and bushiest of trees. He waited for several moments for his stomach to settle down before approaching Severus and Harry, who had appeared several feet from the gigantic fountain in the middle of the park. As he neared the two men, he noticed that Harry looked a bit wan and his lips had a blue tinge. He did not speak but looked at Harry with concern. The latter just waved him off and smiled slightly. Draco, still uncertain, nodded and took a look around again. His father had brought him to play here a long time ago and his lips had curved into a smile that had a mixture of sadness, nostalgia and comfort. _It was a long time ago, _he repeated to himself mentally. He also commented rather cynically to himself of how his memories were tainted with golden haziness as he compared how the park looked like fourteen years ago to its present state.

"This is one of the magical communities that we have in Britain, isn't it?" Harry hazarded. His eyes narrowed slightly. "I thought I heard the sirens of a fire engine."

"Yes, you certainly had," Draco answered with a faint smile. He blithely ignored a group of old witches staring and talking about him. _I'm not going to let them spoil our day of shopping together. _"Are we waiting for someone, Severus?" he asked when it seemed that Severus had no intention of moving yet.

Beetle-black eyes gleamed a little with humour and the wizard only nodded slightly in response. Draco arched his eyebrow and wondered if it was Ravial that they would be meeting. He had been watching the sudden water display coming from the fountain when Harry had let out an exclamation of surprise. Curious, Draco turned his face to watch him.

"Isn't that Hermione?" Harry's voice was slightly loud with excitement. Draco followed his gaze and saw Hermione Granger, in a deep green dress, stepping out of a rusty-looking cubicle, which was most likely one of the public toilets that had been erected in the park. The grown-up witch had tied her curly hair into a high braid and she was looking around for something, or someone. She spotted them and gave a cheerful wave before walking fast toward them.

Draco merely watched as Hermione tried to catch her breath, her lips stretched into a wide smile. _She's turned into a beautiful woman, _Draco noted. _Why she chose the Weasel I have no idea. Viktor Krum might be more compatible._

"Harry! It's good to see you!" Hermione exclaimed happily and proceeded to give said Gryffindor a tight hug.

"Hello, Hermione, you're looking great," Harry said with a light laugh.

Light brown eyes then turned to watch Draco. "Hello Draco," she greeted, her smile unwavering.

"Hi." Then he quickly bit back an oath when she pulled him into her arms and gave him a solid hug. When she pulled back, giggling, Draco looked at her sardonically. Her hands lingered on his upper arms. "My, exuberant, aren't we?"

Hermione laughed somewhat guiltily. "Well, I suppose. But I almost didn't believe it when I received the message from Mr. Ravial." She turned to Severus then. "Uhmmmm … hello Professor Snape. Thank you for inviting me out."

"So, Severus," Harry started, his eyes looking back and forth suspiciously at Hermione and Severus, "what exactly are our plans today?"

Draco looked up to observe the older man. Severus had an odd, somewhat resigned look on his face.

"We will be looking at a bedroom set, and I want Draco and you to purchase a few working robes," Severus answered without changing his expression. "I expect we will have plenty of time to visit the Weasleys as well."

"That's great! Thank you, Professor!" Hermione clapped her hands gleefully.

"Please, Miss Granger." Severus gave a long sigh, his expression pained.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Hermione smiled gently. "But, thank you. I'm glad you managed to get Harry to stay out of trouble."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked his best friend crossly but she distracted him by pulling his arm and urging him to a walk.

Both of Draco's eyebrows went up. "Well, should we follow them?" he asked Severus.

"Yes, his friend seems to know where she's going."

They followed after Harry and his happy-looking friend onto the street and then into a wide alley that separated two red-bricked buildings. Another wave of nostalgia hit him when his eyes fell upon a lamp post. Something blue and sparkly twirled around the metallic stand. He sighed and shook his head slightly, but the image of his mother walking toward him remained. "It's nothing, Severus. I just remembered something about the aisle."

Harry and Hermione were standing before the steps that led up to a massive dark brown door. There was no apparent sign to indicate what was behind the door. As Draco came to climb up the steps he noticed that Harry's cheeks were vividly crimson.

"Hermione!" Harry protested. "Don't let Severus hear that!" He hissed, looking down quickly. Hermione stepped back but she appeared amused.

Draco, not knowing the content of the conversation, shrugged. "So, is this where we are getting a replacement for the bed, Severus?" Hermione gave a small gasp and opened the door quickly. When the door closed after her, he could hear her chortles clearly. "I wonder what sort of things she has been imagining," Draco said in a dry tone.

"Let's not wonder," Harry grumbled, casting an apprehensive look at Severus.

The blonde wizard grinned and opened the door, revealing a huge furniture shop. He glanced around as he stepped into it, and noticed that a sizeable crowd was going through the small lanes of displays. Severus did not linger, immediately leading them into where the bedroom furnitures were. Draco kept his wits about him – some of the furniture in the shop felt suspicious. Hermione Granger felt the same. She was just about to reach out to a dark, ash-grey wooden end-table when she had pulled her hand back just as suddenly. She paled and stared aghast at the pair of eyes that blinked at her.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe I should stick with Muggle-made furniture," she complained to Harry. Draco silently agreed.

They looked at a range of beds but Draco's eyes always went back to an elegant four-poster bed, made from light brown wood. It was similar to what Severus had and Draco was of a mind that it would be the perfect replacement.

"What do you think, Harry?" Draco called out.

"I think it's perfect," Harry said. "Severus?"

The Potions Master nodded and he approached the thin, bald wizard smiling tremulously at them. They exchanged a few quiet words with Severus staring intensely at the other wizard while speaking. After some time, the wizard – who was most like a sales assistant for the shop – nodded and beckoned at Severus to follow him. His dark eyes darted to catch Draco's and the younger man nodded slightly. Severus turned, his robes swirling about his feet gracefully.

"What, you're done already?" Hermione sounded amused. "He really doesn't like to waste time, I suppose." Then her expression became serious and she approached Draco. Harry followed with a slightly perplexed look.

"Have you read the _Daily Prophet_ for the past week or so?" Hermione cast the question at both of them.

"Yes, we have," Harry answered slowly. "Why?"

"Did you read any newspapers by any of the Muggle publishers?"

"That we didn't," Draco replied.

"What's up?" All traces of bafflement disappeared.

_I see_, Draco observed. _I think this must be one of her signals that she is going to talk about something important._

"I have brought along some newspapers along, from the Muggle publishing line, and I think a few magazines about the occult. When we get to the Burrows, I'll tell you more in detail."

"Give us a summary," Draco interjected, and after a moment of silence, he added, "of your thoughts."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Strange things are happening in the Muggle world and there's no word of it in the _Daily Prophet_. Why do you suppose that is?"

Draco exchanged a long silent look with his lover. Harry's eyes had darkened with thought, and Draco surmised he was thinking deeply about it. "We can discuss about this later with Severus." He smoothed his hair back with his fingers. "Mister Weasley – he is still working in the Ministry, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he can tell us something about it." He turned when he felt Severus approach him. "We'll save the mysteries for later. I want to do some shopping first."

"Oh dear. I don't believe this, Harry," Hermione sighed and then she burst into giggles. "You totally spoiled the mood of suspense, Draco."

He merely gave the witch a haughty sniff and turned back toward the door. "Let's go and get some robes."

This time, Severus led the way and brought them to a boutique. The design of the shop reminded Draco oddly of the shops that could be found in Diagon Alley and so he was only mildly surprised to find out that the shop was owned by one of Madam Malkin's nieces. He chose several black robes for himself, which Severus agreed on, and to his pleasure, Harry found a deep blue piece to his liking. Hermione had gone over to a corner and was selecting some colourful scarves. She looked calm and content as she examined the scarves carefully.

"Draco, come over here a second."

He jumped slightly in surprise and looked at Hermione. She made an imperious waving motion and he went to her with a slight frown. She had, in her hands, a length of silky, maroon neck scarf. He was about to ask her what she wanted from him when she looped the article of clothing over and around his neck. He was too shocked to utter a word of protest, let alone emit any type of sound. She tied a knot of some sort and then pushed the ends into the insides of his robe. She smoothed the front of his robes, starting from the shoulders and ending at mid-chest. His eyes became misty suddenly and he tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. Her actions reminded him heavily of his mother.

"There," Hermione said with a soft sigh of contentment. "You don't look so austere now. Try wearing coloured robes, Draco, or contrasting neck ties. You tend to look very pale in black and white." Before she could lift her face to look at him, he blinked quickly and put on a small, sardonic smile. His grey eyes flickered over Harry's face briefly and he winced – Harry had not missed his change of expression. "Come, Harry, your turn."

"Hermione, I don't really-"

"Balderdash. I can't very well try one on Professor Snape, can I?" she asked waspishly. With a determined look, she wrapped an electric-blue scarf around her best friend's neck. She grinned widely. "You really look good in blue, you know."

"Er … thanks, I suppose." Emerald eyes wandered over to the left and a meek voice, Harry asked, "Would you like to have one as well, Severus?"

Hermione tried to swallow her laughter but was not quite successful. Draco weakly laughed at the flat look on Severus' face.

"If the three of you are done, proceed to the counter. Now," Severus commanded.

"Yes, sir." Three voices answered simultaneously.

**oOooOo**

Three wizards and a witch appeared magically within a mile of the towering house the Weasleys had for a home. Severus and Draco landed near the shed Mr. Weasley did most of his experiments and to which was now converted into the twins' workroom. Harry and Hermione managed to appear just right beyond the Weasleys' farming patch and they saw that the gnomes were already working their way back into their gnome-holes.

Harry tried to shake off the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach he always had after Apparating. "Maybe I should get a driver's license," he muttered to himself. He adjusted the scarf around his neck. Although it was summer, he felt cool wearing multiple layers of clothing, thanks to their magical enhancements. The scarf was the only thing he had from the shop – Severus had insisted that all their shopping would be delivered to their homes directly, and he did warn Hermione to check her package first, just in case.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked him, absently linking her arm with his.

"The usual. I really feel as though I've left my stomach behind," he said with a lopsided smile.

"That's not what I meant, Harry. We're most likely to see Ginny around, you know."

"Oh. Yeah, I know. I feel a little … antsy. I'm also worried about Draco." He stared off into the distance, where Severus and Draco were walking up toward the front of the house. "This is the first time at Ron's place … I mean, our relations in the beginning weren't that friendly in the first place. So, I'm kind of uncertain how he is going to take it."

"Hmmmm, that's what I'm afraid of as well. We all know that Draco's upbringing is a vast difference to how we were. But, you know Ron. He's very loyal, whenever it comes to family. I'm half-afraid he might give Draco his fist if Draco lets out some disparaging comments over the state of his house. And I will absolutely hate it if you fight with Ron about it."

"I can imagine," Harry said softly.

"I'm even more surprised that it was Professor Snape who brought us out, and that he is even here with us." Hermione stalled for a second. "And I find it more disturbing to see that serene look coming from Draco over there."

"Well," Harry smiled, "shall we go in and surprise Mrs. Weasley?"

"I don't know. Now, I keep getting second thoughts. I wonder how Ron will react," Hermione murmured and then wisely remained silent when Severus and Draco finally caught up with them in front of the door.

Harry nervously rapped at the door and called out. "Hello? Mrs. Weasley?"

"I'll get it, Molly." A familiar voice answered from behind the door.

Severus muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Draco looked uncertain and kept staring back and forth at Severus and Harry. Harry and Hermione exchanged a startled glance.

"That's Remus, right?" Harry asked in a bewildered tone.

The door opened slightly and Remus Lupin peeked out. His eyes widened with surprise and his voice showed it. "Harry!" His golden eyes darted quickly over to the person next to him. "Hello, Hermione." He fell silent then.

"Who is it, Remus?" Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted over to the living room.

"It is Harry and Hermione, Molly." Remus finally found his voice to continue. "And … Severus and Draco are here as well."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley's voice cut off suddenly and the witch bustled into view. She had tied her hair into a neat plait and she had her apron on, one hand gripping her wand. "Dear Merlin! It is Harry and Hermione! Oh, Severus! Thank you! Please, please come in! You too, Draco." She beamed with happiness and quickly ushered them in.

As usual, Harry let himself be pulled into a tight embrace and let her kiss his cheek. He could not help but grin. He patted her back comfortingly.

"Oh! It's so good to see you, dear." She stroked his hair fondly.

While she went to greet Draco, Hermione and Severus, Harry stepped to the side, and stood next to Remus. They stared at each other for a moment before embracing each other.

"You're looking well, Harry."

"Same to you, Remus." Harry squeezed his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a long story. I'm quite ashamed to say this, but I am crashing at their place currently. I have nowhere else to go," Remus answered quite plaintively. "But, Harry, this is beyond belief," he said in an undertone. "How did you ever manage to convince them to come?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Remus, but it wasn't my idea," Harry said with a little laugh, his eyes fixed on the startled look on Draco's face. Mrs. Weasley had just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, much like the greeting she had given Harry. "I was sort of thinking I would be coming by next week, but Severus had ideas of his own."

"No matter, Harry. But it is good that you have come. Mrs. Weasley had been going on about how worried she was. The owl you had given the Weasleys wasn't long enough to appease her."

"Well, Arthur is going to be back within the next hour," Mrs. Weasley announced, her round face still beaming. Without a change of expression, she asked for Severus to come forward. The wizard did not move and letting out a huff, Mrs. Weasley went to him and hugged him. "Now, Severus," she began in a serious tone, with her arms still around him, "I need you to tell me the truth. Are you in love with Draco and Harry? Is that why you have asked them to come live with you?"

"Molly!"

"Mrs. Weasley!"

"Oh, stop that! So, what is the answer, Severus?"

"I fail to see why my answer will be of any importance, to you," Severus replied in a tight voice.

"A great deal of importance, Severus Snape," Mrs. Weasley retorted. "You are the oldest among them, and clearly the most adult. I will not have you playing mind games, or emotional ones with them. And Harry, he is like my own son. I need to know if you are committed to them, that you intend to have a permanent, lifelong relationship." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? I can wait here all night, waiting for your answer, Severus. But mind you, Arthur is going to come home soon, and I would like to have supper on the table by then."

No one spoke a word. The silence grew so thick that the Weasleys unique clock seemed to vibrate throughout the entire area as its pendulum swung back and forth.

"Severus, it is easy. Just reply 'Yes' or 'No'. I'm not asking you to say out the three little words," Mrs. Weasley cajoled, almost teasingly. "'Yes' or 'No'?"

Harry groaned. The look of anger on Severus' face was so palpable Harry imagined he was seeing a red glow pulsating over the wizard's figure. He looked at Remus, who shrugged helplessly.

"Yes." Severus' answer felt like it had been pried out of his teeth with a wrench.

"Thank Merlin! Wonderful, Severus!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Harry and Draco will be very good for you! And the two of you," Mrs. Weasley turned, her expression watchful, "take good care of Severus. He is a good man. Now, go, make yourselves comfortable. Hermione dear, will you be so kind to help me in the kitchen? Ron and Ginny are helping out at their brothers' shop – they will be coming home soon."

Mrs. Weasley shuffled back into the kitchen, seemingly unaware of the tense, dark-eyed wizard in her living room. Severus stormed off toward one of the chairs and sat down heavily. His hand reached out for the newspaper on a footstool and proceeded to read. Hermione smiled slightly and sauntered off to help Mrs. Weasley. That left Harry, Draco and Remus, and they stood and glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Well, I suppose we all should seat ourselves," Remus finally spoke and smiled slightly.

The werewolf almost gingerly walked past Severus and took the chair next to him. Draco looked at Harry and at his nod, sat on one facing Severus. Harry, on the other hand, did not choose to sit on a chair but he had grabbed a plush cushion and settled down on the floor beside Draco's feet.

"You look like you have finally managed to get some rest, Severus," Remus said conversationally, "and I hope the two of you are doing better?" His light brown eyes, almost appearing golden, looked at Harry and Draco with great interest.

"I'm doing okay," Harry answered with a smile. Draco just nodded. Severus gave a short snort and flipped the page of his newspaper.

"That's good." Then Remus had a look of indecisiveness as he gazed at Severus intently. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened?"

There was a soft rustle and Harry looked up to see that Severus had stopped reading and his eyes were staring hard at Remus. The other wizard felt it and he frowned slightly at his colleague.

"What are you fishing for, Severus?" Remus asked, his tone slightly disdainful. Then he sighed. "My house had been destroyed – likely during the week before school had ended. I did not think too much of it, until I was ambushed three nights ago, in a street full of Muggles."

"You're serious?" Harry looked at him aghast.

"Dead serious, Harry. A Muggle was nearly killed, eight more severely injured. One of them was a new Initiate, Severus. You know him – Brian O'Shea." Remus leaned back in his chair. "To tell you the truth, I felt that I was being hunted."

The room fell silent again. Remus and Severus looked at each other, while Draco, who felt awkward about the situation, started stroking Harry's hair.

"I do not want to jump into conclusions," Harry said softly, catching Severus' gaze. "But there had been some wizards who had come to pay us a visit last night." Then he quickly added, "But we do not know enough at this point to say that the incident is related."

"True," Remus agreed. "Well, I am certain Shacklebolt will update us as he is in charge of tracking and hunting down the remaining Death Eaters, begging your pardon, Severus."

"Forgiven," Severus said in a rather sardonic tone.

A loud, piercing yell coming from the Weasleys' backyard startled all of them and then they heard someone curse loudly. A trill of laughter followed shortly. All heads in the living room turned toward the front door, expecting the return of several red-haired individuals.

"Mum! We're home!" Ginny said loudly as she came through. However, her eyes went wide and she froze when she caught sight of them.

"Gin! Get a move on!" Harry heard Ron say irritably.

As though that had been a signal, Ginny removed her hand from the door and stepped back, just as a blur of dark green darted from the kitchen, past the living room and straight into the arms of the tall, Ronald Weasley. Harry heard Draco's choked laughter and he himself grinned widely as he stood to greet his friends. Ron looked a little confused and off-guard, and then he turned red as though he had finally realized that it was Hermione.

"Hermione! When did you get here? You didn't say you'd be coming," Ron muttered but kissed the top of her head fondly.

His girlfriend laughed lightly. "Hello, Ginny. Hi Fred, George. I didn't come here alone, Ronald," she said while poking at his chest several times. Finally, Ron looked away from Hermione and his jaw dropped.

Harry pulled his dumbstruck friend into a friendly hug. "Hello, Ron."

**oOooOo**

Ron looked around the dining table and decided that it was lucky that Charlie, Percy and Bill had their own living arrangements. It was certainly crowded but at the same time, it was lively. His eyes strayed over to Hermione. She had a bit of sauce over her lower lip and unthinkingly, he reached out to wipe it away.

"Ooooh, look at that," Fred smirked. Ron scowled at his brother but he could not stop his ears from turning red with embarrassment. Determinedly, he turned away, only to meet Harry's gaze. He glowered even more when Harry started to laugh and mentioned something to Draco, who gave a similar smirk.

"Stupid ferret," he muttered. He half-listened to the conversation between his mum, dad, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape, while paying attention to Ginny who had struck up a conversation with Harry. It was quite mundane in his opinion. However, before things became too awkward, his mother called out to her, and then she glanced at him. Ron sighed, and gave a long-suffering look at his mum.

"I'll help," Harry volunteered. His chair grated noisily as he stood up.

"Well, Fred, I suppose we should start experimenting," George said lightly.

"I agree. Come on."

"Not so fast, you two." Ginny glared.

"But..." The twins looked at her pleadingly but she did not budge. They sighed in defeat and started gathering up the plates.

Ron, as he stood, reaching out for the huge dessert bowl, caught the look of uncertainty Draco gave Harry. His friend simply smiled and shook his head. The red-haired wizard grinned. "Grab those glasses, Malfoy, and bring them over to the sink." He did not wait for any response.

Ginny who had already started washing the plates, made a remark. "Did it ever cross your mind that he can hex you?"

"Why would he want to hex me?" Ron asked in surprise.

"He probably never has to do this, you know." Ginny's tone was neutral and she gave a levelled gaze at Draco, who set the stack of glasses in the sink.

"Well, it's about time he learns," Ron answered with a slight shrug. "Mum, do you want me to boil the water for you?"

"Excellent, Ron," his mother said approvingly. "We can all have a cup of tea while we chat now."

"Why are you crowding around me for?" Ginny asked suddenly. "I can manage on my own. But you–" She looked pointedly at the twins. "Stay, and help me dry these off."

"Come on, Harry. Let's sit down somewhere and talk." He beckoned at his friend after firing up the stove. His dad was talking something about an election of a new minister as they walked past the dining table.

"So Harry, are you doing all right at Snape's?" he asked as he sat down on a cushion. Hermione came to sit on a chair and Draco followed suit. Harry sat down on the floor as well, but he unashamedly leaned against Draco's right leg.

"Yeah, we're doing fine."

"Hey, I had only asked for you," Ron joked and quickly blocked his face with his hands, from the incoming cushion Harry had thrown. "By the way, Hermione, do you know when our N.E.W.T.s results are going to be released?"

"Based on past history, the results should have been out last week – but under our current circumstances, it has been delayed. I remember reading it somewhere in the _Daily Prophet –_ that it would be out next Friday."

"I hate waiting for results," he complained and looked at Harry. His eyes boggled slightly when Draco reached out to caress Harry's black hair. "Have you thought of what you're going to do?"

"That's still up in the air, Ron," Harry said plaintively. "Well, I'm going to try out for a teaching position at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Hermione sounded sceptical. "What about being an Auror?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded in agreement.

"An Auror?" Draco raised his eyebrow as he stared down at the top of Harry's head.

"Well..."

"Well what?" Ron watched Harry's uneasy expression with suspicion.

Draco shrugged slightly and Ron's eyes immediately went to him. "Severus may not like it … it's a dangerous occupation."

"But if it's his choice, what can the bat do about it?" Ron scowled.

"Bat?" Draco smiled. "Well, he will accept it in time … but he probably won't like it all the same."

"What about you, Ron?" Harry asked.

"My mind's already set – I'm going to be an Auror." Surprisingly, his statement was not met with ridicule. His eyes drifted over to Hermione then. "You?"

Hermione squirmed in her seat a little. "I'm going into the Ministry … see if I can get into Magical Law Enforcement, but not as an Auror, I think."

"You do not sound confident," Draco remarked.

"I am confident about getting a position in the Ministry, Draco." Hermione said hotly.

"I suppose it's nice not having to worry about your results," Ron muttered sulkily.

"What are you worried about, Hermione?" Harry asked gently.

"My parents. I'm not exactly certain if I can live away from them. Quite frankly, they were very worried … with all the battles. I also had talked with them about buying a plot of land near here, Ronald." For some reason, Hermione smiled widely at him and he blushed when she started laughing. He might have been a dense boy at one stage, but presently, he knew exactly what her intentions were.

"Ron, don't run away," Harry advised.

"I couldn't even if I start trying, Harry," he said, responding to Hermione's look of love with a smile.

"What do you think, Harry? Aren't they more cloying?" Draco commented.

"We're trying to catch up to you fast," Hermione answered scathingly and gave a soft huff.

"Really?" Draco's pale eyebrow arched elegantly over a grey eye. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and the wizard on the floor shifted away slightly. Draco leaned forward and extended a hand, and Ron looked at it and then to the owner with a puzzled expression. Draco did not say anything, and after a careful examination and deciding that it was safe, he grasped it. Draco shook his hand with a solemn expression. "Welcome to the club," he announced with a completely straight face.

Hermione giggled loudly and Harry joined her, chuckling softly.

"I cannot … believe …" Hermione choked, her eyes tearing. "... Snape!" She broke down into laughter once more.

"What's gotten into you?" Ron shook his head at her. His hand was still firmly clasped by Draco's. Then with an expression matching Draco's calm countenance, he shook the hand again. "Welcome to The Burrows, Draco."

**-oOoooOo-**

To be continued on Chapter Thirty-One


	31. Coming Into Light

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Coming into Light (31 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (For Fluffiness, not so much on offensive language, and definitely for the bits of intimacy.)

**Ff Author's Notes : **My days are becoming a little hectic … with audit and exams around the corner. I'll try to work on PHU and update regularly. And this chapter didn't really go as planned. Lol. I wanted fluff initially. I blame the bunnies.

**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Slash. OOC. AU? A reminder to readers that this fic had started off before the release of Book 6, so it's post-OotP, and this fic is ... fiction. I still don't have the guts to read Book 7. Fluff without plot?

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: COMING INTO LIGHT  
oOooOo**

The living room at The Burrows was filled with the sounds of soft murmur of voices, high and low – quite unusual since the Weasleys tended to be quite rowdy. Fred and George Weasley were sprawled on the soft rug, reading a newspaper between them. Draco Malfoy had deserted his chair so that he could sit beside his lover, Harry Potter, and did the same activity the twins were doing. Ginny Weasley, had also come over to join her brother, Ron Weasley, and together, they peered into the _Daily Scot_, a newspaper distributed by a Muggle publishing line. Hermione Granger leaned back into her chair, and carefully observed her friends' body language and facial expressions.

"Bloody hell," Fred muttered.

Bit by bit, Hermione saw the twins' become paler and paler as they continued to read.

"That's horrible," Ginny whispered to her brother, commenting on a separate article. Ron did not respond.

Harry and Draco both had expressions of consternation by the time they finished reading theirs. They remained silent and waited for the others.

"Hermione," George called as he sat up. "This is all very disturbing," he announced.

"Why isn't any of this reported in _our _newspapers?" Fred demanded.

"Really, Fred. Believe me, I, of all people, would love to know why," Hermione answered quietly. "My parents _are_ Muggles, who are very much aware of our secret world, the wonders and the nightmares that come with it. They know a lot about Death Eaters, Voldemort – even about the Ministry of Magic. They were quite adamant to know about those things – my mum had badgered me constantly during our holidays for me to update her and she had taken some books about the Dark Arts and Dark Creatures off _my _bookshelf to find out more."

She made a face at Harry's slightly disapproving expression.

"I know, Harry. I shouldn't have encouraged them – it had exposed them to so much danger, but I don't think I would have reversed the situation even if I could. So many things could have gone wrong."

"Well, ultimately, I think what your parents know about our world saved their lives," Ron said with great vehemence. "And they did help save our skins on Christmas Day."

"That sort of – "

"– reminds me … and Fred." George gave an odd look at his twin before going back to look at Hermione. "Whatever possessed your dad to bring that pouch full of black quartz? They don't come cheap, do they?"

"Oh, that." She stared down at her lap and thought hard, trying to remember the reason. "I … vaguely remember Mum saying something about giving them to Mrs. Weasley … but I don't really think she had meant it as a Christmas gift. And it was strange, I never knew that quartzes are able to trap magic."

"They were really handy, Hermione," Ginny said, with as much vehemence as her brother did earlier. "Do you remember the look on Bellatrix's face?"

"Definitely." Hermione nodded in agreement and then suddenly shifted in her seat. "Er … I'm sorry, Draco."

"Unnecessary," Draco replied, waving her off.

She stopped and stared at him for a moment. There was a look of sorrow in his eyes and it had made her curious to know what he and his family had been through, throughout the war they had with the Dark Lord. Then she shook herself and pulled her attention back to the matter at hand.

"But I digress from our main topic – these so-called 'terrorist attacks' and 'unfortunate, explainable accidents'. My parents had not commented much about them, but my aunt from my father's side, lost a bunch of people she loved dearly from these attacks, and half of those were children, barely ten. She won't believe it to be mere accident." Her expression turned grim. "She had witnessed a school bus going up in flames and exploded into nothing but ashes." Without meaning to, she started to frown. "Now look, even with the best of Muggle-made explosives, there will still be traces of the explosion – glass, metal scraps, pipes, human remains … that sort of thing."

"Unless … if it's not 'Muggle-made' in the beginning," Harry said quietly. Curiously enough, Draco nodded solemnly. Hermione saw him part his lips as though he was going to speak, but they were interrupted by Remus.

"What are all of you discussing?" Remus questioned, looking at each of them in puzzlement. "You are looking grim."

Hermione got up and offered her seat to Remus just as Snape, Arthur and Molly Weasley entered the living room.

"Are you not going to bed, Ginny? It is late, and you are helping out at your brothers' shop tomorrow, aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter in a rather distracted manner, since her daughter was half tugging at her to sit on the chair.

Mr. Weasley joined his twin sons on the floor with much joking and Hermione smiled gently, inwardly wishing that she had brought a camera along. Snape, on the other hand, gracefully walked his way towards his lovers and sat down on the chair behind them. Fred made a soft remark and it earned him a light smack of Mr. Weasley's palm on the back of his head.

"Dad!" The mischievous twins protested in unison, although it was only Fred that had been hit.

"Shush." Mr. Weasley instantly responded. Then he raised his eyebrows and looked earnestly back at Hermione. "So, what were you lot talking about?"

"Dad, Hermione was telling us about some incidents that had happened in the Muggle world," Ron explained.

"Some of the things that have been reported –"

"– are oddly similar to the happenings when the Dark Lord had announced his revival." The twins supplied.

"Ah – I've heard about those at work. But they are what they appear to be, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said. "Normal accidents."

"But it's not the first time the Ministry would take a hand in suppressing information, isn't that correct?" Hermione countered. She picked up her bag again and started rummaging around for the object wrapped in velvet.

"Hermione, don't tell me you actually went to the site of accident to investigate?" Harry asked in a rather strained voice.

"Blimey," Ron breathed and looked at her, aghast. "Alone?" His voice rose slightly.

"Hermione!"

She sighed, feeling remorseful at their angry expressions. "It was daytime when I'd gone into the school zone." She found what she was looking for, pulled it out and set her bag down on the floor, next to the chair.

"Someone might have seen you." This time, it was Remus who had spoken and he too, was frowning at her.

"Professor, I believe I am a competent witch when it comes to Cloaking Charms," she said quietly, though she nearly bristled with anger. "No one was around within a hundred feet of the area. Even if someone had been watching, I had brought flowers along to mask my movements, just in case."

Snape raised his eyebrow. She ignored him and started to untie the rope holding the velvet fabric together. "I noticed this right-away. Most of the ground was black and it was lying among the many flowers the public had placed. Don't touch it, George," she ordered sharply.

From within the folds of dark green velvet, a broken black and gleaming horn was revealed. There were several sharp intakes of breath and at least two people in the living room cursed simultaneously. Satisfied with their reactions – there was no doubt; all of them had recognized what the object was, and from what – she meticulously wrapped the velvet fabric around it and tied a secure knot.

"Do you know how dangerous that thing is?" Draco asked her shakily. "Although it's been broken off, it could still hold residual power!"

"Hand that over, Miss Granger," Snape instructed in a very firm tone.

He had risen from his seat and he was staring menacingly down at her. "The horn, Miss Granger," he repeated, his eyes boring into hers. _This_ was the man that had her – and probably all of the first-year students – quake in their shoes. Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, stood in their midst with an intimidating scowl etched on his face, radiating dark, intense power.

Her hand shook as she handed the object to him and she felt herself shrink further into the floor at another penetrating glare. She was given a slight reprieve when he walked out of the house, and who was quickly followed by their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Fortunately for her, those who remained in the room did not berate her for her actions. Minutes went by.

"Oh, I hope they are all right," Mrs. Weasley said in a hushed tone.

"I think, perhaps, I should check on them," Mr. Weasley offered when fifteen minutes had passed. He was no more than halfway across the room when the door opened to admit Snape and Remus.

Snape looked calm but Remus – hair in total disarray and with black smudges all over his face – was angry.

"Can't you warn me before you try something new?" The werewolf growled.

"You offered your help, Lupin," Snape replied in an unruffled manner.

"I hate it when you're like this!" Remus burst out.

Hermione could not help but feel guilty all over again as the two wizards rejoined them. She mutely offered Remus her handkerchief, which Remus took with a soft sigh. He started wiping his face with it.

"Well, that was the horn from an _Alsinth_," Remus spoke, his tone calm but serious, and there was no trace of anger in it, which relieved Hermione tremendously. "And we all know that _Alsinths_ are summoned creatures. The fact that it had left its horn behind highly indicated that _something_ had gone wrong. _Alsinths _do not severe contracts with their summoners easily."

"It is likely that something had broken its concentration," Snape added thoughtfully. "Its horn denotes its status in its own society and to lose it will guarantee a loss of status." He frowned. "What are their peculiarities?"

"Peculiarities?" Remus repeated after him. He leaned back in his chair, still absently swiping his cheek with Hermione's handkerchief. Then he froze. "Hermione," he started slowly and straightened his back, "do you have any relatives who have magical abilities as well?"

"No," Hermione answered with a shake of her head, wondering why he was asking her that.

"How about your auntie who had witnessed the 'explosion'?" Draco asked.

She blinked and stared at him uncertainly. "Well, my aunt had an accident about eight years ago. My dad said that she started to 'see' things."

"What do you think, Severus?" Remus asked his colleague.

"It is possible, but quite unlikely. Even if it had been seen by a non-magical folk, it will not be powerful enough to break the bond with its temporary owner."

"Sorry to interrupt you, Professors," Fred spoke in a diffident manner, "but I think the important issue here is that a Dark Creature, summoned by a witch or a wizard, had been set upon Muggle civilians, leaving behind fatalities. We can go chase wild hares later."

"But Aurors had been dispatched," Mr. Weasley rubbed his head, looking worried.

"Either they were careless, or they were afraid to report it back to the Ministry," George commented.

"Let's hope it's the latter," Harry cut in quickly. "It's quite probable that they had sent out newbies, and maybe someone who isn't used to the Muggle world."

"That's true," Hermione agreed. "I can't imagine someone like Tonks or McGrevor making a mistake like that."

"So what are we really looking at?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a worried tone.

"We have attacks on the Muggles," Harry started.

"Remus, who is a werewolf, and a known defender of Light, was attacked," Ginny said, casting a quick glance at Remus.

"Harry said that someone had come looking for you," the werewolf said, staring penetratingly at Snape. "A spy on both sides but whose allegiance was never in doubt … at least by Professor Dumbledore."

"Can you all honestly say that all of this does not bring back bad memories?"

Fred's question made her think. The silence that fell in the living room was so deep Hermione was able to hear the gnomes scuttling about in Mrs. Weasley's flower patch. Then a gnome shrieked as a trap – probably set up by the twins – went off with a loud bang.

"Merlin's beard!" Mr. Weasley swore and then glared at his sons. "You two best make sure that you don't leave any more of the traps active at night!"

"Yes, Dad."

"Sorry, Dad."

The family head of the Weasleys gave a long sigh. "I think it's best if I poke around – unobtrusively of course–" he quickly added when his wife gave him a horrified look, "the department for more information. Given the situation in the Ministry currently – I do not think Kingsley will withhold information from us, unless he himself had been kept in the dark. He and his team are very busy with pursuing Death Eaters."

"I bet Professor Dumbledore knows something," Ron said suddenly, as though he had realized something. "I think – maybe – Hermione, you do remember the time when we had returned to Hogwarts after that Hogsmeade weekend?"

Her eyebrow's creased with thought and then her face brightened. She snapped her fingers in excitement. "That could be it! The enchantments around Hogwarts had been renewed! Ronald, you're brilliant!" she exclaimed. However, her exuberance quickly turned to confusion after seeing Snape exchange a peculiar glance with Remus.

The werewolf cleared his throat uneasily. "I don't think that is the case, Hermione," he spoke, his eyes still in contact with Snape's. Hermione saw Snape give a light nod and Remus' expression turned dubious. "A group of foreign wizards and witches – well, they'd rather call themselves sorcerers – and are also known as the Silver Wolves due to them being able to shape shift as wolves, requested permission from Professor Dumbledore to rebuild the wards in and around Hogwarts. As I understand it, he is suspicious about their motives and why they had come off the fence. He had been appealing for their help during the war with Voldemort, but they had remained stubbornly neutral." Remus leaned back and raked his fingers through his greying hair. "And their obsession with hunting down Death Eaters seems a tad fishy. I know some of our students and ex-students had been initiated but at least half of them had been pressured by their own families to become one. They are still naïve and wet behind the ears, but to have the sect wanting to go as far as killing them, feels _wrong_."

"Could it be … that those people know what is happening?" Draco hazarded but even he sounded unsure.

Hermione opened her mouth to comment but then something almost seemed to shriek into her ear.

"_HERMIONE!"_

She yelped in pain and doubled over, quickly covering her ears with both her hands.

"_HELP US!"_

She blanched at the second yell and quickly pulled out her necklace. It was glowing red. "Mum!" She jumped to her feet, freed her wand from where she had strapped it to her right thigh and bolted out of the house.

**oOooOo**

Draco had run out after Hermione without thinking, and then belatedly realized that he had not been the only one to do so. However, he could not pursue her directly as he had no idea where she lived. He knew that she had Apparated to her home and quickly turned to Severus. Behind the Potions Master, Mr. Weasley was trying to persuade his wife to stay home, which Mrs. Weasley adamantly refused.

"Don't be silly, Arthur," she said hotly. "The Grangers are our family friends. They had helped us in the past – it's only right if we return the favour!"

"Come on, Ron!" Harry urged. There was no trace of hesitation at all. Draco was somewhat amazed – he knew he should not be, but he was all the same. For a brief second, he was envious of the deep loyalty and friendship Harry had with his best friends. He shook his head a little to clear his mind, just in time to see Ronald Weasley summoning his wand and running further out into the yard.

"Let's go!" Ron shouted over his shoulder.

Within a blink of an eye, Ron and Harry had Apparated away, and were quickly followed by the werewolf and the Weasleys' youngest child. The twins hastily cast a protection charm around their house and then they grabbed their still bickering parents.

"No time to waste!"

"Can't leave Mum behind, Dad! _We _might be the next victims!"

"See you at the Grangers!" Fred's voice echoed eerily into the silence.

"Severus?" Draco looked at his lover and watched the myriad of emotions flicker in the wizard's eyes.

Wordlessly, Severus held out hand and Draco took it. After that quick feeling of disembowelment and being squeezed, he had landed into a wide, cobblestone street that led to a single house. Lupin and Ginny were already working on the street lights as they ran toward the fairly-sized house. Draco removed his wand from his inner pocket and ran as well, quickly joining the twins. There was a single light, on the first floor, and Draco was able to hear the yells and alarmed shrieks, as well as the demonic growls, barks and sounds of explosions.

"David!" Clear and sharp, a woman shouted. "Hermione, look out!"

"What the hell is going on?" Fred demanded.

"We'd better hurry!"

Their boots sounded loud as they ran up to the house, gravel crunching against their weight.

"_Expulso_!"

There was a strangled noise and something crashed in the house.

"Hermione, shield your dad! Quick!"

"_Contego!" _Hermione yelled and quickly chanted another spell. _"Confringo! _No! Dad!_"_

Draco stopped in his tracks as something burst through the window. George let out a surprised shout and quickly veered out of the way, letting loose a few curses. It was a creature of some sort– Draco did not know how else to describe it. It was huge and furry, but it had no discernible ears or eyes. Its limbs were long and wiry, equipped with sharply pointed talons. It jerked and Draco jumped back instinctively, pointing his wand at it. There was another crash in the house and Mr. Weasley fired a spell at the front door. The twins chanted a shield charm in unison and a magic spell bounced off.

"Hermione! It's only us! Are you all right?"

"Fred? George?" Hermione sounded slightly hysterical. "My dad!"

"Where is he?"

"He fell through – the basement!"

"Watch your step Dad! We're going down!"

"_Impedio!" _George screeched at something invisible.

"_Tendicula!"_

Ron and Harry rushed into the house. There were various play of lights as they fired spells one after the other, driving the creatures back. They started working their way out of the house.

The flurry of activity seemed to have roused the fallen creature outside – it growled as it righted itself up, and locked into a new target. Draco felt the blood drain from his face as he took in the actual size of the creature. It was as tall and as huge as a Hippogriff. Muscles rippled as the beast snarled and lunged toward the young wizard.

"_Sagitto!"_ Silver arrows whizzed from the tip of Draco's wand.

"_Effugio!"_ Severus flicked his hand and Draco gasped as the spell took him fifty feet away from the Potions Master.

"Severus!" he protested. He quickly brought his hands to his face to protect himself from the branches jutting out of a dying tree. He landed on his side – thankfully, uninjured. He got up to his feet and fought the wave of dizziness.

"Lupin! Lure them out! These are _Broligs_! They cannot be left to linger else they multiply!" Severus shouted.

"Right! Fred, George! Hurry up!"

Lifting his wand, he jerked his hand, and the arrows from the unmoving body shot out, and returned to his wand. He winced at the feeling of electricity that jolted his wand arm.

"_Deflagro." _He heard Severus utter the spell calmly and the dead creature blazed up. The magical fire started to consume the body.

By this time, Harry and Ron were already out, each holding on to the arms of the female Grangers with Mrs. Weasley going straight to Hermione's mum to lend a hand. Fred and George finally appeared with Mr. Granger in tow, but the man was unconscious, oblivious to the chaos in and out of his home. Mr. Weasley pushed Ginny out and fired another spell, and shouted something at Lupin.

"Hermione!" Lupin's voice pierced the air. "I need to you to go to the back of your house and make sure that the creatures are not able to escape through the back! The rest of you! Find some cover … at a safe distance!"

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Ron yelled and ran after Hermione, who had left her mother in Mrs. Weasley's care.

"Remus! Get out of the house!" Mrs. Weasley cried out in alarm as she ran hand in hand with a pale-looking woman. Mr. Weasley joined them, continuously looking over his shoulder.

Draco grabbed Ginny and pushed her none too gently, toward the direction of her parents. Her eyes were wide but she did not appear too frightened. "We have to move!" he snapped. His voice seemed to shake her out of her stupor and as understanding settled in, she picked up her momentum. Draco looked back, and saw that Harry was shielding the twins and Mr. Granger, and they were running towards Severus. He suddenly felt unbalanced and fell forward, but Ginny managed to grab him before he touched the ground. He muttered his thanks, and without warning, the world dropped from below his feet again. Startled, the two of them looked back at the house. Draco dimly saw something – a lot of somethings – rush out from behind the house and tower over it.

"Hermione is using the Barricade hex," Ginny said to him, gasping a little for breath. "She had done it before, when we needed to trap some of the giants." She shuddered and unsteadily rose to her feet. "Come on, let's run a few more feet."

"SEVERUS!" Lupin had projected his voice. "I'M GOING TO LURE THEM OUT! BE READY TO BANISH THEM!"

"The rest of you!"

He turned but did not stop running.

"We need daylight!" Severus told him. The Potions Master halted just as Lupin ran out of the house and Disapparated. The remaining _Broligs_ came thundering out and then milled around in confusion, having lost their target. "Plenty of it! Repeat my incantation! And bring your wand down as though you are cleaving something!"

"Your new spell had better work, Severus!" Lupin had reappeared beside Harry. "Or we might have to deal with a squadron on our own!"

"Just do it, werewolf!" Severus almost snarled. _"Dilucesco!_"

"You'd said it too fast!" Dismay was apparent on Ginny's face.

"It is _Dilucesco_, Weasley," Draco said. He raised his wand to eye level.

"_Dilucesco … dilucesco..." _The girl mimicked his pose.

"One, two, three! _Dilucesco_!" Their voices mingled with those of the other Weasley brood. Draco raised his face and watched the heavens as several globes of light fell toward the ground. As they hit, the ground started to shimmer oddly.

Acting on instinct, he pulled Ginny and thrust her behind a tree trunk before doing the same. The girl was spouting curses at him, for handling her roughly but she was ignored.

"Shut your eyes!" he shouted as the ground shook and a strange whisper began to sing. False daylight grew brighter and brighter until it turned incandescent. His eyes remained closed, until a new female voice roared.

"_FINITE INCANTATEM!"_

The light died. Cautiously, he peered around the trunk. Two figures, one wearing a light brown robe, the other black, stood in the middle of the pavement.

"What did I tell you? See! What did I tell you?" The woman had turned to face her partner, brandishing her wand madly. "I was not going mad! I had not made up stories about Muggles being attacked! It is not because I'm a half-blood that I wanted you to look into this! Muggles do not have the means to protect themselves! And Kingsley! This is not coincidence! Well? Are you not going to say anything?" A slender hand pushed her hood back and Nymphadora Tonks glared at the stunned Auror.

"Tonks!" Ginny exclaimed in relief, quickly running up to her.

"Bloody hell! Gracious Merlin! Ginny! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Her murderous look was quickly replaced with horror. "Dear Merlin! What about your parents?"

"We're right here, Tonks," Mr. Weasley called out weakly.

"Thank Merlin! The boys had been frantic – they were looking all over for you!" Tonks hugged Ginny tightly.

"Boys? What boys?" Ginny asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"Your brothers – Bill, Charlie … Percy."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley came out of hiding, still holding onto Hermione's mother. "What's happened?"

"Someone tried to burn down your house," Tonks explained. "The Lovegoods could not reach you and were afraid that you were kidnapped or worse. That's why they had called Bill, and Bill contacted me."

"Oh dear."

"Seems like the Dark War isn't over yet," Tonks said grimly. "We have another uprising in our hands." She turned and looked up critically at Kingsley Shacklebolt. "You're the head of our department, Kingsley. Do you want to go to the Ministry and find out exactly why the higher-ups are leaving you stumbling around with a blindfold on?"

"I will do just that." The wizard straightened and Disapparated.

"They're covering up something," Tonks growled, but she looked slightly relieved as the others approached her. "And they didn't want the Wolves sniffing around." Her face became stern when her eyes fell upon Draco. "You'd better stick around with the Weasleys for a while, laddie. They're coming after you next."

**-oOoooOo-**

To be continued on Chapter Thirty-two


	32. A Vampire's Lair

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **A Vampire's Lair (32 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (For Fluffiness, not so much on offensive language, and definitely for the bits of intimacy.)

**Ff Author's Notes : **Bunnies are leading the way away from original story plans. And a message to the readers – thank you very much for spending time reading this fic – I know it's a long fic … and it is still growing in length! And … I really hope I won't get into trouble for the last part....

**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Slash. OOC. AU? A reminder to readers that this fic had started off before the release of Book 6, so it's post-OotP, and this fic is ... fiction. I still don't have the guts to read Book 7. Fluff without plot?

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: A VAMPIRE'S LAIR  
oOooOo**

"_Reparo," _Draco said softly, his eyes staring and wand pointing at the broken windowpane. Glass shards, splintered and strewn, embedded and stuck all across the room vibrated slightly before they floated up or un-stuck themselves. The broken pieces rose to the air and approached the window at a sedate pace. After Draco stepped sideways and out of harm's way, the shards buzzed and hit the windowpane at an alarming speed. There was a soft clink and the windowpane was whole again. He moved on to his next target – an armchair that was punctured with so many talon marks that its stuffing had come out. The others – except for Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Hermione, who were all crowding around the dining table with Mr. Granger on it, and Mrs. Granger, wide-eyed and pale, who was sitting on a dining chair in muted silence – were helping to set aright the damage that had been done to the house.

Ron gave a strangled yell which quickly turned into oaths when Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, appeared suddenly out of a basket.

"I nearly jinxed you, you stupid cat! What will Hermione say?"

"Dad, don't muck with it! Mum won't be happy, you know." Draco heard Fred – or maybe George – warned Mr. Weasley in an undertone. Draco looked up from his finished task to see Mr. Weasley eyeing a curious Muggle commodity in the kitchen.

"But isn't it amazing? Brilliant, really. Practical way to store degradable foodstuff."

"Dad," his son sighed, then smiled crookedly at his father.

"It's a fridge," Harry whispered in his ear and he let out a little squeak of surprise. "Sorry." His emerald-eyed lover looked at him apologetically.

He straightened, absently rubbing his ear. Harry's breath had tickled it. "What's a fridge?"

"Something like a cupboard that's equipped with a permanent freezing charm. It helps keep meat, fruits, that sort of thing fresh and last longer."

Draco frowned, his eyes fixed on Harry's face. "What keeps it running? I don't sense magic."

"Electricity."

"Like … of lightning?" Draco's eyes widened. "These Muggles harnessed power of the heavens?" Suddenly, Harry gave him a soft smile and chuckled lightly. Gentle fingers caressed his cheek and he blushed at the public display of affection.

"Of course not, Draco," Hermione Granger said to him from across the room, and he looked at her, feeling foolish and embarrassed. "Muggles simply managed to reproduce something akin to it." She was helping her father sit up, who looked relieved seeing his wife and daughter.

"Hermione, have I ever mentioned how brilliant you really are?" Mr. Granger looked just about ready to burst with pride and Hermione turned pink. The Muggle opened his palm and revealed a gold necklace with a locket, quite similar to the one his daughter wore. Hermione shifted, nervously toying with a lock of her hair that had come loose. "Never thought we would have to use it again." He hoisted himself off the table and limped towards his wife. "You all right, honey?"

"Not quite, darling," Mrs. Granger said in a rather snippy tone and Draco stifled a laugh. It was obvious where Hermione got her bursts of imperialism from. "My brain is still processing the fact that you tried, heroic-like, taking the beasts down by yourself, with a pouch full of fairy dust."

"Daddy." Hermione looked reproachfully at Mr. Granger. "I had warned you not to use that indoors."

Draco's eyes bulged slightly. _She lets her parents handle magical objects? Is she mad? Does she know the danger – of how much it can expose us, __**our**__ world?_ He continued to stare at the Grangers.

"If you don't mind, Professor Snape, isn't it?" Mrs. Granger said sweetly as she stood. "Please don't swish your wand at me."

"Oh dear." Mr. Granger looked at his wife and then at Severus, whose scowl deepened.

"You're not letting us _Obliviate_ you?" Tonks asked the gentle-faced woman. Mrs. Granger shook her head with a smile. "But Renee, it's better to do so … think about your own safety."

"It's not that I mind, Tonks," Mrs. Granger replied, her soft brown eyes looking around, as though trying to identify them and imprint their faces in her memory. Draco gathered that from the way they were exchanging words, they had met, and worked together before. "But I don't think the spell is going to work on us this time." Then she walked to the kitchen and started taking down a tray and a few glasses.

"There's no need to stand around in ceremony, folks. Please, take a seat," Mr. Granger invited them all while leading Mrs. Weasley to their couch, effectively delaying Tonks from questioning further.

Mr. Weasley joined his wife on the couch while Lupin moved to lean on the wall beside the window, occasionally looking out with a frown. Draco felt a hand on his wrist and he sat down on one of the dining chairs the twins had pulled closer to the sitting room, next to Harry. He heard the rustle of robes behind him, and felt the undeniable presence of Severus, aware of the fingers that snaked around the back of the chair in a strong grip.

"Is there … something … you need to enlighten us, Miss Granger?"

Apparently, Severus had not forgotten his annoyance with Hermione, and Draco saw her cringe at his tone. On the side, Tonks was whispering something to the male Muggle, who nodded after casting a nervous glance at the kitchen. Tonks raised her wand and uttered an incantation. She waited for several minutes before she spoke.

"Do you know why we are here, David?" Tonks' expression was slightly worried.

"Yes, Tonks. You came with Mr. Shacklebolt after the unnatural disturbance of summoned creatures, that were banished with the help of the Weasleys, Professor Snape, Remus, Harry and I believe the other young man over there is Draco Malfoy, based on Hermione's descriptions." Hermione's father answered calmly and Tonks swore colourfully.

"How is this possible?" Her bangs suddenly turned a vivid blue in her agitation. "There's no way you can stop the charm, being a Muggle!"

Mrs. Granger came to the living room with a tray of ice lemon teas. Ron Weasley prudently helped her with the burden and started passing glasses around. Draco did not really want one but Harry insisted. He took a sip, and the tangy flavour calmed his stomach somewhat.

"Something had happened during Christmas," Hermione said shakily, answering Severus' inquiry. "When _they_ had come to The Burrow." She turned her head so that she faced his direction. "I was thinking a lot – maybe the Cruciatus Curse Bellatrix had flung at me muddled my mind. I don't really know what happened but then my wand had connected with Draco's father's … around the instant when I had thought to myself it was best if I altered my parents' memories so that they won't remember me being tortured and then there was a bright flash when my father scattered black quartz all over and I couldn't let go –"

"And that was when her father tried to be heroic," Mrs. Granger interjected in a dry tone.

"But her mother had done the same. Didn't you, Renee?" Mr. Granger added mildly.

Draco felt a little sick at the piece of information, to know that his aunt had a hand in torturing his schoolmate, and his father had been there. S_hould I be here? _He felt Severus' fingers on his hair and he desperately absorbed the reassurance Severus gave him.

"Well, we got our daughter back alive." Mrs. Granger tossed her head with superiority and joined Mrs. Weasley on the couch. Then she stared at Draco, but there was no malice in her gaze except curiosity. "We didn't feel that anything was different, until Hermione had come home from Hogwarts and tried a memory charm on us. It felt like as though we had placed our heads next into an area with high electromagnetic field."

"Electromagnetic field?" Draco's soft question was echoed by Ron's dad.

"Never mind," answered a chorus of voices, including Harry's.

"It is almost like we had developed a kind of sensitivity," Mr. Granger said with an earnest expression. "We, somehow, are able to differentiate what are acts of nature and what's magical. By the way, Tonks, haven't your Minister and Ministry done something about Dementors?" His voice was bleak. "Before those beasts appeared, we felt them."

"Dementors now?" Ginny's expression was plaintive.

"Makes sense," Lupin muttered. "A lot of sense."

"Harry, you have defeated the Dark Lord, haven't you?"

"Of course he has, Dad," Hermione answered him, though tiredly. "Voldemort was destroyed when he returned into becoming a mortal."

Mr. Granger let out a long sigh and he gave a penetrating look at the wizard sitting next to Draco. "Times haven't been kind to you, dear lad. Seems like there's much more to clean up."

"He will not be doing it alone," Severus said softly.

"Not if I can help it," Ron agreed, his eyes set with determination.

"Wands out!" Lupin growled, suddenly turning around to go to the door, his movements making him a bright reddish-brown blur in his robes. Something in his voice made Draco obey automatically, and he fished his wand from the inner pocket of his robe. He stood up, his eyes immediately looking out the window.

"Wait! Professor Lupin!" Mr. Granger shouted after the Defence professor. Lupin halted and looked over his shoulder. "I think it's okay." Mr. Granger looked at Hermione then. "I think it's the man who had come to visit last night."

"Mr. Ravial?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"Well, it does feel like him," Mrs. Granger said thoughtfully, her head tilted to her left. "Maybe, to be sure?"

Tonks the Auror stared at the Muggle woman. She looked dumbfounded.

Hermione nodded slightly at her mother's instructions. She walked to the door and opened it, her wand cautiously pointing outward. Severus had left Draco to join her in inspecting their guest. After a few minutes, Hermione poked her head through the doorway. "We have been summoned by Professor Dumbledore. All of us are to Portkey now."

"What do you mean by 'all of us'?" Hermione's dad queried. "We have to come too?"

"The Headmaster has ordered it." Severus' voice drifted into the living room.

"Are you sure? But we are non-magical!"

Draco looked down at Harry, who gave a slight inclination of his head. The emerald-eyed wizard rose to his feet and at a light touch on his elbow, they headed out together. Ravial, pale and handsome, stood several feet away from the porch holding a long, white staff. He was still wearing the same robe he had worn last night. As Draco approached him, Ravial smiled wearily.

"Are you sure it's safe for us, Molly?" Mrs. Granger asked the plump red-haired witch beside her.

The Grangers had finished locking up their house and were waiting beside the Weasleys anxiously.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Ron asked Hermione.

"In my bedroom – he should be safe. I've cast enough spells to keep anything out. If he is in any danger, he knows where to run."

"This has not been done before but I am certain Albus has checked to ensure your safety."

"Oh, David … I am not too sure about this." Mrs. Granger looked at Ravial and the staff in his hand with trepidation clearly expressed on her face. "We're just dentists!"

"It'll be all right, I think." Mr. Granger patted his wife's shoulder and took her hand.

"Ladies, gentlemen. I am Ravial Stormmare and I have been sent by Professor Albus Dumbledore to bring you to a place of gathering. He has some news to impart in the greatest of secrecy and security – which makes the previous headquarters of the Order out of the question, as it is being watched by some Ministry officials. I have already sent word to Kingsley, Tonks, to join us if he can, since he is, at the moment, busy rounding up necks with Aurors Euwayn and Durst. The three Weasley boys have already proceeded to the meeting place with Professor Dumbledore. So gather round, everyone," Ravial announced and laid the staff across his palms before gripping it in a horizontal fashion. "Get a firm grip and don't let go."

Draco, flanked by Hermione and Ginny, stretched his left arm to hold onto the staff, leaving his wand arm free, just in case. The staff was vibrating with power.

"Hurry up, twins," Ravial ordered, his tone urging Fred and George to find spaces to hold quickly. Fred managed to squeeze in between Arthur and Molly Weasley while George had to squat and hold onto an area between the hands belonging to Ginny and Mr. Granger. Ravial was counting down numbers softly under his breath. "... three … two … hang on tight!"

At once, there was a brilliant flash of light. He felt something pull at his navel and then they were thrust in a world of multicoloured lights. His ears were popping with pressure and the mad howl of the rushing wind. Then his feet came into contact with a lushly carpeted ground of a well-kept yard.

"Owww!" George yelped and Ravial quickly uttered an apology for hitting him accidentally with the staff.

Mrs. Granger had collapsed on her knees, pale, white-lipped and shaking, and Hermione had gone to her immediately to ensure that she was all right. Draco moved away from the group and looked around. Seemingly nestled within a ring of a thick forest was a pristine white mansion that made the Malfoy Manor pale in comparison. Somewhat mesmerised and fascinated, Draco took several steps forward, then stopped as Mr. Weasley caught his elbow. The older man made a motion, that he should stay put. Draco shook his head, fighting off the strange, luring sensation. Two statues flanked a grand staircase leading up the front door. Ravial said something to Severus and he walked briskly up the steps and tapped the huge doors with the base of his staff. As the entire group moved closer, Draco took a closer look at one of the statues and felt the hair rise at the back of his neck. The statue was of a handsome young man in sixteenth century attire and who was clearly a vampire. Judging from Fred and George's reactions, he was not the only one who felt like he should bolt.

"Has Professor Dumbledore gone mental?"

No one answered George.

The huge doors groaned as they slowly swung open. Ravial tossed his staff to the air and it disappeared, and then he turned around to watch them. "You have been bidden welcome to the house of my elder, Lord Rufus Fitzgerald," Ravial's lips curved into a slight smile, "who is, of course, a vampire. Please, come on up." He gave a small bow. Then he arched an eyebrow as Severus stepped up.

"It might be best," Severus said silkily, to Harry and Draco, "if the two of you stay close to me."

"Severus! Don't insult my elder!" Ravial exclaimed.

"It is not him that I am worried about." Severus flicked a look of annoyance at the half-vampire.

"Oh?" Ravial looked interested.

"His son. He is here, is he not?"

"Oh. _Oh_." Comprehension dawned. "Then yes, it is definitely a good idea to show possession of these two young fellows. But then … what about those four? They make fair game." Ravial looked pointedly at the Weasley twins, Tonks and Remus Lupin. Ron and Hermione on the other hand, were hugging each other, their faces horrified.

Fred and George glared and uttered a vulgarity in unison, accompanied with bold gestures, provoking a laugh from Ravial. "He can try … and he'll get a dosage of our garlic jelly beans," George muttered.

"I'm afraid Kingsley will object very violently," Tonks said drily.

All eyes turned to Remus Lupin then.

"I'm a werewolf," Lupin said with a slight shrug. "Won't find me appetizing at all."

"Is that so?" Ravial looked at him with keen, bright eyes.

**oOooOo**

Severus moved briskly beside Ravial, climbing up the grand staircase in the amphitheatre with the others following in a more cautious pace. They moved up to the second floor and went through the door on the right, and proceeded to the western wing of the mansion. The hallway was cheerfully lit with dozens of torches, all leading the way to up a single, chestnut brown door. They moved through it and into another hallway, wider and spacious then the first, and here there were several doors. At the farthest end, a young man, dressed in a smart but casual attire, waited several feet beyond a pale brown door. He smiled at Severus and at Ravial.

"It's good to see that you are alive, Severus," the man said with another charming smile, although his sharp pointed fangs got in the way. "Ah, ever so charming with the frown on, Monsieur." He grinned, and with the fangs, he looked just a touch sadistic. "These are our guests, Ravial?"

"Yes, Arvon."

Arvon nodded and opened the door to what appeared to be a study. "Father, they are here."

"Good, my boy. Send them in and join us," a gravelly sort of voice answered. "You too, Ravial. Come in."

Severus entered the study, his dark eyes scanning the room swiftly. Professor Dumbledore was sitting on an armchair next to Professor McGonagall, whose arm was in a sling. Professor Trelawney had an awkward bandage wrapped around her head, and surprisingly enough, the Bulstrodes and Finnigans were there. Except for his ex-student Millicent, the others showed several signs of injuries. Her father was holding an ice pack onto the forehead of their youngest.

"Mum!" Percy, whose hair had been singed, exclaimed with relief when Molly entered the study with Arthur.

"Dad!"

"Boys!"

A man with shoulder-length wavy brown hair lounged on the window-seat and observed the family reunion with a pair of humorous, ruby eyes. "Old wolf, be a good man and transfigure those into several couches – I forget that the Weasleys are a brood."

Moving aside to stand next to an old bookshelf, Severus reached out for Harry with his left hand, and Draco with his right. He stared at Arvon Fitzgerald, who was looking at them with amusement. Arvon grabbed Ravial, pulled him close and whispered in his ear. Severus watched as Ravial's eyes grew slightly glazed and he shifted uncomfortably. The Potions Master snorted – it was evident that Ravial had forgotten that _he_ too, was a fair game for the pure-blood vampire. Then Ravial swiftly turned on his heels and gave a solid pat on Arvon's shoulder. The look that Ravial gave him was stern. The vampire staggered back, grinning.

Several minutes had passed and finally, silence had descended on the room. Severus had not made any moves to take a seat, and Harry and Draco were reluctant to do so, especially with Arvon eyeing them with mischief.

"Well, before the silence can turn awkward, why don't you explain to them why they are here, old wolf?" Rufus said pointedly at Dumbledore.

"Yes, I will, Rufus." Albus Dumbledore turned towards them, his gaze lingering on Severus for a while, which the Potions Master returned. "I believe most of you may have guessed at our situation," he said sombrely. "We have all been attacked. Some, when we were sleeping, others, in broad daylight, in secret and at times, boldly. It is also unfortunate that these attacks are widespread and fast, at people who have had a part in the downfall of Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters, or those who had offered protection to Muggles. I am also aware of the troubles inflicted in the Muggle world recently – I believe the Grangers will attest to that, but I cannot at this point, determine who the perpetrators or what their motives are. We need more information, and the situation is important enough for us to get to the bottom of it. The Order of the Phoenix will be restored to its former functions within twenty-four hours with Oaldsworth Mansion as the new headquarters."

"But that might change if the Ministry gets a whiff of it, old boy," Rufus said drily.

"Professor Dumbledore," Tonks spoke up, "do the Silver Wolves know something about our situation?"

"They refuse to enlighten me, my dear Tonks. However, from my little chats with some informants, it is guaranteed that the Ministry has something to do with it. I believe Kingsley is finding out exactly what, at this very moment?"

"That's correct, Professor. However, I'd like some solid evidence that the Ministry is involved. And why are the Wolves involving themselves now? There must be some motives on their part," Tonks insisted.

"As much as I would love to, I am afraid I do not have an answer to that. Although they are lending us a helping hand, they are pretty much tight-lipped about their reasons for doing so," Dumbledore said in a grave tone.

"Are they really helping us?" Remus asked quietly. "What is their purpose in getting rid of the students who were in Voldemort's service?"

"You ought to rephrase that, laddie," Rufus Fitzgerald said almost flippantly but his eyes were grim. "But I suppose you cannot be blamed for suggesting so, since it is what the Wolves want Albus and most others to believe."

"If I may speak?" Minerva McGonagall spoke up, but her diffidence was very much feigned.

"Please, Minerva. We'd be honoured," Rufus said encouragingly.

"Thank you, Rufus." McGonagall eyed him suspiciously. She nursed her bandaged arm and winced when she touched an extremely tender spot. "They are not 'getting rid' of those young Death Eaters, Remus, not in that sense anyway."

"Then, in what way?" Harry asked the question this time.

"They have simply been removed from the equation, so that the Silver Wolves may narrow down their suspects. At the same time, the youngsters will be out of harm's way," McGonagall said in a serious voice. "Sybill has received a message from the organisation."

"And it was straightforward – the message," Trelawney agreed, her eyes blinking furiously behind her huge, absurd glasses. "And I have Seen, one truth. One truth that they tried hard to hide." She gathered her skirts and suddenly jumped forward. With eyes that seemed almost fanatical, she crept closer. Severus scowled when she stood too closely to him – her stare discomfited him. "The last day of which Mercury rules, at eight o'clock. Two elders will come for council, with their guards." The Seer straightened and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Once again, the stars have revealed the birth of another prophecy, Severus Snape. But the prophecy is clouded by those who wish it concealed, afraid that untimely exposure will surely bring doom to our worlds. _They_ fear, for your lives, Severus." She coughed and then croaked, and then she cleared her throat multiple times. Her eyes glazed over and then she spoke in an unusual raspy voice, but softly. Severus' skin prickled as he listened intently to the odd chorus of voices coming from the seer. "You who had been Marked, has been _Touched. _Harry Potter, who has met _Him, _is returned to the living. And Draco Malfoy, who knows it not, carries the _Blood _within him."

Severus stiffened under her surprisingly strong grasp and then she faltered. Trelawney took a step back, her hands shaking and her eyes staring up at him in confusion.

"Oh dear. Oh dear." She adjusted her glasses and swiftly looked at McGonagall. "What did I say, Minerva?"

"Come, Sybill," McGonagall urged her, patting down at the chair. "Please sit down. You must be feeling a little light-headed."

"So am I," Trelawney agreed with wide eyes. "I wonder if it's the loss of my crystal ball that is causing this dizziness of mine." The witch sat down and sniffed sadly.

"We can always try to find a suitable replacement, dear Sybill," McGonagall said comfortingly and patted her back in reassurance.

Dark eyes stared grimly at Albus Dumbledore. He wanted to speak his mind, but thought it churlish, with such a huge audience. However, he could not help but feel that injustice had been done – not to him, perhaps, but to his lovers. _Wasn't what they had to go through enough? Haven't they done enough for this world? For our people?_Severus did not bother hiding his scowl and disgruntled expression. _Haven't I risked my own life … my own soul … aiding Harry find his way … into defeating the Dark Lord? _He started to seethe within. _Are you taking him for granted? Do you feel that you are getting too old … that you want to pass the task on to the younger ones? _Movement at his left – Harry had raised his arm and was smoothing down his hair in an apparent, unconscious gesture – stopped his ill thoughts. His anger with Dumbledore faded and he started to think logically. It was the vampire lord that spoke his thoughts aloud and touched on several issues Severus had wanted to point out.

"It is obvious, some of you may feel that this has nothing do with you and that you wish to have no part of it," Rufus said gravely, "but are you still going to turn back when duty calls? Would you rather go into hiding and sit out until the troubles are dealt with, now that you know that we do have troubles?"

_Why do they keep looking at me? _Severus thought sourly, as McGonagall and Lupin turned their heads to stare in _his _direction. If it was possible, he felt his expression become more surly.

"But what can we do?" Granger's mother asked in a helpless voice and looked imploringly at Dumbledore and Rufus. "We don't have any abilities that can help you. We're just dentists."

"Well, running away won't solve the problem," Harry, who stood at his left, spoke in a thoughtful voice. "If all of these attacks are connected, in some way, to Voldemort's still-at-large underlings, then I _cannot_ ignore them. The effort may take years, but I at least want our future generation to live in a peaceful world, and hopefully without their own tyrants to deal with. This is my – no, _our_ responsibility." His emerald-eyed lover looked at his best friends, and Severus sighed inwardly at their expressions. Ron Weasley was beaming, almost puffing his chest out with pride. Hermione Granger was tearful but still smiled widely at Harry. There was a light caress on his wrist and quickly, he turned his head toward Harry and met passionate, green eyes. "It seems the task is still unfinished. The Mark of Voldemort remains," Harry said to him in a steady tone and calm expression. It reminded him of the time when Harry had divulged that he was the chosen one and that he had accepted his task to defeat Voldemort, although he might die doing it. Severus could not break himself away from the gaze, and he felt his heart race just remembering the instant Harry had confounded him, and had headed straight to Voldemort.

"Good boy!" Rufus cheered.

Severus was unhappy. This should be time for his young lover to heal, to rest – not embroil himself into more danger. "Then you should put your head together with Miss Granger's and Mister Weasley's, and come up with some plans," he started in a scathing tone. He truly was unhappy. "_After_ the meeting with the Silver Wolves. We need to gather more information, on _them _and_ their _motives, and start pulling sources about these attacks on Muggles and on wizards and witches."

"And we also need to find out what secrets the Ministry has been holding back," Ginny reminded them all. Severus looked at her, somewhat curiously, and wondered what had happened to her ill-feelings toward himself and Draco.

"That is a wise move," Rufus agreed, and Dumbledore nodded solemnly, annoying Severus further. "And coming back to your question, Mrs. Granger, I believe? Right – you are now aware that these attacks on _your_ community are magically-enforced. And you are also aware that _we_ do not have enough people to protect everyone. _My_ suggestion will probably sound absurd and highly unorthodox, not to mention, open all doors for debate, but you can start by praying to a higher being."

His eyebrows went up. Rufus looked unruffled by the dubious stares from the Weasleys and Finnigans. The Bulstrodes were snorting with derision.

"The meeting with the Wolves is on next Monday. Those of you who want in will be informed by way of Ravial's shadows, and they will be able to bring you here." Rufus turned to Dumbledore , reached out and patted his shoulder. "Hope you don't mind but I'd rather not use any more Portkeys – too open to the Ministry if you get my meaning, old wolf. Arvon."

"Yes, Father."

"Scout other places that can be used as Headquarters, as alternatives. Four others … or five may be good. I'm certain Edna wouldn't mind using hers as she is already a member of the Order. Yes, yes, I know. She may be old but she's the best, Arvon."

"Yes, Father."

"Splendid." Rufus stood up and went to Mr. Bulstrode, who was nursing his youngest child – a daughter appearing about eight years of age. The vampire lord peered at the child's face and sighed. "Your daughter's a sensitive, Alastair. I'm sorry about that. She'll feel better once I'm out of range." Rufus straightened and looked around thoughtfully. "I believe you should all rest at the mansion. I don't think it's safe for you to go back to your homes when it is still dark. _You_ are tired, are you not?" The vampire frowned at Seamus Finnigan who was about to protest. "Less chances of you blundering when you try to cast charms around and about. Fresh eyes will also protect you from _not _noticing things." Then he glanced around. "I will insist that _all_ of you rest here for the night, except for you, perhaps, Auror Tonks?"

"I need to get back to Kingsley and the others, find out what's been happening..." Tonks said, nodding her head.

"You need to head out east, until you reach the white gazebo. You can Apparate to your workplace from there." Rufus tilted his face up. "Celeste," he called softly.

From the ceiling, a whitish mist descended and it transformed into a young woman with the brightest auburn hair and pale blue eyes. "Master?"

"Be so kind as to accompany Miss Tonks to the white gazebo, and you may use your magic to prevent anyone from scrying, spying … et cetera. Rebuild the wards around the mansion while you're at it."

"I will do as you bade me, Master." Celeste gave an almost grandiose bow and smiled at Tonks. "Please follow me, Auror."

"The East Wing," the vampire lord said inconsequentially. "Ravial, you may take one of the rooms on the fourth floor. I think it's best if you take the werewolf with you, otherwise it might get a little cramped. The Finnigans and Bulstrodes will take the suites, if they have no objection. Let's have the Weasleys and the Grangers on the third floor, they too, can have the suites, but they can put three of the Weasley boys into the room with the alabaster painting. And the three of you can share the king-sized bed in the room with brass knockers," Rufus said calmly without a hint of a smile, but his eyes twinkled knowingly.

_Blasted vampires, _Severus thought darkly. _They're more troublesome than werewolves._

"And you, my ladies," Rufus gave a winsome smile at Professors McGonagall and Trelawney. "You need not travel far – I will escort you myself to your room, right on this floor. I still have a few things to talk with Albus, and old wolf, you will not be traipsing around with that broken ankle of yours. Arvon, Ravial, let's start moving them."

**oOooOo**

Harry had been silent for most of the time as the vampires led them to the eastern part of the mansion, as part of him was occupied with what Trelawney had said, and another part of him was still thinking about the attacks inflicted on his friends and Muggles. He took no notice as Millicent lagged behind her parents to speak softly with Draco, or the beautiful painting of wild horses running across an ocean that had Hermione's parents exclaim with total delight.

_After Voldemort's death, I thought things should be calmer. I thought the Ministry should be able to handle Death Eaters from then on._ His eyes narrowed as he continued to ponder. He let himself be led by Severus and Draco, who was, unashamedly, holding his hand. He was still oblivious to his surroundings and friends – Percy was violently surprised by the display. It was highly probable that his own family still kept news away from him, after his short desertion of his family.

_What happened in the days after his death? _He thought back. _Most of it were news of Aurors apprehending the Death Eaters – those who were easy to catch at any rate. Could something have happened in the Ministry that made the Silver Wolves involve themselves? And what is with Trelawney's statement?_

"Is it this room?" he heard Draco ask Ravial and at the affirmative, Draco turned the knob and swung the door open.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Hermione's mirthful voice finally brought him out of his reverie and he blushed, seeing as the Weasleys were looking at him with wide smiles. He was about to drag Draco with him, to the staircase leading to the upper floors. Feeling foolish, he retraced his steps back to where Severus was.

"Is there a point for trying to solve a puzzle when you know someone else is holding a few pieces back?" Severus asked him softly.

"I can't help it, Severus," he said, and then sighed.

Severus shook his head and urged him into the room. The older man shut the door firmly, cutting off some remarks the Weasleys gave him, and Draco swiftly impeded any intrusions – either physically or magically – by casting a Silencing Charm, an Imperturbable Charm and another that was unknown to Harry. Once the spellcasting was complete, Severus pulled him close and kissed him fervently. Heat instantly exploded within him, and for a minute, he stopped thinking altogether. When Severus drew away, he swayed on his feet, having lost his sense of balance. Draco quickly steadied him by hugging him from behind, and seconds after, felt Draco rest his chin on his shoulder.

"What brought that on?" Harry asked, rather breathlessly and adjusted his glasses.

"Adrenaline, most probably," Draco suggested, and then chuckled when Severus glared at him.

"And you – did it never occur to you to move to at least a respectable, safe distance from an enemy?" Severus asked dangerously and Harry felt Draco's flinch.

"But you need not watch out for me all the time, Severus," Draco said softly. Harry turned his head slightly to see a shy smile forming on Draco's lips. "Otherwise I won't be able to do anything on my own. _You_ shouldn't be selfish. Don't expect me to turn and run away while the two of you meet danger heads on."

"But-"

"I'm not you, I know that, love."

Harry shivered as Draco nuzzled his nape, his slender fingers deftly untying the scarf Hermione had bought for him during their shopping trip. He had not thought of taking it off, even at The Burrow, since Draco had not removed his.

"I, however, want to be your equal, at least." As Draco said it, with scarf removed, he was pulling Harry's outer robe off.

A familiar alarm went off in the back of his mind as Severus caressed his cheek, and then fingers trailed down his throat and catch the neck of his T-shirt. Severus whispered a spell softly and it disappeared from his body, only to reappear in Severus' other hand.

"But we're not –" Harry felt his face turn bright red as Severus carelessly threw the T-shirt at an available chair.

"Don't worry," Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry did not answer – he couldn't, especially when Severus started to undo his jeans with a peculiar, calm and unreadable expression. He felt hot, as though feverish, but then his insides went into an inferno as Severus pulled his pants down, along with his underwear, and knelt before him. He wanted to close his eyes, hide or simply disappear – he could not hide his desire, especially not when Severus started licking him. He suppressed his moan – an instinctive reaction when his brain reminded him that they were not at home, that they were guests in a foreign place. Draco, perhaps sensing his predicament, shifted position and stood next to Severus, then pulled him into an ardent kiss, sealing his moans effectively.

His stomach clenched and he grasped at Severus' hair. Both of his lovers pulled away, and he stared at Draco, and then at Severus, with a dazed expression. They did not speak to him. Severus looked in between his feet and muttered the same spell he had earlier, leaving Harry with only his socks and shoes. Draco started to laugh and Severus gave him a crooked smile, and then he rose to his feet, taking Harry's hands in his.

He was led to the bed, and he sat down. With trembling hands he removed his socks and shoes, stuffed his pair of socks into each of his shoes, and then he pushed them into the dark area below the bed. Then he watched, as Draco slowly removed his clothes. His lover made no attempt to fold them neatly, but let them fall to the floor. He however, put his socks into his boots and left them to stand just beside the bed.

Draco climbed into the bed with an intent expression and Harry decided he should not think too much of his embarrassment. He pulled Draco toward him, then shivered as Draco ran his hands to his sides even as he claimed Draco's lips. Gently, he laid Draco on the bed, still kissing his lover in short intervals.

"Harry," Draco gasped softly when Harry kissed his neck, and went down to suck at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He felt Draco catch his hand. "Harry," his lover whispered in need, and guided his hand to his arousal.

His fingers grasped the thick length obligingly and he pulled back slightly to watch Draco. His grey eyes burned with passion and he panted softly, his chest heaving up and down with effort. Draco caressed his face with his right hand, his lips mouthing his name soundlessly. Harry turned his head slightly, and licked Draco's wrist, palm and finally caught the tip of his index finger with his tongue. Grey eyes darkened and Draco breathed sharply when Harry started to lick and suck on his finger provocatively.

Still panting, Draco pulled his hand away, and Harry smiled, almost mischievously. He crawled backward and nudged at Draco's leg. His lover lifted it slightly to give Harry room, and not stopping his hand movements, he leaned down to take Draco in. Arousal pounded in his veins as he pleasured Draco, and he suddenly became too aware of his own needs. Then Severus was on him, kissing his back, and further down. He closed his eyes and moaned around Draco, his body flinching forward as Severus attacked a secret part of him.

"Harry … please," Draco's pleading voice reached him. "I need you."

He heard Draco's plea but he could not comprehend what his lover wanted.

"Severus, help...Harry..."

"Draco, are you certain?"

"Please, Severus..."

"We can –"

"No, I don't want to wait any longer. Please. I want this."

_What are they talking about?_Harry wondered. Still feeling abstracted, he felt Severus pull him away. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed all over Draco, who had lifted one of his legs.

"Harry," Severus called him and he turned his face. His older lover was kneeling beside him. "Draco wants you. Do you understand?"

He simply blinked his eyes. Lust was rushing through every part of his mind and body and it was hard trying to understand what Severus was saying. Draco sat up, and knelt on the bed. Severus touched the spot that made Harry quiver with expectation and he lurched forward, clinging to Draco for his life as a finger slid its way in.

"Draco wants you," Severus breathed into his ear. "In him. Do you understand?"

He gasped, still clutching at Draco.

"Tell me if it hurts, Draco," Severus said softly.

Harry cried out as another of Severus' finger invaded him and he nearly sobbed, his need becoming almost unbearable. Before him, Draco moaned low as Severus did the same to him. For the next several minutes, the two of them groaned and kissed, as Severus painstakingly prepared them adequately, ignoring his own burning need.

"Enough, Severus," Draco panted. "Please … I want Harry now." Then he pulled away and collapsed on the bed, slowly turning his body. Harry stared at Draco, uncertain of what he should do. Severus pulled his fingers out from Harry, and took him in his mouth, moistening him.

"Slowly," Severus advised him in a soft whisper.

It was their first. Harry dared not move, afraid that he would hurt Draco further. But then Draco called him, his hand reaching back, and found Harry's arm. The strength of his clasp reassured Harry, but still he did not move. He waited, until Severus answered him with a steady pressure of his own. A sense of utter completion filled him, and it nearly drove him to tears.

Before he fell into the chasm of sensation and pleasure, Severus, whose arms were wrapped about his chest in a strong, almost protective nature, whispered, "The two of you complete me."

**oOooOo**

Harry dreamt of Draco and Severus, who were teasing him endlessly. He muttered something under his breath and turned on his side, and then his lips formed a half-smile when his dream-Severus laughed and kissed him playfully on the chin.

_This one is definitely a secret between Draco and I, _he thought in his dream. _Better not let the rest of the world know this side of him._

Perhaps his thought of Severus, or their previous activity called the erotic dream. He fidgeted in his sleep, feeling warm and fuzzy.

_I have to get used to the idea of a bold Severus … never knew he can get very daring in bed. But damn … he's good. _His subconscious then turned to Draco, willing and altogether provocative, and he felt inflamed all over again.

Then he fell into a dreamless mode, and let the darkness carry him away. He was not certain why, but he felt Severus' fingers in his hair, stroking it lovingly. Then, all of a sudden, a droning of voices filled his mind, and he felt a sense of déjà vu. His heart leapt in his throat at the sensation, and he swallowed hard.

The darkness of his mind was swept away by a hazy, silver mist, and revealed the familiar ruins of his dream. Again, he was standing in the middle of a ring, of tall, robed figures, who were chanting in low voices. They were going around him, and he moved with them. He tried hard to peer into their faces but all he saw were the same black masks.

A movement made him freeze, and the figures stopped as well. However, their chanting transcended into a song of some sort. Another robed figure walked into their midst and he stood, just a few feet away from Harry. The figure then raised his arm, and the others parted to reveal a moss-covered path. He then beckoned at Harry and then he seemed to float onto the path. Harry followed him, but kept at a safe distance. The figure stopped and seemed to wave his hand at the air. Harry reached his side and out of curiosity, peered into the hood. He nearly jumped to see that this figure had a discernible face. He was not, by any means, handsome, but his eyes had a striking quality that almost made Harry's heart melt. The man smiled at him, as though aware of his impression. Then he lifted his face slightly and Harry followed the man's gaze. Four wolves were staring at him.

He awoke with a start and sat up on the bed, surprising Severus and Draco greatly.

"Why aren't you two asleep?" he asked inconsequentially, his brain still befuddled with sleep and his strange dream.

"We did, love," Draco answered, smiling at him. He passed Harry his glasses and the wizard put them on. "Until your friends started to make a huge racket that even my charm is not able to keep up with drowning out the noise."

"What's the time?" Harry yawned and snuggled back into bed with Severus.

"A little past five," Severus replied, kissing the top of his head. "Your friends are worried – they wonder if you were truly sleeping," he said lightly.

"My back's a little sore, but I'm fine. And it's not really their business, is it?" Harry said lazily, pulling Draco to him. "Let's stay like this for a while. I just had a strange dream – I'm not sure if it's been brought on by the house or the talk of the Silver Wolves last night, but I dreamt of four wolves looking at me. I don't know why, but I felt like I know them."

**-oOoooOo-**

To be continued on Chapter Thirty-three


	33. Tea at Hellsgrove

**Fic Title: **Pulling Him Up  
**Chapter Title: **Tea at Hellsgrove (33 of ?)  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I just own the little bits of plot.  
**Rating: **M (For Fluffiness, not so much on offensive language, and definitely for the bits of intimacy.)

**Ff Author's Notes : **Hope this won't end up too convoluted.

**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS. Slash. OOC. AU? A reminder to readers that this fic had started off before the release of Book 6, so it's post-OotP, and this fic is ... fiction. I still don't have the guts to read Book 7. Fluff without plot?

**oOooOo  
CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: TEA AT HELLSGROVE  
oOooOo**

Hermione studied the bed in the bedroom in silence, and on her sides, Ginny Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode did the same. Her eyes drifted around then and she pursed her lips thoughtfully. She wondered if she could transfigure the mahogany table into a couch but then shook her head. She could not chance any accidents with the furniture – she might not be able to turn it back into its original state. She sighed. The bedroom was almost devoid of furniture, except for the bed, the end-table with a magically-lighted lamp, the table and the dresser.

"Well, at least the bed is big enough for the three of us," Millicent Bulstrode said in a dry tone.

The Slytherin witch turned her head and Hermione met her gaze. Her lips formed a half-smile, remembering the unpleasant moments she had with the big-sized girl. However, throughout their sixth and seventh years, Hermione had noticed that she had toned down their animosity, once the truth about Voldemort had surfaced. And it was her impression that Millicent had considerably became warmer – acted more human than a hag – ever since the school had known of Harry's relationship with Draco.

"We can always cast an Engorgement charm if it lacks space," Hermione agreed.

"That settles it then," Ginny muttered and locked the door.

Hermione set her bag down on the dresser and wriggled out of her dress. Then she blushed when she noticed that Millicent was staring at her, and her bra. "It makes me look nicer when I'm wearing the dress," she said haughtily.

"I had wondered," Millicent responded, her tone wry. Then she raised her wand and pointed it at Hermione's chest. A bolt of pink light hit the middle of her chest and the bra transformed into an underdress, perfect to sleep in.

"Oh, great! What's the spell again?"

"_Transfigura_," Millicent said with a light shrug. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed to remove her shoes and socks.

Hermione carefully placed her green dress on the back of a chair and got a shock when she turned her head to look at Millicent. Ginny appeared to have a similar reaction of surprise. Millicent raised a bushy eyebrow up in question.

_That's denim! Isn't it? _Hermione stared at the girl's pants. It was definitely a pair of jeans. She gaped when Millicent shrugged off her robe, and revealed a Muggle-brand shirt, belted with the same brand. "No way."

"I'm a half-blood, Granger," Millicent said in amused tone. "I'm not as ignorant of the _other_ world as my friends."

"But you chose to appear ignorant," Ginny said accusingly.

"Obviously, I was going into Slytherin – that's why I had to act thus. What was surprising is Pansy didn't even bother to have my ancestry checked before she admitted me into her clique. Her family's notorious for being 'pure-blood' fanatics. But Draco knows – he keeps pretty quiet about it though. It was kind of weird, really." She removed her belt and shirt, then folded her shirt before choosing the other side of the bed and took a pillow. She propped it against the headboard and leaned against it. Then she looked at Ginny and Hermione with great interest.

Ginny appeared thoughtful, as though she was contemplating whether she should undress. "Why couldn't they give us a room with a bathroom?" she muttered. "Ah, hang it all. Hermione, can you help clean me up?" Ginny looked pointedly at the wand in her hand.

Hermione shrugged and waited for Ginny to remove her clothing. Then she charmed the younger girl clean. Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste and Hermione reminded her that she was free of dirt and odour at least. Ginny took the opposite side of the bed, leaving Hermione no choice but to join them in the middle. Millicent pointed her wand at the illuminating torch and the light went out. In the darkness, Hermione stared up at the ceiling, aware that Ginny was doing the same. Millicent was still leaning against the pillow and headboard, staring at the opposite wall.

_Should I ask Ginny? _She wondered, drumming her fingers against her tummy. _Millicent is here … I don't know if she should get involved … but we're all girls aren't we? _She sighed.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" she asked, her eyes still fixed on the ceiling. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"What?"

"How do you really feel about Harry?"

"What's the point of asking me that now? He's partnered up," Ginny said in a tight voice.

"Well, because ..." Hermione floundered for a while. "What about Dean?"

"Stop asking me to compare them," Ginny answered tiredly. "I like them. That's it."

"Then how do you really feel now that you know that Harry is going steady with Draco and Snape?"

"What?" Millicent asked sharply. "Snape? Draco _and _Professor Snape are going steady with Potter? Are you serious, Granger?"

Hermione froze and cursed herself mentally. She forgot that only her family, Ron's family, Remus and Tonks knew about their relationship. Then she turned to her side and stared at the Slytherin girl when she started to laugh.

"So … Potter's finally done it!"

"Done what?"

"Balanced him, that's what," Millicent said, choking on her laughter. "I had often wondered when that would finally happen. Come on, Granger, give me a little credit. I do have eyes and I do use them, you know. Besides, Professor Snape's the head of my house. I get into more contact with him than you Gryffindors. Only natural that I take notice. So, Weasley … you have a crush on Potter, eh? Must be a great blow to you to know that Potter's not that straight."

"I've been meaning to ask you this, Ginny," Hermione said, sitting up cross-legged in the middle of the bed. "How did you ever find out that Snape is with them too?"

"Luna," Ginny said sourly. "Sometimes the girl just doesn't know how to keep things to herself – she shoves myth and fact together into a mouth with one large spoon. I was stunned. Going out with Malfoy is one thing, but to know that Snape – greasy, snarky, crooked-nose of a professor, is … Merlin's beard, Hermione! He's too old!" Ginny exploded then she winced and looked guiltily at the door. "He could have been Harry's dad, you know," she said in a lower voice and then she sighed. "I'm not mad at Harry … or them. Disappointed, maybe. But I don't think it matters who Harry is going out with. Life is too short to dwell on insignificant matters."

"I'm glad you've started to think that way, Ginny," Hermione said with relief and felt as though a lot of weight had disappeared from her shoulders.

"I don't think Harry needs to be weighed down by the notion that I'm unhappy with their relationship," Ginny mumbled. "And I saw how Malfoy and Snape had looked at Harry. And you know what? Malfoy was quite brave – when we were rescuing your parents. I was surprised to see him still outside – I had thought he would have run off at the first opportunity. And he had the guts to hurl me at a tree for cover. I don't really want to imagine what could have happened if I had stayed out when the lights fell."

"Sounds like you lot had a rough night," Millicent commented.

Hermione did not answer her statement but instead, she said, "The War had changed us. It's not surprising that Draco has too."

"I hope The Burrow isn't damaged. I'm thinking I should skip helping out at the shop in the morning. I would like to sleep in," Ginny said tiredly. Then the red-haired girl changed the subject and turned the tables on Millicent. "What about you, Bulstrode? Why was your family attacked?"

"It could be that someone must have found out we're part of the Order, except for my youngest sister. She's too young," Millicent answered calmly.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny gasped in astonishment.

Even through the darkness, Hermione was able to see Millicent's smirk. "Hard to believe, isn't it? Especially if most people are under the impression that we are of pure blood lineage. But I'm not the only Slytherin – of our year – who had joined the Order in secret. We did it on the condition that Professor Snape is kept in the dark, for obvious – and some not so obvious – reasons. Through general consensus, we didn't want him worried, to know that students of his own House were openly revolting against the Dark Lord. You know how he is – hard and bitter on the outside, but there's a bit of sentimentalism in him. We became spies among the students. We had thought what we were doing were insignificant, but Professor Dumbledore proved us wrong when Death Eaters amongst the students in were rounded up by those called the Silver Wolves. And well, there were others, from Slytherin and other Houses, who went 'missing' to deal with the skirmishes with the armies of Dark Creatures."

"I thought … I didn't know that the Order had expanded," Hermione said with a light frown.

"Much less that the operations are well-spread," Ginny mumbled.

"Professor Dumbledore had needed more people to work with him and after what _you_ people had formed in our fifth year, it was kind of obvious where he can get willing support from," Millicent said matter-of-factly. "Although I guess it had wrenched his heart to know that he had to use us that way. Some of them did die on duty," she said with a sad smile.

**oOooOo**

Remus, his eyes closed, breathed in and out in deep, steady breaths but he was not asleep. It was not that surprising – even though he was tired, he was still too keyed up after the night's adrenaline-pumping event. When he had entered the guest bedroom, he saw that other than the bed – which would be small for two grown male adults to share – it had an old, shabby-looking couch. He had volunteered to sleep on it and he thanked the heavens silently – the couch he chose to sleep in was at least comfortable to lay on. Minutes passed and he kept on listening with his ears. He was not alone being awake in the cosy room – there was a soft rustle of cloth as it slid over wood. Ravial Stormmare, the vampire that had brought them here, was polishing the white staff that had been a Portkey several hours ago.

"Can't sleep?" a soft voice asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at his left, where Ravial sat on the table holding the gleaming staff. He knew he should not be taken aback – Ravial was no ordinary wizard, or human for that matter.

"Is it the light? Should I pull the curtains close?" The vampire leaned the staff against the window and looked at him with a calm expression. Remus shook his head. "Your thoughts?" Ravial smiled when his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Forgive me if I seem too forward."

_Well … I guess I might as well get up, _he thought, and gave up on sleep. He pushed the blanket off and sat up. Ravial made a movement to light up a torch but he shook his head. The wan moonlight was enough illumination for his eyes to go by.

"You are of the Order, Ravial?" Remus leaned back into the sofa and stared intently at the vampire. He chose to call the vampire by his first name and forgo formality.

"Well, it is obvious, isn't it?" Ravial replied with a crooked smile. "I wasn't part of the original Order, though." He looked out of the window briefly. "It was … roughly about nine years ago. Albus Dumbledore had asked for our aid, and since I am not so encumbered by the traits that would plague a normal vampire, I aided in the gathering of information during the day. That was how I met with Severus too." His face appeared thoughtful. "And it had been the request of the vampire elders to maintain secrecy of our alliance."

"That is a little unfair, isn't it?" Remus could not help but bristle slightly.

"I am well aware of your sentiments, Remus," Ravial answered seriously, also calling the werewolf by his first name. "But there is no system to your werewolf clans, and I suppose it doesn't help that you are a minority group."

Remus sighed and stared at Ravial's moonlight-highlighted features for a time. "That is too true. And it is just as well Voldemort and his Death Eaters – except for Severus maybe – were not aware of the vampires involvement in the battles. You and your kind must have been involved with impeding the Dementors movements." Ravial nodded his head in acknowledgment. "The giants?"

"Before they had reached the outskirts of forest surrounding Hogwarts, three elders and their clans had instigated the centaurs to take action against them. They are not exactly proud of that – letting another take the full brunt of the fighting."

"Just another reprieve," Remus muttered. He massaged the bridge of his nose gently. Truthfully, he was weary of fighting and he had hoped that his life would settle down after the Dark Lord had been vanquished. The words of Rufus Fitzgerald rang in his ears and he winced guiltily. The vampire elder and Harry were right – he could not run away from the responsibility, especially not since he was aware of it. Then he uttered a curse softly under his breath and stood up. He went to the window, and felt slightly unnerved at Ravial's close scrutiny, his expression unassuming and his eyes unreadable.

Pushing the windowpane gently, it swung forward and Remus inhaled fresh air deeply. He looked up at the midnight-blue sky, and simply took in the breathtaking view of the many stars that twinkled in the sky. He had no idea where Oaldsworth mansion was located, but it did not hold the scent of summer, but strangely of early autumn. _But the trees are not showing any signs of it, _he fretted.

"Do not worry about the location," Ravial said suddenly and Remus shot a suspicious glance at him.

_How did he...?_

"Trust me, Remus. I can't read your mind, but I can tell what you're thinking."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Ravial laughed softly. "Oh, come now. Do not pretend you do not know how it is done." The vampire slid down from the table and joined him to stare out the window. "It is similar how you can sense the 'togetherness' of people."

He did not know why, but instinctively, he tried to back away. He bumped into the side of the solid wardrobe and he jumped slightly, startled. He was not reassured by the smile Ravial gave him.

"Am I a 'fair game' to you?" Remus asked in a joking tone.

"Fascinating," Ravial murmured, still smiling at him.

**oOooOo  
**

Ron turned in his sleep and he frowned as his subconsciousness faded and awareness took over. The space beside him was empty, attested by the non-contact of his arm to a human body. With a yawn, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He looked over to the sides of the bed, to the floor, and there were no signs of his twin brothers. He lifted his gaze and stared at the narrow gap of the door and its frame. Soft light penetrated into the room – it was coming from the torches illuminating the corridor outside.

"What in the hell are they doing?" he grumbled under his breath. He then proceeded to lift pillows and blanket to look for the pocket watch Bill had given him. He finally found it entangled with the ends of the blanket and wrestled it free. He grabbed his wand from the end-table – and noticed that his brothers' wands were missing – and uttered a Light spell to look at the time. "Five sixteen? They're mad!" he grumbled again.

He got up, still muttering, and went to the door. He immediately saw Fred and George inspect the door with the brass handles with frustration. His brows furrowed close together and he let out a yelp when George shot a spell at the keyhole.

"What in the blazes are you doing?" He looked aghast at his brothers.

"We're just worried," Fred said in a distracted voice. "I still can't hear anything," he mentioned to his twin.

"That's because they might be sleeping, gits! Come on! Leave them alone!"

"You know, we are surprised that you did not overreact when Harry confessed he is going out with the beak-nosed professor and the ferret," George said, his eyes still intent on the door. "Aren't you worried? They're Slytherins – who knows what kind of perversions they have in secret."

"Stop it, you two! If the two of you have any sense, leave them be! We are not Hogwarts students any longer – Snape will probably hex you the nasties. And if they do have secret perversions, I'm sure Harry would have done something if he doesn't like it. And it is Harry – he'll make his opinions known! Give it up, please!" he begged his brothers, watching the door anxiously.

"What is with all of this hubbub?" A new voice interjected.

Ron, still worried and anxious, turned his head to the right and saw Millicent Bulstrode at the doorway. She was soon joined by his sister and his girlfriend. All three appeared sleepy and annoyed.

"What are your brothers doing?" Bulstrode grumbled to Ginny, who shrugged. Clad only in a reddish-brown nightdress, she went up to Fred. _Where in the hell did she get that? _Ron wondered.

"You are supposed to be pranksters not busybodies," Ginny said in an irritated tone. She pulled at Fred's elbow. "Leave them alone. Would you rather see Harry in a compromising position?"

That remark from his sister somehow influenced his thinking. He lost his hesitation and just about grabbed George when the door suddenly opened. His jaw dropped to see Harry looking fresh in his grey shirt and jeans, his expression amused.

"As you can see, Fred, George, I'm fine," Harry said calmly. He seemed perfectly aware of what had been happening outside.

_That can only mean he's been up for some time and heard all the comments, _Ron decided. He released his brother, and his eyes automatically sought for Snape and Draco. Then at the back of his mind, he felt a sense of déjà vu and wished that things had been a lot more normal. For some reason, he found the notion of Snape relaxing unthinkable. But there he was, on the bed, leaning against a layer of pillows, with his shirt half buttoned. Draco on the other hand, was sitting on the edge of the bed, as though he had the intention of getting up and walking to the door.

"That's disappointing, really," George muttered as he straightened. "We had thought the three of you would probably be doing mischief...."

"You thought wrong, obviously," Ginny huffed, smacking her brother on the shoulder. "I'm going back to bed."

Ron watched his sister thoughtfully and he looked at Hermione. She smiled at him, and she mouthed the words 'Everything is all right'. _What happened? I know she's still sensitive about the whole thing. _He frowned, and when Hermione gave him a stabbing look, he threw his hands in the air. _Girls!_

"I don't think you – or we – can do that now, Ginny," Bulstrode said as the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase reached their hearing.

It was not long before the vampire Ravial Stormmare came down, singing softly to himself, with Remus trailing after him in slow steps. Ron watched his friend and noted that Remus looked strained and his eyes were filled with wariness. Ron guessed that his expression and behaviour had nothing to do with the arrival of the full moon in a fortnight's time.

"Wonderful," Ravial said with a gentle smile. "You are all up." Then he eyed Ginny with open amusement. "Why don't you get dressed and meet on the second floor? We've been called to have breakfast."

"But we haven't been called. No one informed us," Bulstrode said.

"Well, now you have been," Ravial gave her a wink. "We'll see you downstairs."

Ron sighed and raked his reddish hair with his fingers. Then he shrugged almost absently to himself and threw his arm around Harry's shoulders in an unconscious gesture. "Looks like you have to stop getting comfortable with your boyfriends and get up for a meal." He squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly. "See you downstairs, mate. Come on Fred, George. You still have the shop to mind today."

Not waiting for his brothers' responses, he went back to the bedroom, missing the astonished look from his best friend, and the toothsome smile from his girlfriend, to get changed. He attempted to smooth his hair back, but his locks had gotten entangled in his sleep. Uttering an expletive, he abandoned the futile task and left the bedroom, leaving the twins to make themselves presentable.

He had only taken two steps when he felt hands on his arm. The smile came unbidden, seeing Hermione's gentle look. _Yup, she's definitely the one._

"I told you they're more cloying," he heard Draco say, and Harry chuckled.

"They are at that," Harry agreed mischievously.

Ron raised his eyebrows and placed his arm protectively around Hermione's shoulders. "At least we're keeping it to a minimum, not like _some_ people I know." Draco spluttered indignantly but Ron wisely ignored him. Then he purposefully walked a little faster and then they overtook Draco and Harry.

"You know, Ronald," Hermione said to him, "you amaze me sometimes." Ron looked at her in puzzlement. "I'm really glad you are not fighting with Harry over the fact that he's gay … and is Draco's boyfriend." Then she tiptoed and whispered, "And Snape's."

"Really?" Ron smiled. "I'm amazed at myself too. Didn't really expect that to happen."

When they reached the second floor, the lady named Celeste ushered them to a huge dining room. Seated at the head of a table was an frail-looking, old man. His eyes, however, were the same humorous ruby eyes of Rufus Fitzgerald. Ron started in surprise, but managed to stop himself from asking why. Thankfully, he was not the only one surprised by the change – Draco had suddenly stopped talking when they had passed the threshold.

The old vampire laughed and beckoned at them with a wrinkled bony hand. "Don't mind my appearance, ladies, gentlemen. It's just a peculiarity of an old – and aged – vampire. It's near my bedtime now – but please, help yourselves to breakfast. Some of you are going to work directly – best if you eat up to start your day!"

Hermione tugged at his arm, and he wondered slightly at her determined expression. He let her lead him to a seat – she had chosen one next to Harry. He helped himself to the food and at the same time, he took notice of the people who had entered the dining room. When Ginny and Bulstrode came in, both talking animatedly, Ron could not help but stare.

"What did you girls do?" he asked Hermione suspiciously. "The two of them are talking as though they didn't previously had any rough patches."

"Oh … we decided to grow up," Hermione said in dry tone. "We talked most of the night … we only got to sleep about three in the morning. Millicent's not too bad – surprisingly, she has great sense."

_The thought is unnatural. Slytherins aren't nice people. _Ron thought rather sullenly to himself. _What is the world coming to?_

"Professor Snape?"

Ron turned, and saw Hermione's inquisitive look that she directed the Potions Master. Snape looked at her calmly as he sipped on hot tea.

"Is it all right if Ron, Millicent and I visit you, Harry and Draco next week? There's actually something else that I have to discuss with you. Millicent and I will be working together for the next few days, just to make sure that the case is worth investigating."

"And if it is not?" Snape inquired mildly.

"Then it will be a purely social visit," Hermione replied impishly.

**oOooOo**

Nearly a week had passed since the attacks on the Grangers' and the Weasleys, and it had been followed with attacks – of a lesser degree – to some of his students' families and colleagues. Severus looked critically at the spread on the dining table, and thought it would be enough to feed three extra mouths.

_Of all the days she could have visited us, she chose today, when the Order will be having a meeting with the Silver Wolves, _Severus thought, almost ruefully, to himself.

"Harry, enough. You should just sprinkle a little cinnamon sugar – not coat the whole thing," he instructed his lover absently.

"But it tastes better," Harry mumbled.

Draco, who was stirring punch on the side counter, laughed. "Just put some in a dish. Your friends can roll their rolls to their tastes. And _you_ accuse me of being a sweet-tooth."

Severus merely rolled his eyes and moved to fetch several glasses and small plates from a cabinet.

"By the way, Severus, are you certain Hermione, Ron and Millicent will be able to find their way here?" Harry asked, finally pushing his tray of rolls and scones to the middle of the table. "Hermione doesn't like flying … much."

"Milli is good with directions," Draco answered for him. "You can be certain that they won't get lost. However, I cannot guarantee Hermione will be able to keep her rump on her broom."

"Be nice," Harry said admonishingly.

Then there was a subtle, wind-chime-like sound coming from the air above their heads. Severus froze and looked at both Harry and Draco. They appeared not to have heard the sound. He listened carefully, and the sound steadily grew louder and distinct. It seemed to be coming from the living room. Severus sighed and went out. Looking into the living room, he sighed again.

Ravial's shadow had developed a routine. For the better part of night and morning, it would do its rounds outside and away from the house, but come afternoon and dusk, it would settle itself before Hedwig's cage, or wherever the owl might be in the house. Severus had already spoken to Ravial about his shadow-helper, but then Ravial had decided it would be best if his shadow continue doing what it was already doing.

"And besides, my elder has instructed me to attach shadows to whoever I can," Ravial had said with a light shrug of his shoulders.

Severus did not like the arrangement very much. He was not too certain of the shadow's capabilities, but his lovers were not too concerned whenever they get intimate in the bedroom. Severus stilled his meandering thoughts and focused on the sound coming from the shadow. Slowly, the shadow raised its arm and pointed at the direction of the front door.

"Severus, what's the matter?" Harry came towards him with a puzzled look.

"It's the shadow," Severus answered with a sardonic smile. "Can you hear the sound of wind-chimes?" Harry shook his head. "Hmmmm." He walked to the door and opened it. His eyes swiftly scanned the grounds, but saw nothing amiss. He gazed up at the sky then. "Disillusionment charm," he muttered under his breath, and waited patiently for his guests to land.

"What do you mean?"

"Your friends are here." Just as he said that, for a brief moment, there was a flicker of multicoloured light, and it soon revealed Millicent Bulstrode in the lead, with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sharing a broom behind her.

Strangely, Granger appeared much too calm, given her phobia of flying. He looked at her suspiciously as he went to welcome them. She on the other hand, looked at him with a blank stare.

"Hermione has taken a Calming Potion for her nerves," Millicent enlightened him. "It should wear off in a couple of minutes," she added after checking her pocket watch.

Without saying a word, Severus raised his eyebrow. Millicent responded with a penetrating stare.

"We've become very good friends within the week, Professor," the witch answered wryly. "Although this one," she looked at Ron, "needs more time to adjust."

"Leave me alone, Millicent," Ron Weasley complained. However, his informal tone towards the witch indicated that he had at least accepted the alliance. "Hello, Harry. You doing okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said. Then he waved his hand in front of Hermione's face. "Seems like she's still out of it. Lead her, Ron – I'll take your broom. And yours, if I may."

"How nice," Millicent murmured.

They entered the house and when Harry looked at him, he pointed his chin at the direction of the kitchen. Harry smiled and nodded, his emerald eyes gleaming with happiness. Then speaking softly to Ron, he leaned the brooms against the wall, beside the shoe stand.

"Harry, what in the hell is that, mate?" Ron suddenly stopped, looking at something with frightful eyes. "It's staring at Hedwig."

"That's one of Ravial's shadows, Ron. It's helping us keep watch."

"The vampire's shadows?"

"Helpers."

Ron did not say anything further.

"He's changed you too, Potter," Millicent told Harry with a slight smirk as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh … where are we?" Hermione's voice was somewhat sleepy. "This isn't your kitchen, Ronald."

"It is the effects of the potion," Severus said to reassure the alarmed Weasley. "She will not remember what has happened after she has drunk the potion."

"Is that right?" Ron looked relieved and carefully led Hermione to a dining chair. The girl's eyes were still unfocused. "You could have told me." He shot a look at Millicent.

Severus observed Hermione for another few seconds and then she lapsed into a trance-like state.

"Oops. The potion might be a little too strong for her," Millicent, who was hugging an amused Draco, said with a critical tone. "I might have miscalculated her pulse."

"Can't you sound a little remorseful for making a mistake?" Ron grumbled.

It was on the tip of his tongue to admonish his student, for making the error, but Millicent was already on the move. She had stepped around Draco to reach for a glass. Then she casually lifted the lid of a kettle and sniffed at it. Satisfied with what she had found, she poured water into the glass in her hand.

"Where do you keep your salt and pepper?" Millicent asked, her brown eyes searching the kitchen. Her eyes lit up when Harry passed her the spices she required. She added equal amounts of salt and pepper into the water, and instructed Ron to make Hermione drink it.

"Are you sure?" Ron eyed the glass in his hand dubiously.

"Trust me, Gryffindor." Millicent rolled her eyes.

"No offence, Millicent, but I need to point out that you're a Slytherin. Goes against my childhood teachings," Ron said seriously, but he still coaxed Hermione to drink the odd concoction.

Severus managed to summon for a small towel and threw it at Ron. The red-haired wizard caught it with the ease of a well-trained keeper without really thinking about it just as Hermione started to cough and splutter. Tears ran down from her eyes freely as she gasped.

"Ronald!" She glared at her boyfriend.

"It wasn't my idea!" Ron protested weakly.

"You were a little out of it, Hermione. The potion was too strong – you were drifting in and out," Millicent said calmly.

"Let's have some tea, shall we," Harry invited them all.

They sat down around the dining table, and Harry started serving them all while Draco helped to pour tea. Severus leaned in his chair and took several moments to observe the scene before his eyes. The happy murmur of voices and laughter, of Harry's greets and Draco's teasing, Ron's complaints, seemed slightly unreal to him. He had never imagined himself being in the middle of a social visit, and all of a sudden, he felt uneasy. He had always kept to himself at the old headquarters, especially to keep his distance from Harry's late godfather.

_That is yet another subject that I have to speak with Harry, _Severus noted a little glumly. _Does he blame me for Sirius' death? _He winced slightly as he remembered the one time Sirius had caught him looking in the bedroom that Harry had shared with Ron. He grimaced at the memory and pulled his attention back to the present.

"So you're not all holidaying?" Millicent directed the question at Draco, and she had a mischievous expression on her strong – almost masculine – face.

"No, there are other things to keep us busy during the day," Draco answered calmly. Hermione tittered and blushed.

"Too much information, Draco. I don't want to know," Ron said dangerously.

"Get your guts up right, Weasel," Draco responded, still using a calm tone. "We're a threesome, you know."

Millicent alternately cursed and laughed while Ron's ears grew redder. Hermione on the other hand, was leaning back in her chair, fanning her face with a flowery blue napkin. She was grinning rather widely, giving Harry some wicked, knowing looks.

Severus' eyebrows creased a little, mostly out of habit. He decided that the younger individuals had enough amusement and opted to speak. "Miss Granger," he started, ignoring the mischievous gleam in her eyes, "I was given the impression that you had something important to discuss last week. Did your research turn out well, or is this," he said while arching his eyebrow, "a social visit?"

"All ready for business, isn't he?" Millicent said to no one in particular. Severus' expression did not change. "Are you, or shall I?" The Slytherin witch had tilted her head to the side and she was looking intently at Hermione.

_Why are they suddenly the best of friends? _Severus wondered suspiciously. _More importantly, why are the Bulstrodes involving themselves in Dumbledore's mess?_

"Go ahead, Millicent. Maybe we can hope it'll sound more credible coming from you," Hermione said a little judiciously.

"Right, but you know that by allowing me to do so, I'm going to be very blunt about this, don't you? Well, too late to stop me now." Millicent smiled darkly before turning to Harry.

Severus noticed the worried glances from Ron and Hermione, and his eyes slowly drifted to watch the expressions on the faces of his lovers. Being cautious, he set his fork down and simply leaned back in his chair, with his hands clasped over his stomach.

"We have been reading," Millicent started, also putting down her glass of punch. She shifted in her seat so that she sat sideways, and faced Harry directly. "From _Quibblers_, _Daily Prophets, Witchies,_ tabloids, Muggle newspapers, magazines and an article lynched from the World Wide Web – never mind, Draco." Millicent paused, giving Draco a fond sort of look. "You must be aware that the attacks on us and Muggles alike are not the only problems that are keeping the Ministry, the Muggle law enforcement … the Order … busy."

A few seconds of silence followed her statement, until Draco broke it. "It has something to do with young, Muggle adults developing magical abilities, isn't that right?"

"Bingo." Millicent nodded. "We did some research, on both Muggle and Wizarding sources. Hermione has also confirmed with someone in the Ministry – don't look at me, I don't have a clue who she had asked – that there had been no cases prior. All of a sudden, there is a steep rise of Muggles developing gifts."

"So … the Silver Wolves are aiding the Ministry to solve this problem," Harry said softly, as though he was speaking only to himself. "Severus, that man … the one we'd met at Hogsmeade, and then at the White Raven … he's one of them, isn't he?"

Severus nodded. _Where are they going with this? _He thought with narrowed eyes.

"This information may be incorrect," Millicent continued in a cautionary tone, "but I suspect that this is an older problem that has received understanding from both sides – the Ministry and the Wolves. And, Potter, you may not like what you're going to hear, but it's just hypothesis."

"We can't really prove anything yet, Harry," Hermione cut in apologetically.

"What is it?" Harry asked. His tone was a little strained.

"You really won't like it," Ron muttered, "but the things they have found make it more than simple coincidences, mate. It's downright eerie."

"We can't really trust the sources on paper, so we're waiting for a chance – either to ask one of the Wolves tonight, or if we're lucky, the Muggle individual who is suddenly a witch or wizard," Millicent said, glaring slightly at Ron. "We did a little time-line, Potter. And if the sources are by any chance hundred-and-ten percent accurate, these Muggles developed gifts at the instant of the Dark Lord's death."

Severus felt something inside him freeze, but his mind whirled chaotically with thoughts and ideas. He looked at Draco – his silver-haired lover had placed one hand on Harry's shoulder as an reassurance. Meanwhile, Harry looked at his friends with a grim expression, and alternately gave Millicent contemplative looks.

"You are not trying to imply that it is his fault, are you?" Draco asked calmly.

"No!" Ron and Hermione almost shouted at the same time. Millicent however, thought differently.

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not," she said, and then smoothly continued, despite their vehement protests. "But what's done, is done. We don't know the 'how' and the 'why'. But does it matter?" she asked pointedly. "If this ever gets into discussion later, it will be prudent to ask the Silver Wolves how _we_ can aid them in the future, with regards to this matter." Then she gave Harry an almost sly look. "Of course, if it is really because of your doing, it is only right you take a hand in taking care of the consequences."

"Thanks," Harry said, but without much humour in his voice.

"But you have to wonder, if it is really safe for Muggles to suddenly develop gifts of a magical nature," Millicent said in a critical sort of tone. "Might be hazardous to the health – body, mind and soul."

"Or a downright nuisance to other," Draco muttered darkly. Then suddenly he turned and gave Harry a penetrating look. "I should have given him my fist and break his nose. At least."

"Draco." Harry smiled a little and shook his head.

"Who are you talking about?" Ron asked curiously.

While Harry briefly told them of their encounter at the White Raven, Severus was silent as he mulled over his thoughts. _There is little information about what had happened between Harry and the Dark Lord. _His frown deepened as he stared at Harry. _He did not speak of it to Dumbledore, and I doubt that he ever told his friends, when he started talking to them. _He was still thinking about the time and events leading to the final battle when a dark mass suddenly moved into his view. Severus lifted his gaze and looked hard at the shadow. The others in his kitchen had not noticed it until it raised its arm and beckoned.

"Merlin's beard!" Ron exclaimed, almost dropping his glass. He placed the glass in his hand clumsily on the table. "What the hell does it want, Harry?"

Harry and Draco quickly looked at him and he rose to his feet.

"It's time," Severus said quietly.

"Yes, it is," the shadow spoke, in a low, raspy tone. "I am Tyval. Please proceed outside. We have to move swiftly. My Master will not be able to hold the connection for more than ten minutes. Any longer than that, he will be vulnerable to magical attacks."

Severus stiffened and felt his face turn red. _The shadow speaks. It has a name, and clearly masculine. _His fingers started to tense. _It has an intelligent awareness._

"Severus, are you all right?" Harry asked, looking at him with concern and a little curiosity.

"It will pass," he answered, his voice somewhat strained.

"Whatever happened in this house will remain a secret, Severus Snape. Not even my Master will know," Tyval interjected, his voice bearing the slightest hint of amusement. "Please, follow me. The others will help you guard your property while you are away."

**-oOoooOo-**

To be continued on Chapter Thirty-four

Firesword : Dear all, as it is a festive month – for me at least – I had been busy with baking and spring cleaning. I'll be visiting relatives and friends within the next few weeks, so please forgive me if the updates are later than usual.


End file.
